Coffee Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by CGarman
Summary: All Human. Bella is scared of love, and all things commitment. When Edward falls for her, her whole outlook on being with someone is turned up side down. Will Edward be able to break down her walls? Will she let him get close enough? Summary changed!
1. CupOJoe

I looked into the mirror one last time, before heading out the door to my mindless job. It was only a block away from my tiny one bedroom apartment, which saved on gas, the one and only plus side to the silly job. Going into it, my thought was 'What the hell, if it sucks, at least I will be so hyped up on free coffee I won't know how horrible it is.' Ha! No such luck. Try coffee at a ten percent discount, which made it only the second most expensive coffee for five blocks. But they pay well, and I only have to work there about twenty hours a week, morning shifts.

I walked into 'The Grinding Pot' 2 minutes before I was due to punch in and, oh goody, there was my boss sitting next to the clock giving me the stink eye.

"Bella, if you waited another minute to punch in you would have been late. Maybe, next time, you should get here a little earlier just in case." Ugh. He always sounded so nice while he was being a controlling jerk.

I gritted my teeth and mumbled a "Sure thing, boss." all while biting my tongue to prevent all those witty remarks I had flying around in my head from making an appearance. I am nothing if not a multi-tasker.

I hate my job! I don't think making coffee is my true calling, but there wasn't much out there for a struggling writer. I have looked into different newspapers to write for, but writing news is far too depressing for me. In order to get paid well, you have to get "front page material" and when front page material is missing children and mindless crimes, it makes the success of getting the front page somewhat disappointing and slightly depressing.

I put on my apron and walked behind the counter to see my favorite little lap dog standing there, with a big smile on his face, practically panting at my very presence.

"Hey Mike, how are you doing this _fine_ morning." I asked bitterly. It was only five a.m. and he looked like he already took full advantage of the discounted, gourmet coffee. He must have spent at least fifty bucks to be so hyper this early.

He smiled at me, "GREAT! Thanks! Hey have you tried this new drink, 'the Triple Decker?' It has three shots of espresso in it. Its really good. I've had three this morning!" Oh god. He is going to O.D. on caffeine before the shift is over.

"Nope. Haven't tried that one yet." I said as I tried to hide a chuckle. He may be a little annoying, kind of crazy, and slightly oblivious, but he was an ok guy. "How early did you get here Mike?"

"Oh about 45 minutes ago, so 15 minutes early for my shift." Suck up. "So Bella, how was your night last night? Didn't you have a family thing to go to?"

"Huh?" I looked at him wide eyed. He can sure speak fast when he has nine shots of espresso to drink in less than an hour.

"Yeah, you said you couldn't go out with me cause you had a family thing to get to." Oh crap. That's right. I did tell him that didn't I? I really need to keep track of my excuses with him.

"Oh yeah! It was great, you know, good seeing everyone." I said quickly. I have only been here two minutes and he has already gotten me through almost three conversations. Quite a feat.

"So what are you doing tonight? There is this place, a couple blocks away, I heard they have really good food! I could take you there. We could see for ourselves how good the food is." Crap. What excuse can I use now. Already used the family thing, and he always makes me explain if I just say that I have plans.

"Um, well…" Just then the door dinged as the first customer of the day strolled in. HA! I will have to give this guy a discount for getting here right when I needed him. "What can I get for you today?" I asked with a HUGE smile plastered on my face as I swiveled to face the costumer, who was now standing right in front of me. "Wow…" I said a little taken aback. I was staring straight into the chest of a huge guy. I gulped as I tilted my head up to look the giant in the face.

He was huge, bulky. Muscle, not fat. And tall, towered over me, hell towered over two of me stacked on top of one another. He had brown wavy hair that hung around his eyes. He would have been very intimidating if not for the huge, goofy smile plastered on his face. "Did you have to dunk down to get into the door." Crap…Did I just say that out loud. Damn me and my stupid word vomit. I looked down scolding myself under my breath, until I heard a booming laugh that made me jump half way in the air.

"Not quite. Close though." He said. I looked up at him, a smile playing at my lips. "Thanks for the concern," He said finishing with a wink. It wasn't a creepy, or flirtatious wink, just friendly.

"Well big guy, what can I get for yah?" I finally asked. He just looked up at the menu above my head not speaking for a couple seconds.

All of a sudden he looked down with a smile still on his face, "You know, I don't know what the hell any of that stuff means." He said, nodding towards the menu. "So make me something good, that has two shots in it, but make sure to drown out those two shots with something sweet. I don't want to know that I am actually drinking coffee. And make it cold. I don't do hot coffee. And make sure to blend it." I was laughing now.

"Alright, I will take care of it," I said while looking up at him. "Against anything in particular, like chocolate, caramel, hazelnut…"

He cut me off, "No hazelnut, but everything else is cool."

"Got it! I'll make a new concoction and I will even make it myself." I said

while motioning over to the seats, "Go have a seat while I make that for you." He nodded and headed over to a seat where he could still watch as I made his drink.

I played around with the different flavors and syrups while humming to myself. Finally my masterpiece was complete, and I strolled over to the counter. "All finished! Come try it and tell me what you think." I said as I motioned him over with the wave of a hand. "If you don't like it, tell me what you don't like about it and I will fix it." I said while handing him his coffee.

He grabbed the coffee from my hand and took a swig. He rolled it around in his mouth, making a series of faces. "Hmmm," was all he said. He was trying to throw me off, but he couldn't hide that goofy smile very well.

"Oh jeez! Who do you think your fooling?" I asked looking up at him. "You love it and you know it." I said as I leaned on the counter.

"Yeah, ok. You got me. I like it, and good call on making it a large." He said with a chuckle.

I looked at him with a incredulous look plastered on my face, "Yeah I was about to give you a small, but then decided 'what the hell.' "

He just shook his head back and forth while laughing, "What did you put in this baby" He said holding up his drink and wiggling it at me.

"Ah well, it is truly ingenious." I said staring smugly at him, "Two shots of espresso, as requested, white chocolate, caramel sauce, chocolate sauce, and drizzles of both chocolate and caramel syrup on top of the whipped cream."

"Nicely done." He commented. "What shall you call your new concoction?"

"Hmm, good question." I said bringing my hand up to my chin in thought. "How about…Well, what's your name."

He looked at me questioningly, while cocking one eyebrow, "Emmett."

"Perfect," I said enthusiastically, flinging my arms in the air in triumph. "We shall name it Emmett. It can be your usual and you will only be able to get it when I'm working." He just stared at me, smiling.

"Well," He paused as he looked down at my name tag, "Bella, that sounds like a plan. How much do I owe you?" With that, I gave him the total and he just handed me a twenty. "Keep the change, I've never had this much fun getting coffee before." He chuckled and waved as he left the store.

I turned around to see Mike staring wide eyed and open mouthed at me. "You ok, Mike?" I asked.

"Did you know him?" He asked looking at the door Emmett just walked out of.

"No, but man was he cool, Huh?" I said smiling at him. "I mean really, he was funny, and he wasn't trying to flirt with me the whole time. I love getting cool customers." I grabbed a towel and started wiping up the counters.

That's when business picked up. A rush of people piled into the store, starting with a younger guy. "Hey there, pretty lady." Oh, yuck! Well, at least the day _started_ out ok.


	2. Oh to be Alice

Finally my shift was over. It was only one in the afternoon but I had to get home, shower, nap, and change so I could get to my other job by 5.

I work at a sports bar, only a couple blocks down the street. I usually drive just because my shift usually ends around midnight or later.

I walked into my empty apartment, throwing my bag down and crashing on the couch. It was still only one thirty. I had about three hours before I had to leave for work.

I looked around, thankful that I was done with the coffee shop for the day, while dreading working at the sports bar tonight. Just like the coffee shop, the sports bar paid well, and the tips were great, but all those drunk guys flirting, well, never good. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my phone. I sighed as I pushed myself off the couch. I knew who it was, no need to look at the caller ID.

"Hey Alice."

My best friend Alice, also my ex-roommate. Though she is an amazing girl, she is also far too high maintenance for me to live with. I lost too many jobs from being late because 'my hair wasn't right' or 'my shirt didn't go with my pants.' I am stubborn, I admit, but Alice…well, she is stubborn _and _slightly violent. She doesn't ask. She grabs you and tears your clothes off, while throwing a new outfit at you. It would be a real problem if she were bigger, but thankfully she is only about 4'10" and 110 pounds.

"Bella! How was work?" Always chipper, too chipper at times. You would think she would be the one who worked at a coffee shop, not me.

"The usual. Overly caffeinated coworkers, serving under caffeinated customers." I sighed hearing her mumble about how boring I was. "There was this guy though. Really funny, HUGE, and he even let me create a drink for him and name it." As soon as I mentioned Emmet I knew I would regret it.

"OH MY GOD! YOU MET A GUY!?" God I hate when she squeals into the phone like that.

"No Alice, not like that. I mean, yeah, he was a guy and I did meet him, but, really, he acted more like an older brother then a flirtatious jerk." I mumbled knowing it was useless. She was going to look way too far into this, and there would be no swaying her. "Besides, he wasn't my type. Much too large. He would smash me if we tried anything."

"So you have thought about trying something with him?"

"Oh, for god sakes, Alice! Would you stop? I was not in the least bit attracted to Emmett. He was just a cool customer." I instantly saw the flaw in my statement. Crap.

"Emmett, Huh?" She said in a suggestive tone. "So is this Emmett cute." I could just imagine her waggling her eyebrows at me.

"He wasn't ugly I guess, but again not my type. Any other girl maybe, but not me. I mean really, Alice, I wouldn't lie to you." I was getting worn out just talking to her, "But hey I have to go, I wanted to take a nap before I have to head over to 'Big Ty's."

"Fine but don't think this is over." She sounded so evil sometimes. "Jasper and I might come and visit you tonight so keep a lookout." And now she sounded so sweet. It is really hard to keep up with this girl sometimes.

Jasper is her boyfriend, they have been together for about a year, maybe longer, I don't know, but they are great together. It's always nice when you get along with your best friend's boyfriend, and Jasper in particular is amazing. He treats me like a younger sister. Very protective, always insisting upon meeting any guy I might date.

"All right Alice, I will see you later then." I hung up the phone and headed to take a shower. I had to scrub the coffee smell off of me before I threw up on myself.

My shower took too long. Damn me and hot water. Stupid enticing hot water. No time for a nap now. I only had an hour to get ready.

I got out and slipped on my uniform. If you could call it that. We just had to wear snug fitting jeans and the bar's T-shirt. A light gray tank top with the logo sprawled across the front. It showed a little more stomach than I liked and a little cleavage, but nothing too bad. Some of the other waitresses there would tie them back to show off their entire stomach or cut it to show more cleavage, but it was usually either, or. Very few pranced around with both their midriffs and breasts showing. This wasn't a hooters or anything, although I doubt you could call this establishment classy.

I slipped on my tennis shoes and went to go work on my hair. If Alice wasn't coming to see me tonight, I would have just shoved my hair into a pony tail, but seeing as how she would drag me into the bathroom and give me a makeover if I wasn't 'presentable' as she called it, I decided it would be better for me to leave my hair down and add a little mascara and lipstick.

By the time I was done with my hair and makeup and had about twenty five minutes to get to work. I ran out the door, keys in hand, hoping traffic was light.

I groaned as I pulled up to the bar. It was busy. It was a Thursday night for crap sakes, what is wrong with these people. I threw my door open and walked in to find that the place was more packed than I had originally thought. I made my way back to the bar.

"Hey Angela," I yelled as she turned around and waved at me. Angela was the only other girl that worked here that I got along with. She wasn't like the other girls, hiking their shirts up or showing cleavage to get tips. She worked hard and didn't flirt with guys all night. She was kind of shy, but witty enough to work in a bar with guys giving out crappy pick up lines.

I walked by the bar to the back room to punch in for my shift. I took a deep breath and walked out into the crowd of drunk men.


	3. Hands off, bud

I made my way towards my section, pushing through a couple of the people making their way to the bar. That's one of the things I like about this place, plenty of standing room. I thought about working in a club, but they are just too crowded. Not here. Everyone just comes here to sit down with a pitcher, maybe shoot some pool, and watch whatever game is on. Guys don't come here to pick up girls, though they do get flirtatious with the waitresses. Don't get me wrong, it can get rowdy in here, at times, but never too bad and there is no sweaty body grinding going on here. A lot of the guys even bring their girlfriends or wives along. It seems to help keep them in place.

I was walking up to the bar when I felt someone gently grab hold of my arm. I hate when people think it is necessary to touch me to get my attention. Seriously, just use words.

"Hey, hands off bud. I'll get to your table in a sec…" I stopped short as I turned looking into gorgeous green eyes slightly hidden behind messy bronze colored hair. This guy was very good looking…too bad he has already made my list.

"Oh sorry," He drew his hand back quickly with an apologetic smile on his face. What a nice voice he has. Velvety smooth, but manly, and husky…very sexy. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and started to walk my way back towards the bar. Green eyes followed close behind, "I didn't mean to be rude, I was just wandering if you were going to be that section's waitress." He pointed towards the left corner wall, also known as my section for the night.

Well crap, now I have to be distracted by the overly touchy hot guy. I hate guys like him. Too cocky. Just because you're hot doesn't mean you should shove it in peoples faces…WE GET IT! No need to flirt with everyone in sight just to show that you can.

"Yeah, that's my area tonight." I said as I grabbed a tray from behind the bar to carry drinks out on. "I will be over in a second to get your orders. You could grab a pitcher while you wait since you're already over here," I said jabbing my thumb back towards the bar. He gave me a crooked smile, a smile that would have been very enduring if he wasn't annoying me already.

"I think I will," He said smiling, "Try not to head over there until I'm back." With that he winked. Holy crow, is this guy hitting on me? I mean, sure, I get hit on a lot here, it comes with the job, but he is way too cute to actually be hitting on me. Ugh, he is probably just trying to get me flustered. He probably just likes seeing the affect he has on women. Well, I will not be the one to show you. Cool, calm, and collected. Deep breaths Bella.

"Well, I will see you later then," I said with an overly sweet smile plastered on my face, then I turned and walked towards my section. Yeah, take that, pretty boy. As I walked away I heard him chuckle softly. Bastard.

I looked down at my hands in defeat. As I looked back up I saw a cute little pixie waving frantically in my direction, trying to get my attention. Alice. I smiled wide, held up a finger to her, telling her to wait a sec, and turned right back around towards the bar.

"Hey Tyler," I yelled across the bar to our bartender, "Grab me a beer, and whip up a strawberry margarita for me , would yah." He gave me a quick nod as I leaned on the bar to wait.

"What's your name?" Oh boy, 'Green eyes' is back.

"What's it to yah?" I snipped back as I turned to face him. I turned around to look at him, only to nearly crash into him. He was standing directly behind me, well, now directly in front of me.

"I'm just curious." he said taking a small step back. "Just a name, maybe a nickname, anything. I just would like to put a name to the beautiful face." He looked nice just then, sincere. His eyes were soft, welcoming. His smile wasn't cocky, it was just honest. "I really didn't mean to offend you earlier. I had been trying to get your attention for a little while but you couldn't hear me, otherwise I wouldn't have grabbed your arm. I really am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't hurt you at all did I." I was taken aback by that, he actually looked concerned.

I looked at him through squinted eyes and shook my head slightly. "No, I'm fine, just not really into being touched…or grabbed." I looked down from his gaze to my hands, "Now why is it you need to know my name exactly."

He gave me a big smile, "Just wondering if the name was as pretty as the girl." I laughed a little at that. He bent his head down to look into my eyes. "What's so funny."

"Nothing. Just, well, do you use that line a lot, or wait, the better question would be, does it ever actually work?" His eyes went wide with what looked like amusement, maybe a little shock, His jaw dropped slightly but he had a smile playing at the corners of his lips the whole time. After he was silent for a couple of seconds, I looked him square in the eyes, "Well?"

"No, I don't use it very often, though I would be lying if I said I never used it before. And yes is does work…usually." He said smiling at me.

At least he's honest. "Well I'm sorry that gem was wasted on me. I guess I just don't appreciate crappy pick up lines like other girls." I smiled at him, not dropping my gaze until I heard two cups hitting the counter behind me.

"Drinks up." I turned to see Tyler placing two drinks on the counter with a small bowl of cherries. I cocked my eyebrow at him. He just shrugged, "I figured the drinks were for Alice and Jasper. I didn't want you to get into trouble because you forgot the cherries. Besides if you don't bring them over she will just come over here and yell at me for not reminding you." I laughed at that. "Tell her I said hey."

"Thanks Tyler, I will, and good thinking. You probably just saved my ass." I grabbed the drinks and cherries and turned back towards green eyes. "Listen, stud, I will be at your table in a couple of minutes, so you better get back there if you want me to take your order. I usually introduce myself to the table before I take orders, so if you get back in time, you will learn my name. If your not there in time, Oh well." With that I took a step to the side and walked around him towards Alice's table. I was tempted to look back, but instead stared straight ahead at Alice's table. She was staring straight at me with wide, questioning eyes and a big smile. Just my luck, she was probably watching me that whole time and she must have gotten the wrong idea. She will jump to conclusions, and by the end of the conversation I will be married off to some random guy.

"Hey Alice." I said placing the drinks and cherries on the counter, "How's it going Jasper?"

Jasper just looked apologetically at me, while Alice started the interrogation, " So, Bella, two guys in one day." I just rolled my eyes at her. She seemed to take that as a sign to continue. "He was really cute Bella. What was his name?"

"I don't know Alice, he was just asking if I would be his waitress tonight." I tried shrugging it off as though that was all he wanted, as though it was completely innocent. "No big deal. But hey did you see," I pointed to the bowl of cherries, "I remembered." I smiled big, trying to look proud of myself for remembering to bring the cherries Tyler reminded me to bring. I pulled out my pen and note pad to take their order hoping it would change the subject.

"Yeah, sure thing Bella. I know Tyler had to remind you to bring those." She pointed accusingly at the bowl of cherries. Hey maybe I distracted her with the cherries. "Why did he care if you were going to be his waitress? Is he single? Maybe you should get his number…"

Ok, that was enough, "WOW, Alice stop!" I held up my hands, "I don't _know _his name, I don't _care _if he's single, and I am _not_ going to get his number. Now do you guys want food or not." I glared at her, daring her to say anything else.

She slumped back in her seat, crossing her arms, while giving me her best pouty face. It was a good one too, lip jutted out just enough, while she was looking up at me through her eye lashes, with big puppy dog eyes. Thank god I am immune to her treacherous looks. When I just stared at her, she made her bottom lip quiver slightly. Ooh she's good. "If I find out his name, will that make you happy?" She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Cool, now what do you want to eat?"

I looked over at Jasper, who was just smiling at us. "Yeah, we decided to just get the appetizer sampler tonight. Thanks Bella." I smiled at him not bothering to write it down.

"Alright, I'll be back soon with that." I looked over at Alice, "Have fun." I turned around heading for my other tables, and caught two green eyes staring at me from two tables down.


	4. Meeting Green Eyes

I went to every other table in my section, before going over to 'Green Eyes'. When I finally made it to his table, I was disappointed to not find an annoyed look on his face. No, instead he looked highly amused.

"Hey there, stud." I said with a cocky smile, "Hungry yet?"

He tried to hold back a laugh. "You think you are sneaky, don't you."

I placed my hand over my heart and tried to look offended, "I don't know what you're talking about."

This just made him laugh more. "Well, no name, we are getting hungry."

Did he just say we? I looked around the table and didn't see anyone else. Then I saw two empty mugs opposite of him. Shoot, I didn't mean to keep anyone besides him waiting. "Where's the rest of your party?" I asked looking back towards him.

"Well, they got bored, so they decided to go play pool."

"And why didn't you go play pool with them?"

"I thought it was worth the wait." Oh, he's good.

"Hmm. Well, shall I come back when the rest of your party does or would you like to place your order now." I was just trying to bug him now.

"Nope, I know what everyone wants." I stared at him expectantly for a second, waiting for him to order.

"Well…" I said staring at him. What, does he think I can read minds. He just stared back at me, smirking. He wasn't getting it. Man, this guy seems dense. "What will it be?"

"Nope. Not until you tell me your name."

"Seriously?" He nodded. I shrugged. "You're the one that will go hungry." I stated smugly.

"Ah, but then you wouldn't be doing your job."

"Actually, I am doing my job." He stared blankly at me. "See, I asked you for your order already, if you refuse to give it to me, I can't do a thing about it. In fact it would be considered rude of me to force you to. So you see, I am not only doing my job, I am doing it well."

"What happened to the customer always being right." He challenged.

"Still applies. Exactly why it would be entirely your fault if you and your friends starve. If you say you don't want to place your order, well, I'm forced to agree with you." A smile crept across his face as he let what I said to him sink in.

"Well, I try to be a gentlemen, you see, it is just how I was raised." Ok, where was he going with this. "So, by not knowing your name, I am not able to address you properly, which would be rude of me."

"Uh, huh." I just stared at him for a couple seconds, trying to figure out if he was serious.

"So, _Miss_, could you please tell me your name?" He said looking up at me through his lashes.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to be rude." I stated, innocently. He smiled triumphantly, I imitated his smile right back to him. "and if you and your party are not pleased with my serving abilities…" He stopped me quickly, holding his palms up towards me.

"No one said anything negative about your serving abilities." He said defensively.

"I will be more than happy to get my friend Angela to come over here and take your orders. I bet she would even introduce her self 'properly' to you before she takes your order." I paused to smile at him before I continued. "Shall I go get her. It will only take a moment."

"Why won't you tell me your name." He asked pitifully.

"It would do you no good to know my name." It was a true enough statement, even if I was just making excuses.

"It would make me happy to know such a beautiful woman's name." Oh, there he goes again with the silly pick up lines.

"I thought we already discussed how those bad pick up lines don't work on me." I smirked at him.

"Please."

"What's your name?" I asked, exasperated.

"No way. You have to tell me yours first. Its only fair."

"How is that fair?"

"I asked you first."

"So…"

"So, I win." He smiled smugly at me showing is ultra white teeth.

"You tell me yours, then I'll tell you mine." I said defiantly.

"Promise." I nodded.

"How do I know you're not lying?" He asked

"Guess you'll just have to trust me." I smiled sweetly at him. He thought it over for a second before returning my gaze.

"My name is Edward." He said while holding out his hand for me to shake. I grabbed it firmly. He surprised me by turning my palm down while bringing the back of my hand to his lips. He kissed it gently, making my breathing become erratic. I composed myself quickly, while pulling him closer so our faces were a couple inches apart.

"It's nice to meet you Edward," I whispered to him, trying to sound seductive. It must have worked because his breathing hitched. I smiled shyly at him. Then I stood up straight, returned my voice to its normal volume, took my hand back, and smiled devilishly at him. "Now what would you like to eat?"

He seemed flustered, kind of stunned, "The sampler…" He quickly composed himself as I leaned away. "I still want to know your name."

"Maybe later."

"You're not being very fair." He accused.

"I didn't say when I would tell you my name, I just said I would tell you after you told me yours. I didn't clarify how soon afterwards." I smirked at him. Then his face fell slightly. Damn. "I'll tell you what, you'll know my name before you leave tonight. Sound good?" The smile on his face returned. Well that was easy.

"Sounds perfect." He leaned in closer to me, "Thank you."

With that I turned and made my way back to the bar. After I placed the orders with the kitchen, I came around the bar to talk to Angela. "Hey, Angela, how's your night coming along so far?"

"Oh, hey. It's alright. Though _you _seem to be having a better night." I looked at her confused. "Oh, come on Bella, I have been watching you flirt with that guy all night." She turned her gaze towards Edward. "He's really cute."

I stared at her wide eyed. There must be something in the water tonight. I mean I expect it from Alice, but not from Angela. I didn't think I was flirting any more than my usual casual flirting. Angela knew we flirted a little just so things wouldn't be awkward, and so we could get a little extra tips. I didn't _think _I was flirting _that _much. At least not enough for her to notice it across the room.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand waving in front of my face. I looked up to see Angela staring at me with a worried look. "Bella? Hey it's none of my business, I wasn't trying to pry." She was back stepping. She only did this when she thought I was mad at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go all Alice on you." She looked at me apologetically.

"No, it's fine, your fine. I just didn't think I was flirting that much is all. But I guess I was, wasn't I" She nodded. I looked down at my hands, shaking my head from side to side. "Damn, I bet he is feeling pretty good about himself right now." Angela just stared at me while I mumbled to myself.

"Well, hey, my foods up. I have to get it to my tables." She looked at me warily. "It might be good for you to flirt a little with a cute guy, Bella. Let your guard down for one night, you might have fun." She patted my shoulder as she walked by me, "Just have fun Bella. No worries," I just nodded, and stared at my hands again. What do you say to that, 'Yeah your right I really should quit being such a prude hermit and come out of my shell so I can flirt with that cute guy over there.' I don't think so. Although having fun does sound, well, fun.

Just then I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see that the orders were ready for me to pick up. I took a deep breath, stood up straight, and walked over to grab the food. Let's have some fun Bella…


	5. Bella, Bella, Bella

I was completely lost in my thoughts as I delivered everyone's food. I had the cook wait to make Edward's food after Alice's so I could get a chance to speak with her before I dove in to having 'fun.'

I set down the food in-between Alice and Jasper without a word, while sliding into the booth next to Alice.

"Just go for it, Bella." Alice said.

"Go for what?" I asked, looking at her confused. Was I that transparent.

"I spoke with Angela, and she is completely right." She said matter-of- factly while popping a cheese fry in her mouth. "You have to let your guard down sometime."

"I don't know if I want to…If I really am ready." I looked at her worried. "I know its been awhile since, well, since that thing with you know who, but, really, it just doesn't seem worth it, in the long run."

With that Alice grabbed my shoulders and turned my body so I was facing Edward. "Look at him Bella. He is fantastic looking. I mean just look at that jaw line and that _body_. You can see how amazing it is through his clothes. Just imagine without the clothes." She started fanning herself. "_He's _worth it."

"Yeah, Alice I can see just fine. I know he's beautiful." I twisted out of her grasp, and turned back towards her. "Looks aren't everything."

"No, but they are a good start. And Bella, that," she said jabbing a finger back towards Edward, "is much more than just a _good _start." I turned to look at Edward. Just as my eyes reached him, he turned, staring right at me. When he saw me he turned his head to the side and cocked an eyebrow, a smirk creeping across his face. I looked away quickly to see Alice's finger still pointing at him.

"Alice!" I hissed, slapping her hand down.

"What?" She shifted her gaze away from mine up to Edward and then giggled. "Oh, I see." Then she waved at Edward. I looked over quickly giving myself a slight case of whiplash, to see Edward smiling wide, his shoulders shaking with laughter. I felt my face change colors and my mouth drop as Alice giggled behind me.

I stood quickly tearing my gaze from him, and turned to Jasper, who was staring at Alice lovingly while laughing. "Don't encourage her." I hissed at him, then turned and stomped off. I heard both of them break out into laughter as soon as I turned around. Oh, they will get it later. Traitors.

I went back to the bar to grab some water only to find that Edward's food was ready. Damn. I was hoping I would have a little more time before I had to face him again. I just stood there a couple more seconds, breathing deeply, trying to get my face back to it's normal shade.

After grabbing his food I stood up straight, shoulders back, trying to look as confident as possible. I then started walking my way towards his table. I kept my eyes off of him until I absolutely had to look up, and when I did, my heart sank and I stopped dead in my tracks. Well there goes my so called _'fun.' _Standing there talking to Edward, was a gorgeous, tall, blonde. She looked like a model, all legs, long blonde hair, perfect body. I took a deep breath and forced my feet to start moving again, before they could catch me staring. I knew he was too cute to go for me. I kept my head down as I made my way to their table.

"All right guys, here's your food," I said quickly without looking up. "Sorry for the wait."

I jumped slightly when the blonde yelled to someone across the room, "Hey Em! Foods up!" I looked at her a little shocked. She just laughed when she saw my face, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I heard Edward chuckling behind me and turned to glare at him. It just made him laugh harder.

I took another deep breath, and averted my gaze. "No problem," I said quietly, not making eye contact with anyone, "Can I get you guys anything else?"

"Your name would be nice." I look at Edward, shocked. He has a beautiful woman standing here and he is asking for my name. I looked back at the blonde, then at Edward again. He looked amused, "This is Rosalie." He said motioning towards the blonde, "She is my soon to be sister-in-law." OH. Well, I feel stupid.

"It's nice to meet you." I said shyly, a little embarrassed by my assumption.

"You too." She said smiling, "Don't worry I won't try to force you into telling me your name." I had to laugh at that. So he told her about me, that has to be a good sign right? "He can be a real pain in the ass sometimes." She said pointing at Edward.

"One could definitely say that." I smirked.

"FOOD!" Again I jumped, this time much higher. I grabbed my heart trying to slow it. I looked up slowly to see the cause of my most recent heart attack, and saw a familiar goofy smile. Emmett. He didn't see me, he only had eyes for the food in the middle of the table. The blonde saw me jump again, smacking Emmett on the arm. He looked up at me briefly, "Oh, sorry…" He didn't seem to recognize me. Oh well. I looked back down at the table making sure they had everything, when the booming voice made me jump…again. "Bella?" He was smiling even wider now looking directly at me.

I looked up smiling. "Hey Emmett."

Rosalie looked between us, "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, Bella is the one that made me my very own coffee this morning." He said proudly. "She even named it after me." Wow, he was like a big kid. He looked back at me, "So you serve coffee by day and beer by night?" His eyes were wide, "My hero!" I couldn't help it anymore, I started laughing.

"At your service."

When I looked over at Edward he was smiling at me like he just won a prize. "So, _Bella, _you also work at a coffee shop, _Bella. _Do you enjoy working at the coffee shop _Bella_, or _Bella_, do you enjoy working here more…_Bella_." Oh crap, Emmet said my name.

"Damn it, Emmet, you blew my cover!" I whined. Emmet looked confused looking from me, to Edward.

"OH! You are the girl he has been obsessing over all night?" Ooh, I bet that embarrassed him.

"EMMETT!" Yup, it did. Ah, sweet revenge.

"What, it's true." He said defensively, "I got so annoyed with you I even went and played pool. I _hate _pool!" His hands were flailing about as he spoke. I wonder how often he breaks things doing that.

"Please ignore him." Edward sighed staring up at me.

"You know, _Edward_, I don't think I will." I said. "So Emmett what all did _Edward, _say about me?"

"Well, he said you wouldn't tell him your name." Emmett said smiling. Well that was highly disappointing. I looked down to Edward, who was staring at Emmett as if he just saved his life. But then his expression changed to horror. I looked back to Emmett, who now had an evil grin plastered on his face. "He also said you were the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, and that if he doesn't find out your name tonight, he will come back every night until he figures it out."

My jaw hit the floor. I stared at Emmett waiting for the 'gotcha' but it never came. As soon as I heard Emmett laugh I realized how silly I must look standing with my mouth wide open. I tried to compose myself, only to feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Bella…" Edward spoke slowly. Wow, my name sounded good when he said it. Maybe I should have told him earlier. No, wait…Bad Bella! Play it cool. I looked down at him slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Did you really say those things." I asked slowly.

"Well, yes. Not word for word, but that was the just of it." He stared at me trying to gauge my reaction. He seemed worried about it for some reason.

"Well, that is very flattering." I said smiling at him, "Thank you. Although I think you might need to take a trip to the optometrist."

"I think my eyesight is perfect, thanks." He said with a small smile. His gaze was very intense. I felt almost trapped in his eyes. I cleared my throat and averted my gaze before I became completely immobilized.

"Well, guys, I have to go check my other tables now. But I will be back shortly to make sure you guys are set. Since everyone knows my name now," I glanced towards Edward again. "feel free to holler if you need anything." With that I stepped back once and turned, heading straight to Alice's table. She is going to love this.

She patted the seat next to her anxiously when I got closer. "Bella, I have been watching. Its like a soap opera on mute." Well, that was one way to explain it. Then she started speaking, rapid fire, barely taking a second to breath. "It looked like he was going for that girl at first," she said pointing at Rosalie, "from a distance, but upon closer observation I realized that they weren't flirting. They were much too far apart, you see, and that pretty blonde kept staring behind her and that bulky guy, not to mention your guy kept starring over at you…"

I Interrupted her, "Shall I fill you in, or would you like to speculate some more." I said with smirk. She just nodded her head excitedly and pretended to zip her mouth shut. "Ok, well, his name is Edward, and the pretty blonde is named Rosalie. The bulky guy is Emmett, the guy who came in to the coffee shop this morning, the one I made the special coffee for. He is Edward's brother and Rosalie's fiancé."

"WOW! Really. This is fate. You even said Emmett acted more brotherly than flirtatious…" Ok now she is getting ahead of herself. If I let her continue she will have my wedding planned within the hour. She turned to Jasper, "This is _so _much better than a soap opera!"

"Would you like to hear the rest?" I said with an annoyed edge to my voice. This time she pretended to lock her lips and, very dramatically, throw away the key. "Ok, well, when Emmett recognized me, he mentioned that Edward has been 'obsessing' over me all night, saying things like," I paused to take a bite of a leftover cheese fry. Alice started to get impatient bouncing in her seat. It took a lot of effort for her not to speak, a fact she illustrated by cupping her hands over her mouth as if she were trying very hard not to. I smiled at her, still taking my time. "Anyway, he said stuff like, most beautiful girl he has ever seen, and if he didn't find out my name tonight then he would come back every night until he obtained it." I waved my hand in the air dismissively, acting as though it was nothing, just another conversation with just another person. Inside, though I was bouncing around like Alice, who might I add, was getting some pretty good air by now.

Then she squealed.

I cupped my hand over her mouth trying to stifle the noise, but the damage was already done. I turned around, while still preventing shrieks from emerging from the littlest teapot, to see that everyone in my section was staring over at us, including two beautiful green eyes that just so happen to be the topic of conversation. I mouthed a sorry to everyone in my section, and turned around quickly, back towards Alice.

"Now look what you've done, Alice!" I hissed under my breath, but she wasn't paying attention to me. Her eyes were wide, gazing directly behind me.

"So, Bella, why don't you introduce me to your friends." Edward!


	6. Very Bella

"So, Bella, why don't you introduce me to your friends." Edward!

My eyes went wide as saucers, as I looked into Alice's eyes for confirmation that I heard correctly. That Edward was, in fact, standing behind me. My hand was still firmly placed over Alice's mouth, but I could tell by her eyes that she was smiling while she nodded slightly.

'What the hell do I do now?' I whispered frantically so only Alice could hear. Alice's eyes looked over quickly towards Jasper and then up at Edward.

"Hey, I'm Jasper." Out of my peripherals I could see Jasper standing while reaching his hand out for Edward to shake. "You must be Edward."

"That would be correct. It is very nice to meet you Jasper." Edward said taking Jaspers hand and shaking it. "Do they do this a lot?" Edward asked motioning towards Alice and I.

"This kind of thing happens pretty regularly, actually." Jasper chuckled, as I glared at him.

I was pulled out of my glare by a sharp pain in my hand. "OUCH! Alice! Did you have to bite me?" I looked at Alice who just shrugged at me.

Without a single word to me, she dipped herself under the table and popped back out in front of Jasper and Edward.

Edward's eyes were wide with surprise, and amusement, as she reached her hand out to him, "Hello, Edward! I'm Alice Brandon, Bella's best friend." As he took her hand, she let out an excited squeak. With his hand still in hers, she turned her head towards me, and whispered…loudly, "He's even cuter up close!" She turned around quickly when she heard the men laughing hysterically behind her. She didn't seem fazed as she took her hand back. "So Edward, I have been watching you stare at Bella all night."

Oh, Dear God! What is she doing. I felt my cheeks warm, as I buried my face in my hands. I opened my fingers slightly to see through them, hoping to catch Edward's reaction.

Edward shrugged his shoulders, "Yes, I am sorry about that." He said staring at me, before turning his gaze back to Alice. "I haven't been so entranced by a woman before, its been exceedingly difficult to not stare more than I already was."

I could tell, even with just her back facing me, that Alice was trying very hard not to bounce. She was actually very composed, speaking clearly, with no squeaks or shrieks. "Well, do you intend on asking her out or are you just going to gawk?"

Edward didn't miss a beat. He just chuckled slightly, "Yes," He said unashamed, "Though I am not so sure what her answer will be."

"Oh, she will say yes." Alice said matter of factly.

"Really? That's good to know," Edward seemed thoroughly entertained by Alice. I hope he doesn't get to attached. I will be killing her tonight.

"So when do you plan on asking her out? You are running out of time." Alice cocked her head to the side, while continuing to stare at him.

Edward avoided the question, and did something I didn't expect, "Would you guys like to come meet my brother and his fiancé? They would love having company that doesn't just stare at the waitress all night." He looked over at me, with a small smile, "And that way Bella would have one less table to look after."

"What?!" I stood quickly, "No, they can't! They were just about to leave." Alice turned towards me, shocked by my little outburst.

"No we weren't Bella. We were going to stay until you get off work tonight. I hate you having to walk out to your car alone at night." She shuddered at the thought.

"Alice, give me a break, I do it all the time." I said defensively

"That doesn't make me like it." She said before she returned her gaze to Edward. "Now Edward, do you actually think your friends will want to meet us or are you just trying to get Jasper and I over there to help you get a date with Bella?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind meeting you, in fact, I think my brother, Emmett, would get a kick out of you." He motioned towards Alice. "And yes, your help with Bella would be more than appreciated." He looked at me then, "Unless Bella thinks I don't need your help."

"You are going to need all the help you can get buddy," I said under my breath though I am pretty sure they heard me because Edward let out a low chuckle while Alice slapped my arm. Jasper just stood there watching with amusement. I glared up at all of them. "Fine, then. You guys go sit with them," I turned my gaze to were I was only glaring at Edward, "but know that it will do you no good to speak with my friends." I stood up straighter, smoothing out my shirt, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go check on my other tables." I pushed my way past them, walking quickly.

When I reached the bar I got a quick cup of water as I looked at the clock. Only an hour till my shift was over, then I can go home and sleep.

I stared back towards Edward's table to see Alice and Jasper shaking hands with Emmett and Rosalie. Edward was standing between the two couples, smiling at me. We locked eyes for a couple of seconds, before I looked away.

"Time to work Bella." I said to myself, turning back towards the bar. "Don't worry about the embarrassing things Alice is saying to the pretty boy." I took a deep breath.

I was staring down at my hands twisting a discarded piece of paper between my fingers. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get past the fact that Alice was probably making me look like a fool.

She never means to embarrass me, but usually does. She just seems to find all of the things I don't like about myself enduring, or as she would put it, _'very Bella,' _and she tells everyone she meets about all those 'enduring,' 'very Bella' things I do.I rolled my head around in a circle, getting it to crack once, then stood up planting a fake smile on my face. _'Lets go earn those tips.'_

It had been almost an hour before I got back to Edward's, and now Alice's, table though I had been keeping an eye on it all night. Now finally, I was finished with all the tables, and it was ten minutes till my shift was over. Everyone in my section had left except for one table.

"OK guys, you have 10 minutes." I said slapping their bill on the table. "Pay up and get out so I can clean up your table and go home." Everyone groaned in unison. "Sorry, guys."

"Ok, but we should go get coffee after this." Alice said with hopeful eyes.

"Oh, no. I have class in the morning, and then I work at the coffee shop." I said shaking my head.

"Maybe," Edward said, never taking his eyes off of me, " we could go get coffee tomorrow. What time do you work tomorrow Bella."

"Ha, fat chance." I looked at Edward like he was crazy.

"Oh come on Bella!" Alice whined, "It would be fun going to see you at the coffee shop."

"For you maybe." I said with a fake laugh, "My boss at the coffee shop is a total tyrant. If he had the slightest idea that you guys were there to see me, then he would blow a gasket." Alice tried giving me puppy dog eyes. "No way Alice. Besides there is no way I could manage keeping you guys in line, doing my job, and turning Mike down easily…or roughly for that matter."

"Mike, shmike." Alice grumbled crossing her arms tightly. "I don't see why you put up with that pathetic little loon."

"I don't have a choice Alice, besides he really isn't that bad. Just a little, annoying, and oblivious, and pushy…"

"Not that bad huh?" Alice cut me off, sitting up straight.

"I get off at six tomorrow, we can go out after." I said trying to get Alice to just drop it.

"That sounds like a plan." She said with a huge smile. Then she turned back to me with her eyebrows pulled together, "Now get back to work, so we can get out of here, woman."

"Shut up and pay your bill." I said glaring at her.

"Fine, but we," She waved her hand between her and Jasper, "will be waiting outside."

"Great," I said not paying attention. I started grabbing the plates and cups scattered around the table, stacking them, so I could take them to the kitchen.

"Here you go, Bella." I turned around to see Edward handing me both bills with a couple twenties on top. "No need for change."

"Edward, there is," I paused to go through the cash "a hundred dollars here. Your bill was only forty-two dollars."

"I am paying for Alice and Jasper's bill too." He said innocently.

I looked down at the other bill, "No way, did you even look at this thing. Their bill is only thirty-five dollars." He just held up his hand refusing to take the money, "Fine you pigheaded jerk." I looked at everyone else who all seemed quite amused by our little discussion, "Goodnight everyone."

I walked away, with all the plates I could carry in one trip and the bill in my pocket. By the time I went back everyone had gone. The rest of the dishes and trash were stacked neatly in the middle of the table and on top of them there was a folded piece of paper with my name written neatly across the front.

I reached my hand out slowly until I made contact with the paper, making sure I wasn't just seeing things, then, as soon as I realized it was indeed real, I snatched it up quickly and opened it.

_Though her name was enchanting_

_And her face beautiful,_

_Neither could compare to the beauty beheld when _

_I peered beyond her eyes, _

_into her soul.. _

_I look forward to seeing you again, Bella. _

_Edward_

My mouth fell open, and my legs became mush. I pulled a chair out and sat down, breathing deeply. I gently folded the paper, then I just stared at it.

"What's that," I jumped up quickly and spun around to see Angela right behind me.

"What? Oh nothing," I held the piece of paper out, "Just a note."

"A note from who?" Why did she choose now to be nosey.

"That guy, the cute one. Edward." She looked like she was processing that before her eyes went wide.

"He wrote you a note?" She asked looking from me back to the piece of paper. "Can I read it?"

"Yeah sure, you read, I'll clean up." I was still in a daze. I handed her the piece of paper, grabbed the pile of dishes from the table, and turned around without uttering another word.

When I got back to the table I was more composed, still a little lightheaded, but at least now I was able to speak normally. Angela was sitting were I had been, wide eyed, staring at the folded piece of paper in front of her.

"Did you read it?" She must not have heard me walk up, because when I spoke, she jumped a little. She just stared at me for a minute, completely silent. I laughed a little at her reaction, though it wasn't much different than my own.

"Bella, he is so romantic." She finally said, as I began washing off the table. I shrugged my shoulders, without saying a word, "You have to see him again."

"Why?" I stood up straight to stare at her. "Its just a silly note."

"Did you read this?" She said waving the paper in front of me, "It isn't _just _a note, it is…well, more." I let out a heavy sigh and grabbed the piece of paper back.

"This," I said, holding up the note, "is just a silly piece of paper with a silly poem on it. Sure it is nice, but not realistic. He only just met me. He has no idea what I am really like. If you look past the words, to the actual meaning, it would probably only say something like, _'nice rack._"

"Bella, he likes you. He saw something in you that he truly liked, otherwise why would he have tried to get to know Alice." I just looked at her like she was crazy. As I began to protest, she interrupted me, "Don't be stupid about this Bella. He did everything right tonight. He was polite, sweet, attentive, and, lets not forget, really good looking. He was more or less perfect. Just give him a chance."

"Yeah, fine. If, and I do mean if, I ever see him again and _he _asks _me _out, I will accept." I finally agreed, "It's not like that's going to happen anyways."

I walked away to give my section one last run through before I headed out. When I walked through the doors, Alice and Jasper were waiting just as promised.

"Well, guys. You ready to walk me all the way to my truck?" I said sarcastically, as we began to walk to my truck. "Its so far away I don…Oh look we made it." I faked enthusiasm, clapping my hands, with a big cheesy smile on my face.

"Oh, be nice Bella," Alice scolded, "I'm allowed to worry."

"We just like knowing you are safe, Bella, that's all." Jasper added.

"Yeah yeah, I know." I grabbed my keys and unlocked my door, "Thanks guys."

"No problem," Alice chirped. "So I will see you tomorrow night."

"Yeah, ok Alice. I'll see you then." I jumped in my truck, pausing before slamming my door shut, "Night guys."

"Goodnight Bella. Drive safe." Jasper said as Alice just waved and blew me a kiss.

I turned the key in the ignition, giving a final wave to Alice and Jasper, before leaving. The drive home was quick, but my mind was all over the place. I threw my things on the floor in the entryway of my apartment, heading straight for the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the water, and while waiting for it to heat up, I looked at myself in the mirror.

"What is it that you saw exactly," I said aloud to no one, while looking at my eyes in the mirror. "Plane ole' brown eyes," I pulled my eyelids further apart, and leaned closer to the mirror, "Nothing too amazing. Definitely nothing to right a poem about." I leaned back away from the mirror and shrugged my shoulders. I ran my fingers through my hair before jumping into the shower. My mind flooded with thoughts of Edward, and that stupid note. It was going to be a long, sleepless night.


	7. Early Morning Chats

I woke up to my phone ringing. I glanced at my alarm clock, which wasn't set to go off for another thirty minutes. I certainly didn't need to look at the caller I.D. to know who was calling me this early.

"This better be good, Alice." I grumbled into the phone, my voice scratchy from lack of sleep. I heard a chuckle, too deep to be coming from Alice, on the other end of the phone, causing me to sit upright.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you." I know that voice. But how the hell…no it can't be. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" I asked quickly.

"Really? You don't know? I would have thought you could recognize my voice." His voice was teasing but I could hear the slightest twinge of hurt ringing underneath the jokes. "Try guessing." You have got to be kidding me.

"Tell me or I will hang up." I paused for a second with no response. "You have three seconds."

"It's Edward. I met you last night at Big Ty's. You waited on my table, and your friends sat with my friends and me for a good portion of the night." He was just being a jerk now.

"_How are you so awake, and __chipper_." I groaned, spitting out the last word like it was dirty. I threw my body back against my pillows with a deep sigh.

I heard more laughing coming from the other end of the phone. Oh boy, he is going to get it next time I see him. "I am speaking with a beautiful woman right now, how could I not be chipper."

"I hate your stupid pick up lines." I mumbled while grabbing one of my pillows and putting it over my face.

"No you don't," He said confidently, "You find them intriguing."

"How did you get my number." I asked bitterly, "And who said you could call me at six in the morning?" He chuckled again. He is very lucky he isn't near me right now. I am not a morning person and my fists are clenched and ready for impact.

"I will give you one guess." He sounded way to amused with my pain.

"But there were two questions, shouldn't I get two guesses?" I asked, starting to wake up.

"The two questions you asked, have the same answer." I knew the answer. I knew it all along.

"Alice." I hissed.

"Bingo. How did you know."

"Well," I said flatly, "because she's evil."

"Aw, yes…That would explain the bouncing." He paused. "She can't be that bad. She seemed very sweet, a little overbearing, but very nice." Foolish, foolish boy.

"You know the saying, _'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?" _

"Yes, of course." He laughed. He thought I was joking.

"Well, a woman scorned hath no fury like Alice. Get the picture?" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Why did you try to get me to give you two guesses if you already knew the answer?" He sounded truly curious now.

"I was hoping you would sell her out so I could rat on you." I sighed sitting back up, "She would get to you first. It would save me the trouble of running you over for waking me up this early."

"She wouldn't care." Wow, he really is delusional.

"If only you knew how wrong you are. Go ahead, piss off Alice." I challenged, "It's your funeral."

"I will just take your word for it." He replied, trying to sound amused, but I could hear the fear in his voice.

"Why did you call me?" I asked realizing that should have been the first question out of my mouth.

"I couldn't wait until tonight to hear your voice." Again with the lines.

"If you answer my questions with any more corny pickup lines I will hang up on you and block your number." I threatened.

"I wanted to ask you out." The yawn I was trying to stifle choked me as soon as I heard him.

"Don't bother." I replied quickly, "We would never work out, anyways."

"Why do you say that?" He asked thoughtfully.

"You seem to be a morning person, and I'm definitely not. I would end up going to jail for Murder."

"And who is it you will be killing?" Again he thought I was joking.

"Your overly cheerful butt." I stretched my arms out over my head, making my voice catch as I groaned slightly.

"We could work through it." He chuckled.

"Well, aren't you coming along tonight with Alice?" I sounded too hopeful. I didn't want him to think that's what I wanted, even if it was. I had to stay focused, stay in control. If he knew the affect he has on me he would get too cocky.

"Yes, I was planning on it." I could hear the smile in his voice. Too late. He was already well aware of the affect he had on me.

"Well, then why did you have to wake me up half an hour early to ask me out if we are going out with our friends tonight anyway."

"I wanted to know if you had a break sometime in-between your classes and the coffee shop." He paused waiting for my response, but I didn't have one. He took my silence as a need for an explanation. "I know we are hanging out after you get off work, but that is going to be with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. I thought it would be nice to take you to lunch or coffee, or even just go for a walk. Just us, so I can get to know _you _without the prying eyes of our friends."

My mind went blank. I didn't know what to say. I thought about my schedule, knowing full well that I had about two hours between school and work that were free, but I usually spent those two hours taking care of schoolwork or catching up on much needed sleep. Edward cleared his throat, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I don't know." I finally said.

"You don't know if you have a break?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes I do, have a break I mean, its just…" I paused trying to find the right words. "I don't know if we should."

"Should what?" He said, playing dumb.

"Don't play stupid with me, Edward." I said exasperated.

"Well, what exactly are you so opposed to; the lunch, getting coffee, or going for a walk?" He can't be serious. "If you just tell me which of the three you find offensive it will make choosing what we do much easier. If you are opposed to all three…"

"Just going out in general." I finally blurted out, cutting him off.

"And why is that exactly?" He was serious again. I pictured his perfect lips pulled down into a frown. I didn't like it.

"I don't know. I don't really date usually. I don't like getting attached to someone that will most likely not be around very long. And well, I just don't know." I sighed in defeat.

I didn't know what to say to him. I had no witty remarks, or jokes to say about this particular topic. This topic was too serious for me to make jokes about. I knew the answer to his question but I didn't want to tell him. I'm a coward. Plain and simple. With matters of the heart, count me out. That part of me is much too fragile to just be handing out at random.

"I am not sure I understand completely." He finally said after a couple of seconds of silence.

I sighed thinking of a way to explain what I meant without actually having to say it, "Well, you know the saying _'it is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all?' _

"Do you always quote this much when you're tired?" Was he trying to be funny?

"Shall I just decline, or would you like to answer me?" I said, getting slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I have heard that saying before." He finally answered.

"Well I think that it is a load of crap." I said with a little more force than I intended.

"Ah, you are a _'lover scorned' _I take it."He was right. But I wasn't going to talk to _him _about that.

"I don't think that's funny." I said defensively.

"Nor do I." He sounded just as serious as I did. "I was merely making an observation."

"Well, don't. You don't know what you are talking about." I was getting too defensive, too angry. He really didn't do anything wrong. It's not his fault I don't trust people.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I offended you. I was just trying to understand your reluctance to going on a date with me." He sounded sincere, but what did I know. I have thought people have sounded sincere in the past and look how that ended up. "All I know is that I would hate to wonder 'what if' with you."

"What do you mean." I shook my head trying to clear it of thoughts from the past.

"I don't want to look back ten years from now and wonder how my life would be if you had said yes to going out with me." He paused, sighing. "I don't know if it will work out between us, but I do know that I will never hurt you intentionally. I would truly love for you to give me a chance."

"I don't know," I said quietly. My voice was barely louder than a whisper, but I knew he heard me.

"Just go out with me, as a friend, and then, after that, we will worry about, whatever you are worried about." He bargained. I said nothing. "We can just be friends until I earn your trust, then we can go from there. I am more than willing to wait." How did he know just what to say to make my heart flip flop.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat. "My break is from noon to two. I will be at the school cafeteria then if you want to see me." I spoke quickly. He would really have to be listening to understand.

"I will see you then." He sounded elated. It made my heart fly to know I could make him sound that way. I calmed myself quickly before I spoke again.

"Yeah, see you then." With that we hung up. I sat staring at my phone for a couple of minutes, until my alarm went off, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Time to get up." I said sarcastically while grabbing some clothes.

My classes flew by quickly, too quickly, and now I was standing in front of the cafeteria door contemplating going in. The thought had been running through my head all day. If I don't show up, maybe he will get tired of me and leave me be, but that idea sounded more horrible than good to my ears. I looked down at my watch to see that I was already fifteen minutes late. He might already be gone, and if he isn't then he will probably leave soon.

"OK, deep breaths Bella. It's now or never." I said trying to calm myself. "He isn't the same guy that left you high and dry a couple years ago." I grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. I scanned the lunchroom quickly, and my heart dropped when I didn't see two green eyes staring back at me. I suppose it was to be expected. I knew I was pushing my luck, waiting so long to come in. I was too late, literally. I put my head down and walked quickly towards the vending machines. Might as well get some food while I'm here.

"Bella!" I turned quickly at the sound of my name.

There, sitting two tables away from were I was standing, sat two beautiful green eyes staring straight at me. Before I could help it a huge smile spread across my face and I began walking, a little too quickly, towards Edward. I got to his table faster than I should have, with the huge smile still plastered on my face. There he sat, his bronze hair in a glorious disarray, in a white long sleeved button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showcasing his muscle bound forearms. I don't know how long I was standing there admiring the view before Edward spoke again.

"Did you not see me when you first came in?" He asked with a sweet smile. I just shook my head a slightly, bringing my gaze back to his face, while taking a seat next to him.

"I thought I made you wait too long." I admitted. "I was afraid you had already left."

"I would wait much longer than twenty minutes for you, Bella." I was about to complain about him using one of his corny pick up lines on me again until I stared into his eyes. They were completely sincere and very serious. "I was glad to see you decided to show up. I was afraid you had gotten cold feet."

"At first I did," I answered honestly, "but I warmed them up before it was too late." I smiled at him. "Did you get any food yet?" I asked looking down at the empty table in front of him.

"No, I wanted to let you choose what we do." He turned in his chair so he could sit facing me and leaned in closer.

"What are my options?" I asked quietly. It was hard to think clearly, being in such close proximity to him.

"Well, we could stay here and eat," he said motioning his head towards the food line, "or we could go for a walk around campus." He paused and his smile grew. He brought his eyes back to mine leaning slightly closer to me. "But what I was really hoping is that you would let me walk you down to a little diner I know. It's only a couple blocks from here. I feel it is a good combination of the other two options and we would have a little more privacy."

"That sounds good" I said a little breathless. I realized I was dazing out, so I backed away from him a little, looking away from his gaze. "The food here kind of sucks, anyways."

"Great," He said standing up, "Shall we." He reached his hand out for me to take.

I looked at his hand for a couple of seconds before taking it. "We shall." I said, smiling up at him.

This will probably end up hurting me in the long run. Oh, well. Might as well enjoy the ride.


	8. What the hell do I say to that?

**(A.N. So pretty much it will take a little longer to get chapters out from now on so I don't make those annoying little errors. Sorry for the late notice. I know this chapter took an extra day to get out. Thanks for reading…reviews make me smile!)**

* * *

Edward was walking silently next to me with his hands in his pockets. We walked so close we were almost touching. The close proximity probably had no affect on him, in fact he probably didn't even notice, but for me it was a different story. My palms were sweaty, and my heart was thumping out of my chest. I tried to discreetly wipe my hands off on my jeans, but something about the smirk on Edward's face made me think he noticed. We were almost off the campus before Edward started the interrogation.

"How were your classes today?" He asked, giving me a sideways glance. The way he asked reminded me of when I would come home when I was still in high school and my dad would ask how my day was. Except that my dad's voice was more rough than velvet smooth.

"Fine, I guess." I intertwined my fingers together tightly until they started turning different shades of red, trying desperately to distract myself from the man standing next to me. I wanted to elaborate on my day, to speak more than three words, but my mind wouldn't cooperate. It seemed to think is was funny to make me look completely incompetent whenever Edward was near me.

"What classes are you taking?" He was trying desperately to keep the conversation going. I felt bad, knowing I would be no help in that. Looking back on my day, I realized now, that maybe I should have thought of some things to ask him, since today was supposed to be about getting to know each other. No, instead I squandered my time thinking about how nervous I was to be alone with him. Damn me and my stupid insecurities. I realized I had been quiet for awhile, when I glanced over to see Edward staring at me expectantly. "You ok?"

"What…Yeah. Fine. I'm sorry, what was the question." He must of thought I was a real idiot by this point. He is probably just biding time before he can make a safe get away.

"I asked what classes you were taking." He shot me his crooked smile, momentarily making my heart stop, and my breath catch. I took a shaky breath, returning my gaze to directly in front of me before I answered. There was no way I could form a complete sentence looking at him.

"Journalism, a creative writing class, and a music appreciation class as my elective." My voice came out as though I was out of breath. I tried to steal a quick look at him when he didn't say anything for a few seconds, but of course, that didn't go unnoticed.

"So you want to write for a newspaper?" He formed it as a question but something made me think it was somewhat rhetorical. Maybe more of a confirmation than a real question.

"No," I said shaking my head. "I didn't like writing for the newspaper."

"Did you write for the school paper before?" He looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"No." I looked up at him and then away quickly. "I wrote for the local paper for awhile." I shrugged slightly and kept walking.

"You wrote for the local paper?" He looked at me curiously, "Why don't you anymore?"

"I just didn't like it." This was one subject I preferred not elaborating on. This conversation has made many of the people I have spoken with about it think I was insane. I am very opinionated about this topic and tend to go overboard when explaining my side of the argument.

"Doesn't it pay well." He pushed.

"Pretty well." I knew what his next question would be before he even said it, but I let him ask without interruption.

"Well what is it you didn't like." I bit my lip and looked up at him. _'How do I explain without looking crazy?' _

"It's too depressing." I finally said, exerting great effort to control my mouth. I get that question a lot and usually have a long drawn out response. Not this time. I looked up at him to see him staring at me the same way everyone else does when I discuss this with them. Confused. I smiled at him, keeping my mouth shut.

"I'm sorry, but you just confused me more. Could you please elaborate a bit." He pleaded. I couldn't fathom his interest, but I still tried to stay somewhat tight lipped.

"Well, I don't like writing about the stupid cruel things people do, like petty crimes or kidnappings or murders."

He cocked his head to the side, "So you didn't like writing for the paper at all?" Damn him. I was doing well so far. I knew that much more of this would result in yet another person thinking I should be admitted to the crazy farm.

"I just don't want to make my money writing about how horrible the people in the world can be. I hate being the bearer of bad news, and when writing for a paper, if you want to make any money, those are the kind of things you have to write about."

"So you don't think those kind of things should be in the news?" Ugh. Did I say that? No. This time my mouth went full speed ahead, no sensors. Just pure, unadulterated word vomit.

"Don't get me wrong, I think people need to know about those things, about how bad some people can be, just so they can look out for the crazies of the world. But the way papers write about tragedies, in vivid detail, or at least as much detail as they can get out of witnesses, or police, or the _families_, it's not right." I looked up at him again, pressing my lips together.

"I suppose I see where you are coming from," He was looking at me square in the eyes, something most people avoided after I went on my rant. It made me recoil slightly. He kept his eyes staring straight into mine as he continued. "Would you mind explaining that to me a little more? I want to fully understand what you are saying." I felt my eyebrows knit together as I stared at him in shock. I didn't usually get this far into the conversation before people would find a way to excuse themselves away from me. I paused for a second trying to think of a way to explain my thoughts more clearly.

"Well, for example, no one needs to know if someone is tortured to death." I grimaced slightly at my words, but kept my shoulders high and my gaze locked with his. "All people need to know is that someone who had a family, and friends, and people who cared for them, is gone, was taken away early and that they, as citizens, no, as human beings, should take some time to acknowledge that. No one needs to know all the gory details." Neither of us spoke for a few moments. I looked away from him and back at my hands after he stood staring at me without speaking. That did it, he thought I was nuts.

"I agree." He finally said after what felt like hours of silence. I looked up at him shocked. _'Did he just say he agreed?' _"You have an interesting way of looking at things." He was looking straight ahead of him now, lost in thought.

"Thanks?" I looked up at him seeing if that was the right response. He looked down at me and chuckled.

"How old are you, Bella."

"24." I said simply. He just nodded and looked back in front of him.

"So what is it you want to write, if not news."

"I like to write stories." I said meekly. No one I have ever told this to thinks I should be going to school to better my _story _writing abilities. Apparently I am setting myself up to work at a bar the rest of my life.

"What kind of stories." He asked without hesitation. That threw me off. No one ever thought it was necessary to ask that.

"Fiction, mostly." I looked up at him waiting for laughter but he just smiled at me.

"Have you even thought about writing a book?"

"I am." I said without thinking. As soon as the words came out of my mouth I felt blood rush to my cheeks. The only person who knew that was Alice, and she wasn't allowed to read it.

"Why are you embarrassed about that?" He asked stopping dead in his tracks.

"I haven't told anyone about that before, except for Alice, and she is sworn to secrecy." I dropped my gaze again, letting my hair fall, shielding my face.

"Well, I'm flattered you told me, even if you didn't mean to." I looked at him through my hair just in time to see him wink at me. I just looked straight back down towards the ground. We were both quiet for a second just standing there and then he put a finger under my chin and lifted my head up so I was looking right at him. "I promise not to speak a word of it to anyone."

He had me locked in his gaze, paralyzing all my thoughts and movement. His eyes were beautiful, bright green with golden specks throughout, and drenched with sincerity. I couldn't help but trust what he said in that moment, but then again, he could probably tell me he was a leprechaun right then and I would believe him. His eyes shifted downward after a few seconds, looking towards my lips. They began darkening, causing my breath to hitch. He looked back into my eyes for a few more moments before he dropped his hand from my chin and took a step back, freeing me from my momentary paralysis. He didn't look away from my eyes until I looked away self consciously.

I took a long deep breath and tried to think of a way to start up a conversation again. "So, Edward," My words came out nervous, "What do you do?"

"I compose music for films and T.V. on my piano." Well, I wasn't expecting that.

"Wow," I muttered, going silent. My eyes darted to everything around me trying to think of something else to say, something to ask. I drew a blank. "Well, what the hell am I suppose to say to that?" I asked, slightly frustrated that my attempt at restarting conversation had been in vain. It was silent for no more than 5 seconds before he started laughing.

His head fell back exposing his adam's apple which bobbed slightly with his laughter, his jaw line became more defined, his eyes closed, and his hair fell loosely back uncovering a small patch of his forehead. All in all, he looked amazing. What in the world made him notice plain little me? I just stared at him, confused, as he regained composure. He looked down at me as his laughs faded into husky chuckles, his eyes were bright and happy.

Even though he looked like an angel at that moment, I was still completely annoyed. I attempt to get us back into conversation only to be laughed at.

"And just what is so freaking funny?" I put my hands on my hips and glared up at him. I had my lips pressed together into a thin line and my feet firmly planted to the sidewalk. He just laughed more. My mouth dropped at his reaction to my mood and my eyes grew wide with disbelief. I turned swiftly and stomped off.

"Wait Bella!" I could hear his feet hitting the ground as he jogged up behind me. He grabbed my arm and turned me back around towards him.

"What?" I asked making sure the annoyance I was feeling was thick in my voice. He just pressed his lips together trying to hold back a laugh.

"We're here." He said after composing himself. He motioned to the building behind me and I stomped over to it. He jogged in front of me to hold the door open, and I swiftly stomped by him.

The hostess told us to sit where ever we wanted so I made my way to the far back corner booth and sat down roughly. I crossed my arms and held them tightly to my chest while glaring at him. Again, he just smiled.

"Are you really angry?" He asked. He sounded truly curious but I could also hear the undertone of amusement that lined his words. I set my jaw and turned my head away from him. "I'm sorry Bella, but you are quite adorable when you are angry. The way your face squinches up into a glare and how you put your hands on your hips so dramatically." I felt my cheeks begin to burn as I stared back at him.

"What kind of apology is that?" I couldn't figure this guy out at all. I wasn't really that mad anymore, I just didn't want to back down after I had made such a scene.

"An honest one." He stared at me in the eyes, all joking gone, "I'm sorry, really."

"Fine," I mumbled, barely audible. "I'm sorry too."

"Don't be," The smiled returned to his lips and as his eyes roamed my face. "That was truly, one of the cutest tantrums I have ever laid my eyes on."

"Would you stop. You are going to stain my cheeks this color." I said pointing to my cheeks, that were now an embarrassing shade of red. "Can we just go back to asking each other questions, please?" I didn't look at him, but I was well aware that he was looking at me.

"Sure, would you like to start?" I shook my head, and he nodded. "Ok, where were you born?"

"Forks, Washington," I sighed thankfully as I felt my cheeks return to their natural color. "but I moved to Phoenix with my mother when I was a couple months old. Then I moved back to Forks my junior year of high school when my mother got remarried." I looked straight at him now thinking of questions to ask.

"My parents live in Forks." He said proudly. "They moved there 2 years after I graduated high school. That's actually why Emmett and I decided to move to Seattle, to be closer to them."

"Where did they move from?"

"Chicago." He said with a smile, "I was born there. They moved to forks when my dad was offered a job at the local hospital."

"What's your last name?" I asked wondering if I knew them. Forks is a small enough town that the chances of knowing them were good. And if his dad worked in the hospital the chance of me already meeting him were even better.

"Cullen." My eyes shot open in surprise. He noticed. "Do you know my parents?"

"Is your dad Carlisle?" I asked amused.

"Yes." He seemed entertained by me reaction. "I take it that you have heard of him."

"Heard of him," I swatted my hand through the air dismissively. "I have met him on numerous occasions." I laid my right arm face up and traced my finger up a long, almost unnoticeable, scar running up my forearm. "He sewed this baby up for me. 17 stitches. And this one," I pointed to another scar on left palm, "5 stitches. And then I have one on the back of my head. Not to mention numerous others. Oh and he was the one who told me about 3 of the 5 concussions I've gotten." His eyebrows were pulled together and his lips were parted slightly.

"Five concussions?" He asked amazed "How are you still alive?"

"Oh I only got the concussions when I was learning to ride a motorcycle." I shrugged, "The stitches, on the other hand, are due to the fact that I can't balance on a flat, stable surface without the possibility of falling to my death." I laughed lightly. "I have gotten much better since high school, but I still have this issue with staying upright while walking."

"Why in the world would you try to ride a motorcycle if you have such huge issues with gravity?" He asked indignant.

"Well, my boyfriend at the time was really into fixing up cars and motorcycles. So when I saw these two old beat up bikes on the side of the road with a free sign attached to them, I snatched them up. I bought all the parts so he could fix them." I smiled briefly at the memory. "It was his birthday present that year." I took a deep breath and planted a smile on my face before staring back up at Edward.

"And he let you ride a motorcycle when your gravitational pull is so obviously off balance?" He asked clearly confused. I just laughed.

"Jacob was a year younger than me, so no one expected him to be the responsible one." I looked back down at my hands. "He was actually a very good boyfriend for the most part." I didn't know why I was divulging in so much of my past with him, but it came out so freely I didn't question it. This was the first time in years that I was able to even mention Jacob without recoiling into a shell immediately.

"How long were you two together." He asked in a curious voice.

"About two years." I tried to laugh it off. "But he was just my high school sweetheart. Those are never meant to last anyways." Edward's gaze let me know that he saw right through me.

"It still must have been difficult." He said nothing else, didn't ask any questions, or push for more information. He just let me know he understood that it was more than just a little heartbreak.

"It was, but it was no one's fault. He didn't mean to fall out of love with me, he just did." I shrugged and gave him a weak smile, "Though I would be lying if I said that it doesn't affect the way I look at relationships now."

"Bella, I would never…" he was cut off mid-sentence by the waitress.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She asked, looking bored out of her skull.

"Yeah, I'll just have a burger and fries." I said handing her my menu. She turned towards Edward without a word.

"I'll have the same." He said without taking his eyes off of me. She walked away without another word.

"So, Edward, how old are you exactly?" I asked, suddenly realizing that I had no idea, and wanting desperately to change the subject of our conversation.

"Twenty six." He never once dropped his gaze from mine. He cocked his head to the side and looked at me curiously.

"What?" I finally asked when he didn't say anything else.

"It's just that, well, you said you were 24, right." I just nodded, unsure of were he was going with this. "Shouldn't journalism only take 4 years to complete." Ah, yes. I was wondering if he would catch that.

"Yes. I haven't completed my four years yet, though." I was slightly embarrassed about what I was going to tell him but I figured it would be better than him thinking it takes me 6 years to get my degree. "I took a year off after high school to stay in forks with Jacob. He broke it off with me before the second semester started but I was kind of out of it for awhile after that." He looked at me apologetically with a small smile.

"So will you be graduating soon?" I could tell he was trying to get the subject off of Jacob and it made me like him more than I was already starting to.

I nodded "This is my last semester." I smiled at the thought of being done with school. "Then I am free to be a grown up."

"Well cheers to that." He raised his coke towards me and I mirrored his action with a giggle. "What grown up activities do you plan on doing after you finish?"

"Well, I don't really know. I haven't written a list or anything." I shrugged, biting my lip. "Probably the same thing I'm doing now, minus the classes and add more hours to my work schedule."

"You don't have anything planned after you graduate?" He looked down at his coke, "You don't want to travel, or anything?"

"Actually I made a decision a couple years ago that when I finished college I would make a point to put myself out there. Not be so afraid of letting myself be happy. That sounds silly I suppose, but yeah, that's all I know so far." I laughed a little, "And I would love to get to travel, but I don't have the money to go anywhere. Someday, though, I will find a way."

"Well, I'm sure we can find a way sooner rather than later." I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but then again, I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I just nodded slightly and smiled.

We finished up lunch quickly when we realized I only had half an hour to get to work. We walked back to the school and he walked me to my truck, making a few not so nice remarks about its age. As I drove off I pulled my phone out and dialed Alice's number.

"Bella!" Alice chirped into the phone.

"Hey Alice!" I said happily. I was about to do something that I never, ever do. Something that proves that I must really be starting to like Edward. Something I have gone to great lengths to avoid in the past. I took a deep breath, "Will you help me get ready tonight?"


	9. Let the torture begin

_**(A.N. So, I really like everyone's reviews. Of course, Erika and Melonie haven't reviewed much, if at all,(hurts guys) but the rest of you are taking the sting away little by little with every review you write. Oh and just a little 'for your information.' There will be no lemons in this story. Writing a lemon would be strange for me, and, well, writing a sex scene with my boyfriend reading innocently on the bed only a couple feet away would just be awkward! Sorry! There will probably be something pointing towards carnal acts in later chapters, I think, but lets just say you wont **__**'feel it in your chest' **_**with my story. Thanks again for reading…Smiles and girly st all around!)**

* * *

Work went by slowly. The night ahead was looming over me, and the clock was ticking at an incredibly slow pace. I tried to keep myself busy but failed miserably. Business was slow, at least for this particular shop, and to make matter worse, Mike was so hyped up on caffeine, he was starting to get ballsy.

"Seriously Bella," Mike begged for what felt like the hundredth time, "Go out with me tonight. I wont take no for an answer." He wasn't trying to be a jerk, he just isn't so good with the social skills sometimes.

"Mike, I already told you. I have plans with Alice and Jasper tonight." I made a point to not mention hanging out with anyone other then Alice and Jasper. Namely Edward. That would just open the flood gates to the interrogation and I didn't really have any answers to the questions he was likely to ask.

He sighed heavily trying to give me a sad face, but it was too strange and contorted to make me feel anything other than amusement. "Bella, please." Did he really think that using that annoying whiney voice was going to make me jump at the chance of hanging out with him? "I am starting to think that you are just making excuses so you don't have to go out with me." _You think_? I looked at him with a look that only could convey one word, _'DUH'_ but I caught it quickly adding an apologetic smile.

"Mike don't be silly," I tried really hard to make it sound sincere, but

sarcasm rang threw my words thicker then I intended. "You know that's now true. You are a cool guy, I am just really busy."

"I don't know if I should believe you." The look on his face now made it clear he was trying to guilt me into a date now. All he succeeded in doing was pissing me off.

"Well, then don't believe me. It wont change that I can't go out with you tonight." It sounded harsh but I was getting fed up.

"Maybe I could tag along with you, Alice, and Jasper." His eyes were bright with hope. "It could be like a double date.

"Mike, I'm sorry." I said firmly. His face fell. _"_Really. But you know Alice. If I backed out she would throw a fit. And she would really go ballistic if I changed the plans when she has already made reservations." I starred into his eyes trying to convey the gravity of an Alice tantrum and it seemed to work. His face fell further into true disappointment, causing my guilt to make an unwanted appearance. I sighed rubbing my hand across my forehead and down over one of my eyes before clenching it into a fist on the counter. "Maybe next time."

"Maybe we can meet up after." I was going to have to hurt his feelings.

"Mike, I already have a date for tonight." I tried to say it in a gentle voice but his face told me that it didn't matter what the tone of my voice was.

"Oh, well then I guess I don't get to take you out tonight." He smiled grimly at me.

"Mike, don't be upset. I will let you take me out some other night okay?" I hate when he makes me feel bad. It worked.

His face lit up and he started babbling about what fun things would could do on our date. I nodded and 'uh hummed' at the right moments but for the most part didn't listen to a word of what he said. This was a dangerous defense for me to use with Mike. He could be making plans for us to go out soon and possibly take one of my 'uh hums' as a for sure, go ahead on a date that would never happen, but it was my only chance at keeping my sanity. I couldn't listen to another second of his incessant babbling without my brain exploding.

The rest of the day went by much the same, until the clock finally hit six, making me a free woman. I clocked out in a hurry and got out of the shop in record time. The drive home, though only a block, felt like an eternity, as I anticipated the tortures Alice had waiting for me at my apartment. My thumb thumped on the steering wheel trying to keep in beat with Coheed and Cambria's 'Welcome Home.'**(Song on profile)** As I tried to distract myself with the music rushing out of my speakers, singing along with the music made me realize this particular song was not going to help my nervousness. I quickly turned off the music as I parked in front of my complex. I took a deep breath and rested my forehead on the steering wheel chanting encouragement to myself.

"Alice won't actually hurt you, Alice won't actually hut you, Alice wont actually hurt you." I was pulled out of my mantra by a few quick taps on the window. I jumped up clutching my heart to see an overly excited Alice standing outside my window. "Holy crow Alice, you scared the bejesus out of me!"

"What are you doing Bella?" Alice looked at me like I was the oddest person in the world before opening the door and motioning for me to get out. After I made no move to retreat the confines of my comfy old truck, she grabbed my arm and proceeded in pulling me out. "We have to hurry, we only have an hour to get us both ready. I can do it of course, and we will both look fantastic but you still have to shower to get that coffee stench off of you. Not to mention the hair, the make up, getting dressed." She shook her head while envisioning the challenge ahead of her, "And we all know how you get all resistant when I try making you look like a girl."

"Just keep it kind of simple please." I begged, "Like no heavy make up, or crazy hair, or clothing that could be mistaken as a handkerchief."

"Bella, if you are going to make a bunch of rules then why did you even call me for my help?" She skipped in front of me, walking backwards towards the elevator so she could stare me straight in the eyes. Her pouts were always much more potent when staring her straight in the eyes. "I didn't ask to come here, you asked me to so don't get all high ruler with me. You put me in charge of making you look even more beautiful then you already are and if you are just gonna sit there and stifle my creative juices then…"

"Alice! Stop." I paused giving her time to stop her mouth from moving, "Just do me one favor. Just take your plans to beautify me, and classy them up a bit. Please…for me." I pleaded with her making my eyes go all doe eyed. She sighed in defeat and nodded.

"But I get full say other then that right." I laughed as I opened the door to my apartment. "Now go take a shower and make it quick. We have things to do and you are wasting precious time just standing around like this." She skipped by me pointing towards the bathroom. I headed towards it without any complaints looking forward to the warmth of the shower.

The makeover wasn't all that bad. Alice only put small amounts of makeup on me. A little cover up under my eyes to conceal the dark circles that had formed from waking up so early, a little mascara and a touch of lipstick. She did my hair in loose curls letting it fall down my back and over my shoulders. And my dress was classy but not overly conservative. It was white wraparound with a red and black flower pattern through out it. It went down to my knees with a loosely tied bow in the front. She even let me wear a pair of simple black flats. Alice wore a red and white polka dot dress with thin straps, it went to about mid thigh. She looked amazing and of course opted for heals.

"Alice, what are we doing tonight?" I was so nervous about seeing Edward that I forgot to ask what we were doing.

"We have dinner reservations at seven thirty and then we are going to a club." She looked me over making sure everything was in its place, "And you are going to make Edward go insane when you show up looking like this."

"Well that's good. I have been driving myself insane all day thinking about seeing him tonight. At least we will have our insanity in common." I looked in the mirror as I spoke, smoothing out my dress, "Where are we going to dinner?"

"Nope. It's a surprise. If I tell you the name you will say that is sounds to fancy and expensive and quite frankly I don't want to hear you bitch about it."

"I love you too Alice." I turned around to make sure everything in the back of my dress was down and not stuck in the waist band of my underwear. That was an embarrassing moment in Bella history and not one I intended to repeat. "Ok Alice, when do we get to leave."

"Jasper will be here any minute to pick us up." She was over at her purse grabbing out some lip gloss and smearing it on making her words came out slightly distorted. I just nodded and kept my mouth shut. There was no need to argue with Alice about me driving myself. She would just end up telling me that my dirty old truck would taint all her hard work by making me look unkempt.

A few more minutes passed before there was a knock on the door. Alice ran over to get it while I just stayed sitting, my stomach spinning in circles. Jasper came in and sat next to me.

"You ready for tonight Bella?" he gave me a look that told me that he knew everything about Edward and my date this afternoon.

"How much did she tell you." No use beating around the bush. I knew that he would tell me the truth. He was afraid not to. I may not be a good liar but I can spot a lie from a mile away.

"Enough." He said leaning back against the couch, "Sounds like you had a good lunch today."

"Yeah, I guess." He smiled at me to show me he wouldn't make me talk about it and I smiled gratefully back at him. Jasper has always been cool like that. He is really good at giving advise but wont force his advice on you unwanted and he certainly wont try to force information out of you if you aren't comfortable divulging. "Has she picked out my wedding dress yet?"

"Not yet," He smiled brightly at me, "but she was trying to get me to bet her on how long it will be before he pops the question." He chuckled, shaking his head back a forth, but his face held only love and devotion when speaking of Alice, no matter how insane she was being.

"We just had lunch." I sighed, "We haven't even established if I am going to ever see him again after tonight."

"Don't worry, he'll make plans." He said confidently. "I'm a guy, I know these things, and he seems to be into you." I blushed at his observation and looked down at my hands.

"So what was she betting." I asked smiling up at him.

"She said it would only be 6 months." He smiled apologetically at me on Alice's behalf. "But I told her that you are way to responsible to do that. I said it would be at least a year before _you _ever even thought about it."

"What do you mean before _I_ thought about it?" I could barely handle that they were betting on when I was going to get engaged to a guy I have only known for two days, but really, _6 months_.

"I think he will think about the question before he utters those three little words every girl longs to hear. _If_ you guys get together that is. And yes I do think you guys will get together." He looked at me to make sure he wasn't upsetting me before continuing, "I don't know him very well obviously, but, from what I have seen, he seems to be a really nice guy and he very obviously had a thing for you the first time he saw you."

"Yeah but he could get to know me and completely change his mind." I argued, trying not to get my hopes up that this guy could actually like me.

"He wont change his mind. Getting to know you leaves a better impression than the first glance, and Bella, that is saying a lot." Jasper always knew how to make me feel better. He was like an older brother to me, and Alice was like a sister. Warped right? Kind of weird having two people you think of as siblings dating, but they made each other happy, evened each other out.

"Thanks Jasper." I smiled up at him and then Alice bounced into the room announcing that we were going.

I hopped into the back seat of Jasper's black SUV and silently stared out the window. I listened to Alice talk to Jasper about how perfect Edward and I were together as though I wasn't even there. I tried to block her out but it didn't work.

"Alice, please stop talking about this." I begged after ten minutes of non stop chatter about my love life.

"I am just trying to hype you up Bella. You need to realize that he likes you a lot. You have nothing to worry about." She looked ecstatic about this.

"All it is doing is making me even more nervous then I already am, and let me assure you Alice, I need absolutely no help in that department." She let out a small humph and slouched down into her chair but kept her mouth shut for the most part.

We arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes later making my heart start to pound and butterflies start to act up. I looked over to the front of the restaurant and saw Emmett with his arm around Rosalie speaking animatedly to Edward. I swallowed hard as I exited the car and made my way towards the building. He looked even better tonight then he did earlier today. He had a dark blue button up shirt on with black slacks. He was leaning back against a wall with his hands in his pockets. His hair looked more in control then usual but was still messy. He was laughing lightly at whatever Emmet was saying, starring down at the ground, watching as he kicked a pebble.

"Hey guys!" Alice exclaimed as we got closer making me jump slightly. "Sorry we're late. Did you have to wait out here long?"

"Only about 5 minutes," Emmett said back after he looked up and smiled at us. I looked over towards Edward again to see him starring straight at me, his mouth opened slightly, as his eyes roamed over my body before returning to my eyes. When he caught my gaze his mouth turned up into a crooked smile, his lips staying partially parted. I walked up to him with a smile.

"Hey Edward." I was trying to sound cool, calm, and collected. This was something that never worked for me but the look Edward had given me moments before gave me a small confidence boost. "How was the rest of your day."

"Long." He took my hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it softly. "You look incredible, Bella."

"Thank you." I blushed my words barely over a whisper. So much for cool, calm, and collected. We stood there silently just staring at one another until Emmett's booming voice yanked us from our gazes.

"Lets go you two!" Emmett boomed pulling us out of our gaze. He laughed loudly when he saw that he made me jump, making me blush more. "It is time to get some food."

"You ready?" Edward asked with a smile still not letting my hand go. Instead he intertwined our fingers and began walking us towards the others.

"I guess I am." I said quietly as we walked into the restaurant.


	10. Kick you in the Shins

**(A.N. Before you read this chapter I want to explain something. Bella may seem a little out of character in this, but I am saying she isn't. Bella is 24 in this story. She has had time to mature since high school and with maturity she has also gotten more outgoing. In this story her personality isn't O.O.C. it has just matured. I am not saying the her or anyone else's character are dead on, just that I am trying to keep them true to character. Thanks for reading my ramble. Reviews equal smiles. I _really _like smiling.)**

* * *

The restaurant was packed full and the line forming out the door of people waiting was getting longer and longer with every passing second. I was positive that, if not for Alice making reservations, it would have been at least a couple hours wait.

We walked by the people waiting noticing as they gave us annoyed looks. I saw a few girls eyeing Edward as we made our way past and smirked at them as they saw our hands intertwined. We made our way to a table far back in a more secluded part of the restaurant. The waitress seemed to be yet another of Edwards adoring fans, and seemed to hate me. Edward pulled my chair out for me and the waitress never took her eyes off of us.

"Thank you Edward." I touched his arm gently before I sat and smiled brightly at him as he took his seat. I looked back up at the waitress who gave me a death stare, so I leaned in closer to Edward and rested my head against his shoulder. That did it. With that the waitress abruptly turned on her heal and headed towards the bar. I laughed under my breath as I brought my head away from Edwards shoulder.

"I assume all that was for the audience." Edward chuckled quietly while whispering into my ear. I could feel his breath flow across my skin as he spoke and my cheeks began to flush.

"What can I say?" I starred up at him, "The girl had it coming." I shrugged as he smiled at me seemingly surprised by my antics.

"My god Bella, could you make the waitress want to spit in our food any more." Emmet doubled over in laughter as Alice spoke. "I mean really she was only admiring your arm candy." Rosalie was looking at me with an appreciative smile pulled across her face, while Jasper just smiled while looking down at his menu.

"That is just the thing Alice," I explained, "For tonight he is _my_ arm candy, and I think she wanted to have a taste. Well _not_ tonight." I smiled brightly and sat up straighter as everyone around me burst into laughter.

"Is that all I am to you?" Edward asked from beside me.

"Don't know yet." I said matter of factly, "But regardless, that doesn't make it okay for other girls to stare so openly at you when you and I are seemingly together. For all they know we could be in a very serious relationship, yet they gawk like you are here for their own personal pleasure. I had to mark my territory."

"So you pretty much just peed on me?" He asked amused.

"Only metaphorically."

"I'm not sure how to feel about that." He stared off trying to figure out what a proper reaction would be.

"Don't worry, it washes off." I stared down at my menu trying not to pay attention to everyone at the tables apparent interest in Edward and my conversation.

"Well, that's good." Edward looked down to his menu, trying to mimic my every movement. I gave him a sideways glance as I wiggled my fingers and he did the same. He was trying to annoy me.

"If you don't behave I will throw in the towel and let the bimbos take you." His eyes shot wide open and he stared at me trying to hold back a smile.

"You wouldn't."

"I'm sure bimbo Barbie would love to have your number. And, look at that," I pulled out my cell phone and clicked it to the number I saved from his early morning call. "I conveniently have it stored right here in my phone."

"You are an evil little person, you know that." He said starring at me shocked. The smile that was pulling at his lips earlier finally breaking fully across his face.

"Not completely, but I do have my moments." I set down my menu and unfolded my napkin before placing it neatly in my lap. I turned my attention away from Edward to the rest of the table. "So Emmett, when are you going to come get another Emmett." He beamed at me, and Rosalie covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

"When do you work next?" His excited tone made me smile.

"Tomorrow morning."

"I will be there at the same time." He sounded like an overly excited child that just got promised a trip to the fair.

"Why haven't you ever made _me_ my own drink?" Alice pouted, as Jasper rubbed her shoulders never looking up from his menu.

"You have never asked." I said staring over at her.

"I have to _ask_?" She sounded amazed that I wouldn't just instinctively know to make her her very own drink.

"You're right Alice. How thoughtless of me. I will make you one tomorrow." I smiled at her and she beamed back.

"Can we call it _'the Alice_" She said while gliding her hands up in front of her, fingers spread while keeping a very serious look on her face. I nodded and she let out a small squeal. So easily pleased my sweet little Alice is. I smiled at her and sat back in my chair.

"Alice, you make me smile." I said as she stared up at me a little taken a back.

"Right back at you, Bella dear." Alice said smiling brightly at me before bragging to Jasper about her newest compliment.

The waitress came back then, looking happily at the space between Edward and I. "Are you guys ready for me to take your order or would like a couple more minutes?" She smiled brightly, her eyes never leaving Edward. I looked around the table to Alice and Rosalie seeing if they noticed. They were looking from me to the waitress then nodded at me.

"Babe? Do you know what you want yet or would you like her to give _us_ more time." I stared straight into Edwards eyes and put my hand on the nape of his neck. I was biting the inside of my lip to stop myself from laughing. Edward seemed caught off guard. He gasped slightly, causing the water he was drinking to go down wrong, and he started choking. He was coughing hard, and I started to pat his back softly. My laughter was getting harder and harder to contain, untill I looked up at the waitress.

"Is he ok?" The waitress asked looking to everyone but me. "I could help him. I know the Heimlich." She sounded very eager and started making her way over to the our side of the table. I just stared at her. Edwards hands flew up motioning for her to stop while still trying to controll his coughing.

"I'm sorry, but how would that help him exactly?" I asked as everyone around us grew quiet.

"He is _choking_." She said in a patronizing voice.

"Yeah, on _water_. How exactly do you plan on dislodging _water_ from his throat?" Edward had stopped coughing at this point and was staring back and forth between the two of us, eyes wide, lips tightly shut.

"The same way people do when someone is drowning." She rolled her eyes like I was an idiot.

"I believe that is mouth to mouth resuscitation not the Heimlich." I said acidly. She smirked at me.

"I am more then willing to give him mouth to mouth." She looked straight at Edward, winked and then returned her gaze back to mine.

"I think he'd rather choke." It came out of my mouth before I could stop it, filled with acid.

I looked down to Edward to make sure I wasn't crossing a line by taking things with the pushy waitress too far. His expression was hard to read at first. His lips were pressed together into a tight line as he stared down towards the table. He gave me a side glance and then he burst into laughter. I looked back up at the waitress who looked shocked by his outburst.

I looked around the table to see everyone trying to hide their laughter. Emmett had his head face down on the table, shoulders shaking with silent laughter as Rosalie buried her face into the back of his shoulder, her head bobbling up and down as Emmett's shoulders shook. Alice had her hand firmly placed over her mouth and her eyes were tearing up as she stared straight at me, her whole body bouncing with her captured giggles, but Jasper was the one that made my straight face falter. He had his menu plastered to his face, his shoulders jumping up and down, and I would occasionally hear him trying to catch his breath, resulting in one very loud snort. That one little snort broke us all. The whole table burst out into laughter.

The waitress stood with most of her wait on her right leg while tapping her left foot impatiently. After a solid 3 minutes without a break in our laughter she turned on her heal and stomped away. It made us all laugh even harder.

"Sorry guys." Jasper said wiping a tear away from his eye as his laughter quieted into deep chuckles. His face was red with embarrassment but his lips were pulled up into a huge smile.

"That was amazing Jasper." I said through laughs. I was so proud of myself. I broke quiet Jasper Whitlock. I made him laugh to the point of a snort. "and did you see how pissed the waitress looked. Fantastic." I extended my fist to him and he swiftly knocked his fist with it.

"Come on ladies, we need a bathroom run." Alice said jumping up. Rosalie and I stood and walked off following Alice while giggling occasionally to ourselves as the memory of the infamous snort entered our minds.

"Bella, you were brilliant." Rosalie complimented as we made our way into the bathroom. Alice was standing in front of the mirror fixing her makeup that was smudged from the laughs.

"Thanks Rosalie." I smiled brightly at her. She winked at me as she took her place next to Alice and started fiddling with her hair. I jumped onto the counter next to them and started swinging my legs back and forth.

"Bella, you are officially my hero." Alice gushed. "I usually just kiss Jasper to mark my territory but I suppose that is just like you to play a game of wits to claim yours." She smeared some more lip gloss on her lips and turned towards me.

"He isn't my territory. I just thoroughly enjoy messing with people, even if it is with an incompetent air head." I kept my stare downward as the girls chuckled.

"I don't think he's minding having you girls fighting over him. I actually think he likes having you all over him like you were." I looked at Alice confused. I was positive that I was thoroughly annoying him by now. She looked at me and shook her head. "Bella, you really didn't notice? He starts smiling like a madman whenever you try to make the waitress jealous."

"I am not trying to make her jealous! I just wanted to push a few of her buttons." I defended.

"When you leaned your head against his shoulder his smile got so big I thought his face would split in half. He barely even noticed that girl." Rosalie added. I felt my brow pull together. "I haven't ever see him enjoy himself this much with anyone. He seems rather smitten with you."

"Well, the waitress didn't seem to notice and she was paying loads of attention to Edward." I challenged stubbornly.

"That delusional little loon only sees what she wants and she seemed to want Edward. She definitely talked herself into thinking that he wanted her back." Alice shuddered at the thought of Edward actually going for the obnoxious waitress.

"He obviously has better taste then that." Rosalie said waving her hands towards me. "He is very picky Bella, so the fact that he is so taken with you is a huge compliment." She looked me square in the eyes trying to convey something. I didn't know what exactly so I just nodded and looked away.

"Well, lets get Bella fixed up so we can get back to those gorgeous men." Alice swooped over to my side and started fiddling with my make up, while Rosalie smoothed out my hair. I groaned and jumped down from the counter, walking straight out the door.

We ended up with a new waitress for the remainder of the evening witch was fine by me. We ordered our drinks and dinner and waited without bursting into laughter once. We were quite proud of ourselves.

"So when are you guys getting married?" Alice asked Rosalie as our food was being served.

"We have another 6 months to go, but we might have to extend it." She shook her head in annoyance, "The wedding planning is taking forever, even with Emmet's Mother helping. It might end up taking a year to get things sorted out."

"I can help!" Alice squealed clapping her hands while Jasper tried to control her bouncing. "I'm an event planner. Weddings are my specialty. I wouldn't charge you anything."

"Your kidding." Rosalie looked at Alice wide eyed. "That would be amazing. But I would have to pay you Alice."

"Fine but you will get a huge discount." Rosalie smiled brightly at Alice as she started spouting out questions about the colors and flowers and blah, blah, blah.

Boredom overtook me quickly as the men became silent so as not to disturb the wedding babble, so I took it upon myself to try a little of everyone's dinner. Alice and Rosalie didn't notice as they became immersed in wedding plans and Jasper was so used to me doing it that he just pushed his plate over closer to me so I could get a bigger bite without spilling it all over the table but Emmett tried swatting my hand away. I looked up at him hurt, trying to give him my best impression of Alice's pouty face, but he wouldn't let up so I just moved onto Edwards plate. I smiled brightly seeing that his food looked amazing. I started to reach my fork in the direction of his plate only to have it scooted out of my reach. I looked up at him shocked.

"What is with you Cullens?" I asked grumpily. "I am a growing girl…I need my nourishments."

"You have plenty of nourishment right in front of you." He said taking a bite of his delicious looking food.

"But your food looks _so good_." I stared longingly at his plate as he laughed. I was salivating just looking at it. I had to try it "Just a bite?" I asked, smiling brightly at him.

"Nope." He said as Emmett grumbled something under his breath about a _'sneaky little food thief.'_

I jutted out my bottom lip towards Edward and looked up at him through my lashes. "Please?" I was begging now, but I didn't care. He shook his head as he shoveled another fork full of food into his mouth while smiling. "I'll let you have a bite of mine." I compromised.

He shrugged, "Ok." He said. A smile broke across my face as I pulled his plate over to make sure I got the best bite possible. He chuckled beside me as I scooped up a big bite and shoveled it in my mouth. It is a good thing Alice was so side tracked. If she had seen that, I would have gotten a swift punch in the ribs.

"That is _so_ good." I exclaimed starring at Edward wide eyed. He began reaching over towards my plate for his promised bite. "I wouldn't taint your taste buds by trying my food. It will only be disappointing after that."

"I think I'll risk it." He said taking a bite of my food. "There is nothing wrong with your food. It is really good actually." He reached for another bite so I did the same to his. He ended up eating most of my food and I ended up eating most of his but we never actually switched plates. We just reached over the others arm and grabbed bites.

When we got our check Edward grabbed it swiftly and wouldn't let anyone else see it. He slid his card into the holder and handed it back the waitress before anyone had time to grab it away.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed. "That had to cost a fortune."

"It is useless to argue," Emmett said, as he leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach. "He does this all the time."

"How can you stand it." Emmett shrugged "Well I am paying you back. How much was my bill?"

"No way. None of you are paying me back anything, especially not you." He looked offended by the prospect of me paying for my own meal. "You are my date tonight, you even marked me as your territory. By doing that you forfeit all your rights in paying for things for the rest of the night."

"No way. This is the 21st century Edward. Women can pay for their own things, dinner included, now a days." I was being patronizing and he noticed. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Sorry no date of mine, especially not one as lovely as you, is going to pay for their own food." He smiled his crooked smile at me and stared me straight in the eyes. "Deal with it." I let out a loud 'hmph' and sat back in my chair. He leaned in closer to me and whispered into my ear, "I know I told you this before, but, you are very cute when you pout."

"Why can't you just let me pout in peace." I asked annoyed. I sat up straight and turned towards Alice. "Alice," I pointed towards Edward, "He keeps calling me cute." She giggled.

"You are cute Bella." Alice smiled at me, and I scowled at her. I raised my hand in the air and curled it into a fist then swiftly stuck two fingers out motioning from my eyes to her letting her know that I would be watching her. She rolled her eyes. "Oh fine Bella, for goodness sakes." She turned towards Edward exasperated. "Edward if you call Bella cute again I will let her kick you in the shins." She turned back toward me. "Better?"

"Much." I said smiling triumphantly. Edward chuckled beside me as he took his card back from the waitress. I smiled over at him and cocked an eyebrow in victory. He smiled back at me and mouthed the word 'cute' to me. My mouth dropped open and I stared at him in shock. He stood and offered his hand to me. I took it, starring up at him angrily the whole time, and stood quietly as he wrapped his fingers in mine and waited for everyone else to stand.

As we walked out of the restaurant Edward pulled me closer and put his arm around me. I looked up at him. He was staring down at me, smiling, and then he motioned, with a jerk of his head, over towards the bar. There, pouting, was Bimbo Barbie watching our every move. I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around Edwards waist. I felt Edward lean down closer to me and my eyes went wide a second later when I felt his lips on the top of my head. I small smile crept to my lips as I looked away from the waitress. I buried myself deeper into Edwards chest. His arm gently squeezed me tighter as we made our way out the doors, and to his car, never once letting go of me or I him.


	11. Flying Coasters and Shiny Cars

**(A.N. So I have had a few of my reviewers mention spelling and grammatical errors. Thank you. Truly. I understand how annoying that is. My only request is that if you find them and feel the need to comment on them, please copy and paste the errors with your reviews or at least give examples. I have been trying to go over all my chapters and spot check them but I skim without meaning to because I have read them so many times. I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWS!! Please keep reviewing and I will get chapters out as quickly as possible. P.S. This chapter is dedicated to Erika. Enjoy you little turd.)**

* * *

Edward kept me wrapped in his arms as we made our way through the parking lot. We were headed in the opposite direction as everyone else, and I seemed to be the only one noticing. Alice didn't even look back when Edward veered us off away from everyone. Finally we stopped in front of a shiny silver car.

"WOW! Fancy shmancy!" I rubbed my fingers down the length of the car, from the door to the trunk. "What's this baby got under the hood?" Edward eyed me suspiciously.

"Do you know a lot about cars?" He asked.

"Nope. I have just always wanted to say that." I smiled up at him, "I sure sounded cool just then, though, didn't I?" He chuckled and nodded never once taking his eyes away from me. "What kind of car is it." I was standing directly behind the car now, facing him. He raised his eyebrows at me. I looked down for a second noticing a shiny silver emblem the said '_Volvo'_ on the side of the trunk door. "Oh. Never mind. Silly question." I looked up at him sheepishly.

"Would you like to get in?" He was standing with the passenger door open wide while motioning with his hand for me to get in.

"Sure. I just wasn't sure if this was actually your car." I walked around the car and slid in the seat. "I thought you might be trying to look cool by pretending you had a cool car. Now _that_ would've been funny. I have to say though I am very happy it isn't a hatchback. I don't think even _you_ could pull of the soccer mom look." He shook his head with a smile still spread across his face as he shut my door and walked around to his side.

"You are truly the strangest person I have ever met." He said as he put the key in the ignition and started the car.

"Is the car actually on?" He smiled over at me, and nodded. "It hardly makes any noise. My truck sounds like a thunder storm when I start it up. Do you ever try taking off when the car isn't actually on?" We were pulling out of the parking lot at this point and Edward was trying very hard not to laugh. "What's funny?" I asked, glaring at him.

"You." He said simply.

I shrugged, "I try." I looked down at the speedometer to see that he was going well over the speed limit. I drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Am I really annoying you that much?"

"What?" Edward turned his head towards me quickly with a serious look on his face. "No! Why would you think that?"

"Well you are driving like a crazy person." I pointed down at his speedometer. "Either you are desperate to get to…wherever we are going, so you don't have to be cooped up in the confined space of this car with me or you want us to crash in hopes that some piece of this shiny car will break off, hit me in my throat, destroying my vocal cords rendering them completely useless. I am betting it's the latter." I shrugged and looked down at my hands.

"You are absurd. I always drive like this." He looked at me and his smile returned. "Do you want me to slow down? Now that you mention it, being stuck in the closed, confined space of a car with you for an extended period of time doesn't sound to bad." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Just keep driving buddy." I said rolling my eyes. "Alice would send out a search party if you are any more then five minutes behind her."

"She is rather impatient isn't she?" He stared straight ahead, watching the road carefully.

"Impatient, protective, insane, hyper, fantastic…there are a lot of ways to describe Alice." I looked up at Edward to see him smiling while, still, looking through the windshield at the road. "She is a little, well, a lot, overbearing at times, but she is one of the most amazing people I know, also the most annoying."

"I can tell how close you guys are. You act a lot like sisters." He looked over at me with a kind smile, taking his eyes off the road for only a moment. "When someone is so close to another that they act like siblings, then you know that they have a real bond."

"I suppose." I shrugged. "I am an only child. We both are. We kind of just gravitated towards each other and filled that need for a sibling. She annoys me just like any good sibling should." I smiled as big as I could at him and he chuckled a husky, deep, sexy, chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad you guys found each other." He grabbed my hand with his and started rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb. "If Alice wasn't in your life you would have never given me a chance."

"You never know." His brows pulled together, "If you really were to come back every night just to get my name then I probably would have ended up giving it to you just so you would stop pestering me."

His laughter filled the car. His smile was amazing, reaching fully across his face, and little dimples formed. His eyes shined, and his head fell back slightly. He really was a beautiful specimen to behold.

"I would have come back every night of forever just to get your name," He said as his laughter died down, and gave me a quick side glance. "I would probably end up moving into that place to get your number." He chuckled lightly at his joke. "Alice really helped me out that night. I am forever in her debt for, in a way, forcing you to go on a date with me."

"Yay for Alice." I said sarcastically but kept the smile on my face.

"We're here." He pulled into a parking garage and parked in the first open spot he saw.

"Where is here exactly?" I looked around trying to figure it out but saw nothing.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." He smiled apologetically at me. "Sorry."

"Stupid Alice." I grumbled. "She knows I hate surprises."

"You hate surprises?" He looked shocked. "I would have thought the opposite the way Alice always insists on surprising you."

"Yeah…I think she does it on purpose." I glared over at him. "Why are you helping her. Whose side are you on anyway."

"I didn't know there were sides." He said with a chuckle.

"Then why are you doing everything Alice says?"

"I have a feeling if I get on her bad side I will regret it. I am pretty sure that if she doesn't approve then I don't stand a chance with you." He looked me square in the eyes. "I really want to have a chance with you." I took a deep breath and looked away. I stayed silent for a few moments, unable to think of something to say. Finally Edward broke the silence. "You ready to head in there."

"I would be more ready if I knew where we were." I said looking back at him. He swiftly got out of the car and came around to my side, opening the door for me. He put his hand out to help me out of the car but I knew if I took it he wouldn't let go. I pressed my lips together and stared at his hand hovering in the air in front of me trying to think of what I should do. I wanted to take it, but quite frankly, he was on Alice's side at the moment, and he needed to be punished a little for it. Finally I lifted myself out of the car walking right by him and his outstretched hand. I heard the door shut and feet walking up behind me.

"Are you upset with me?" He asked sounding a little hurt by the thought.

"No. But you are helping Alice surprise me, even though I told you that I don't like surprises. Girls usually don't like it when a guy they like sides with there best friends over them. Gives kind of a mixed message." I shrugged and started walking.

"So you like me?" He asked with a big smile.

"You are just digging yourself deeper. Maybe you should pull out one of those fantastic pick up lines that you always try to use on me next."

"Ok." I went quiet for a few seconds. "What's your sign?"

"Hilarious." I said sarcastically. I started walking faster.

I was trying to stay a few steps ahead of him but had no idea where I was going. Suddenly Edward grabbed my hand and swung me around so I was facing him. He leaned in closer to me until leaving only a few inches in between us. He stared me straight in the eyes and made sure I was staring back before speaking.

"We are at a club called 'The Coliseum.' It plays horrid music and has a lot of sweaty body grinding going on inside. I have come here once before and never had the desire to come back. But, I am positive that if you are in there with me the experience will be a thousand times better."

It was hard to breath. He face was mere inches from my face. One slight move and our lips could be touching. I could feel his breath fan out across my lips as he spoke and his voice was barely over a whisper but was still intense. I swallowed once, and took a deep breath. "Thank you."

He smiled brightly at me and intertwined our fingers together. "My pleasure."

He pulled me forward to the front of a giant building with a huge line forming around it. There in front standing near the bouncers was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Alice spotted us instantly and started jumping up and down while waving in our direction. I tried to turn and run but Edward held me firmly in place almost pushing me towards the entrance. I whimpered. Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"We will go in for a little while, then if we are still not enjoying ourselves I will take you home. Deal?" I looked up at him skeptically.

"What if Alice makes you promise to keep me here all night?" I challenged. "She won't be happy if you refuse."

"I am not concerned with _her _happiness, Bella." He said staring me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah. Seeing is believing, I suppose." I picked up our pace figuring I should just get this venture over with. Besides, I might have fun with Edward here. Then something he said before hit me. "Just how bad _is _the music here?" I asked getting scared.

"Excruciating." He said simply. I gulped and stared straight ahead. The beat of the music was thumping through the walls of the building and when we reached the door, I could actually here some of the lyrics. I thought my ears were going to start bleeding.

Alice turned to the bouncer as soon as we reached her and he stood aside to let us through. He was a big guy, not quite Emmett's size but definitely intimidating, and he had his hair buzzed. She patted him on the shoulder as she walked by him, "Thanks Tucker." I know she comes here a lot, but I hadn't realized she was friends with the bouncers. I smiled timidly up at him as I walked by and he smiled warmly back.

Once inside the music assaulted my ears. Rap. Horrible, disgusting, vulgar rap. The lyrics said things that would make a little girl cry and a grown man want to masturbate. I looked up to Edward horrified at what I was being subjected to. He nodded his understanding but pushed us forward to a couch against the far wall. He kept his arm securely around my waist, keeping me by his side. We walked by sweaty grinding bodies. The women were grinding and bending for the men and the men stared intently at the women and moved their hips against the them. I looked at Edward again and pulled him down by his sleeve so I could speak into his ear.

"Its like a giant orgy." He laughed and motioned for me to sit. After I sat he squatted down in front of me and put his hand on my knees.

"Would you like anything to drink." I shook my head. I still must have looked scared because he stood abruptly and walked over to Alice. He whispered into her ear and she turned her head quickly towards me with her eyebrows pulled together. Edward nodded and came back over and sat down next to me. "She say we have to have atleast 1 drink and dance twice before we can leave. If you want me to sneak you out of here before that I will."

"I think I can handle that." I said smiling. "I will just have some water I guess."

"Are you sure you don't want something stronger?" He asked, "It helps drown out the incessant noise." I shook my head.

"I don't really drink much." I explained over the music. "I think alcohol tastes bad and smells worse." He smiled brightly at me.

"Two water then." I looked up at him and he stood to go get our drinks.

"No. You should have something to drink. I didn't mean that you shouldn't." He smiled and walked towards the bar.

I sat back with a huff tried to take in my surroundings. Clubs are definitely not my cup of tea. The music is too loud, and usually sucks. This place has particularly bad music though. And the way people dance with each other is just gross. If anyone ever danced like that outside of a club they would get arrested for indecent exposure. I felt the couch sink from the weight of someone sitting down next to me.

"Edward please get something to drink if you wa…" I was stopped short. There sitting next to me was Mike. My mouth fell open and he just smiled at me.

"Hey Bella!" He finally said. "I guess we _do _get to hang out tonight."

"Mike." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster. "What are you doing here."

"I come here all the time. I love the music." He was yelling much to loudly. "So you wanna dance?" I started to panic.

"Um, I cant…dance." I said lamely. "Sorry."

"I'm sure you will do fine." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me up with him as he stood. I did my best imitation of a rock, trying to make myself as heavy as possible. He seemed to catch on to my reluctance and smiled reassuringly at me. "Just watch how everyone else dances and do what they do."

Ha. Fat chance. I am not one to go hump someone in the middle of a club and pretend its dancing. I looked around trying to think of a way to get out of this when I saw two angry green eyes staring straight at Mike. Edward started walking faster towards us then until finally looked down at me. I smiled and mouth an _'it's ok' _to him. His pace slowed but he still reached us just in time for me to be saved.

"Here you are Bella." Edward said handing me a glass of water. Mike dropped my hand and looked at Edward then to me. I smiled timidly. Edward turned around and looked at Mike, holding his hand out to him. "Hello, I'm Edward."

"Mike." Mike slowly grabbed Edwards hand wincing slightly as Edward squeezed. "I work with Bella at the coffee shop."

"Oh, Mike." Edward said back knowingly. "I have heard a lot about you." Mikes eyes about bulged out of his head and a smile began to creep across his face.

"Have you?" He asked sounding to cocky. I stood up then and put my arm around Edward and he returned the gesture.

"Are you ready to dance Bella, or would you like to just take off?" Edward asked, turning his full attention back towards me, ignoring Mike's murderous gaze. I bit my bottum lip nervously.

"Alice said we had to dance, right?" I asked. He leaned in closer to me and put his lips next to my ear.

"Yes, but I think she will understand." He whispered. I looked at him hopefully.

"Lets get out of here then." I said quickly, "This music is making my I.Q. drop." I grimaced when I realized I said that loud enough for Mike to hear. "Sorry Mike." He gave me tight smile. "I guess I will see you at work." I pulled Edward away and started walking quickly towards the exit.

"Hey, slow down." He said, "We should at least tell Alice we're leaving." I thought about that for a second, thinking of how it would turn out if we didn't.

"Your right. Lets make it quick though." He smiled at me and nodded.

Alice was just leaving the dance floor when we spotted her. She whined a little when we told her we were leaving but then practically pushed us out of here when she heard Mike was here.

"Just go, and try to stay away from that retched little loon." She said and handed me a coaster from a nearby table. "Throw this at him if he comes near you."

"Um, thanks, Alice." I backed away and we started making our way out the door. We got out to the car quicker then I thought possible. Edward opened my door for me then went around to his side and sat down. He turned towards me with a curious look.

"What is with the coaster?" He asked looking down at my hand which still held the coaster.

"It's our deffense against old women." I said as I shoved it in my purse and buckled myself. "By having me use it on Mike she is saying he is about as threatenting as an old woman. Not very nice."

"I'm sorry, what?" Edward looked completely confused. His eyebrows were knitted together and his mouth was slightly open.

"Long story." I said looking up at him. He motioned for me to continue. "Just make sure to not throw a coaster at someone when an old woman is sitting behind them. She might shank you." He started the car, still confused and pulled out of the parking space.

"You are going to have to tell me the whole story later, but for right now just tell me how to get to your house."

I pointed out the way to my house and he drove slower then before. The drive took longer then it should have even for me going to speed limit. When we finally reached my house he parked and took his keys out of the ignition.

"Where do you think your going?" I asked him and he reached for his door handle.

"Well right now I am going to get your door for you, and then I am going to walk you up to your apartment to make sure you get in ok." Before I could say anything back he was out of the car with the door shut. He opened my door for me, offering his hand to help me out. I took it this time.

"You really don't have to walk me up there. I will be allright." I said stopping before we reached the door.

"Just humor me Bella." He opened the door and I walked in, rolling my eyes.

He followed me up to my apartment. Neither of us saying anything the whole way. When we got to my door, I turned and faced him.

"Well, this is me." I said motioning towards the door while starring up at him. "I actually had a lot of fun tonight."

"I'm glad." He said smiling.

His head started lowering slowly towards mine, his eyes looking from my eyes to my lips. He was going in for the kiss. His green eyes were slightly darker then usual, and his lips look scrumptious but I didn't want to give him the upper hand so I leaned in closer too. Just as our lips were about to touch I reached my hand up, grabbed his chin, and turned his face to the side. I swiftly, but tenderly gave him a kiss on the cheek and the moved my lips right next to his ear.

"Thank you for the amazing night." With that I turned and unlocked my door and walked inside my apartment. I turned before shutting the door to see him standing there in shock. The look on his face was pricless. I barely contained my giggle, but manage to form a few words. "Have a nice night, Edward." He smiled at me with his crooked smile.

"I will talk to you soon Bella." He said as I closed the door. As soon as I heard his foot steps desend down the stairs I leaned against the door and smiled. Soon wasn't soon enough.


	12. Funny Faces, Chinese Food, and Candy

**(A.N. I have people asking that I speed up things between Edward and Bella but I can't. From my own experiences and from watching others, when someone goes through something like a bad break up, it makes it hard to trust others. Bella wouldn't realistically just jump into a relationship with Edward no matter how handsome and charming he is because she had past experiences that are holding her back. I know a lot of fan fiction have them making out or going at it within the first couple chapters but I am trying to be more realistic about things. I'm sorry. I will be fast forwarding a bit to get the story moving though. Enjoy. Oh and because she loves me this chapter is for Melonie.)**

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Between working at the bar and the coffee shop and going to school, I found hardly any time to myself, and the little time I did find was spent studying for finals.

Though there was hardly enough time to sleep, I always made time for one particular phone call each day. Edward. Since the night at the club he called me everyday. He would make time whenever I had time, no questions asked. Our conversations would last only minutes some days, to as long as an hour others.

"So when do I get to see you again?" It was the same question he asked everyday, sometimes numerous times in a single conversation.

"Soon, hopefully." I sighed, "As soon as finals are over I will have more time on my hands then I know what to do with."

"I think we can fill up your extra time." He said a smile apparent on his voice.

"You will get so annoyed with me you won't know what to do." I countered.

"I beg to differ. If I get too annoyed with you I will just call Alice and tell her you want to go shopping."

"She would never believe that." I contradicted.

"Alice doesn't listen to reason or logic when it involves shopping. If I told her you really wanted to go shopping she would believe me just because that's what she wants to hear." Ok now he was hitting below the belt.

"Are you trying to get me to hang up on you?" I asked.

"I would never try to get you to hang up on me, though I think that you probably will at some point. Probably sooner than later." He paused briefly. "You don't seem to find my humor and charm as appealing as most others do."

"I don't know who told you that you were charming and funny…"

"Many people." He interrupted.

"Many people lie." I teased.

"Well the many people I'm talking about are all honest." He said. "Everyone who compliments me in any way are always very honest people. No liars…ever. They only speak the truth."

"Ah, I see." I sighed looking at the clock.

"I know what the sigh means." He always sounded disappointed at this point in the conversation.

"I'm sorry."

"No need for apologies, you are just being responsible." He chuckled. "No matter how much I wish you would just throw your responsibilities out the door sometimes."

"Wednesday is my last final." I said happily.

"And do I get to see you Wednesday night?"

"I'm not sure yet. I asked for the night off but I don't know if they will give it to me."

"So can I reserve you for that night if you are free from your other obligations?"

"Consider me reserved." I laughed. "But I really have to go." He sighed heavily into the phone.

"All right. I'll quit stalling."

"I will talk to you later Edward." I said trying to get the conversation moving and hating it.

"Tomorrow." He stated.

"All right." Hanging up the phone always took a great amount of will power. It didn't matter how hard I tried, Edward was getting to me. He was slowly but surely breaking down my walls. I was starting to actually trust him.

The next couple of day were much the same. Phone calls, work, school and studying. Today was my last final and then I would be finished with school. I switched Angela shifts so I could have to the night off to celebrate.

I was walking to class now, half an hour early. There was no way I was going to be late to my final and flunk this class. I was almost to the class when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella. Are you excited to be done with school in no less then three hours?" Edward.

"I guess." I said shyly.

"What do you mean you guess?" He questioned. "You are soon to be done with school for the rest of your days, no more tests or homework and all you can say is you guess."

"What would you prefer me to say." I asked, feigning arrogance.

"I don't know, something more along the lines of, 'Yeah! I am super excited." His voice went a few octaves higher than normal and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You really think I would say that I am 'Super excited?" I asked.

"I suppose not." He said with a chuckle. "But I still think that you can do better then a simple 'I guess."

"All right." I paused for a second to build the suspense. "Oh Edward, I am so super excited that I am about to take my last final and be done with school." I heard him chuckle through the phone. I smiled to myself "Better?"

"Much. Thank you." His laughter always made me smile, especially when I was the cause of it. As long as he was laughing with me and not at me. "So do I get to see you tonight?" His tone brightened, sounding hopeful.

"Maybe." I said trying to conceal my excitement.

"Is that a yes?" I could practically see the smile on his face.

"No, that's a maybe." It was always fun to mess with him, even if he knew I was doing it.

"So what time shall I pick you up." Apparently I wasn't convincing enough.

"No way. It is my night. I get to make the plans. I have no desire to be surprised when I should be celebrating."

"Okay, what would you like to do." He didn't miss a step. Didn't try to argue. It caught me off guard.

"Really?" I asked surprised. "You aren't going to try and make me go out against my will?"

"Alice has really messed with your mind, hasn't she?" He chuckled. "So are you going to tell me what we are doing tonight?"

"Well, I have been working two jobs and going to school for a long time now. I want some rest." He didn't say anything at first, waiting for me to continue but I didn't want to.

"Did you want to be alone tonight?" He sounded disappointed though he tried hiding it. "That's fine, I understand." I let the silence hang in the air for a moment to torture him.

"No. You will get to see me." I said and the took another pause. I smiled to myself when I heard him sigh. "I was thinking we could just go rent a couple of movies, get some take out, and take them back to my place. No funny business."

"I wouldn't think of it." He said sounding to innocent. "That sounds good though." He finally said sounding happy. "What time would you like to do all of this?"

"Well I get out of class at about three so whenever after that. You know where I live. I will call when I get out of class." I looked over to the class room to see people starting to enter. "I have to get in there though. I will call when I'm out. It should be no more then an hour or two."

"I'll be waiting." He said sweetly. With that I went into class, growing more and more anxious as I thought about the night to come.

The final seemed easy enough, I breezed through it getting me out an hour later. My mind kept wandered though. Throughout the final I had to keep making sure I wasn't writing down my thoughts instead of the answers. I started walking straight towards my truck after I got out of the classroom, pulled out my phone and dialed Edwards number.

"How'd you do?" He said right as he picked up.

"I think I did alright. You ready for some serious movie watching?" I asked sounding excited.

"Very. It will take me about 20 minute to get to you're place from mine but I can't leave for another ten minutes. I will be at your place in no less then 45 minutes." He sounded almost as excited as I felt. That was good.

"Good, do you want me to stop and get the movies or do you want to come along for that?" I asked thinking I should let him have a little say in what we watch.

"You head straight home and rest. We can get the movies after I get there."

"Sounds good to me." I said as I pulled myself into my truck. "I will see you soon." He said his goodbyes and then I started up the truck. Jethro Tull's Aqualung filled the car speakers as I backed out of the parking space. (Song on profile) I sang along to every song that played, thumping my thumbs on the steering wheel with the beat earning myself some strange looks from neighboring cars.

When I got home I ran into the bathroom and started water for my shower. While I waited for the water to heat up I went over to the stereo and pressed play unsure of what was in the CD deck. I ran back into the bathroom undressing as I went to save on time. I glanced at my watch as I stumbled into the bathroom. I only had about twenty minutes to get in and out before Edward got here. I stood for a second to see what music was playing and was pleasantly surprised to hear 'The Sounds-Song with a Mission' ringing through the apartment. I hopped into the shower then, enjoying the feel of the hot water running over me. After a few minutes of reveling in the hot water I started to clean myself up. I got out after what felt like a very short time and wrapped a towel around me. I stood in front of the mirror and wiped the steam away with my hand. As soon as my hand was back at my side I heard the doorbell.

My head turned quickly towards the door with wide eyes, "Shoot." I looked down at my body, wrapped tightly in a towel and sighed. Then the doorbell sounded again. "Coming!" I yelled, jogging over to the door. I looked through the peep hole to see Edward standing there. I opened the door a little and peeked out at him. A smile spread across his face as he looked up, then faltered when he noticed how little the door was actually open.

"Did you want me to hangout in the hall all night." He asked sarcastically with a smirk.

"No, but don't look when I open the door ok?" He looked slightly confused but nodded. I quickly opened the door and hid behind it as he made his way in. I kept my eyes on him as I shut the door. He took in my place briefly then started turning slowly.

"So you ready to go get some mov…Oh." He said caught of guard when he looked at me. Then a smile spread across his face again. "Just get out of the shower?"

"Yes, now avert your eyes." Then I shuffled quickly towards my Bedroom. I yelled behind me, "Sit, make yourself comfortable, I will only be a minute."

As I shut the door to my bedroom and made my way to my closet I felt my cheeks start to flush. I grabbed a t-shirt and some jeans along with some undergarments and dressed quickly. I went back out into the living room to see him leaning against the back of the couch with a odd smile on his face. He looked up at me.

"Ah, now see, that" He motioned toward my outfit with his hands, "will be much more appropriate to go out into public in."

"Shut it." I grumbled trying to not blush.

"Don't get me wrong Bella, I quite liked the other outfit." I glared at him and he winked back. Then that stupid smirk came back.

"What?" I asked exasperated.

"Its just an interesting song is all." He chuckled lightly and bit his lip to hold back any further laughs from escaping his lips. I then realized that the song playing now was 'The Sounds-Tony to the Beat.'(All songs on my profile. Listen to understand if you haven't heard them before.) I couldn't help it anymore, the blush stained my cheeks. I ran my fingers through my un-brushed hair trying desperately not to look at him. I heard him walking towards me before I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. He took his other hand and placed it under my chin, pulling my face upward so I was looking at him. "How does it feel to be free." He asked smiling.

"Right now?" I paused. "Embarrassing." His eyes lit up as he laughed never once averting his gaze. I finally smiled up at him letting out one small laugh.

"I've missed you." He stated. He held my gaze, his eyes intense. My heart skipped a beat then started pounding rapidly against my chest, making a rythmatic thudding in my ears and I wondered if he could hear it. He gave me a tender smile. "You ready?"

"Let me brush my hair and then we can go." I pulled away from him and walked towards the bathroom, turning off the stereo on the way. I brushed through my hair quickly and ran my hands down my shirt trying to smooth it while examining myself quickly in the mirror. I took a deep then made my way back out to Edward.

He had taken his place back, leaning against the couch again. He stood smiling as I ran over and grabbed my purse from the coffee table.

"Ok, I'm ready." I smiled, looking at him, "My car or yours?"

"Mine, please." He said smiling back.

"Be nice, there is nothing wrong with my truck." I defended walking towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said pretending to be annoyed, "Lets go get our movies."

He opened every door we came across for me. The car ride was full of peaceful, light, easy going conversation about our days, nothing forced. Soft music played in the background. I leaned my head against the head rest and closed my eyes taking in the soft melodies.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked. I didn't open my eyes.

"No, I'm just enjoying the music. Fur Elise is one of my favorites." I smiled softly.

"You like Beethoven?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"The songs I know. I like a lot of classical piano. Its peaceful, comforting." Silence filled the car as we both listened to the music. Then the car stopped. I opened my eyes and looked up to see we were in front of the movie place. Edward pulled the keys out of the ignition and exited the car without a word, walking swiftly to my side to open my door.

"Anything in particular you want to watch?" He asked me when we got inside.

"I wanted a comedy I think. I have another movie at home I was hoping to watch too so we don't need to get a bunch of movies from here." I went down the new release wall scanning the selection.

"What movie do you have at home?" He asked following me.

"Funny Face. Its one of my favorites, but I haven't gotten a chance to watch it for awhile because I have been so busy." I looked up at him apologetically. "Its kind of girly, sorry."

"It's your night Bella, I am just here for the company." He smiled at me again before turning his gaze to the movie selection. "What kind of comedy did you want." I was reading the back of a movie while I answered.

"A funny one." I smirked.

"No kidding." He shot back.

"No there can be kidding in it." He rolled his eyes at my bad joke. "It can be one we have seen before or one we haven't. Doesn't matter." I walked forward still scanning the wall.

"We might have to watch ones we have seen before." He said motioning towards the wall of movies. "So far all the newer ones just look stupid."

"I think your right." I said setting a movie back on its shelf. We made our way towards the 'Comedy' section and started to browse.

"How about Anchorman?" He asked

"Own it." I said

"Old School?" He held up the movie.

"Own it." I smiled.

"Ok, 40 Year old Virgin?" I just smiled up at him and shook my head. "What don't you own."

"Bad movies." I said walking past him down the isle.

"Oh, well that's helpful." He joked.

"Ooh, this one is good!" I said excitedly holding up the movie case to him.

"Ace Ventura: Pet Detective?" He said amused.

"Or this!" I held up another movie and he grabbed it reading the title aloud.

"Meet the Parents." He looked up at me. I paid him no attention.

"Or these!" I held up three other movies for him to see. He grabbed them I looked through them.

"Happy Gilmore, Wedding Singer, and Mr. Deeds." He looked at me and cocked his head. "Do you want to get all of these?"

"No, I don't think I want to watch any of them, now that I think about it." I smiled timidly up at him. "Lets just get this." I took all the movies he held out of his hands and replaced them with the new one. He looked it over as I put back the rest.

"Zoolander. Your sure?" I smiled at him and nodded.

"You should pick one too." I said trying to be nice.

"I think I'll be alright." He smirked, "You know we can get more than one movie?"

"Yeah but I have most of these movies at home anyways." I said putting the last movie back in its place and heading towards the front register.

As I passed the snacks I stopped and grabbed some candy, popcorn, and a two liter of orange soda. I turned around towards Edward trying to balance all my goodies and walked slowly up to the counter. I set everything down and looked up to the guy behind the counter and smiled. Then I looked back to Edward and motioned for him to come up. I grabbed the movie and handed it to the kid along with my membership card.

"I haven't seen you in here for a while Bella." The Employee said.

"Sorry Nate. I've been busy. I'll try to come visit more often." I smiled and pulled out some cash from my purse.

"Good. Everyone's been wondering where you've been." I tried handing him my money but Edward grabbed it from me half way across the counter and pushed it into my purse. He handed Nate a card and smiled at me.

"Jerk." I grumbled. Edward laughed. "I'm buying dinner then."

"Nope, sorry. You aren't spending a dime tonight." He said still smiling triumphantly.

"Let him pay Bella." Nate said trying not to laugh. Edward's smile spread even further across his face.

"Don't encourage him." I shot back. Nate started to laugh while bagging my goodies.

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Just enjoy the night please. Don't get angry with me." I glared up at him. He lifted his eyebrows at me. "If you get mad it will just lead to me calling you cute, and I know how much you dislike that.

"Fine." I relented.

We grabbed our stuff and hauled it out to the car. I pulled out my cell phone and called my favorite Chinese food restaurant and placed an order for entirely to much food. I pointed Edward in the right direction and let him run in and grab the food. He came back out with two big bags full of food, looking confused. He leaned down and poked his head into the open drivers side window.

"Are there going to be other people besides us tonight." I shook my head. He let out a little huff and held up both bags for me to see. "You can't honestly eat this much." He said, looking at me incredulously.

"No, but I like variety. Besides that will be my dinner for a week, plus a few lunches, probably two midnight snacks, and at least one breakfast." His eyes grew wide as he looked back at the piles of food he was holding. He shrugged and stood back up placing the food in the back seat. He got back in and smiled at me.

"Ok, we have one movie, plus whatever movies you have at home, at least 3 pounds of candy, popcorn, soda, and enough Chinese food to feed a small town. Anything else?"

"Nope." I said smiling at him again. "Lets get this movie night started."


	13. Ringa Dem Bells

**(A.N. Ok, there will be a lot of movie references in this chapter. I put clips of them on my profile for everyone to take a look at and I am also going to suggest that you all go watch the movies mentioned in this chapter, especially the Audrey Hepburn movie. In fact pretty much any Audrey movie is something you should take time to watch. I probably sound like broken record but again, Thank You everyone who reviewed the last chapter and please keep it up. It helps motivate me to get new chapters out at a faster pace. Ok, well, enjoy!)**

* * *

"Okay, you go sit on the couch and I will get some plates and chopsticks." I directed Edward toward the couch with the loads of food, treats, and movies in hand. He had insisted on carrying everything, giving me the opportunity to open the door for him. He wasn't too happy about that making me quite pleased with myself.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed some plates, chopsticks, and cups for the soda. When I got back out into the living room Edward was sitting down in front of the TV examining my DVD collection. He turned to look at me when he heard me set the plates on the coffee table.

"What did you want to watch first?" He asked waving his hands at the stacks of movies.

"Well, Funny Face will have to be one of the first movies we watch. I have a bunch of other Audrey Hepburn movies that we could watch too but we can save those for another night." I ran my hand through my hair trying to make a decision. This was always the hardest part of movie nights. I could never pick what I wanted to watch first. "How about this, I pick out a couple of movies and then you pick what order we watch them in." I smiled brightly at my brilliant idea.

"Alright." He laughed and made his way over to the mounds of food stacked on the coffee table. I heard the plates clacking together as he started dishing the food while I sat down in front of the selection. I browsed my movies trying to find the best ones possible.

"Ok, so I'm thinking I will pick one movie from each genre, maybe a couple from certain genres and then you can pick any order you want to watch them in, and you have the right to veto any 2 movies out of all that I pick." I turned to look at him half way through my speech.

He was watching the food as he dished but nodded his head, and had his eyes squinted while he concentrated on what I said. He looked very cute. I wondered if me calling him that would annoy him like it annoys me when he calls me cute, but I decided he would probably like it. Instead I smiled at him and turned back towards the movies.

After a full ten minutes of perusing my movies I finally had them all picked. I picked up the pile of about 20 movies and hauled them over to Edward who was watching me with an amused look on his face.

"Pick the order while I get my food together and then we can commence the movie watching." I walked up in front of him and plopped the stack of movies in his lap. He looked at the pile, examining the size then looked up at me like I was crazy.

"Are we going to try and watch all of these tonight?" He asked, looking slightly scared.

"As many as we can before we pass out from exhaustion." I said while loading a massive scoop of orange chicken onto my plate. He started picking through the movies, snickering occasionally at my choices. He would occasionally take bites from his food as he lined up the movies in the order he wished to watch them.

"I only really picked out the first ten because I know we wont get any further then that tonight."

"So what are we watching first." I asked looking up from my food to him. He held up his hand while he chewed up his food then started laying the movies out in front of me in the order we were watching them.

"First we have 'Funny Face' because you said that you wanted to watch it. Then after that, and let me mention first that I find you even more attractive for owning this, 'Die Hard.' Then, because I am man enough to admit that I love this movie, the next will be 'Beauty and the Beast." He pointed to each and I laughed as he gave his reasoning for choosing each of them. I looked at the next movie he had lined up and started laughing.

"Really?" I said pointing towards the fourth movie. "Moulin Rouge?"

"I haven't ever watched it, but I have heard that it's ok. Granted I have only heard that from women." He smiled awkwardly at me and I burst into laughter.

"Well it is really good, I think. None of the guys I have made watch it like it, but Alice and I know it word for word." I patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry it's a win/win."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, if you like the movie then you will enjoy watching it, which is a win. If you don't like it then you won't look like a daisy picking girly man to other guys, also a win." I shrugged and smiled at him. "Win/win."

"Well, that's good I suppose." He looked confused.

"I would say so." I said waggling my eyebrows at him. He swiftly changed the subject.

"Oh and I wanted to pick this one," He held up the movie 'Braveheart' and smiled at me. "but it is way too long to watch for a movie marathon. Again though, you got major sexy points for owning that." I raised my eyebrows at him and laughed. He winked at me then continued. "The fifth movie will be Forest Gump." He held up the movie and did his best impersonation of Vanna White, waving his hands in front of the movie case as though it was on display. I nodded my approval and smiled at him. "Then 'Anchorman."

"Ok, well I don't think we will get past those tonight so lets stop there. The rest I will put away in the order you have them and we can watch them for our next movie night." His head shot up quickly when I said that and my breath caught. Did I really just make plans for the future with him? I looked at him embarrassed trying to gauge his reaction. His mouth pulled up at the corners and his eyes lit up.

"So there will be a next time?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said getting up and putting the first movie in, trying to not look as embarrassed as I felt, or as hopeful. I sat back on the couch next to him, leaving a whole couch cushion worth of space between us. He laughed then turned towards the TV as the opening credits started and the theme song began to play. I looked over at him, "Have you ever seen this before." He shook his head still smiling but never once did he turn his gaze from the TV. "It's a musical. I want you to be nice about it. Keep in mind its older, a classic. Films were different in the 50's."

"I promise to be nice." He said cutting me off.

As the movie went on and the characters began to sing out at random moments I would sing along quietly, barely loud enough for even me to hear, until it came to one of my favorite parts and I couldn't hold it back anymore. When 'How To be Lovely' started playing I sang it loud enough for both Edward and me to hear clearly, dancing to it while still staying seated on the couch. I did the same thing when 'Ringa dem bells' started but instead of staying seated I stood, grabbed the remote using it as a makeshift microphone and did the full skit, reigning it in a bit so as not to scare him more then absolutely necessary. **(Both songs on profile. Go watch them, they are amazing and rent the movie if you haven't seen it before**) Edward watched me, seemingly fascinated but I paid him no attention. The smile on his face was one I have never seen before. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Then finally after my outburst, and the final kiss, the words 'The End' showed across the screen. I clapped and whistled my approval then turned towards Edward with a big smile.

"I have never been more entertained while watching a movie." He said with a chuckle.

"Did you like the movie though?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes. It was girly and strange, but good. A classic." He smiled.

"What do you mean strange?" I asked defensively.

"They burst into song at really strange times, and they did weird dances, that everyone somehow all knew." He explained.

"It's a musical, they are all like that." I conceded.

"Still strange." He added.

"Ha! That was nothing. Just wait till you watch something with Alice and me. That is entertaining."

"Sounds scary." He said as he stretched.

"You have no idea." I cautioned. "You put in the next movie and I will start the popcorn." I said jumping up from the couch, humming as I made my way into the kitchen.

I put the popcorn in the microwave and hopped up on the counter while I waited. I grabbed a bowl to put the popcorn in from the cabinet above my head, just as the microwave beeped. I dumped the popcorn into the bowl and headed back out into the living room shoving a handful of popcorn in my mouth on the way. Edward was sitting there watching as the opening scene started so I sat quietly. Edward looked over at me and smiled, so I offered him some popcorn. He put his hand out, seemingly to grab a handful popcorn, but instead grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to him.

"There is nothing for you to sing to in this movie, so you can sit a little closer." He said putting his arm around me. I was right against him and slightly uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes and handed him the bowl while I repositioned myself. He started to protest, thinking I was trying to get away, but I cut him off before he could truly start complaining.

"I am just getting more comfortable. Now watch the movie." I ordered. I kicked off my shoes and hauled my legs up, laying them across his lap. Then I leaned forward and rested my head against his shoulder. He balanced the popcorn on my legs and kept his arm placed firmly around me. Then he leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"This is much more comfortable." He whispered, and I nodded in agreement.

The movie past by quickly. I jumped up and put the next movie in laughing when I saw that it was. 'Beauty and the Beast,' and did the same after that when I put in 'Moulin Rouge.' The popcorn bowl was empty at that point so we just dumped our piles of candy into it and ate that instead.

"You haven't seen this one either, right." I asked him eyeing him warily. He shook his head with a smile. "Ok this is your last chance to back out of watching it. We Didn't give Jasper a choice, and he still resents Alice and me, but I am giving you a choice. Choose wisely." He started to laugh.

"Is it really that bad?" He asked still laughing.

"I love it. I can practically recite the entire movie, but most men hate it. It is another musical." I warned him seriously.

"Well if you do what you did with Funny Face then I should at least be entertained. Start the movie." With that I pressed play. I said every line I knew aloud and sang quietly to every song that came on. Just as the final scene began playing my phone rang. I jumped up quickly and grabbed my phone, then jumped back down next to Edward.

"Yeah." I answered knowing full well that the only person that would be calling this late would be Alice.

"Hey Bella! How is your night going so far." She said sounding just as chipper as ever. Edward chuckled when he heard her voice ring through the phone.

"Good, lots of movies, even more junk food." I mumbled with my eyes still firmly glued to the screen.

"Do I hear Moulin Rouge?" She asked.

"Indeed. Final scene. Tragic." As I said it Nicole Kidman started singing the couples song to Ewen McGregor as he was leaving.

"I LOVE THIS PART!" She screeched. "PUT ME ON SPEAKER PHONE!" I did as I was told just as Alice started belting out the words. I held the phone out in front of me so it was closer to the TV and further from my ears. Alice was talented at a lot of things, but singing wasn't one of them. I looked up to Edward who was eyeing the phone amused, wincing slightly. Then Alice yelled out, "BELLA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I let out a sigh and started singing to the song with her. Edward was laughing then. As the song ended I brought the phone back closer to me and spoke to Alice without taking it off of speaker phone.

"Alice, I've got to go." Edward and I could hear Jasper complaining in the background about having to hear a song from the 'worlds worst movie.' Edward laughed harder when he heard that. I rolled my eyes and turned back towards the movie.

"Ok Bella, call me tomorrow." Alice said after telling Jasper to be quiet. "Oh and you should kiss Edward tonight so we have something to talk about tomorrow." I hung up the phone as quickly as I could, not saying goodbye, and felt the heat rising in my cheeks. I buried my face in my hands.

"I agree with Alice." Edward said from behind me.

"I bet you do." I said with my head still buried in my hands. I slowly looked up as I felt the couch move and watched Edward change out the movies. He looked back at me while he put Moulin Rouge back in it's case.

"You were right. That movie was horrible." He said putting the movie back on its shelf. "I thought you were exaggerating, but you really weren't"

"I love that movie." I defended weakly.

"I know. Lets try not to watch that one any more on our movie nights though, ok?" I laughed and nodded.

"I warned you." I reminded him.

"You did. It was my own fault that I was subjected to that." He smirked at me and sat down next to me again. He picked my legs up and put them back over his lap and put his arm back around me. He squeezed me close for a second, kissing the top of my head as I yawned. He smoothed back my hair and looked at me, "I think this is going to be the last movie. You look like your about to pass out."

"I'm not tired." I yawned again and burrowed in closer to him. "What movie are we watching now?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Forest Gump. There is no way you are going to make it all the way through it, though." He grabbed a blanket draped over the back of the couch and wrapped it around me.

"Yes I will." I mumbled, but I knew that no matter how many times I said it that it still wouldn't be true. My eyes were already getting heavy and this movie was way longer then the others. Edward shrugged and patted my leg as the movie started. His hand rubbed gentle circles on my back as I nodded off.

I woke up to Edward leaning me back against the couch onto a pillow. I grumbled as he pulled a blanket over me. I attempted to open my eyes but gave up when they wouldn't open right away.

"Bella, I think I need to get going so you can get some sleep." I shook my head and hugged his arm to me, trying to prevent him from leaving. I heard him chuckle as I tried desperately to open my eyes. I ended up only getting one opened. It was still squinty and slightly out of focus.

"At what point did I fall asleep." I asked, my voice raspy from sleeping. I looked up into his eyes. He was squatted down right next to the couch, his arm firmly in my grips but he wasn't trying to escape.

"With in the first thirty minutes of the movie." He chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't pass out earlier with how hard you've been working lately."

"Did you get to watch the rest of the movie?" I was trying to get him to stay a little longer with small talk, but in the back of my mind I knew he was going to be leaving soon.

"Yeah, it's been over for about an hour now. I stalled as long as possible before I actually got up." He smiled sheepishly down at me.

"Did you notice that we didn't even watch the movie we rented." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I didn't really want to watch it anyway." He admitted.

"When do I get to see you again?" I asked feeling bold. My other eye finally opened as I looked up at him again.

"Whenever you have free time, you can call me. I will come hang out with you anytime." He said without missing a beat. "I had a lot of fun tonight Bella." His voice grew softer, and he slipped his arm out of my grasp and instead, laid his hand against my cheek. I closed my eyes, content and leaned my face further into his hand.

"Me too." I sighed. I looked back up at him. He was smiling a small, sweet smile as he looked down at me. His thumb stroked my cheekbone gently as he leaned down closer to me.

"Can I get another kiss on the cheek tonight?" He asked. I nodded and he leaned down, turning his head so I could reach his cheek. I kissed it gently lingering a little longer then I should have. When I finally pulled away, he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Bella." He whispered against my skin then he started to stand.

"Wait a second, I can walk you out." I said, starting to get up but he held me down.

"Stay and sleep." He said sternly. I looked at him with the best puppy dog eyes I could muster in my tired state, but he only shook his head at me. "Please just sleep, Bella. I will call you tomorrow. I promise."

"Fine." I huffed, defeated. He chuckled at me and stood. I looked around to see that he cleaned up the huge mess we made and put away all the movies we got out. I sat up quickly as I heard his footsteps get closer to the door. My stomach did weird turns as I thought about him walking out of the door at any moment. "Wait!" I said more loudly then necessary. I stood up quickly giving myself a slight head rush and shuffled over to him. He was standing in the entryway looking at me disapprovingly.

"Bella, I told you not to get up." He complained.

I stood in front of him without a word and then grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down closer to me, never once loosing eye contact. He was taken off guard by it, but didn't miss a beat. He put his hand on my lower back and pulled me closer. His eyes looked heavy, but not with sleep, and were darker than usual. I stood on my tippy toes, closing my eyes, and pressed my lips lightly against his. His hand came up and rested on my cheek again, gently holding my face to his. He didn't pull away or hesitate to kiss me back, nor did he try to deepen the kiss or take things further. It was a chaste kiss, but it was phenomenal. Sweet, and romantic. After a couple of moments, I pulled away slowly and looked back up into his eyes. They were still closed and a small smile pulled his lips upward.

"Goodnight Edward." I whispered, leaving little more then an inch between us, letting my words fan out across his face.

"Goodnight." He said huskily, finally opening his eyes. He ran his hand that was still on my cheek down to my shoulder and then down my arm, and grabbed my hand. He lifted my hand and kissed the back of it, leaving his lips there longer than usual. He then turned, looking back as he shut the door smiling at me with the most radiant smile I have ever seen.


	14. Saints, and Dougnuts

**(A.N. This chapter was really fun for me to write. I had no idea where it was going or what it was going to be about but as soon as I started writing it I couldn't stop. I started this at about 4 in the morning after yet another night of no sleep. From beginning to end, I didn't know what would happen next until I got to it. I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again, Reviews make me smile. Smiling is good. I like to smile Thanks and ENJOY!)**

* * *

As it turned out, with school out of the way, I still had hardly any free time. The coffee shop took advantage of my newly available time, and the bar took whatever time I had left after that. I couldn't complain though. Money was never something I had a lot of and with rent and bills, I was usually barely scraping by. With the extra hours I was getting now I could get myself ahead financially. After I got my bank account to a healthy size, I could take some time off, but until then I would just have to bite the bullet.

Exhaustion overtook me most nights, almost as soon as I got home, making any phone calls I tried to squeeze in before bed strenuous. Edward and I spoke daily since our movie night, which now was five days ago. Our phone conversations were always cut short when Edward insisted that I needed to sleep. Sleep was getting to be a real pain. If I didn't need to sleep, I would have plenty of time to see him and everyone else. But tomorrow I had the whole day off and I would make sure that I would make sure Edward was a part of my day.

"Alice." I whined. "This is my first real day off for more then a month. I don't have to work either job, no school and no other obligations. Don't make me do this."

"Bella, we haven't gotten a chance to hang out, just us, for weeks. You owe me."

"I am not protesting hanging out with you, and you know it. Don't act dense." I grumbled.

"Then what Bella? I just want to hang out with my friend! Is that so bad?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "When you are dragging me off for a day of _shopping _on my first real day off in a month, it is horrible. How could you do this to me?"

"I am not taking no for an answer. You know you will just end up going Bella. I don't see why you insist on putting up such a fight when we all know how it will turn out." Alice scolded, using her motherly tone.

"That may be true, but I hold out hope Alice." I paused, trying to make the delivery of my next speech more dramatic, and hopefully more potent. "I hold out hope that someday you will have the heart to not drag me to the god for saken mall, to shop for clothes that I don't need and cant afford. Cloths that I will never wear or have any use for. Someday, Alice, I hope that you will look at it through my eyes instead of through you're one track gaze and think about what I want to do. Someday, I hope that you will look at the greater good instead of your incessant need for material objects, some of which you will never use."

"Oh for cripe sakes, Bella. Could you be anymore dramatic?" She asked exasperated.

"Yes. In fact I am holding back on the theatrics for now so as not to annoy you. Why I'm being so generous? I don't know. I must be a saint. Don't torture the saint Alice. If you torture a saint you will go to hell. Don't damn yourself to eternal flames for one shopping trip. It's not worth it."

"I will deal with the flames in a cute new outfit and possibly a new purse. It will be nice to be warm for a change."

"You cant make me go!" I exclaimed knowing full well she could and would if I didn't concede.

"You know that isn't true." She said, calling me on my bluff. "It will only be a half day, with lunch included. Then that night we will do what you want to do. Promise."

"Fine! But know I won't be happy about it." I threatened holding out hope, no matter how fleeting, that it would scare Alice away from spending a whole day dragging me around the overly populated hell hole that is the mall.

"Sure you will be. So, I will pick up my happy, cheerful Bella bright and early tomorrow!" She exclaimed, overly confident with her victory.

"I want to sleep in." I argued weakly.

"Ok, fine. I will see you at eight."

"That is not sleeping in." I protested.

"It is compared to when I was originally going to pick you up. Just be grateful I am letting you sleep in _that_ late. You will be able to take a nap later that day before we head out to hang out with everyone." She said, throwing in that last part quietly.

"I thought I got to pick what we do after shopping."

"You do. But it has to be something that everyone can do." She explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who is everyone?"

"You, me, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and of course, Edward." My outlook on the night brightened suddenly with just the mention of his name. "You only have one rule you have to follow. Whatever you pick has to be fun."

"No kidding." I said sarcastically. "I will see you in the morning."

"Yes you will." She said brightly before her tone darkened. "And don't even think about trying to sleep in. I have a key to your place and I will not hesitate to come in a wake you up. Believe me when I say in won't be a pleasant wake up call."

"Why do you have a key again?" I asked.

"Because you love me, silly. Now get some sleep. I want you bright and bubbly tomorrow." She commanded happily.

"I don't do bright and bubbly until after eleven. You will have to tolerate groggy and annoyed if you are getting me up at eight." I griped with a yawn.

"We'll see about that. Good night Bella." Alice chirped and hung up the phone. My eyes were heavy and my mind scattered. Alice called before I had the chance to call Edward tonight. I contemplated calling him in the morning but knew that he would just end up calling me tonight, worried. I dialed his number and held the phone to my ear.

"Did they make you stay late?" He asked as he picked up his phone. I tried to stifle my yawn.

"Nope, Alice called." That was explanation enough. "I have good news though!"

"What is that?" He asked.

"I have all of tomorrow off." I said excitedly.

"Really?" He sounded just as excited as I did. "Does that mean I get a entire day with you?"

"You poor, naive boy." I said with a sigh. "Did you forget that I said that Alice called me before I got the chance to call you?"

"So she already staked her claim on you?" He sounded truly disappointed. "Let me guess. She is taking you shopping."

"Don't rub it in." I complained.

"So I don't get to see you at all tomorrow?" He asked sounding deflated.

"I didn't say that." I said quickly. "Apparently everyone is hanging out tomorrow after we go shopping. You are a part of our everyone now. So is Emmett and Rosalie. Its nice not being a third wheel anymore."

"So no alone time then." He said quietly. "Well, at least I will get to see you. I hate not seeing you for this long."

"I know. I'm sorry." I felt bad. I kiss him then don't get to see him for almost a week. I am like some scummy guys that doesn't call a girl after sleeping with her. "I just really need the money."

"Don't ever be sorry for that Bella. You are doing what you have to do. I respect that and completely understand." His voice was harder as he spoke, scolding. Then it grew softer as he continued. "I want to be able to see you more, but even if we spent everyday together I would still complain about not seeing you enough."

"That's what you say now, but if you ever actually experienced seeing me everyday you would be singing a different tune." Again I yawned.

"Your wrong, but I don't want to argue about it now. You need to get to sleep." He said concerned. "I will see you tomorrow, Bella. If you get an opening before whatever we're doing with everyone, then call me and I will be there."

"Ok. See you later. Goodnight." My words were starting to slur from my exhaustion, and my eyes couldn't hold themselves open anymore. After Edward whispered his goodnight to me I closed my phone and dropped it on my night stand. I was happy that I was already laying in bed because there was no way that I would be able to get up when I was this tired. I fell into a dreamless sleep instantly, still completely dressed in my dirty work clothes.

I awoke with a jolt to my phone ringing. It felt like I had just closed my eyes, but the light seeping in my windows, stinging my eyes, told me otherwise. I grabbed randomly for my phone trying not to open my eyes more then necessary, yet trying desperately to find it quickly to make the unpleasant noise stop. At last, I found it.

"Hello?" I answered groggily. My voice was deep and scratchy with sleep.

"You aren't up yet?" Alice shrieked over the phone. "I knew I needed to call before I came over. You have an hour and a half to get up and dressed before I get there. I would suggest that you use that time wisely." She hung up without another word and I groaned loudly. I laid still for a few minutes trying to tell myself that Alice's wrath was worth a few more minutes of sleep when my phone rang again.

"I get it Alice. I'm up. Quit calling me." I said, frustrated.

"You really aren't a morning person are you?" Edward chuckled.

"Oh dear god, what is wrong with you people? Don't you ever sleep? Don't you know what time it is? Normal people are asleep right now." I complained pushing my body up away from the warm confines of my covers.

"Alice called me and told me that if I didn't call and make sure you were awake she would have to wake you up in an unpleasant manner. She said it was my duty to save you from that." He sounded slightly amused by his story and I could just picture the perfect grin spreading across his face. "Just consider me your knight in shining armor here to save you from the evil Alice."

"I am too tired for this." I complained.

"That is the point of me calling. To wake you up. Lucky for you Alice called me before she called you. Come open the door." My eyes opened wide at his comment.

"You're here?" I asked stunned.

"Fresh coffee and doughnuts. Hurry please. Our time is limited." He said taking on a more serious tone.

I jumped up quickly and ran to the front door. I unlocked it and yanked it open. There standing in front of me was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. A huge smile lit my face as I stared at the gorgeous man standing in front of me with hot coffee in one hand and a bag of doughnuts in the other. He truly was perfect. He walked past me with a smirk, setting the coffee and fried goods on the counter then turned quickly and stared expectantly at me, arms spread. I shut the door and started running towards him. Half way there I slid to a halt, holding one of my hands over my mouth firmly and brushed the other through my unruly hair. Edward raised his eyebrows at me and chuckled.

"Give me a second." I said running past him into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth quickly and tried to smooth out my hair. I peeked my head out the doorway to see him standing there, leaning against the table, waiting for me. He smiled when he saw me peeking my head out. That was all I the encouragement I needed. I quickly pulled myself out of the doorway and ran up to him jumping straight at him. His arms flew open catching me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and me legs around his waste. I kissed him once on the cheek before looking at him and smiling. "Good morning." I sang, as my cheeks began hurting from my smile.

"I will have to show up with coffee and doughnuts more often if this is the response I get." He said chuckling at me. His eyes were shining brightly and his smile was beaming vibrantly at me. I hugged him tightly then reached down to the table and grabbed the bag of doughnuts. He held me up as I leaned down towards the table. My legs stayed firmly locked around him.

"What do we have here?" I mocked, looking into the bag. "Ooh, Glazed. Yippee!" I pulled out the doughnut and stuck it in my mouth, taking off a big bite.

"There is also one with sprinkles in there, too." He said teasingly.

"I'll get to it." I said after swallowing my bite. "So, how's it going?"

"Well, I have a beautiful woman's legs wrapped around me. So, I'm horrible." He smiled.

"Oh, well I will just get down then." I said unfazed trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Not a chance. I have missed you quite a lot, Bella. There is no way I will let you go that easily" He looked down at my work uniform that I failed to take off before passing out last night, then back up at me with a stern look firmly planted on his face. "Did you sleep in your work clothes?"

"Yup. Happens a lot." I said waving my hand dismissively "I need to go take a quick shower and change. Will you wait for me. I can pull it off in less then 15 minutes."

"Of course I'll wait. But don't rush for me please."

"Whose rushing?" I asked "I can get ready faster then any girl in town. Feel free to time me." I hopped down then and ran to the bathroom to get in the shower. I started the water and jumped in before it had time to heat up all the way, scrubbing myself off quickly and washing my hair. I got out and dried myself off, then ran out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped securely around me.

"I love it when you shower." Edward said as I passed him in just my towel while running to my room. I stuck my tongue out at him as I shut my door and got dressed quickly. I ran a brush through my hair then sprinted back out to Edward. I reached him slightly out of breath, but smelling clean. "14.5" He said impressed.

"Told you." I said grabbing my coffee. He grabbed it back from me just as I was lifting it to my lips.

He leaned down towards me, "You deserve a prize for being so quick."

"I thought the coffee was my prize." I said teasingly. He smirked at me before catching my lips with his for a very intense, very quick, very innocent, kiss. "Ok, that's better then coffee." I conceded. He smiled smugly as he handed me back my coffee. I sipped it quickly reveling in its warmth while I sat in a chair by the table. He did the same.

"How long do we have?" He asked staring at me. I glanced over at the clock on the microwave and frowned.

"About ten minutes." I said sadly.

"Better than nothing." He said brightly.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"A couple of hours." He said while taking a bite of a doughnut. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. As far as I know, at least. I was to tired too even dream. I passed out right after I got off the phone with you." I took another sip of my coffee and gazed at the clock again. 8 minutes. Damn.

"Well I'm glad you got some sleep. Do you get anymore days off this week?"

"Not any full days, but Thursday I only work at the coffee shop and Saturday I only work at the bar." He nodded and smiled.

"Shall we have another movie night Thursday." He asked casually.

"If you want." I said trying to sound just as casual. "Maybe we could watch Braveheart."

"So sexy." He commented referring to me owning a guy movie. I rolled my eyes and glanced at the clock again.

"3 minutes." I muttered. He brought his hand up and traced it across my cheekbone, while smiling happily at me.

"We will see each other tonight." He encouraged, just as the front door swung open.

"Bella, I'm here." Alice sang.

"And she dragged me along too." An annoyed sounding Rosalie added. Edward chuckled and pulled away.

"You ready to head out." Alice stopped and smiled at Edward. "Well good morning Edward. When I called you this morning to have you get Bella up, I didn't mean that you had to come over and wake her up in person. I'm sure a simple phone call would have sufficed."

"I couldn't help myself." He said with a grin.

"Well, sorry. But I must steal her away. Good job though. She even looks pleasant." She said grabbing my arm and hauling me upright. "But you are joining us tonight, right?"

"Of course." He answered.

"Great!" She exclaimed. "Bella, give him a kiss goodbye and lets scoot." She slapped my behind after pushing me toward Edward. I jumped slightly at the unneeded contact and grimaced at the sting it left on my left cheek.

"Have a good time." Edward said softly leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"Yeah right." I grumbled enjoying the warmth of his lips against my skin. "I will see you later. Stay as long as you want, just lock up when you leave." Alice and Rosalie pulled me out of my apartment forcing me to yell the last portion of my sentence. He laughed while waving as he watch me leave. When we were out of his sight I pulled away from the girls grips and walked on my own the rest of the way.

When we got into Alice's car Rosalie took the front and I took the back. I sat in the middle seat so I could hear their conversations better. As soon as Alice started the car and drove off towards the mall, Rosalie turned back at me with an expectant smile. "So, how was _your_ morning?" She asked in a suggestive tone. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Fantastic."


	15. Music to My Ears

**(A.N. Review, Review, Review!)**

Disclaimer: Not my characters...

* * *

"Spill it." Alice demanded as she raced down the road at hazardous speeds. My hands clenched the seat for dear life as she took a turn too quickly. It always surprised me that she didn't get pulled over on a regular basis. When riding with her I always got out of the car with a sore foot from when I would attempt to stomp on the non existent brake at my feet. Rosalie seemed completely unfazed by the reckless driving but found my reaction to it amusing.

"I don't know what to tell you guys." I admitted, between grasping the seat and clenching my jaw.

"Everything!" They both responded at the same time.

"Um. Like what?" I had no idea what girl talk consisted of and Alice knew that. Every time she had ever tried to get me to talk about things like this it was always like pulling teeth. Difficult and slightly painful. Alice sighed in exasperation. Rosalie patted her arm, then turned towards me with a reassuring smile.

"How about we ask you questions and you answer them. Just make sure to fill in details. Ok?" She winked and I nodded. I was much more comfortable with the arrangement.

"Ok, I take it you guys have kissed." Alice stated, looking at me through the rearview mirror to see my response. I nodded and said a quiet yes. "Well how was it? How did it happen? Who initiated it?" She sprouted out question after question, waving her hand through the air as she spoke.

"It was good." I said unsure if I was answering the way I was suppose to. Rosalie nodded in encouragement. "I initiated it." They both gave a surprised gasp but stayed quiet other than that. "He was about to leave and I gave him a kiss on the cheek, then he gave me a kiss on the forehead and then he told me to sleep. When he was leaving though my stomach got all achy about it, so I jumped up, walked up to him, grabbed his shirt, pulled him down to eye level and laid one on him." I blushed slightly at my choice of words. "It wasn't a big kiss. Closed mouth, well slightly close. No tongue. It was sweet, and gentle but at the same time, very intense. He kissed me again this morning same way."

"Wow!" Alice breathed, "You really did that?" I smiled timidly at her through the mirror and nodded.

"Is it horrible?" I asked unsure of myself.

"Bella. That is fantastic! I can't believe you did that. I am so proud of you!" She seemed very excited by the whole thing, so did Rosalie. They both had huge admiring grins starched across their faces.

"I bet Edward about toppled over when you did that." Rosalie commented.

"No!" I defended. "He took it all very well actually."

"Still, he probably had to take a cold shower when he got home." She added as Alice giggled, agreeing with her. My shoulders tensed when I processed what she meant and stared at her in shock.

"No! It wasn't like that. It was a very innocent kiss. Nothing sexual."

"Maybe not for you, but for him it was probably a whole different story." Alice chimed in looking at me sweetly. Rosalie stared back at me and patted my knee.

"It's a good thing Bella." She assured me. "That's just how men think. I will admit, Edward isn't anything like most men, but he is still a man. When a good looking woman pulls a man down by his shirt to kiss him they are going to react in that way. At least a little."

"Yeah, Bella. I would think he was gay if he didn't have a reaction to what you described." She nodded in agreement. "Jasper goes nuts when I take control."

"Oh holy hell, Alice. Don't tell me these things!" I exclaimed, grimacing at the horrid mental pictures that were now floating about in my mind.

"What? Do you think Jasper and I just sit around playing scrabble every night?" She asked annoyed.

"No! I know you guys…do things. But I don't want to talk about it. Jasper is like my brother and you're like my sister and YUCK!"

"Well when you look at it as two people who are like your siblings doing those things then it's yuck. That even grosses me out quite a bit. But if you look at it as your best friend and her boyfriend it is just slightly uncomfortable. Try that. It will make this trip a lot less disturbing for you." Rosalie was laughing loudly at us now as we bickered.

"Can't we just change the subject?" I begged.

"Oh don't act like you are the Virgin Mary." Alice snipped as she pulled into a parking space.

"Just because I have had sex before doesn't mean I want to hear about other people doing it." I whispered harshly.

"Well then you will not enjoy yourself at all today." She said climbing out of the car and waited for me. When I hopped out she wrapped her arm around my waist and began walking us toward the building. Rosalie walked beside me still snickering at my torture while Alice rattled on about all the things she wanted to buy.

The next hour passed slowly. I was thrown in and out of dressing rooms, and forced to try on clothes I wouldn't otherwise be caught dead in. We were just leaving a store, both Rosalie and Alice walked in front of me, chatting happily about their purchases, carrying bags upon bags of clothes. I carried only one bag that contained one shirt I will never wear, a pair of jeans I snuck in while Alice wasn't looking, and a shirt Alice and I both agreed on. I was content with my haul, but knowing that I was spending money I didn't have made it less exciting. I walked with my head down, calculating how much more I could spend without over drafting when I paid my bills when I ran straight into Rosalie. She caught me by the shoulders and balanced me so I wouldn't fall and I smiled up at her in thanks. When I looked over to Alice her eyes were bright, and a huge smile was spread across her face. I looked in the direction she was starring and started to back away.

"You guys go ahead. I'll wait out here." I said walking towards a bench.

"Oh no you don't. You are coming in this time. I swear it isn't that bad." Alice grabbed my arm and started pulling towards the store. "Victoria's Secret is nothing to be afraid of. You have reason to venture inside now, where as before you didn't."

"No, your wrong. I have absolutely no reason to go in there. I don't need a new bra or underwear, and I certainly don't need anything else they have to offer." I tried twisting out of her grip again only to have Rosalie help her drag me. "Guys, come on. Don't make me do this."

"Bella, don't fight this. You are going in there. We aren't saying you have to spend any money. We have already talked about it. We are going to buy you a few things and if you don't come in with us, you will have no say in what we get you. Trust me when I say you don't want that." Alice explained in a low, menacing voice. I sighed and let them pull me into the store. I had been in there before, a few times actually. But only briefly, by myself, when I needed a new bra. Never for what they were bringing me there to buy.

When they finally let me go I was in the middle of the store and they scattered in different direction instructing me to look around. Unsure of what to do I started at the walls around me. I walked slowly around eyeing the different garments they had adorning the walls. Some of the things made my stomach clench at the very thought of what they were meant for. I averted my gave from the wall as I got into a section that was a little to much for me to handle and looked around to try and find Alice or Rosalie. I spotted Rose across the store and quickly made my way toward her.

"Finding anything you like Bella?" She asked as I approached her. Her smile told me that she knew how uncomfortable I was in here. "Don't worry, we wont be long."

"Ok, well I am going to stay close to you so I don't get lost in a sea of underwear." I said waving my hand at the tables of assorted panties.

"Sounds good. You can help me pick out what I am supposed to get you then. Alice assigned me the task. I am a little afraid of saying no to her." She whispered with a laugh. I nodded at her, understanding exactly what she meant.

"I don't think I need any of this stuff Rosalie." I said trying to her to help me get out of what Alice had in store for me while we were alone.

Before she could respond we heard a unpleasant voice calling Rosalie's name. "Oh shit." Rosalie said under her breath after she turned to see who called her name then swiftly planted a fake smile across her face. "Bella, act normal. Don't get intimidated and don't be afraid to put her in her place if need be." She sprouted off her demands to me rapidly then turned in the direction the voice came from. "Hey Tanya." A tall, strawberry blonde made her way over to us. She would be absolutely gorgeous if Rose wasn't standing right there obstructing everyone's vision.

"How are you?" She asked with phony enthusiasm. "Is Emmett with you, or Edward?" When she said Edwards name it caught me off guard. She looked around for the men, not waiting for an answer.

"No, it's just a girls shopping trip today." Rosalie said politely with just hint of annoyance coloring her tone.

"Look what I found for you Bella!" Alice said excited from behind us. She looked up seeing Tanya and smiled wide. "Hello. I'm Alice." She said, extending her hand to the statuesque woman. "I'm a friend of Rosalie's." She continued when she didn't get an immediate response. Alice always was genuinely happy to meet new people, even if they had a permanent scowl planted on their face, like this woman had. Unlike this woman though, most people softened up after Alice introduced herself.

"Hello." Tanya said taking Alice's hand with a condescending smirk. Her eyes swept up and down Alice's form with a disgusted look. The look on Alice's face was heartbreaking. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. Most people loved Alice when the first met her. I had never seen anyone act like they were better then her and quite frankly, I didn't like it. I crossed my arms angrily and looked up at the blonde. Tanya caught my flabbergasted stare and glared at me. "And you are?"

"I'm Bella. Thanks for asking." I quipped, annoyed with her reaction to my friend.

"_And __you_ are Rosalie's friend?" She said with amused astonishment. I nodded and glared at her.

"Yes, and also Alice's. Are you always this rude?" I blurted out. Her eyes told me she was getting pissed off as her face got red with anger. I heard Alice gasp from behind me and saw Rosalie trying to hide a giggle. "I would try to control all those facial expressions. I haven't seen a single one since I have met you that is flattering. They all just make you look old a wrinkly. If you aren't careful you face might stick like that."

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Tanya asked angrily, while stalking towards me.

"Bella. The name is Bella. If you would just listen to people they wouldn't have to repeat themselves." I fumed, never taking my eyes away from hers.

"Bella is Edward's girlfriend." Rosalie said. Tanya stopped dead in her tracks. I thought about explaining that he wasn't my boyfriend but then thought better of it when I saw Tanya's reaction to the title. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened in shock. She stared back up at Rosalie to make sure she wasn't kidding then glared back at me when she saw that she wasn't. I smiled brightly towards the rude woman and she just deepened her glare.

"Ah Edwards new pet. Well sweetheart, love can be fleeting. I wouldn't get to comfortable with him." She said, bringing back one of her lovely faces.

"And what would you know about it?" I asked angrily.

"Bella, Tanya is Edward's ex." Rosalie explained before Tanya could say anything. Comprehension filtered through me, I tensed slightly, my smile faltered. I composed myself quickly, before anyone could notice and returned a smile to my face.

"Oh, I see." I said slowly in understanding.

"What is it that you see, exactly?" Tanya asked annoyed by the smile that was on my face.

"Why your face got even more misshapen when she told you what I was to Edward." I smiled happily at her and continued. "Edward dumped you right? And you never got over him. Well I can tell you this _'sweetheart,'_ he is completely over you now." She started towards me again, and I could just imagine steam coming out of her ears. I stifled a laugh, not moving an inch. I wasn't one to fight, but I also wasn't one to back down.

"That's enough Tanya." Rosalie said sternly stepping in front of me. "Just get out of here."

"Sure thing Rose." She spat. "Tell Edward that I said hi. I'm sure he would love to hear from me."

"I highly doubt that Tanya." Rosalie said back, her voice dripping with venom. Tanya just smiled at me and turned to leave.

"Well she knows how to ruin a good time." Alice said from behind me. I turned to look at her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was set in a frown. "Did you see how she looked me up and down like I was gross?" Her eyes were sad. She wasn't used to people being so rude to her, and she didn't seem to be taking it well.

"She didn't ruin anyone's time." I reassured. "She was just a minor set back. And don't worry about how that silly woman looked at you. She was probably just jealous. Now lets buy some stuff so we can get out of here." I put on a fake smile and tried my best to be enthusiastic. As much as I didn't want to let Tanya affect me, I couldn't help but think about it. Alice smiled knowingly at me, seeing right through my façade. She grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her.

"Ok lets pick out some stuff for you and then we can get home." Alice must have seen more then I thought in my expression if she was willing to cut the shopping trip short. She stopped us in font of a wall full of ultra sexy bra and panty sets and turned to me with a smile. "I know you don't need lingerie yet but getting stuff like this," she waved her hand towards the wall, "will make you feel sexy even if he doesn't know you are wearing it. We are building your self esteem here. Play along and we can get out of here sooner."

"Fine. Pick some and lets go." I grumbled at her. For the next half hour Alice picked out different underwear sets for me to try on until finally she was satisfied enough with three of them to buy. I didn't really pay much attention to any of it. I didn't even see what she picked out. We checked out and headed for the car, with me still in a daze. Not until we were pulling out of the parking lot did the girls start trying to talk to me.

"Bella, are you all right?" Rosalie asked turning fully in her seat to stare at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." I said trying to stop the conversation before it started.

"Don't worry about Tanya, Bella. She's a real hag. A true definition of the word. Edward and her haven't been dating for almost a year now, and they didn't date very long when they were together." She continued as if I hadn't said anything. I pulled out my phone when I heard it beep. Edward was calling me. I contemplated not picking up but knew that would only lead to more question and concern from the girls. I finally flipped open my phone.

"Hey." I said trying to sound chipper.

"Hi there. I am glad to hear that you still conscious after spending the day shopping with Alice." He joked, "Are you guys going to be much longer?"

"We are heading home now." I answered shortly.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" His voice fell flat with the question.

"Yeah, just sleepy. I should be home in about half an hour." I said trying to make my tone more upbeat. "I will talk to you when I get there, alright?"

"Sure. Talk to you soon." He didn't sound convinced but didn't push. I hung up the phone and looked up towards two confused sets of eyes staring at me.

"Talk Bella." Alice demanded. "If you don't start talking I will pull over and not take you home."

"What is there to talk about." I asked rolling my eyes. "I got to meet Edward ex today. His beautiful, tall, blonde, model of an ex. His ex who could walk down a runway and be completely at home. His ex who looks nothing like me. Hid ex who is so much prettier then average ole' me." Rosalie cut me off quickly.

"Wow, Bella. Edward only dated her for a couple of months and they were never serious. He already has developed deeper feelings for you than he ever had for her. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to her, or anyone else for that matter. You are just as pretty as she is if not prettier, plus you have a excellent personality. That's something she is seriously lacking in." She looked at me straight in the eyes. I nodded and looked away. I tried to smile but couldn't. The rest of the ride was quiet except for the sound of the radio playing softly in the background. They dropped me off outside of my building telling me to call them when I thought of what we were doing tonight. Rosalie shoved my new acquired undergarments into my other bag so Alice could keep the Victoria's Secret bag, and then sent me up to my place.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I reached my door. There leaning against the door to my apartment was Edward. He had a smile on his face but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey." He said cautiously. "Mind if I come in and hang out with you before we are forced to meet everyone else?"

"Sure." I walked past him and unlocked my door. I strolled straight in, throwing my purse on the kitchen table along with my bag of clothes. "I just have to use the restroom real quick." I said to him as he sat down at the table.

"Ok. Did you get anything good." He asked as I walked towards the bathroom.

"Not really. Go ahead and have a look if you want." I said and shut the door.

I had no reason to be upset with Edward and to be honest I wasn't. I was upset with my own insecurities. Why would a guy like Edward go for someone like me, especially when he has already had something so much more attractive, if only physically speaking. It was like wanting fast food when you have a filet minion back at home. But I knew I wasn't giving Edward enough credit. I knew he wasn't that shallow. Tanya was about as deep as a puddle and a jerk but there had to be some redeeming quality about her for Edward to have liked her.

When I came out of the bathroom he had my bag of clothes dumped out on the table. My jeans and two shirts neatly folded in a pile and next to that pile laid a stack of the three sexy panty sets that Alice bought for me. I grimaced when I thought of what he though that meant. He smiled at me, and chuckled under his breath when he followed my gaze to the pile of undergarments. "Alice bought them for me." I defended as I sat down across from him. "I didn't really want them."

"I think they're very nice." He commented smiling. When I didn't say anything he looked up at me with questioning eyes. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah. Rough day." I sighed.

"Care to talk about it?" He asked moving around the table to sit closer to me. He scooted right up next to me and draped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me against him. I shrugged.

"We ran into your ex, Tanya today. At least I think that was her name." His body stiffened at the mention of her name. "She was a real pleasant girl."

"I'm sorry." He sighed, "How bad was she?" I looked up at him.

"Rude. She was mean to Alice. She looked at her like she was better then her. Poor Alice. She is nice to everyone, and that dumb woman had the audacity to be rude to her. You should have seen how she looked at her, like she was trash. I wanted to pop her. Pow! Right in the kisser." I ranted. I took a deep breath and looked down at my hands. "Then Rosalie introduced me as your girlfriend. The look on Tanya's face was priceless when Rose said the word girlfriend. I just couldn't bring myself to correct her after I saw it." I laughed absently at the memory.

"Why did you feel the need to correct her." He asked looking down at me.

"Well, because I'm not your girlfriend. I don't think." I got confused and looked up at him in question. "Am I?"

"Do you want to be?" He asked with a smile.

"Are you asking?" I countered.

"Are you saying yes." He smirked.

"What's with all the questions?" He shrugged.

"Just looking for an answer."

"Well, anyway. I pissed Tanya off." I said changing the subject.

"That's not a hard thing to do." He commented, face turning grim again. "How did _you_ do that exactly?"

"I told her that all the nasty face's she made, made her look old and wrinkly." He burst into laughter.

"You said that to her?" I nodded. He laughed harder. "And she just got pissed. She didn't say anything back."

"She tried coming at me." I said with a smile. I was quite proud of myself for getting such a rise out of her.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed making me jump.

"Edward, calm down. It was actually quite funny. She even made a face as she moved towards me. Rose stepped in her way and told her to leave. Oh, that reminds me. She said to say hi. She said you would be happy to hear from her." He sat there shaking his head in disbelief before you answered.

"I would actually prefer if I never had to hear from her again." He stated. "Is that why you were upset?"

"I guess. That and, well, she was so tall, and pretty, and _blond_." I sighed.

"If that's your type, then I don't see why you are with me." He pulled me up by my arm then and made me sit on his lap. He was sitting between my legs and held my face so I was staring directly in his eyes.

"_You _are my type." He said intensely. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on and that is only magnified by your personality. Don't ever let someone, _especially_ not someone like Tanya, make you feel differently."

"Do you really mean all of that?"

"Every word." He said passionately.

"Ok." I breathed. "Then sure."

"Sure what?" He asked confused by my sudden topic change.

"If your asking, then sure." The smile on his face grew wide as comprehension filtered through his mind.

"So I can officially call you my girlfriend then?" He asked smugly, but I could here the excitement in his voice.

"Well, if your going to get cocky about it…" I said and I started to get up off his lap. He held on to me tight and pulled me closer.

"Not cocky." He breathed across my face. His voice was husky and low and intense. "Just very, _very_ happy." I smiled happily at him as he leaned in then and pressed his lips to mine. It started out very innocent, just like our other kisses until my hands took on a life of their own. They wound around his neck, tangling my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer. He gasped slightly, causing a smug smile to spread across my face and I pulled him even closer. His hands were on my hips and he gripped a little tighter as I deepened the kiss. This was definitely not like the innocent kiss we shared before. This kiss held a whole new kind of passion and its intensity was breathtaking. I finally leaned away having to breath and smiled at him. His mouth was hanging open slightly with a small smile and he stared at me with heavy eyes. I kissed the tip of his nose gently before resting my head against his shoulder. He hugged me tighter to him and kissed the top of my head as I sighed, content in the moment. He then broke the silence. "_My_ beautiful Bella." Music to my ears.


	16. Lets do this, I'm a Cashew

**(A.N. Ok people. I am sorry this took so much longer than usual to post. The thing is I do have a life outside of this story so sometimes I wont be able to post as often as usual. A friendly reminder here and there saying things like 'Can't wait for the next chapter' or 'please try to get the next chapter out soon' are great and I love when you guys say things like 'I cant wait for the next chapter.' But please don't write me saying, 'Come on! You can write faster then that!' I don't think that the person who wrote it was trying to be mean, but try not to say things like that. OK? I am really happy I have people who are waiting for my next chapter just be nice about it. Thank you for all of the reviews. I LOVE THEM! And I will try to keep my story updated as quickly as possible. Oh and most quotes from this chapter will be on my profile. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!)**

* * *

After sitting on Edward's lap for awhile I finally found the will power to pull myself away from him. When I got up my legs were cramped and my back was getting sore. 'How long was I sitting there for?' I peered over at the clock to see just how long I had been perched.

"We only have three hours till we have to go meet the gang wherever it is I choose." I grumbled.

"And where is it you are choosing?" Edward asked with a content smile.

"I haven't the slightest idea." I admitted. "We could do a bunch of things I suppose. I want to incorporate something everyone will want to do in tonight's activities."

"How do you mean."

"Well, Emmett and Jasper like sports, and Emmett seems like he will probably want to get a few drinks. Alice and Rosalie will want to be able to wear one of their new outfits where ever we go. And well I want to not have to worry about getting dressed up, or doing my hair and makeup. What do you want to do?" Edward stood up and walked towards me.

"I am willing to go do anything as long as it means I get to enjoy the company of my newly official girlfriend." I laughed at that.

"That was sweet, but do you really think that it was helpful?" I giggled and walked away from his grip. "Lets think. What can six grown people do together that will be fun for everyone?"

"Sports Bar?" Edward asked.

"That could work, but the only sports bar that Alice is willing to go to is Big Ty's and I am not really in the mood to go into work, even just to hang out, on my day off." I ran my fingers through my hair and thought harder. "Miniature golf?" Edward shook his head.

"They wont let Emmett back in there after last time." My eyebrows knitted together in confusion as to what a grown man could have possibly done to be banned from a miniature golf course. "It's a long, slightly embarrassing story." Edward finally said then changed the subject quickly. "Movies?"

"There is nothing good out." I grumbled. "I mean we could go to the movie that looks like it will be the worst and throw popcorn at the screen, but Alice always ends up throwing more than just popcorn. It doesn't take a lot to get thrown out of a movie theater, especially with Alice. How about Bowling?"

"Emmett with bowling balls isn't a good thing. He has gotten kicked out of every bowling ally in town." He looked at me quizzically. "Why do the people we hang out with get thrown out of places on a regular basis?" I shrugged and flopped myself onto the couch.

"We could just have everyone over here and watch movies." Then I shook my head realizing the flaw in my plan. "I can't fit six people in here comfortably."

"We could go to my place." Edward suggested handing me a water bottle and sitting down next to me. "It is plenty big enough, and Emmett keeps me stocked up on beer for whenever he comes over. All we would have to do is get some food."

"I could make dinner." I said excitedly. "And we can bring movies over and watch those too."

"Perfect." He said smiling. "Are you a good cook or should we have a back up dinner?"

"I wont give anyone food poisoning and that's all that matters." I said jumping up and grabbing my phone. "I will just call Alice and then we can head to the store." Alice seemed excited at the prospect of a home cooked meal and said she would call everyone to let them know. "Do you have pots and pans or are you the typical bachelor."

"I have plenty of things to cook with." He said as he opened the door for me. We made our way down to his car and he then opened the passenger side door for me.

"I know you feel that it is necessary to be a gentlemen and all but I am capable of opening my own door." I pointed out as he got into the car.

"I am aware of that, but you do that all day when I am not around so just let me have my fun." He said driving down the road. "Now what are you cooking for dinner tonight?"

"Chicken parmesan. It shouldn't take long and its delicious." I smiled and looked over at him. He nodded and stared out the window. "You don't like Italian food do you? I should have asked you first. Did you want something else?"

"I think chicken parmesan sounds amazing Bella. We should get some garlic bread too." He put his hand on my knee reassuringly and glanced at me quickly. "What shall we make for dessert?"

"Dessert?" I asked. I didn't know we were making desert. "I don't know if I can make dinner and dessert with as much time as I have. I guess I could it will just be kind of hectic for the next few hours."

"I can make dessert Bella. I was also intending on helping you make dinner, if you didn't mind." He said with a laugh. "Don't worry so much." I took a few deep breaths and realized we were at the store.

Edward went off and grabbed ingredients for the dessert he was going to make while I went and grabbed things for dinner. The woman who rang our groceries up was, I'd say, in her mid to late forties and was shamelessly flirting with Edward. Edward shifted his feet a lot and stuttered, obviously uncomfortable with the attention. Where as I moved away from him in an attempt to get the woman to flirt with him more. The trip only took twenty minutes and then we were heading off towards Edwards.

"You weren't helpful at all back there." Edward accused as we sped down the road.

"I don't know what your talking about." I bluffed while tying my hair back into a pony tail. "Oh and Kathy told me to give you this." I handed him the small piece of paper the woman at the register gave me to give him.

"Kathy?" He asked incredulously. He opened up the paper then crumpled it up quickly. "You are encouraging her behavior! She must have known that we were together."

"She might have asked about that." I said staring out the window. "And I might have implied that we weren't."

"YOU WHAT!?" He exclaimed. "Why in the world would you do that?" I shrugged and continued to stare out the window.

"She was harmless. She deserves to flirt with an attractive guy now and again." I said calmly.

"She pinched my butt after she handed me my bag." He said sounding violated. I burst into laughter. He stared at me, mouth agape. "It really isn't very funny." He grumbled when my laughter started to die down.

"No your right. It isn't funny, it's hilarious!" I said and grabbed the crumpled paper with the woman's number on it. "This frisky woman is definitely going to get a phone call." He grabbed the paper again and flung it out his window. My eyes grew wide. "You just littered."

"It will be worth the ticket." He said flatly. He was getting grumpy.

"Hey Mr. grumpy gills." I said patting his knee. He looked over at me still completely unamused. I smiled brightly at him. "When life gets you down you know what you got to do?" He looked at me expectantly. "Just keep swimming, Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming! What do we do, we swim, swim. OH, HO, HO, HO, I love to swimming, when you WAAANNT to swim, you want to…" I broke off when I heard him trying to stifle a chuckle. "Gotcha to smile!" I said triumphantly while throwing my arms in the air in victory.

"You may have gotten me to smile but I reduced you down to singing Finding Nemo songs." He countered.

"Shark bait, ooh ha, ha!" I quoted Finding Nemo again to show how unashamed I was of my Nemo knowledge. "I shall call him squishy, and he shall be mine and he shall be my squishy!"

"Do you quote a lot of cartoons or are you abilities limited to Nemo?" He asked teasingly.

"Try me." I challenged.

"Anything? You want me to pick you a movie I know and you are suppose to just quote it." He asked as I nodded. "I will stick to animated films for now." He rubbed his chin in thought while I waited patiently. "OK. How about "Cars?"

"Like ta Mater without the ta." I said with a hillbilly accent. Then went to an excited, "Kichow."

"Shrek 2" He shot off quickly.

"Say something crazy like I'm wearing ladies underwear. Um, I, uh, am wearing ladies underwear. Are you? I most certainly am not. It looks like you most certainly am are. Am not. What kind. It's a THONG!" I smiled smugly at him as he looked at me shocked.

"That was insane." He finally said.

"Can't argue there." I said with a shrug. Just then Edward pulled into a parking structure next to some very high end apartments. He parked the car and got out without another word, making his way to my side. I opened my door quickly and got out before he could make it over. He looked at me disapprovingly. "Oh, did you want to open that for me?" I asked innocently. He huffed out his breath and shook his head as he made his way to the trunk. I followed, giggling. As punishment for denying him his chivalries, he grabbed every grocery bag before I could get to them and refused to let me carry even a single one. As we made our way up to his apartment he wouldn't let me touch a door, let alone allow me to open one for him. He wouldn't even let me press the button in the elevator.

"Are you finished with the pay back?" I asked crossing my arms as the elevator made its way up to the top floor. He shook his head and smiled. "I really like pushing the buttons." I grumbled as I leaned back against the wall.

"Well, maybe next time you won't prevent me from being a gentlemen." He said smiling.

The door dinged then and he made his way out of the elevator, arms still full of groceries up to a door towards the end of the hallway. When he stopped he dropped a couple bags, getting his keys out to unlock the door. When he wasn't paying attention I quietly bent down and grabbed the smallest bag then stood back up and put my hands and the bag, behind my back. He swung the door open, picked up the remaining bags and walked inside none the wiser, without so much as glancing back. I smiled and followed him. He went straight through his living room into his kitchen. I followed close behind, making a point to not look around yet. He set all the groceries down on an island in the middle of his kitchen then turned around to look at me. As soon as our eyes met I smiled brightly as I pulled the bag from behind my back and put it on the counter. His smile fell slightly and his shoulders slumped.

"Missed one." I said with a smirk.

"You will pay for that." He said applying an evil grin to his face. He started stalking towards me slowly.

"What are you doing?" I asked frantically, then laughed as he tried pouncing at me. "To slow!" I yelled behind me as I ran into the living room. Then the floor went out from under me and I was turned mid air and flung over his shoulder.

"So Bella," He said slowly as he made his way back into the kitchen. "still feeling smug about your little triumph?" I rolled my eyes.

"Three little triumphs, actually." I said defiantly. "Car door, bag, and get away." He walked us towards the kitchen when I got my idea. I looked down, my arms dangling then grabbed his sides and started tickling. He started wiggling about, picking up his pace then sat me on the counter. He grabbed my hands and held them firmly to my sides.

"That was cheating." He whispered in my ear. He was trying to distract me but I wasn't having it.

"That makes it four triumphs." I boasted before wiggling out of his hold and hopping down. "Lets get to cookin." I rubbed my hands together and made my way towards the groceries. Before I made it over to them though, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss.

"How about a tour first." He said after kissing me. I nodded and tried to breathe while he grabbed my hand and took me back into the living room. "Well, this is the living room, and, if you didn't notice, the room we were just in is the kitchen." The living room held two black leather couches. One large, one small. He had a giant Flat screen set up against the wall with different video game consoles spread messily underneath it and an amazing surround sound system hooked up. He pulled me towards the hallway after I didn't say anything and pointed to a door. "Bathroom is through there, and that is the guest bedroom." He pointed to another door before stopping in front of the door at the end of the hallway, and swinging it open. "This is my room, and my bathroom is right over through that door." He said pulling me in further.

I looked around wide eyed. He had a huge king size slay bed in the center of the room, right under a window looking down on the city with mounds of pillows stacked neatly at the head of it and what looked like a down comforter covering it. It looked like it was the most comfortable bed in the world. I pulled my hand away from his, kicked of my shoes, and with a running start, leaped into the center of his bed. I laid down in the middle of the pillows and burrowed in.

"This is the most comfortable bed on earth." I commented as I came up for air from under the pillows. He was standing next to the bed, looking down at me with an amused smile spread across his face. "Really, and I am pretty sure that if I'm not careful I could suffocate in these pillows. I love it." He let out a soft laugh and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Why do you need so many pillows."

"I don't need that many pillows." He said with a chuckle. "I just have that many pillows. But it does make it easier to prop myself up when I read at night."

"Well I can see logic in that." I said happily as I slipped off of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "My goodness, look at this." I said as I stepped into the tiled heaven. The shower and bathtub were there own separate attractions. The shower was located at the far end of the bathroom encased by glass with a giant round shower head in the middle. The bathtub was right next to it, Jacuzzi jets and all. "You could fit 5 people in there." I said as I rubbed my hand down the side of it tenderly. There was his and her sinks just across from the bathtub with a giant mirror running the counters full length. The toilet was closed off into it's own little room in the left over corner. "This is the Taj Mahal of bathrooms."

"I'm glad you like it." He said, startling me. He was directly behind me with a big grin on his face. "Shall we go start dinner or have you decided on take out instead?"

"Ok, I'm coming. But if I have to use the facilities tonight I am not bothering with that other bathroom out there. I am going to pee in luxury." He laughed as I made my way back to the kitchen and stood in front of the groceries smiling. "Lets do this, I'm a cashew."

"What?" Edward asked from behind me. "Are you quoting things again?"

"Dane Cook. Look it up. Now lets get to cookin." I started unloading the groceries and getting pots and pans out as Edward stood there looking confused.

As I made dinner Edward sat on the other side of the island and prepared dessert. We spoke casually about our cooking experiences, food preferences and anything in between. Alice called to get directions at one point, asking what I was making but I took the opportunity to surprise her, something I rarely get the chance to do. She whined a bit but I just hung up on her and continued cooking. I would pay for it later but I found it a necessary evil if I wanted to keep the secret. Edward kept the dessert a secret as well, even from me, though I knew it consisted of a lot of chocolate. He really did know a way to a woman's heart. Finally, when dinner was put in the oven to cook, I sat down next to Edward.

"Twenty minutes and I'm done." I said excitedly "How long for you."

"Not to much longer." He said cryptically. He got up then and put his different bowls of different mixes in the fridge with clear wrap over them and then came back over to me. "I don't have anything else to do until after dinner. How long do we have until everyone arrives?"

"Ten minutes." I said with a smile. "Alice said she is bringing a movie."

"Not Moulin Rouge." He said seriously.

"No. Jasper threw her copy away when he started getting made fun of at work for singing the songs after he would get them stuck in his head when she would make him watch it. Apparently they still haven't let up on him."

"Go Jasper." He said proudly. "I didn't know he had it in him. I thought Alice kind of ran that relationship, like she runs everything else."

"No. Jasper is polite in public, and very willing to give Alice whatever she wants but he can keep Alice in her place if he needs to." I laughed when I looked up at Edward and saw the doubt on his face. "Jasper and I know how to deal with Alice. See, we give into a lot of her shenanigans because most of the time it isn't that big of a deal. A few outfits here, some surprises there. But if she ever gets too crazy we calm things down. She is usually very receptive in those situations."

"That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard. Having already met Alice I find it hard to believe." He smiled at me. "I'm glad someone can calm her down."

"We do our best." I managed to get out before there was knock on the door. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear." I muttered as I walked towards the door. I opened it to an overly excited Alice beaming down at me from her place on Jaspers back. "Jasper you seem to have something stuck to you're back."

"Yeah. She wont detach." He said grimly. "She is holding on like a spider monkey and just squeezes the breath out of me when I try to pry her away."

"Jasper! Most men don't complain when they have a beautiful woman all over them." Alice exclaimed. "I bet Edward would carry Bella all day and night if she wanted him to. Isn't that right Edward?"

"Well of course Alice." Edward said smoothly after composing himself, while Alice gave a triumphant 'humph.'

"And you wont even carry me up to the top floor of a complex without complaining." Edward was standing down the hall laughing under his breath as he watched the exchange.

Jasper rolled his eyes and walked past me into the kitchen. "When Edward and Bella have been together as long as we have, live together and explore other, more carnal ventures in their relationship he wont be so gung hoe about carrying her everywhere. Besides I have been carrying you since we left our apartment, only getting a break on the drive over here. You are a skinny little thing Alice and you have a bony little butt. No matter how cute it is, it is still very uncomfortable resting against me the way has been for the last ten minutes." Jasper sat Alice on the counter and looked back at her with pleading eyes. She reluctantly let go and crossed her arms with a pout. "Sweety, if you want to get piggy back rides more than try harder to not kick me in my manhood when you jump on. It really throws off my balance when I am doubling over in pain." He kissed her on the nose and then sat in a stool close to her.

"I said sorry, Jasper. You are just way taller than me and I can't jump that high." Then she stopped abruptly and sniffed the air. She smiled back toward Edward and I in the entry, where we were snickering as we watched them. "Chicken Parmesan! Bella I could kiss you." She flung herself at me then and wrapped me in a hug. She pulled back and hopped over to Edward giving him a hug too. Edward looked taken back by the show of affection and gave her a awkward hug back. "So who is going to show me around this popsicle stand." She said bouncing off into the living room. I let out a sigh and looked at Jasper accusingly.

"Did you give her caffeine?"

"It wasn't my fault! I came out into the living room and she had already downed a liter of Mountain Dew. She tried biting me when I went to take it away." Jasper looked like he had already been put through the ringer so I just motioned for him to follow.

"Well lets go show the little nut job around before she gets herself into trouble." I said as I walked into the living room.

Alice was sitting on the couch, bouncing as she stared at the T.V. with her mouth wide open. She looked like a little kid in a toy store.

"This will be perfect for the movie I brought." She said jumping from her spot and over to us. "Bella you will be so excited when you see what we're going to be watching."

"What did you bring?" I asked getting slightly scared.

"Nope. It's a surprise." With that she bounced down the hall and started opening doors, yelling what room it was as she went. The rest of us decided it would be better to just sit and wait rather then to try and keep up with her. We made our way over to the couches and attempted to start talking but weren't able to get a single word out before Alice reappeared.

"Edward your place is fantastic." Alice gushed as she came around the corner. "You have great taste in furniture. And that master bath is divine. I am tempted to go hop in right now."

"My mother did most of the decorating actually, but I am sure she would love to hear that other woman approve." He said impishly. "And Bella gets first dibs on the tub. She already called it."

"Did she?" Alice said suggestively waggling her eyebrows at us. My face turned crimson as I was about to defend myself when the doorbell rang. Before anyone could get up to open the door Emmett was standing in the living room having already let himself in with two big grocery bags in hand.

"I brought beer." He exclaimed with a smile.

"Thank god." Jasper mumbled under his breath as he stood to greet Emmett and Rosalie. Alice was already over giving everyone hugs, amusing Emmett as she tried to get her arms around his bulk. I then stared back at Edward who was wiping his face of tears while chuckling. He had been laughing this whole time while I sat with my face turning red. Jerk.


	17. Dinner, Movies, and Men in Diapers

**(A.N. Thank you for being patient with me and for all the great reviews. I smiled a lot. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out it was a real pain for me to write for some reason and I went back and revised it a few times until I was happy with it. I hope everyone enjoys it! I will try to start getting chapters out faster. There are clips for this chapter on my profile so check those out when you finish! THANKS! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

* * *

As I turned to explain to Edward just what a jerk he was, the timer went off informing me that dinner was ready to be taken out of the oven. I settled for a glare in his general direction before I made my way into the kitchen. He smiled impishly at me and followed me while everyone else took our spots and discussed Alice's overly caffeinated state.

"Alice and Jasper have got to be the most entertaining people I have ever witnessed." Edward said lightly as I got dinner out of the oven. I said nothing back. "Hey. I'm sorry. I should have explained that you didn't call the tub in the manner Alice suggested."

"It's fine Edward." I brushed off the topic as if it were no biggy and put the garlic bread in the oven. I started dishing peoples' plates as I waited for the bread to finished heating.

"I can tell your upset." He said knowingly. "What I don't get is why your so upset. I mean, you are officially my girlfriend and even if they don't know that yet they still know that we have something going on. Eventually those kind of things are bound to happen. There is no reason to be ashamed of that." I stared at him in bewilderment. He can't be serious.

"Edward. I said it was fine and quite frankly, if something was wrong, you would only be digging yourself deeper by saying what you just said. I suggest you drop it. We can resume this conversation later when we don't have our friends in the other room." I stated calmly as I busied myself with the food in front of me.

"Ok. I'm sorry. Can I help with anything?" He asked sounding remorseful about my current mood. I shook my head without a word. He sighed, wrapped his arm around my waist and turned me so I was facing him. He lifted my chin up, making me meet his gaze and cocked his head to the side as he stared into my eyes. "Please talk to me. What did I say or do that upset you so much? I want to understand so I can never do it again. No one will come in here, I promise. Just please talk to me."

"You just sound so sure of yourself. So sure you are going to get me in that way." He started to protest when he grasped what I was saying but I silenced him before he could say anything. "Listen. I'm not a virgin or anything but I wouldn't say I am experienced either. I have only done that with two people in my life. One of which I regret, the other I thought I was going to marry. I don't like talking about sex casually especially when it involves me doing it. It isn't some casual experience for me and it will never be something I can just do casually. If that is something you expect to be a huge part of our relationship, this quickly in the relationship, then I am sorry to tell you, you have the wrong girl."

"Oh Bella. That isn't what I meant by it." He said softly hugging me tightly to him while still holding my gaze. He placed one of his palms gently on my cheek and stared at me passionately. "I was in no way implying that it's something I expect from you soon, or for that matter, later if you don't feel comfortable doing so. Please don't think I am that kind of person."

"I have to get the bread out." I said halfheartedly, trying to get away from the subject. The whole topic made me uncomfortable and right now didn't seem like the time to discuss it. He whispered my name sadly while he let go of me reluctantly. "We can talk about it later. I know you didn't mean anything by it, it is just a sore subject for me. But I really do have to get the bread out before it burns."

"Do you at least forgive me for being thoughtless?" He asked quietly.

"Completely." I said before I kissed him lightly on the lips. I turned then and grabbed the bread from the oven.

Edward stayed in the kitchen with me and tried, successfully, to lighten the conversation and overall mood that had bogged down the kitchen. He would help with anything I needed, commenting the whole time about how delicious the food smelled and how hungry he was. He may have been sucking up a little, but I didn't mind. I thought it was kind of sweet actually. His smile helped me push my way out of the funk I had gotten myself into and by the time we were putting dinner on the table I was laughing happily at the conversation we were having. As everyone made their way into the dining area Edward went in the kitchen to get the drinks. He came back in and passed out the refreshments to everyone, and then kissed me on the top of my head before sitting next to me. I caught Alice's gaze after Edward was already sitting, and judging by the big smile on her face, suspected she had been starring the whole time.

"So are you guys going to tell us, or are you going to make us ask?" Alice asked with a big smile. The rest of the table quieted and stared at us confused at first then turned knowing. I let out a heavy sigh and Edward looked from me to the rest of the table as if asking me for my permission. I waved my hands through the air as a go ahead.

"She finally agreed." He said simply. "Bella can officially be called my girlfriend and I her boyfriend." The table erupted in applause and laughter with a few 'about times' thrown in occasionally. I rolled my eyes and blushed at the attention.

"Ok!" I said trying to silence everyone. "Dig in before it gets cold."

Everyone complied happily, seeming to forget about the whole thing. That is, except for Alice. She just kept smiling, starring at Edward and me occasionally. When she finished dinner she kept cuddling up against Jasper with a content look on her face while Jasper, who was discussing the finer points of football with Emmett and Edward, instinctively put his arm around her, hugging her tighter when he wasn't talking and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead every now and then. Alice winked at me when she caught me watching her and then started talking to Rose about wedding planning. I sat quietly, not particularly interested in either conversation, but completely content watching everyone around me interact. Edward would keep his hand on my leg or grab my hand and squeeze every now and then to show me I wasn't forgotten. I ended up just leaning my head against Edward's shoulder as everyone finished their dinners and continued talking.

"Ok men. Lets clear the table and do the dishes, then we can start the movie." Edward said suddenly, standing up and grabbing the empty plates. I started to protest, standing up along side him, but he just kissed me and told me to just let him be a gentlemen. I didn't argue further. Alice and Rose stayed engulfed in their conversation while I just sat there lost in my own world. Finally, bored, I picked up the remaining condiments and empty glasses the men hadn't picked up yet and made my way into the kitchen. I stopped short when I heard the men talking, and my name mentioned.

"Bella seems like a cool chick." Emmett said as Jasper and Edward did dishes. "I wouldn't mess this one up, Edward. You really lucked out with her."

"I wasn't planning on messing it up, Emmett." Edward said bitterly. "I'm just glad she decided to give me a chance."

"She is way to good for you, my brother." Emmett chuckled. This comment caught me off guard. How in the world could anyone possibly think that.

"Thank you, Emmett. Though I already realized that, I don't think that my brother is supposed to be the one to tell me." He paused and looked up at Emmett. "Your brotherly love is overwhelmingly heartwarming."

"I try." Emmett beamed. "So, Jasper, what can you tell Edward here about sweet little Bella? Does she have a wild side?" I was ready to run in and slaughter Jasper if he so much as started to tell them any of the number of humiliating stories he knew.

"She is one of the smartest people I know, and one of the easiest people to talk to. Alice and her have been friends for a long time, and they mean the world to each other and the world to me. Bella has been through a lot, and I'm not just talking about Jake, who I know she has told you about Edward." Jasper turned to face Edward with a hard look. "If you hurt her in anyway, I will hurt you. Just know that."

Emmett's eyes were wide and his smile was huge. Edward smiled at Jasper approvingly and gave him his hand to shake. I on the other hand was on the verge of tears. As far as I knew no one had ever been so brotherly towards me and it made realize how much I loved Alice and Jasper. I walked in the kitchen trying to walk loudly to make my presence known and put away the condiments in the fridge then took the cups over and put them in the sink. I could feel all three sets of eyes on me but I didn't look up and meet any of them. I stood in between Edward and Jasper at the sink for a moment after putting the cups in then turned and hugged Jasper around his waist.

"Thank you, Jasper." I said whole heartily then turned toward Edward and kissed him on the cheek. "He really could kick your ass if he wanted, so make sure you don't hurt me." I then turned and walked out of the kitchen without another word. As I left I heard Emmett's laughs fill the kitchen and I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face.

Alice and Rose had migrated into the living room by the time I came back out. I sat down quietly on the smaller couch across from them and flipped through a magazine on the coffee table. The boys didn't take to long after that to finish the dishes and filed out quietly. They each gave me a glance before taking their seats. Edward sat next to me and threw his arm around me and pulled me close in a hug. Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You are amazing, you know that?" He whispered. I blushed and turned away, shaking my head. "You are." He said intensely then he loosened his grip and turned towards Alice. "Ok. What is this secret movie you brought Alice?" Alice looked over excitedly and jumped up, heading towards her purse. She came back with her hands behind her back and a excited smile on her face.

"I picked a movie that is for both men and women. I have really outdone myself here but really who expected otherwise." She explained bouncing with excitement. Then she whipped out the movie from behind her back. "300!" She squealed. Everyone gave her a round of applause and she took a bow before jumping over at putting the movie into the DVD player.

"Isn't this kind of a guy movie?" Emmett asked, "I'm not complaining or anything but I also don't want to hear you ladies complaining through the whole movie, either."

"This movie has a bunch of good looking men with fabulous bodies running around in nothing but underwear and capes." All the men stared at me in shock as I explained my reasoning. "There are some pretty woman throughout too, but for the most part it's a total sausage fest."

"Maybe we shouldn't watch this." Edward said lightly putting his hand in front of my eyes as Alice hit play and the movie started.

"Ha! I have seen this so many times I can practically see it right now." I gloated as he pulled away his hand with a sigh.

"You guys are in for quite a rude awakening." Jasper said as Alice curled up next to him.

Everyone huddled into each other as we settled in to watch the movie. Edward and I had the love seat to ourselves and Alice made a point to sit at the end closest to me on the larger couch. Then the movie began. Alice and I said the lines to our favorite parts while everyone stared at us in wonder.

"BELLA! WHAT IS YOUR PROFESSION?" Alice yelled as she shot up from her seat.

"HOO! HOO! HOO!" I answered from my spot on the couch, while pumping my fist into the air.

"How many times have you guys seen this movie?" Edward asked me quietly.

"I lost count." I answered honestly never taking my eyes off of the screen. "It is amazing how well these men can pull off diapers and capes. It is a giant tribute to their bodies that they pull your attention away from their outfits or lack there of. How many men could pull that look off? Really?"

"I bet I could pull the look off." Emmett said as he looked around at all of us with a hurt look on his face. We ignored him and continued our conversation.

"Well, at least you know that when they become decrepit old farts who cant hold their own bowel movements they will be able to pull off the whole diaper look." Alice chimed in with a sigh. "I mean look at those bodies. It would have been a shame if they covered them up with armor. It was really not an option to dress them differently."

"And most of them are gorgeous with clothes on." Rosalie added. "Their bodies are just an added bonus. A glorious added bonus."

"And they do those manly poses that make their muscles all nice looking." I said leaning towards the ladies. "Like after Stelios jumps and cuts that Persian's arm off and the Persian says 'Our arrows will blot out the sun' and then Stelios stands over him and says, 'Then we shall fight in the shade." I put my hand to my forehead and fell backward onto the couch.

"Can we stop talking about how hot the men in this movie are please." Emmett asked looked disheartened that we weren't talking about him. "I like this movie and you guys are ruining it for me. You are killing my manhood." Rosalie patted him on the back reassuringly.

"I have to agree with Emmett here ladies." Edward added while Jasper chuckled. "This isn't doing much for my ego."

"There were women before." I defended "They even showed boobies."

"And there is fighting." Alice Added "And blood and guts."

"Besides I thought this was a _guy_ movie." Rosalie taunted.

"Can't we just watch the movie quietly?" Emmett pleaded while Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine." We all said in unison and we kept our promise. For the most part. We stayed quiet right up until the last scene when they all are about to get killed. As Stelios jumped over Leonidas and stabbed the spear into the Persian who was telling them to surrender I couldn't help it anymore.

"I sure do like that Stelios." I said without thinking.

"Bella, please?" Edward asked. Again I said ok but this time I only stayed quiet for a few more minutes.

"Such a waist." I sighed sadly as Leonidas drew his last breath, earning myself self a uniform groan from all the men.

"What!? She's right!" Alice defended. "But that captain sure looked like a hard ass when he shoved that spear further through him so he could kill that guy. He was awesome straight to the end. So dreamy."

"Look how pretty the view is." Rosalie said as the camera panned out giving a birds eye view of the slaughter. "I mean, not the death, but the bodies of the dead. They can pull off any look, can't they?"

"That's it!" Emmett grunted as he got up and made his way toward the TV. He swiftly turned off the movie and put it back in its case. "Lucky for you guys I brought another movie to watch and there are no hot guys in it to drool over." In an act of maturity Emmett turned and stuck his tongue out at us three women before putting in another movie. Edward got up to get everyone a new drink and finish making dessert as the previews played through.

"So Emmett, what are we watching?" Edward asked as he distributed the drinks and dessert. I sighed contently as I stared down at chocolate covered chocolate with whipped cream on top and dug in quickly. When Emmett didn't answer right away Edward turned towards him warily. "Emmett?" Just then the opening screen came up showing 'The Pick of Destiny' and Emmett quickly pressed play. "Emmett no! We are not watching this."

"Yes we are. This movie is hilarious and it makes me happy." Emmett said with a pout.

"Emmett, this movie is not something a bunch a ladies will want to watch. It is vulgar, and crude…"

"AND HILLAROUS!" Emmett boomed as the opening song started.

"The girls are not going to want to watch this…" Again Edward was cut off but this time it was by Alice and I singing a long to the opening song.

"HA!" Emmett yelled pointing down at us. "They have watched this more then me by the looks of it." Edward looked down at me shocked and I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Down in front." Alice commanded as the song finished and Edward stayed standing. He sat down looking confused and I tried desperately hard not to laugh.

As the movie continued Alice and I continued singing along and occasionally dancing along to our favorite parts. Edwards mouth seemed to stay open the entire time as I sang along completely uncensored. Then when the final song started Alice and I stood and did the whole skit. The vulgar moves left everyone slack jawed and the profane lyrics caught everyone's attention as they came out of our mouths. Emmett was booming with laughter by the end partially due to the amount of alcohol he had already consumed, and due to Alice doing some of the more crude moves. We sunk back onto the couch finally as the credits rolled across the screen where I finally found the courage to meet Edwards eyes. He was looking at me amused and shocked, trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"So I take it you guys have seen this movie before." He said evenly, only letting a lone chuckle escape his mouth.

"Only a few times." I said finally, not breaking his gaze. There was no way I was going to explain just how many times I have seen this movie.

"Bella and I went through a phase when we lived together, where we would watch it every night before we went to bed." Alice said happily as I groaned and buried my head in my hands. "I am not quite sure how many times we have actually watched it but I can assure you it is far too many." Alice exclaimed. "Good choice Emmett."

"It's true Emmett. I am truly happy I got to watch this particular performance tonight." Edward chuckled starring straight at me. He wasn't talking about the movie. Emmett smiled proudly and Rosalie rubbed his shoulders. I just rolled my eyes. Just then I heard a yawn and a grunt as I turned to see jasper stretching his arms above his head.

"Ok guys. I suppose it is bedtime for us." Alice said as she got up and held a hand out for Jasper. He smirked as he grabbed it, probably thinking about how little help Alice's tiny frame actually was but he pretended for her. I walked them out and hugged them both goodbye then was hugged from behind.

"Thanks for dinner Bella. You are a great chef and an even better movie partner." Rosalie complimented as she squeezed a little then let go, making her way towards the door with a tipsy Emmett in tow.

"Yeah, Bella. Feel free to cook for me whenever you want." Emmett said as Rosalie pushed him through the door. His words were beginning to slur making me laugh. I smiled and thanked them, then turned to find a smug looking Edward standing directly behind me. "You tired?"

"Nope." He said pulling me further into the apartment as he closed the door.

"What would you like to do?"

"Well, we could have that conversation." He said cautiously as we started picking up cups, plates, and cans from the living room.

"I thought we already talked about it." I said nervously.

"Yes. But you said some things I had questions about." He said as we made our way into the kitchen. "We don't have to talk about anything you're uncomfortable with, I was just curious about certain things." I nodded my understanding but still stayed quiet. It made me nervous to talk about my past. "We don't have to Bella."

"I know." I finally said. "But I want to. You deserve a little more information then you got. So, you ask I tell."

"Ok, but first." He said taking my face in his hands and kissing me passionately. "I hadn't gotten to do that all night." He explained. "Oh and did I tell you how amazing dinner was?"

"Quite a few times actually." I giggled. We made our way back to the couch and made ourselves comfortable, "Alright. Lets talk."


	18. Uncomfortable Conversations

**(A.N. Thanks for the reviews everyone. They make me smile. Keep on reviewing and enjoy the chapter. I am trying to get them out faster so hopefully the next chapter will be out within the next three days or so. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

We sat there silently, neither of us really knowing how to start this particular conversation. The silence was slightly uncomfortable for me, and from the way Edward was fidgeting, he seemed to be just as uncomfortable. Finally I cleared my throat and looked over at him.

"Ok, what is it you want me to tell you about? What made your interest peak with what I said?" I asked unable to take the silence anymore.

"Well, you said you have only slept with two different people, correct?" I nodded but said nothing. "You said that one you thought you were going to marry, which is Jacob I assume," I nodded again as he paused for conformation, "and the other one you said you regret. I was wondering about the one you regret." I took a deep breath and settled myself into the couch so I was facing Edward but averted my eyes away from his gaze.

"Do you want the short or long version?" I asked stalling the conversation.

"Long would be nice." Edward said calmly. I could feel his gaze, and it wade me nervous.

"Ok. Well there was this guy, and we dated for awhile." I paused and took a few deep breaths. I tried never talking about this particular incident, it never did me any good to. The only people who knew were Alice and Jasper and I didn't have to tell Jasper, Alice did it for me. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed, I'm sure trying to get me to continue. I looked up at him and smiled.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Bella." Edward said sweetly. He was being sincere but I could see the curiosity in his eyes. "If you decide to tell me though, I think you might have to divulge a little more detail then that." I sighed and gave him a small smile.

"No, its fine. You deserve to know. Its just I haven't told anyone but Alice. Jasper knows too but she told him for me." He smiled at me and gave my hand another gentle squeeze.

"Only tell me if you are comfortable in doing so." He said trying to make me understand that I didn't have to tell him if I didn't want to.

"Well first let me explain something." I finally said. He nodded and motioned for me to continue. "Saying I love you to people is hard for me. I can only say those words to a select few. My parents, Alice, and I might be able to say it to Jasper if I had to, but I don't know why I would ever have to. I am not exaggerating. It makes me queasy if I try to say it to someone without meaning it, or when trying to say it for the first time to someone I am prone to panic attacks. The words won't come out of my mouth. If I can't say those words to a boyfriend I won't sleep with them. I have to really care for someone and trust them to give myself to them in that way." I looked up at him to see if he was ready to run yet.

"I'm glad you don't give those words away easily." He whispered to me bringing his hand to my face and kissing me lightly on the forehead. "Or the other thing." I nodded, looking back down at my hands that were folded on my lap. My cheeks tinged pink. My fingers fidgeted with each other out of nervousness as I tried to work up the guts to talk about this particular part of my past. With another deep breath I began.

"Anyways, this guy and I had been dating awhile, I am not really sure exactly how long but it had been long enough. He knew I wasn't that girl who slept with a guy right off the bat or well, I thought he understood. I gave him the whole speech I just gave you, so I really thought he understood."

"It seems pretty easy to understand." He commented.

"It turns out he thought I meant that when a guy tells me he loves me it means I will sleep with them. I think it was more selective hearing and having a thick head then malicious behavior. We were, doing other things, you know, fooling around." My cheeks warmed and I knew they were turning pink. Edward smiled lightly at me, "He told me that he loved me. I didn't reciprocate the feelings and, to be honest, I don't think he meant it so I couldn't say it back so I just kissed him so I wouldn't have to say it back. So I wouldn't hurt his feelings. Then he started trying to take off my clothes. I tried stopping him but he got pissed and told me that I was a 'lying bitch' and that I said I would. He was pertaining to sex if you didn't catch that." I said trying to lighten the mood a little bit. When I looked up to Edward after not getting a response, I was caught off guard. His jaw was flexed tight, his eyes were staring at the wall behind me. He looked so angry but not at me. "I'm sorry Edward. I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Bella, I want to know. I want to know everything about you." He drew in a big breath and released it in a heavy sigh. His eyes met mine then. "I just cant believe someone would treat you that way, or speak to you like that." He looked into my eyes fiercely. "I will never treat you like that or let anyone talk to you like that again. Don't worry about my reaction to this story Bella. My anger isn't in any way directed towards you. I have a feeling this story doesn't get much better, so why don't you tell me, and then we can talk about pleasant things." I nodded and smiled. I cleared my throat and continued.

"So he was scaring me, the way he was acting was scaring me. I didn't know what he would do if I said no, so then, when he tried undressing me again, I just let him. He undressed me fully and did what he wanted then I politely asked him to leave saying I had work early in the morning." I tried condensing this particular part of the story down so I wouldn't have to talk to much about it. "I acted like nothing was wrong, but after he left I broke down. When he called again I told him I didn't want to see him anymore and he got pissed. He came to my apartment and tried breaking in. I started trying to find a new place to live, I found a new job and changed my number. I know that is a lame way to break it off with someone, but he scared me and I didn't want to know how he would react to getting broken up with so I just disappeared from his life. He tried to contact me a few times, but eventually gave up. I have seen him around here and there and he is always nice to me, never does anything rude, or violent. He doesn't bring anything up. Just chats. He seems to be a nice guy now."

"Nice guy?" Edward asked incredulously. "He sounds like he needs a good beating."

"He hasn't done anything wrong since then and I prefer not to hold a grudge." I said with a shrug in an attempt to blow it off as nothing. He wasn't buying it. "It does make it harder for me to say those words to people and it definitely makes it harder to do the 'deed,' but other than that no harm done. Just a bad memory."

"I think it harmed you more then you are willing to admit." He said wiping away a tear from my cheek that I didn't know fell. I smiled weakly at him as he looked at me sadly. "It's okay that it affects you still. I would actually be surprised if it didn't."

"Well I am fine now. I don't need anyone's pity or anything." I said confidently as I squared my shoulders. "I have moved on since then and if anything the experience made me stronger. Made me more independent. I wouldn't be the person I am today if it wasn't for him. He is completely forgiven for what he has done to me but that doesn't mean I will let it happen again."

"It still should never have happened." He pointed out. I shrugged.

"My life is great now. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I have a core group of friends that are amazing, two good jobs, good family, and now I even have a cute boyfriend." I smiled warmly at him as low chuckle escaped his throat. "Besides you have to take the good with the bad."

"Very optimistic thinking. You should never have been treated that way though. It is very big of you to look at the bright side of a bad experience but I would still like to pummel that guy for what he did." Edward smiled. "Thank you for telling me about that. I know it must have been difficult."

"No problem. I'm sure what I'm about to ask wont a be fun story for you to tell." He looked at me, suddenly worried.

"And what would that be?" He asked cautiously.

"Tell me about Tanya." I said with an evil smile. His shoulders slumped and he groaned.

"That is a short story. A very annoying short story." He looked over at me, "You sure you want to hear about her."

"Yes. The more you tell me now, the more ammunition I have next time I get the opportunity to speak with her." I smiled evilly and rubbed my hands together. "Oh the fun I will have." He chuckled at me, shaking his head in mock disapproval.

"Fine. She asked me out…"

"NO WAY!" I cut him off. "What a hussy."

"Not that I disagree but how does that make her a hussy?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

"It doesn't but she is one. I just wanted to point that fact out." He nodded in understanding. I smiled and waved my hands at him. "Go on."

"So, as I way saying, she asked me out after we met at a club. Actually it was at that awful club we went to with Alice and everyone."

"Figures." I muttered rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, it was her favorite club." He laughed then continued. "Anyways she asked me out and I said yes based purely on her looks since her personality didn't seem to be anything to write home about. So we went out and we got close in a purely physical way." He looked at me from the corner of his eyes, making me snicker.

"You are such a man whore." I said giggling. His mouth fell open before he burst into laughter.

"Am not." He defended weekly. "She is the only girl I have acted that way with." I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to continue. "Anyways, her personality only seemed slightly annoying at the beginning, but nice enough. She didn't seem completely crazy. Then she actually asked me to be with her exclusively and I didn't have a reason to say no to her other that I just didn't want to, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I accepted."

"Well, how kind that was of you." I snorted. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"After I said yes to that she became the crazy woman you met. She would get livid if I spoke to another woman, and accused me of cheating on her numerous occasions. _I have never cheated on anyone in my life_." He said trying to drive in the point that it really offended him that she accused him of cheating. "She started hacking into my emails and then started erasing contacts out of my phone if they were under a woman's name."

"She really is crazy isn't she?" I asked, mouth a gape. He nodded.

"That's not even the worst of it. After all of that she knew I was close to my breaking point so she pretended to be pregnant. She even tried getting me to marry her. She said she didn't want her baby to be a bastard." I laughed darkly at the memory.

"How do you know she wasn't really pregnant?"

"Other than the fact that she made absolutely no doctor appointments and only thought to talk about it when it was brought up?" he rolled his eyes like his story was bring back all the annoyance as though it was all happening now. "I caught her drinking one night and she admitted that she wasn't really pregnant."

"My gosh that woman has balls." I said in shock. He nodded solemnly in agreement.

"That was the final straw. I finally had enough and broke it off. We only dated for about 3 months. Those were the most stressful three months of my life."

"That all happened in that short of time." He nodded with a frightened look. "Poor Edward." I giggled hugging him.

"Whenever she sees me now she tries getting me to 'come back to her place.' That is exactly what she says too. Every time I see her." He shook his head in disbelief. "You'd think she'd get the picture or at least come up with a better pick up line."

"She seemed a little dense when I met her. Kind of like she only hears what she wants to hear." I looked up at him and he nodded. "She also was the most aggravating person I have ever met in my life."

"That's sounds like her alright." He chuckled unclenching my fists for me. "Lets talk about something a little more pleasant."

"Fine. What shall we talk about." I asked leaning up against him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You." He said. "Tell me everything I don't know about you."

"That is boring." I said with a grimace.

"I highly doubt that." He whispered in my ear before placing a quick kiss on the top of my head.

"Ok. Don't say I didn't warn you." I rubbed my hand over my shin and scrunched my eyebrows together trying to look like I was thinking really hard.

"C'mon Bella. This can't be that hard." He said laughing.

"My birthday is September 13th"I said slowly and looked up at him. He lifted an eyebrow at me and waved for me to continue. "I have serious issues with platinum blondes. I think fake boobs look silly, I love my old truck, I adore my family and friends and I would love to have a dog if I trusted myself enough to take care of one. The thought of having children scares the crap out of me but someday, I think, _maybe, _I want one. Maybe two if the first one isn't completely insane. No more than two though. I have contemplated carrying around scissors to cut girls underwear when I see that little string from their thong floating above their pant line and I love pretty much anything deep fried. I love going to fairs mostly because the food there is so disgustingly delicious. I think both male and female genitals are funny looking and butts can only look good inside of clothing." I paused for a second reconsidering my last statement. "Well, that's not true. Some can look good outside of clothes, but those are few and far between. I don't like small talk and have never gotten in a real fight but I have punched a guy in the face before. I have broken close to every bone in my body at least once and I have a very high tolerance for pain. I think Johnny Depp is dreamy and think Brad Pit is stupid but I love Fight club. Dane Cook makes me giggle and George Carlin was a comic genius but other than that I am very picky about stand up comedy. I don't get along with people who are like me but I love myself and strangely enough I am overly critical about everything I do. I read more than I do anything else besides work and if I ever became rich and had a mansion, I would make a library in it as similar to the one in 'Beauty and the Beast' as possible. The End."

"Wow…" Edward finally said after I was silent for a few minutes.

"Yeah I get that a lot." I said with a chuckle. "You can ask me anything you want and I will answer. I promise not to go on a crazy spiel again.

"I thought it was quite entertaining." He said seriously. "I learned a lot about you."

"Can I ask you something personal?" I asked suddenly catching him off guard. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Sure." He said bravely taking an exaggerated gulp.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" I asked, blushing slightly. His laughter filled the room and his head fell back against the couch.

"16. It was a very short experience and she never called me again afterwards." He said still chuckling. "She was older than me and thought I was older than I really was."

"Why did she think that, Edward?" I asked accusingly.

"Emmet told her I was. He thought it was high time I 'got some." I had nothing to say to that so I just laughed. Edward squeezed me closer still. "Can I ask you something now?" I nodded and my laughter died down slowly. "Do you think you could get a day or two off of work next weekend?"

"Maybe." I said caught off guard. I pursed my lips as I thought. "I think I have some vacation time I could use and I'm sure Angela would like having the extra shift. Why?"

"I was going to take a trip to Forks to visit my parents and was hoping you would join me."

"Can we visit Charlie?" I asked excitedly.

"Who's Charlie?" Edward asked cautiously. I rolled my eyes.

"My dad." He looked relieved. "Can we go visit my dad? I haven't seen him in ages." I asked again.

"Of course." He said with a smile. After that I pulled an Alice. I squealed. Edward burst into laughter. "So I take it you will come along." I nodded excitedly and grabbed him in a hug.

"Do your parents know you are bringing someone?" I asked.

"I told them I _might _bring my new girlfriend." He smiled at that. "It will be fine though. They wont mind."

"So they know you and I are dating?"

"They know I have been seeing someone. They don't know its you." He cocked his head to the side as a grin spread across my face.

"Can we surprise them?" I looked up at him with wide pleading eyes. "I bet the look on their faces would be priceless." He chuckled deeply at my amusement to my plan.

"We can do that." He said still chuckling. "I'm sure they will be ecstatic to see you walk through the door."

"Of course they will be." I said knowingly. "I am their favorite natural disaster. They probably wont even notice you came along." I teased. "What days are we going?"

"I was thinking we would leave Friday and come back Saturday or Sunday. It depends on how many days you can get off. We can leave Saturday if you can't get Friday off."

"I will get the whole weekend off. I haven't _taken _a day off in over a year." I put a stern look on. "They will give me my days off and like it."

"Great! It's a date then." He hugged me tighter to him. "Now for some not so pleasant news." I looked at him worried and he motioned towards the clock on the wall. I was shocked to see what time it was. "It is getting late."

"Getting late? It is past late. Hell it is almost early again." I looked back at the clock and then back at him. "Can I just sleep on the couch tonight?" That caught him off guard.

"No. If you stay here you can stay in my bed and I will take the couch." He said sternly.

"What about the guest bedroom?" He shook his head.

"There isn't a bed in there." I looked at him confused. "My piano is in there. It has the best view and best acoustics in the whole house."

"No way!" I jumped up and ran towards the room. I swung the door open and stared at the black baby grand piano set up in the corner of the room. I walked over to it slowly and sat on the bench. I heard footsteps coming up from behind me and then saw Edward sit down on the bench next to me. I didn't take my eyes of the piano.

"Do you play at all?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Well I know silly stuff like 'Mary had a little Lamb' but that is about as far as my talent goes." He chuckled and placed his hands on the keys. He started playing 'Mary had a little Lamb,' but instead of the simple flat version I knew he was playing an intricate beautiful version. If someone didn't know better they would have though it was a lost piece from Beethoven. I smacked his hands playfully. "Show off." He chuckled and withdrew his hands. "Play something else for me. Something pretty." His hands glided effortlessly over the keys and a sweet melody filled the room. He stopped before it was finished. "Why did you stop?"

"That's all I've written so far." He said with a shrug.

"You wrote that yourself?" He nodded and I stared back down at the piano. "What do you call that?"

"I haven't decided it's name yet. I have to see how it ends first." He smiled at me like he knew something I didn't. "It's based from real life and until I get a feel for where things are going I don't think I have the heart to finish it."

"It sounded so romantic and sweet. How did you base it on real life?"

"It was more inspired by my life than based upon it." He said with a grin. "I started writing it the first night I met you." My mouth fell open and I stared back and forth between him and the piano. He smiled wholeheartedly at me.

"It was beautiful." I finally said. I was getting slightly deeper than I wanted to be this early in a relationship but didn't have it in me to slow down. I leaned over towards Edward and kissed him on the cheek. Then I got up and walked towards the door. "I hope you aren't a blanket hog." I said just loud enough for him to hear me.

"What?" He asked astonished.

"I said i hope you aren't a blanket hog. I am. If you am too we will just be playing tug a war all night."

"Wait, Bella that isn't why I played that for you." I yawned and turned towards him.

"I know. But I'm tired and don't want to sleep on a couch tonight and you are not sleeping on a couch in your own house. Sharing a bed is no big deal, just don't try anything and it will be fine."

"Of course not. But really I don't mind sleeping on the couch." He said again as I made my way towards the bedroom.

"Most men wouldn't fight this hard _not _to sleep in a bed with a woman." I pointed out. He started to protest but I waved my hand at him to be quiet. "Lets just go to sleep please. Do you have anything for me to sleep in?" He nodded and walked over to the dresser and turned with a pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt. "Thanks." I said as I grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. When I came back out he had already changed into PJ bottoms and a T shirt. I smiled widely at him. "That mound of pillows has been calling my name all night." I said as I jumped on the bed.

"I have a feeling you are using me to get to my pillows." He said lightly as he laid down across the bed.

"I'm glad you finally have come to terms with it." I yawned again and he hopped up.

"Your tired. Time for bed." He pulled me up so he could pull back the covers.

"Ah. Now you are trying to get me in bed." I giggled yawning yet again.

"Very funny. I am going to go turn off some lights in the living room. I will be back in a second." I nodded and pushed myself into the warm blankets and soft pillows. I heard his feet shuffle out of the room, flipping the light off as he went.

I woke again when a warm arm wrapped around my waist timidly. I smiled and scooted back further into the embrace. He tightened his grip and pulled me closer. "Goodnight Bella." Edward whispered into my ear, holding me to him tightly, just as sleep claimed me again.


	19. Not So Drunken Bar Fights

**(A.N. So I think I am getting this chapter out fast enough. I don't know. The next chapter is already in the works so it should be out quickly as well. Everyones reviews for the last chapter were great, make sure to keep those up. I hate to sound like a broken record but, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Thanks again guys. I hope you enjoy this one!)**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters!**

* * *

Light warmed my face, brighter than I liked. I wasn't ready to wake up yet but the sun was having none of that. Though I was waking before I was ready, I felt more rested than I had in years. I had yet to open my eyes, fearing the evil sun and its powerful rays burning my retina. I let out a loud sigh preparing myself for the pain that would come with opening my eyes, when I felt arms tighten around my waist.

My eyes flung open as I jumped nearly out of my skin. Apparently, I got a lot of air, because I ended up jumping right out of the bed, landing flat on the floor, slapping my butt hard and painfully against the wood floor. I let out a painful groan and leaned back down on the floor as I lifted my butt in the air and placed my hands protectively over it.

"What happened?" Came a frantic voice from where I, just mere seconds before, laid comfortably. I stared up at a worried Edward as I slowly rested my sore bottom back on the floor. "Bella? Are you all right?" I groaned again, but this time it was from embarrassment.

"I forgot where I was." I mumbled laying my head back on the ground and closing my eyes again.

"How did you fall off the bed though?" He asked confused. I didn't open my eyes but I was pretty sure I could hear a smile in his voice. I felt around blindly for something to throw at him.

"You had your arm around me, but I didn't realize it was there. When you tightened it, it scared me. I jumped and fell right off the bed." I kept my eyes closed as I explained everything to him, knowing the look on his face would only turn my cheeks an embarrassing shade of pink. "I never realized how high up your bed is from the floor. I know now."

"Are you OK?" He asked trying to stifle a chuckle.

"My butt hurts and my eyes hurt. Stupid sun." I jabbed my finger towards the window letting all of that retched sunlight in. "Stupid Edward's arm." I pointed to Edwards arm, then pointed to the floor. "Stupid floor."

I heard the bed creak and then felt two arms pick me up.

"Careful muscle man. I am already damaged because of those pesky arms of yours. Lets not have them commit a second offence." I could feel Edwards chest shake with silent laughter. I squinted my eyes open, trying to let as little sunlight in as possible. He was starring down at me with a wide smile.

"Good morning beautiful." He said happily, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. He laid me back down on the bed, careful to place me further towards the middle so I wouldn't have another great adventure off the edge.

"Yeah. Good morning." I grumbled grabbing a pillow and slamming it over my face. "Sleep. Good. Mmm." I grabbed blindly towards Edward until I found his sleeve and tried pulling him back down into a laying position. "Sleep. More. Too early. Lay with me."

"It's nearly ten Bella." He said incredulously.

"Exactly!" I proclaimed jabbing a finger into the air. "Much to early to be awake when I don't have to be. It is absolutely absurd that you are so awake and _happy _at this time. Do you know what time we went to bed? Do you?" With that he pulled the pillow away from my face. "Ah! The sun! It burns! I'm blind! Blind I tell you! I hope your happy you big lug."

"Waking you up has to be one of my favorite things to do." He chuckled laying down on his stomach next to me. "That fall should have woken you up, so I don't think you will be able to fall back to sleep even if you wanted to."

"Wanna bet?" I challenged.

"I am going to go make some breakfast. There is a clean towel in the bathroom if you would like to shower. Come out when your ready."

"Sleep first." I grumbled as he kissed my forehead.

"I will just keep pestering you if you try to sleep anymore. I would like to spend the day with you before you go to work tonight. _Please_ get up." He asked sweetly. I wanted to kick him.

"Edward. I have bad news." He was quiet for a moment, apparently waiting for me to finish my statement. "You suck."

"I will see you in thirty minutes." He said hopping up from the bed with another laugh. I tried to throw a pillow at him but I didn't have the energy or will power to throw it with enough force to hit him. I heard a soft thud as the pillow made contact with the floor.

"And the floor takes yet another victim. At least the pillow was sacrificed for a good cause."

A deep chuckle pulled me out of my ramblings. "You missed."

"You should invest in carpet. It is hazardous to my health to have all the hard wood floors around." I complained. "I am going to slip again and the floor will get all cocky that it took me out twice."

"I'll think about that but until then would you mind trying to make friends with the floor. I would hate for you to get hurt." Edward joked, mocking a stern voice. "Have a nice shower, Bella, and don't forget, thirty minutes."

I groaned as I sat up, trying desperately to rub the sleep from my eyes. I opened them and stared down at the comfortable bed I grew so fond of.

"It seems we must part. Until next time you heavenly fluff of coziness." I yanked the covers away from me and pushed myself, carefully, towards the edge of the bed, draping my feet over the side. I glared at the floor. "You, evil floor, shall not come out of this the victor. I will have my revenge. You are here by considered my enemy from now until the end of time. I thought we had a truce but no more. You are a breaker of the truce and so you must be punished. You are sentenced to being walked all over for the rest of your days." I jumped from the bed onto the floor roughly and stomped the whole way to the bathroom, taking out my frustration on the floor. It made me feel a little better.

The warm water felt nice as it ran over me. My butt was still sore from my encounter with the floor but the rest of me felt wonderful. That bed was like sleeping on clouds, unlike my bed that had random spring popping up everywhere and the way it sunk into itself in the center from years of wear and tear, making my back ache, or my cheap pillows that made my neck sore. Edwards bed and I became fast friends. I wondered how hard it would be to sneak an entire bed out of here without Edward noticing. He would definitely notice it was missing though. Maybe I would have to settle for snatching a pillow, hell he might even just let me have one with how many he has.

Edward only had boy shampoo but I couldn't complain. He obviously didn't entertain members of the opposite sex much. At least not enough to get someone into a shower. That was comforting. I finished rinsing myself off and turned off the water. This bathroom really was fantastic, just like the bed. It seemed somewhat suspicious that the two most luxurious rooms in the house were the two rooms that typically would be most frequented by naked people. Was he trying to woo women with his fancy bedroom and bathroom? With those overly comfortable sleeping arrangements and no guest bed it was a possibility. Maybe he was a player, so to speak, but honestly I couldn't bring myself to believe that. Not about sweet, gentlemanly Edward. Though it will be fun to bring this particular conversation up with him. Maybe I will get him to blush this time.

I dressed quickly and combed my hair out the best I could with my fingers. I hadn't realized I had taken up my full thirty minutes, plus some, in the shower but didn't mind much either. _'That's what he gets for waking me up,_' I justified. I gave the bedroom floor one more good stomp before vacating the area and made my way towards the kitchen.

Edward had two places set on the table with glasses of orange juice sitting neatly next to the plates. Fresh waffles sat, heaped on a plate in between the two plates, with toast on another placed next to it. There was a pile of hash browns already placed on each plate with a small pile of scrambled eggs next to them. I lifted my eyebrows at a proud looking Edward, not moving from my spot.

"How's it going chef boy?" He shrugged and pulled a chair out for me. I made my way towards it and sat down. "This looks great, but you made enough food to feed an army. Is this all part of the wooing process or are you trying to show me up?"

"I wouldn't try defeating such a master chef." He teased, sitting down in the chair next to me. "So how did your discussion with all the inanimate objects in my room go. I hope the floor wasn't to rude about you falling on top of it. I heard you stomping it into commission."

"That floor needed a good talking to." I said feigning annoyance. "And if it wasn't for your stupid arm scaring me to death, I wouldn't have fallen."

"Then why did you punish the poor floor if it was my arms fault?" He asked amused.

"Later." I promised with a menacing look.

"I look forward to it." He said with a grin. "Now eat. Before it gets cold."

"It looks delicious." I reiterated stabbing a waffle with my fork and plopping it on my plate. "I haven't had fresh waffles in forever. Thank god you didn't make pancakes. Blah!"

"I'll try and remember that." He said dishing his own plate. "How was your shower. I have to admit I was a little disappointed that I didn't get to see you prance around in a towel this time."

"I don't prance." I said defiantly taking a bite of toast, while expertly dodging the subject of my past embarrassments. "What are we doing today?"

"I don't know yet." He said with a smirk. "But I figured you might want to take a trip by your place to get a change of clothes." I nodded silently as I took a bite of waffle.

"My gosh!" I said when I finished my bite. "This is fantastic!"

"I'm glad you like it." He said trying to hide his smile. "My father taught me how to cook a good breakfast. He said that when a woman is mad at me there will be nothing that works better than waking her up with breakfast. It seems to have worked." He winked at me as he took a drink of orange juice.

"Dr. Cullen and I will have to have a discussion about this." I grumbled unable to quit eating the food in front of me. "I have work at five so you have until then to think of something to do."

"I'm sure I can think of something by then." He said thoughtfully taking another bite of his food.

"Do you have women over a lot Edward?" I asked making him choke on his food. I giggled at his reaction while I patted his back and handed him his orange juice. It was a weak attempt to stop him from choking but it made me feel better about causing it.

"Where did that come from?" He asked surprised after he drank some juice.

"Well, I was just thinking." I paused, taking a quick swig of orange juice. "Your bedroom and bathroom are the most comfortable places in your whole house. They also happen to be the place that one would take their clothes off the most. It seems you either put a lot of thought and effort into getting some, or you are just really into your bed and bathroom."

Edward's eyes were wide and his mouth was opened slightly. Blush rose into his cheeks, though nowhere near as noticeable as my own, prompting me to a silent victory dance. I stared at him expectantly trying desperately hard not to crack a smile.

"My mom decorated this whole place." He said dumbfounded. "I highly doubt those were her motives but then again she always is talking about me needing to find a nice girl. Though I doubt that a nice girl would take their clothes off just because the surrounding are pleasant."

I couldn't help it anymore. Laughter broke out of me. Edward looked confused by the outburst and chuckled awkwardly back. I patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry Edward. Everything in your shower smells like boy. Most girls wont use that stuff. If you really did entertain the fairer sex that often you would have to invest in some more feminine smelling shampoo and soap."

"I'm sorry Bella." He said suddenly. "I didn't even think of that."

"I said most girls would mind. I am not most girls." He still looked at me apologetically. "Besides I think I prefer that you don't have a stash of girly shampoo. Neither of the reasons I can think of for you having those kind of items stashed around would be much to my liking."

"What other reason would there be?" He asked confused.

"Well, you either have girls over all the time or you have a fetish for making yourself smell girly, which would probably mean you have a thing for dressing girly. Honestly I would hate for it to be the latter." I said taking another bite. "Besides I like the way you smell. Very manly."

Our conversation didn't stray far from silly banter for the rest of breakfast. Edward cleared the whole table and wouldn't let me help at all. I rolled my eyes at him and his chivalries. He finally went and got dressed before we headed out to my place.

Returning home was like walking into a hostel after staying at a luxury hotel. Very disappointing. I sighed and laid my keys and purse on the table then checked my messages. Alice.

'_Bella! You said you would call and you didn't. Maybe you stayed over at his place, which would make our discussion on the finer points of Edward much more interesting but I highly doubt you did. You are my little prude Bella and I probably shouldn't even entertain the thought of you doing such things. I'm sure just mentioning it is turning you into a sexual deviant. If you didn't stay there though, then I am worried. Where are you! If you don't call me back by noon I am coming over to check on you. Call me or I shall commence the torture. Love you!'_

I looked at the clock quickly to see that I only had five minutes to call her before she came over here. I grabbed the phone and dialed at lightning speed.

"Bella!" She answered. "How nice of you to take time to speak with me."

"Shut it Alice. I fell asleep at Edward's." I heard a heavy intake of breath and then jumbled mess of screeching. "Alice? Please calm down. It just slept there."

"Sure thing Bella. Is he there now?" I rolled my eyes and looked back at an amused Edward sitting quietly at the table. "HE IS!"

"Alice! If you screech into this phone again I will hang up." I threatened. "Now did you need something important or were you just calling to get the dirt on Edward and I."

"Just the dirt." She sighed defeated. "Will you tell me later?"

"Sure. How about tomorrow?" I could hear her trying to contain a squeal. I sighed, "Just let it out Alice." I held the phone away from my ear but still heard the high pitched squawk ringing through the receiver.

"My god. I hope she doesn't have any dogs that live near her." Edward said seriously. His brows were scrunched together in wonder. I laughed.

"Ok! I'M FINISHED." Alice yelled into the phone knowing my ear saving method when she screamed into the phone. I muttered my return and she started talking again. "Well have fun today Bella. I will talk to you later." The phone line went dead as I muttered my goodbye.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." I said as I made my way towards the bedroom after hanging the phone up on the receiver. When I came back out Edward was playing with my stereo having also found my small CD collection. He was placing a CD into the deck of the player as I walked up to him. "What CD is that?"

"I don't know. You have a lot of burned CD's." Then the music started playing, much to my dismay. I groaned and rolled my eyes as Edward stared at me, eyebrows raised high, eyes wide. "This is horrible."

"I know…HEY!" I said realizing he just insulted my taste in music. Honestly this CD would be classified as my old taste in music. I still think it's catchy though. He looked at me incredulously. I sighed defeated. "I know its bad. I haven't listened to this for years. This CD is from when I was in high school. I don't even remember who this is."

"Well no one can be blamed for their bad taste from when they were in high school." He said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"No. I had good taste in music then too. This was one of the bad ones but for the most part I listened to good music." I said defensively. "Change the song. It should be a mixed CD."

He switched the song and burst into laughter as an NSYNC song came on. This was mortifying. "WOW! Boy bands huh!?"

"This was a CD Alice and I would listen to in the car when we were being weird. This is not my actual taste in music." I walked over and turned off the CD player and turned back towards Edward. "Did you think of what were doing yet?"

"Yup." He said starring blankly at me.

"And…" He still didn't answer. "What did you decide?" I pushed.

"Book store." He said simply. I felt a huge smile break across my face.

"Well, lets go." I said hurriedly. "We only have 4 hours to browse." He looked at me with a face that looked somewhere between amused and frightened. Whatever it was he was taking to long. "Come on."

"I take it you like my choice." He chuckled as I pushed him through the door. I nodded and walked quickly to the car.

We got to the book store in record time and I went straight over and started browsing. Edward followed slowly giving me space as I searched every shelf. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he would pick up a book I had just put back. I smiled he replaced it and browsed halfheartedly, always keeping an eye on me. The smile never left his face. For someone who wanted to spend time with me today he sure picked a weird place to go.

When I am looking for books I barely notice the world around me. The fact that I paid so much attention to Edward while I was browsing was quite impressive for me. Within three hours I had a stack of books next too me that I would never be able to afford so I decided to stop before I put myself to far in debt. I walked up to Edward who had decided to just grab a book to read in one of the chairs scattered around the shop as he waited for me. I plopped my haul next to him and bent down on my knees to go through them. Edward's eyes grew large when he looked up from his book and saw the stack of about fifteen books sitting on the little table next to him. I wanted to smile at him but I couldn't knowing I was going to have to put back more than half of the books I had found.

"What's the matter." He asked seeing the grim look on my face.

"I have to weed through these to see what I want to keep the most and what I am going to buy. I hate this part." He nodded his understanding and went back to his reading while I started looking through the books, setting them in three piles. Yes, maybe, and probably not. I never made a 'no' pile. It seemed to final for me. It took me another thirty minutes to make my piles but when I looked at them I realized that the 'yes' pile was way bigger than the others. I sighed loudly. "Dang it." I mumbled, frustrated.

Edward looked up from his book again at me, then down towards the books. "Let me guess. The stuff you want to keep is in the big pile."

"It is my _'yes' _pile and yes, it is." I said sadly. "The even sadder part is that my 'yes' pile is so much bigger then the others that even if I combined the other two piles it still wouldn't be more then my 'yes' pile." Edward chuckled at the dilemma. I glared at him.

"Well, my lovely Bella, you have to be at work in 45 minutes. I think we should probably get out of here." He said looking at his watch.

"All right." I sighed again and picked up the stack of books. "I will go put these back and then we can go."

"Isn't that your _'yes' _pile?" Edward asked confused. I nodded. "May I see them."

"I guess." I handed him the pile as he stood and he looked at the spines of all the books. He nodded then started walking off. I stared at him confused then picked up the other two piles which only consisted of about five books, and hurried off toward him. I didn't notice where he was headed until he was almost there. "What are you doing?" I asked when I finally caught up to him.

"I'm buying some books." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh no. You are not buying all of those for me." I said with as much authority as I could. He chuckled and got in line. "Edward please don't."

"Bella, I want these books." He said confidently. My mouth dropped open.

"You don't even know what any of them are about." I hissed.

"Sure I do." He said making his way to the register.

The woman behind the counter smiled warmly at us but only Edward smiled back. I stood there shocked as he paid for ten books he didn't even look through. Ten books he knew nothing about. Once Edward was done paying I set the remaining five books on the counter and handed the cashier my card. I didn't think I should be buying the five books but I wanted to because in some way I felt like it was getting back at Edward. I silently took my bag from the woman, gave her a quiet thank you and walked silently out to the car.

"Bella?" Edward said quietly, putting a hand on my thigh. I didn't acknowledge him. "Are you really that angry with me?" He asked sounding completely confused. I finally looked up at him with a blank look.

"Why did you do that? I asked you not to." I asked. I paid for my own things. I worked hard for all the things I had and didn't want things handed to me or for people to pay loads of money on me. I knew that I could never return the favor with people so I preferred them not to spend money on me.

"You said you wanted the books." He said finally. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you would mind."

"I'm not mad." I said quietly. "I just feel weird about people buying me things. You shouldn't have to spend that much money on me."

"I didn't _have _to, Bella, I _wanted _to." He corrected as he parked in front of my apartment. He turned in his seat after he turned the car off and faced me. "I couldn't help it. You looked so sad that you couldn't get them all and I thought you deserved them. You work so hard and get nothing in return. You deserve to get treated to things every now and again and I intend to see to it."

"Lets just not make a habit out of it. Okay?" He nodded and leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled against his lips.

"What?" He asked only moving a way slightly.

"Since you bought all of those books, you have to read them all." I said with a laugh before I leaned in closing the few centimeters between us and gave him a real kiss.

By the time we got up to my apartment I only had 20 minutes to change and get to work. I hurriedly changed and tied my hair back while Edward arranged my new books on one of my bookshelves. I ran back out into the living room and grabbed my keys. Edward smiled at me and walked towards the door. He kept pace with me as we made our way to my truck, making sure to keep his hand in mine. When we made it to my truck I hurriedly jumped in while Edward held the door open for me.

"Will you call me when you get home. I would like to know you got home safe." I smiled at his protectiveness and nodded. "Have a good night at work." He said leaning in and kissing me goodbye. I turned the key in the ignition and the music blared loudly from last time I was in the car making Edward chuckle. I turned the music down and gave him one last kiss before I shut the door and made my way to work.

The bar wasn't to busy but my section was hectic. One group in particular made my night much worse. A group of about eight college guys sat right in the middle of the rest my tables and liked to make their presence known.

I tried my best too be pleasant when I would go by them but their comments were getting to me. They were regulars, though I usually didn't have to wait on them, and I had to be pleasant. I heard one of them call out my name from across the bar, which was a nice reprieve from the nicknames they had given me before but still annoying. I sighed heavily and Angela gave me a reassuring pat on the back. I smiled tightly at her before I turned and headed to their table.

"What can I get you boys?" I asked trying desperately hard to act happy. I had no desire to show them how much they were actually pissing me off.

"We missed you." Said one of the more obnoxious ones. They all looked like a bunch of bozo frat boys. None were necessarily ugly but I wouldn't say any were particularly attractive either.

"Sorry guys but I can't come over every time you start to miss me, other wise I would be here all night." I said trying my best to stay pleasant.

"C'mon baby. You know you want to hang with us." Said the cockiest of the group. He seemed to think he was God's gift to women. Little did he know I was already dating the human equivalent to a Greek god. I smirked at him ready to spout off the different reasons why I'm not nor would I ever be his 'baby' but was cut short by someone else saying my name behind me. I turned around just as Emmett bounded towards me, pulling an amused Rosalie behind him. My mood lifted automatically, until the cocky frat boy decided to spout off again. "She is already spoken for buddy. Isn't that right sweetheart?"

Emmett stopped dead in his tracks all traces of humor gone. He stared at the guys behind me, while Rosalie glared at the cocky one in particular. Blood rushed to my cheeks, but I am not sure if that was from the sudden rage I felt or from embarrassment or possibly a combination of the two.

"I know she is," He said fiercely, "by my brother."

"Emmett, it's fine." I said softly. He looked at me in surprise. He looked disappointed that I was trying to thwart his plan. He begged me silently to just let him take care of it but I shook my head. I wanted to turn and slap the guy but I knew that was as good as quitting, a luxury I couldn't afford. "Please?" I begged. He conceded making sure to voice his annoyance with the plea.

Right after I said that, mere moments after I got Emmett to calm down, one of the guys directly behind me slapped my ass roughly, giving it a squeeze before pulling away. Emmett's eyes blazed as he watched the exchange. My face fell, and my eyes squeezed shut. My face burned with embarrassment. The table erupted in laughter only to be cut off abruptly as Emmett yanked the offender out of his seat and threw him on the ground.

The guy wasn't small but in comparison to Emmett, he looked like a munchkin. He was no match for Emmett in either brawn or brains. I stood there shocked only getting pulled out of my daze when Rosalie ran over to me and wrapped an arm around me. I shook my head quickly trying to clear my mind and ran over to pull Emmett off the helplessly stupid patron.

Emmett pulled away reluctantly revealing a bloodied, scared boy, with his eyes shut tightly. I knelt down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder trying to get his attention so I could help him up. Not realizing who I was he shoved me, hard, throwing me backwards onto the floor. I hit the side of my head painfully on a table.

The room spun slightly making me nauseous, and my head ached instantly. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to burry the pain and knew instantly that I would have a wicked bump on my forehead. I faintly felt Rosalie grab my head gently to inspect the damage as she asked how bad it hurt and if I was ok. I nodded finding it to hard to speak as she helped me stand. Standing didn't make the dizziness better. I grabbed a nearby chair for support and opened my eyes to see my manager staring angrily between Emmett, the offending frat boy, and myself. He stalked up to me, glaring.

"How did this happen?" He asked angrily. I was taken back by his tone. I am sitting here, injured and he has the nerve to get pissy with me.

"Well sir. One of our _beloved _patrons, see bloody pulp on the floor to your left, slapped my ass in front of my boyfriends brother, Emmett, after telling him he had already staked his claim on me." I was fuming but couldn't quite get the force I wanted out of my voice. Instead my voice stayed eerily calm. It seemed to be getting the point across so I stuck with it. "Then Emmett threw the guy off the chair and punched him, only after the man sexually assaulted me. I then pulled Emmett off of him and bent down to help the idiot up when he shoved me into the table. I hit my head hard," I growled pointing to the bump on my forehead, "And now I am dealing with my incompetent manager who asks stupid question when he should be making sure his innocent employee isn't hurt too badly."

The whole bar was quiet. I hadn't realized how loud my voice had gotten until I was finished but I couldn't find it in me to care. My managers face was beet red as he glared down at me. I glared right back and took off my apron.

"I quit." I said throwing my apron down in front of him. "Expect a phone call from my lawyer." The last part was a bluff, just to scare him, though when I thought about it, I realized it wasn't that bad of an idea. I stormed out, with the help of Rosalie. I could hear Emmett yelling at both the manager and the frat boys as I made my way out.

"Are you ok Bella?" Rosalie asked when we got outside. I shrugged, to angry to speak. "How's your head." She brushed her fingers over it gently making me wince. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I've had worse." I said finally finding my voice. I smiled at her awkwardly. "How are you doing?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Bella, you are so strange. I'm fine. I didn't just get my head slammed into a table." I rolled my eyes at her exaggeration. "Maybe we should go to a doctor to make sure you don't have a concussion."

I shook my head quickly, making it ache. "OW! No." I recovered lamely. "I'm fine. I have had concussions before and this is only a mild one. I will be ok."

Angela came jogging out just then holding my purse and jacket. "Bella! Are you ok? My gosh you scared me." She exclaimed when she reached us. "Here I brought your stuff out so you wouldn't have to go back in there. You told Harold didn't you. He looked really angry. Kind of scared too." She smiled warmly at me. "_Are_ you ok?"

"I'm fine. Down to one job, but fine." I said trying to brush it off.

"Well, ok. But please don't drive home. Let someone give you a ride." She turned to Rosalie then. "Please don't let her drive home. She shouldn't drive after hitting her head that hard."

"Not a problem." Rosalie said with a smile. "I'm Rosalie by the way." She held her hand out to Angela.

"Angela." Said Angela with a warm smile. "It is nice to finally, formally meet you. I have heard a lot about you. And Emmett and Edward." Rosalie smiled happily at that. "Well guys I have to get back in there. Call me tomorrow Bella." She ran back into the bar then and Rosalie turned towards me.

"I like her." She said with a smile. I nodded but didn't have time to answer as an angry Emmett came storming out of the bar. He stalked up to us, softening his expression as he got closer.

By the time he reached us all anger seemed to be gone replaced by concern. "I'm so sorry Bella." He bellowed inspecting my head. I let out a quiet hiss when he touched my head making him pull his hand back frantically. "I could kill that guy!" He bellowed.

I patted his shoulder. "I'm fine. Thank you for what you did. I am kind of glad you did it." He gave me a small smile as he ushered us to his car. My mouth fell open as I stared up at a lifted four door, jeep wrangler, fully equipped with anything and everything you could possibly have. "Wow." I said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, yeah." Emmett said before lifting me into the backseat. He jogged over to the drivers side then and started the vehicle. "I'm taking you to Edwards so he can make sure you don't die during the night." I stared up frantically.

"Oh no." I exclaimed. "Why. I will be fine. Can't we just not tell him about all of this?"

Emmett turned and looked at me sternly. "You aren't going to be able to hide that huge lump on your head from anyone so you might as well get it over with." I sighed and nodded and he sped off towards Edwards.

When we got to Edwards, Rosalie insisted on helping me walk up to his apartment so I wouldn't fall, while Emmett mentioned something about needing a beer. Rosalie rolled her eyes as she held my arm. Emmett walked ahead of us, and reaching the door first, knocked twice, then let himself in.

"Edward! Your favorite big brother is here and he needs a beer."


	20. Concussions with a Feisty Aftertaste

**(A.N. Alright everyone. I hope Edward's reaction is alright. Don't hate me if it is disappointing. The next chapter will skip a few days so dont expect a super fun day of mellowness from them. I am trying to get this closer to when they visit the family. So enjoy. Reviews have been great and I thank everyone for that. RIVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

* * *

Rosalie and I made our way into the apartment, shutting the door behind us, and shuffled into the kitchen where I could hear Edward asking why his brother was over digging through his fridge.

Rosalie wouldn't let my arm go, no matter how much I begged, insisting that I wasn't balanced enough to walk on my own. Though that may be true I knew walking in with a walking partner due to my inability to move would probably freak Edward out. I was truly hoping to avoid that. When we turned the corner, Edward looked over smiling at Rose, then his smile widened when he gazed at me. His expression went from pleasant to terrified in a matter of seconds.

"BELLA! What happened?" He asked as he ran over to me. He looked at my head touching it gently but still making me grimace. "What the hell happened?" He asked again, this time directing the question toward Emmett. As Emmett started to explain, Edward led me over to the counter and lifted me onto it. From there he inspected my head further never taking his eyes off of me. He would make small grunts, shaking his head as things Emmett said angered him, but when Emmett got to the part about the ass grabbing, Edward's head turned quickly towards his brother. "He did WHAT?" He quickly looked back into my eyes for conformation. I nodded reluctantly. He fumed and slammed his fist on the counter, next to me. I placed my hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. He conceded, brushing some fallen wisps of hair from my face while looking at me sadly. Edward's face looked proud as Emmett explained his daring rescue of the damsel in distress, I.e. me, but when Emmett mentioned how I got hurt Edward's face turned crimson with anger. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Please don't." I sighed leaning my head against the cabinet behind me and closing my eyes. "It's over and done with and he had no idea he was pushing _me_. He thought your big lug of a brother had come back to finish him off."

"Bella, he needs to get his ass kicked!" He tried explaining. "And I want to do it. No man should ever do that to a woman, and I will not tolerate it happening to my own girlfriend."

"Emmett already took care of that. All you have to do is take care of Bella." Rosalie added.

I heard Edward grumble something angrily as he took his hands away from me. I was to tired to open my eyes and see what was happening, letting out whimper at the loss of contact. I was relieved to hear the sound of a pill bottle being opened and a glass being filled with water.

"Take this Bella." Edward said softly. He gave me a tight smile when he saw that I opened my eyes. I took the Advil without protest. My head was throbbing now, but I was trying hard to not show it. No need to make anyone worry more than they already did. Edward turned his head to the side slightly, "Rose, could you get Bella some ice for her head, please?" Rosalie nodded without a word and made her way to the freezer. I had never seen him like this before. The anger he felt was apparent but was overshadowed by the worry he showed.

"You guys, I really am ok." I said weakly, leaning my head back against the cabinet and closing my eyes, again. "It's just a bump." Rosalie handed me ice wrapped in a rag. Thanking her I gently put it against my head. "It's nothing."

"I can tell that it hurts, and you downplaying how much it hurts isn't helping you." Edward said sternly. I didn't respond. He was right. It did hurt, way more than I was letting on, but really, what more could be done? "Are you feeling nauseous at all?" He finally asked softening his tone.

"Only when my eyes are open." I finally answered. "The room is kind of spinning."

"Ok. Well if you are that dizzy you probably shouldn't being sitting that high off the ground. Let me help you down." He said after a moment of silence. I opened my eyes just as he lifted me off the counter and set me on my feet next to him. He let go of me slowly to make sure I held my balance. I stood steadily, feet firmly placed on the ground.

"I'm ok." I said looking at all the eyes staring at me plastering a fake smile on my face for effect.

"All right. Lets go sit on the couches." Edward said unconvinced. I took a step before anyone had a chance to 'help' me into the living room. Bad idea. As I took my first step, the room started spinning faster and I started to tumble downward. Edward caught me mid air and hoisted me up bridal style. He looked even more worried than before. "Stupid floors trying to take me out again." I grumbled clinging to Edward. He wasn't amused.

"Emmett would you grab my keys for me?" Edward asked still looking into my eyes while walking toward the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked groggily. It was a stupid question, that I should have known the answer to, but at the time the obvious hadn't dawned on me.

"The hospital." He said walking towards the door.

"What? No! You can just be my doctor." I said anxiously. His eyes turned towards me in question. "Your dad is a doctor." I explained. "Didn't you learn anything growing up with him?"

"Bella, please. For me." He pleaded, ignoring the rest of what I said.

"I can't." He looked at me sternly obviously not buying my excuse. I sighed and tried to explain. "I don't have to money for it, especially now that I am down to only one job. My insurance sucks." Edward's shoulders slumped at that news.

"What haven't you told me?" He asked. I realized Emmett hadn't really gotten to that part of the story.

"Nothing." I said downplaying my little tiff with management. "Just that I quit after the incident is all."

"That's the short version." Emmett said from behind us. "That ass came up yelling at Bella after she got her head bashed, trying to blame her for everything."

"WHAT!?" Edward bellowed. I covered my ears and winced. The loud noise didn't help my already aching head. Edward noticed and whispered his apology.

"Don't worry." Emmett said giving Edward a pat on the back. "That girl of yours told that idiot what was up. You should have heard her. She is scary when she's pissed." Emmett explained proudly.

"So you quit?" Edward asked still standing in the doorway holding me. I nodded, embarrassed.

"And then some. She gave that dirt bag quite the speech. She even called him an idiot." Emmett said walking beside us.

"I know it was stupid but I couldn't take it. He came up and yelled at me because that jerk frat boy slapped my ass and that was only after the nicknames and crude remarks him and his buddies were yelling at me all night." I felt a single tear slide down my face and wiped it away quickly. "It was degrading. And I couldn't say anything because they were regulars." With that Edward started walking down the hallway, staying silent. His jaw was set and his stance was rigid but he held me protectively. "Edward?" I whispered looking up at him. He looked at me, breaking my heart with the sad look that returned to his face. "I really can't afford going to the doctors."

"Bella, if you think I am going to let you get out of going to the Emergency room due to insufficient funds you are sorely mistaken." He said seriously giving me a look that was daring me to argue with him.

"I am paying you back then." I compromised. He smirked at me but didn't say anything as Emmett opened the passenger door to the Volvo. Edward gently set me in my seat, kissing me lightly on the forehead before shutting my door. Emmett and Rosalie waved at me, mouthing to me to feel better, and turned to leave as Edward climbed into the drivers side. I laid my head against the head rest and closed my eyes knowing from the ride with Emmett that knocking your head on a table seems to also bring about motion sickness. My stomach started doing flips as waves of nausea came and went. I groaned weakly and laid my cheek against the cold window. Edward reached over and rubbed my leg, trying to comfort me.

"Tell me if you need me to pull over." He said softly. I nodded and focused on keeping my eyes closed. The cool window felt nice against my cheek, helping keep my mind off of my uncooperative stomach.

Street lights shined overhead and the car came to a stop. I heard the ignition turn off, then felt Edward hand on my shoulder. "We're here." He said softly. I grumbled and sat up. I started to reach for my handle when I heard the car doors lock. I rolled my eyes and turned towards Edward. "I don't let you do that when you are in perfect health, do you really think I will let you when your concuss." He unlocked the doors again and ran to my side to open the door.

Inside the ER they gave me a stack of paper work to fill out before I could be seen. Edward insisted on helping me walk, just as Rosalie had before, but honestly it was kind of necessary, though you wouldn't hear me telling them that. After sitting I started to fill out my paperwork but my hands were shaking from the nausea, so, much to my embarrassment, Edward had to fill them out for me.

"Well, if you want to steal my identity, you now have all the information you need to get the job done." I joked weakly as Edward sat back down next to me from handing in my paper work.

I was lying on the bench seats in the waiting room with my head on Edward's lap while he ran his fingers through my hair. He kept up light conversation to keep me awake, something I knew to do from the numerous trips I have taken to the ER in the past for this same issue, asking numerous times if I was still alright.

Our turn came about two and a half hours after arrival. We were taken into a giant room made into a bunch of tiny room by curtains hung around the walls. They set up in a tiny room, and told me to take a seat on the small bed set up. We waited another thirty minutes before a nurse came in to take my vitals and another twenty before the doctor made his appearance.

When he walked in he started asking me weird questions. What's your name? Where are you? Who is the current president? On and on he went until I convinced him I wasn't suffering from stupidity. He made me stand up and take a few steps to test my balance and clicked his tongue in disapproval when I almost fell. He was polite enough but also very impersonal. Oh, the life of an ER doctor. He left swiftly after the tests with a promise to return quickly.

"He isn't exactly pleasant, is he?" Edward commented after the doctors departure.

"He isn't the worst I've had." I said with a shrug. I was feeling a little better except for the overly bright lights that made my head spin.

Edward sat next to me, keeping a hold of my hand at all times due in large part to the number of random nurses who peaked in to make sure we were still _'ok.' _I knew that wasn't protocol.

"You have a fan base growing around here." I commented after the fourth nurse came in to check on us.

"I don't know what your talking about." Liar. Just as he said that we heard a few nurses talking outside the door.

"Did you see him? He's gorgeous." One said excitedly.

"No. I will pop my head in now though. Hang on." I smiled widely at Edward when I heard him groan.

"No denying it now, huh, stud muffin." He looked up at me, all traces of humor gone, and then, just as promised, a young nurse stuck her head in the door.

"Are you guys still doing ok in here?" She asked. She didn't even look at me. She seemed to approve in her assessment of Edward, looking him up and down openly. I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward. He looked like he was getting molested.

"Fine." I answered with no response. She was dazzled. I let out a sigh. "Would you like to give my boyfriend your number now or later?" I asked. Her head shot up in shock. "You should probably just get the rest of the nurse's numbers together after you leave and have the next girl sent in to see how gorgeous he is give them all to him at once. It would save on time. Do you have a picture phone? You could just take a picture and go around showing it to everyone so you ladies don't have to keep poking your head in."

Edward sank his head in his hand with an 'Oh dear god' while the nurse said nothing as she stood there slack jawed. She came out of the shock quickly and left.

"Boy, these concussions sure make me feisty." I commented. Edward just stared at me, looking dumbfounded.

"Well, at least you scared her off." He said and then kissed me with just a smidge of passion.

Twenty minutes later the doctor came back in. "Alright Miss. Swan. Looks like you have a grade two concussion. You may experience a few side effects from hitting your head so hard, so don't be alarmed if any of the following occurs, or continues to occur for the next 24 to 48 hours." He stared at his chart the whole time he spoke, writing things down. "The lightheadedness you said you have been experiencing is a cause from the blow as is the nausea. You may also experience slurred speech and headaches. You also may be feeling irritable, which may be the cause of the little tiff you had with my nursing staff."

I wasn't looking at him originally but that comment made me turn my head toward him. "Really?" I asked trying my best to sound calm. "I think that, that particular 'tiff' was due to the fact that every female member of your nursing staff came in here to ogle at my boyfriend. " I huffed out angrily.

"Now, now Miss. Swan. I meant no offense." He said, back stepping.

I just glared at him. Edward rubbed circles on the back of my hand while he whispered for me to calm down, and that it was ok. I crossed my arms tightly against my chest and turned toward Edward, then I buried my head into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and held me to him as he listened to the doctor's instructions.

Edward was told to wake me up a few times tonight to make sure it wasn't too serious. He said if he has problems getting me up to give them a call or come back. I groaned when he mentioned taking tomorrow and possibly the next day off of work, 'just to be safe.' Edward rubbed my back through the whole thing listening intently to what he had to do to keep me alive. The doctor gave me a prescription for some medication I cant pronounce, not that I could actually remember the name, then said we could leave.

The drive home was quiet. It was nearly two in the morning and the comfortable confines of Edward's big cozy bed were calling my name. Poor Edward looked absolutely exhausted but never once complained and made extra effort to make sure he helped me do everything. He made a point not to talk about what happened at the bar so he wouldn't get angry. I had yet to look in a mirror at the damage that was done to my forehead and didn't stop to look when we got back to Edwards. I barely stayed up long enough to change, which I did under the covers on the bed, so I could hide my goods from Edward without having to take an unnecessary trip to the restroom. Edward set two alarms so he could wake me, just as doctor ordered and then, with me snuggled into Edward's side and his arm draped protectively around me, we fell asleep.

Waking up during the night turned out to be a giant pain in the hind quarters. More for him than for me. Edward couldn't tell if it was hard to wake me or if I was just being difficult. He freaked himself out when I tried to ignore him thinking I wasn't responding because of the concussion. He seemed to get a little frustrated that time. Edward even woke up early, something I only found out after I woke up later that afternoon, and called into the coffee shop and explained what had happened. I had the next two days off, meaning my check wouldn't cover all of my bills. Edward also took the liberty of getting the weekend off for me when he called in saying my family really needed to see me after the incident. I don't know where he comes up this stuff.

Around one in the afternoon, we woke up to the door bell. I groaned and turned over onto my stomach while Edward got up to get the door. The door bell rang again, followed by frantic knocking.

"I'm coming." Edward grumbled as he made his way to the door. I tried my best to go back to sleep, but was jolted awake by someone yelling.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Came a high pitched screech from the front room. Then the stomping of feet descended upon me.

"Crap." I moaned as the bed bounced.

"Bella! You scared me!" Alice said from beside me. I looked up groggily at her. Her eyes shot open when she saw the damage. "Oh, Bella! Your poor head."

"It's nothing, Alice. Sorry I didn't call you today." I said trying to keep my eyes open.

"Don't worry. Rose called and explained everything." She said as she grabbed my face and turned it towards her so she could admire my battle scar better. "What did the doctor say?"

"Concussion. Grade two. Same ole, same ole." I sat up and winced at the head rush. Wincing pulled my skin tight on my forehead, making my lump ache. Edward came strolling in then, followed by Jasper, and handed me two Advil and a water bottle.

"Crap Bella!" Jasper said when he looked at me. "Emmett beat the crap out of that guy right?" I nodded and he let out a low breath. "I still think we should find him and further the beating." He mumbled to Edward. Edward nodded his agreement. Alice and I rolled our eyes.

"Bella, are you ok? I know you have probably been asked that a lot lately but gosh you had me so scared, and then Rose called and explained everything and it just scared me more." She pulled me into a hug. "I already called my lawyer to see what kind of legal action we can take against both the bar and the guy who pushed you. I called the bar too and talked to that jerk of a manager and told him to get your last check no later than two days from now or he would have my lawyer down his throat."

Edward was smiling at Alice like a proud father, while Jasper studied my head from afar. I motioned him closer and he complied. He touched around it lump softly, inspecting it.

"Are you icing this regularly?" Jasper asked, and I nodded. "And you aren't getting up a lot right. It's best to be mellow for awhile."

"Don't worry Jasper." I said patting him on the shoulder. "Edward is the ultimate warden. He wont let me do anything for myself besides use the restroom. He made me wear that stupid ice pack till it melted last night. No problems." Jasper turned and looked approvingly at Edward.

"Good." He said backing away. "Try not to get in any more bar fights." rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm sorry this happened Bella. I wish I were there to teach that guy a lesson. I'm glad Emmett was though. Sounds like he gave the guy a good beating."

"What do you guys want to do today?" I asked changing the subject.

"Nothing crazy." Edward said automatically. "You are supposed to take it easy for awhile. Mellow." He was staring straight at Alice.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked offended. All three of us stared at her incredulously. She jutted her lip out, and folded her arms. "Fine."

"Bella, did you want to go get some clothes from your place?" Edward asked then.

"Already done." Alice said happily. "Duffel bag is on the floor. I didn't even pick outfits. Just comfy clothes. Sweats, jeans and t-shirts." I smiled widely at her and threw my arms around her. She giggled.

"I love you Alice. Thank you." She patted my back and I pulled away. "Now, what are we going to do all day?"

The boys just stared at us. Jasper was used to us, no matter what we did, but Edward was looking at me in particular with a sweet smile. I hopped out of bed quickly, to quickly, loosing my balance slightly. I just wobbled a bit, something all three of them should be used to, but no, they all jumped around me to catch me.

"I'm fine guys." I said tersely. I wouldn't have fallen, just wobbled a bit.

"You never know Bella." Edward defended. "You and the floor do have an ongoing rivalry."

"Did she wage war on your floor too?" Alice asked Edward. Edward laughed and nodded. I stomped into the bathroom, grabbing the duffel bag Alice brought me, on my way.

I looked into the mirror for the first time since the accident and was shocked at what I saw. No wonder everyone freaked at the sight of this baby. I got hit lower on my forehead then I originally thought, closer to my eyebrow. It was a long welt running from the middle of my eyebrow, angling down just above my temple, and disappearing into my hair line. It was bruising more than something on your forehead should. It wasn't pretty. I flinched as I poked at it gingerly then sighed and got myself ready.

Alice didn't lie. She packed my favorite pair of jeans and my most comfortable band tee. She also packed shampoo, conditioner, a brush, and toothbrush, and everything else I might need. All new and meant to be left here I assumed. She even bought my favorite kind of toothpaste to leave here. I rolled my eyes at all the things she was able to fit into the small duffel bag.

When I left the bathroom everyone had already made their way into the living room. I, carefully, made my way down the hall. They were all sitting around the couches. Jasper sat looking at one of the many magazines from the coffee table while Alice interrogated Edward on what him and I have been doing the last couple days together. He didn't seem to be divulging to much and just smiled at her when he noticed I was standing there, listening. Edward winked at me, making Alice turn quickly. She gave me a weak smile when she noticed me and realized I had been there long enough to know what she was doing. I smiled brightly at her, Edward, and the scene in front of me. There is nothing more attractive then a guy that gets along with your friends. My feelings for him were developing quickly, but I wasn't scared of them. The only thing that scared me was loosing him and, looking into his eyes right now, even from afar, I somehow knew that wasn't something I had to fear.


	21. Hard Situations

**(A.N. Ok everyone! I have a challenge for you. It was brought to my attention that my summary for this story sucks. Ok, the word 'sucks' wasn't used. This certain reviewer used a much kinder word to describe it, but lets be honest here, it really does suck. I was thinking that since I can't seem to get it right that I would have some of my readers help me out. I mean, who knows my story better than you guys? So, if you are interested in helping me out, take a quick visit to my authors page to get all the information. I will pick my favorite and give full credit to the author in the summary and a few other places. So, since I have that out, enjoy the next chapter and as I say every time, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

* * *

My days of late were filled with Edward. He insisted on me staying at his house as I recovered from my knock on the head Although I fought it at first, in all honesty, it wasn't something that really took a whole lot of coaxing on his part._ '__He had me at hello.' _I didn't even get annoyed with him over the last couple days of constantly being together. It actually felt natural. That alone, made me realize how much I truly liked Edward and his company. And though I was warming up to my rapidly growing feelings for him, they still scared me witless, but that fear is momentarily squelched by a new fear coming just above the horizon.

Tomorrow we leave for Forks to visit Edward's parents, and the thought of spending the weekend with the Cullen's, both scared me and made me anxious. I already knew Carlisle pretty well from practically living in the emergency room the few years that I lived in Forks, and I knew Esme not only through Carlisle, but also because in a town as small as Forks, it would have been extremely difficult to not know her. Both were amazing people, as far as I was concerned, but I had only met them as Chief Swan's clumsy daughter, never as their son's new girlfriend.

What if Esme is one of those moms who doesn't like anybody her son is with? I would hate it if she started not liking me. What if Carlisle didn't want someone so accident prone with his son? He is a doctor. What if he thought I was just trying to get free medical care? Not that, that thought hadn't crossed my mind since Edward and I started dating, but isn't that only a natural thought when your life is just one ER visit after another?

Edward has been reassuring me non stop that his parent's love for me will not diminish simply because we are dating, in fact, he said, it might make them like me more. As though that's possible. But I still can't help but worry.

Edward has been taking care of me ever since the whole bar incident without a single complaint. At least not from him. Though I appreciate his help and devotion to getting me better, I felt a lot of it was quite unnecessary. Throughout the last couple of days I began to realize he would use the concussion as an excuse to get me to let him do things for me. He thought he was being discreet. He said I was 'Absolutely absurd' when I revealed my knowledge for his little butler trick. Yeah, he said absurd. I can't imagine where he learned that calling someone absurd would get a good response. Well I gave him a response. I made fun of him the whole rest of that day for it, calling him 'Ye' Ole Edward.' He seemed pretty thrilled when I returned to calling him just plain Edward, thinking I had forgotten my new nickname for him in my sleep. Little did he know I was just storing it away until the right time and right amount of people were around to witness it.

We even, finally, got around to watching all those guy movies Edward found me so sexy for knowing and owning. Braveheart, Gladiator, Die Hard, and Top Gun were among the numerous titles we watched in our self proclaimed 'boy night.' All in all, the last couple of days have been amazing.

I shook my head to get myself back into present mind. I had a goal now, and zoning out wasn't going to help that. Work was so slow today, at least as high end coffee shops go. I was given a lot of leeway for my zoning due to my concussion, and though I tried to explain that it wasn't necessary to give me special treatment because of a bump on the head, right now I was thankful I wouldn't get a write up for not paying attention.

Mike had been sulking for the past couple of weeks, or is it months, since he saw Edward and I at that horrifying club Alice dragged us to on our first date. Today, though, he was nothing but helpful and quiet, if you can believe that. Yet another perk to having a concussion. Apparently Mike thought that the slightest noise would cause me to have a brain shattering migraine. I didn't bother telling him that wasn't the case.

I had another hour before I was able to go home and I was absolutely exhausted. Not from lack of sleep, because God knows I have gotten enough sleep to tide me over for a month over the last few days, but from the aftershock of getting my head bashed in. The number of comments I got on my damaged head from customers was enough to drive me mad. Apparently the 'Grinding Pot' customers are not very creative nor are they very knowledgeable in proper conversation etiquette. Or maybe they were and I was simply behind on the times. Either way, the number of people saying that it looks like I got my head bashed with a baseball bat made me want to pour steaming coffee down their shirts and lace their drinks with laxatives. Lets see if they notice my injured forehead when they are stuck in the restroom for a few hours. I guess when the doctor said that the concussion could cause me to become irritable, he wasn't just saying it in defense of his nurse staff.

"Bella?" Mike asked quietly as he waved his hand in front of my face. I looked at him confused. I wonder how long he has been standing there.

"Yeah?" I asked finally. He smiled at me halfheartedly before answering in his newly quiet voice.

"I was just saying that you have about fifteen minutes before you get to leave." I looked at the clock accusingly. The little bugger snuck the time right by me. "Anyway, your ride is here already," I looked around then and spotted Edward sitting in the corner table smirking at me. Mike paused until I brought my full attention back to him. "and you don't seem to be feeling really well, so I was going to suggest that you take off early. I can cover you for fifteen minutes."

"Mike, I'm sorry." I said finally realizing what a pleasure I must have been through the day. "I have been zoning in and out all day. I have been no help at all."

"Don't worry, Bella, I had it covered. Besides it was a slow day anyway, not to mention your injured." He said motioning to my forehead. "Go ahead and head home. You have the weekend off to get better and then when you come back Monday then you can make today up to me."

"Thanks Mike." I said with a smile. "I'll see you on Monday then." I patted him on the arm and walked towards the back as I took off my apron.

Edward was waiting patiently outside the Employees only door when I came out. He smiled warmly at me before leaning in and giving me a kiss. He insisted on not letting me drive until I was completely better and showed no more signs of trauma. Blah. Trauma. So dramatic. It seems to me he has been insisting on a lot lately, but I gave in to almost everything he insisted upon, knowing that I could use it to get things going my way when need be.

"How was work?" He asked while we began walking down the street toward my place. Though he insisted upon picking me up, I insisted that he had to park at my place and walk to the coffee shop to do so. A little walking never hurt anyone. He moaned and grumbled about it, but I insisted on it, so he eventually gave in.

"I don't remember a lot of it. I was zoning in and out all day." He looked at me worried, and inspected my head again. I swatted his hand away. "Not because of that. I am just kind of nervous still." I admitted. He started trying to reassure me again but I cut him off before he got into his speech. "I appreciate that you are trying to make me feel better, but I don't think anything will until it is done and over with."

He cocked his eyebrow at me but nodded. "Alright. Lets go get you packed then." A huge smile spread across his face. "I know most guys aren't excited about meeting their girlfriend's dad, but I really am. If I get in Chief Swan's good graces maybe I won't get as many speeding tickets when I visit my parents in the small town of Forks."

"Fat chance. He will still give you a ticket or numerous tickets if need be." I said with a chuckle. "He has laws to uphold. He can't be giving anyone special treatment. He doesn't even let me get away with things like that. Not that I can actually speed in my truck."

"Damn! I was hoping he was a corrupt chief of police." Edward said shaking his head in mock disappointment. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

When we got to my place I headed straight for my room to start the packing process. It was only a two day trip so the packing shouldn't be to extensive, but I still wanted to be prepared. I needed to make sure I brought everything needed. No trips to the Forks supermarket to pick up something essential that was needed for everyday life. As I made my way back to my room I realized I only heard one set of foot falls and those were my own. I turned to see Edward sitting at the table awkwardly.

"What are you doing?" I asked with only a shrug for an answer. "You have to help me pack."

"Your ok with me helping?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Um, Yeah." I said not understanding. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Edward stood and walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked down into my eyes. "Well, first of all, I have never actually been in your room. I figured you had some rule about letting me go in there." I buried my head into his chest as I giggled. He smoothed down my hair, letting out his own chuckle at his strange assumption and continued. "Second, packing usually consists of the handling of…delicates. I wasn't sure if you wanted me around when you packed those things."

"You are so weird." I gasped between my fits of giggles. I wiped a tear away and looked up at him as my giggles quieted down into quiet chuckles. "Edward I hereby give you permission to go into my room and I also will allow you to be in there while I pack my _'delicates' _" I said air quoting the last word. He rolled his eyes at me and threw me over his shoulder. "EDWARD! PUT ME DOWN YOU BRUTE! YOU ARE GOING TO RATTLE MY BRAIN AND I WILL HAVE TO START THE HEALING PROCESS FROM MY CONCUSSION ALL OVER AGAIN!"

"We have a job to do, so quit being so dramatic. Besides your brain needs actual impact or a strong jolt to slosh it around. I am not causing even the slightest bit of damage." He said opening the door to my room. He paused, surveying the layout for a second before slowly walking around the room to inspect it closer and to keep me in the air longer. I huffed and rested my chin in my hand and my elbow on his back. "Not much for doing laundry, are we?" He asked teasingly. I started tickling his sides in an attempt to escape and, of course, as payback. "That won't…work…this time…BELLA…OK…OK!" He laughed and tried squirming out of my grasp. He quickly, but gently, placed me on the side of my bed and pinned my hands to my side. "That wasn't fair." He said with a smirk. I looked up at him defiantly. His hand then slowly ran up my arms, over my shoulders, and straight up to my face where his hands rested tenderly on my cheeks. He brought his face close to mine, our lips barely touching, then whispered, "Now where are all those delicates?"

"Top drawer." I said, daring him to walk over to them. He gave me a quick kiss and went over to dresser and opened the top drawer, letting out a low whistle when he opened it. He stood there silent for another couple of seconds, never once putting his hands anywhere near the inside of the drawer.

"You need to do this part." He said turning away from the drawer and quickly making his way back to the bed. He plopped down next to me and leaned forward, resting his forearms on his legs.

"What? Why?" I asked worried. "What's wrong?" I jumped up from my spot on the bed and ran over to the drawer. Nothing bad popped out at me when I looked inside of it. It looked like a normal underwear drawer except for a few of the pieces of lingerie Alice insisted upon buying for me over the years and of course the newest bra and panty sets she made me get last time we went to the mall, all of which still had their tags on them.

"I completely respect your plan for us not sleeping together until you're ready," I looked at him over my shoulder, confused by his sudden ramble. He looked a little flustered. "and helping you pack those kind of things will not help my resolve." When I realized what he was saying a smile spread fully across my face. I flashed him a wicked smirk. He was blushing. I looked back down at the drawer and lifted one of the more sultry get ups Alice bought for me, by its straps. I held it in front of me and turned towards Edward.

"Are you talking about something like this?" I asked trying to sound innocent. His jaw hit the floor.

"Yeah, yea…wow." He stuttered. I laughed quietly and turned back around and grabbed another one.

"How about this?" I turned again to see a flushed Edward wipe a hand over his face.

"Bella. Pease stop." He said weakly. "This really isn't fair."

"What's the matter Edward?" I asked feigning ignorance. He let out a exasperated sigh but never took his eyes away from the lacy baby doll. He put his head down suddenly and ran his hand through his messy hair, making it stick up in every different direction. "Alright." I said throwing the flimsy piece of lace haphazardly into the drawer and grabbed my normal, everyday intimates. I then opened the second drawer and pulled out two pairs of sweats and a tank top. "Can you grab the duffel bag in my closet please?" I asked with my back still facing him as I rummaged through my other drawers looking for anything that I might be interested in taking with me.

"Give me a sec." He responded with a muffled voice. I looked back towards him and he had his head buried in his hands.

"Edward? Are you ok?" He just nodded. My eyebrows knitted together. "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

His head shot up and he looked straight at me. "No. You didn't do anything wrong." He said. I looked at him confused.

"Then why…"

"Just give me a second before I have to stand." He said with a grimace. I looked at him dumbly for a whole two seconds before the light bulb switched on in my head.

"Oh." I said as I bit my bottom lip and nodded in understanding. I felt horrible that I had embarrassed him but was finding it really hard to not smile at the reaction I had gotten out of him without doing much of anything. I should have known by the way he was sitting, covering up his lap, what the problem was. Leave it to me to _not_ get something like that. An uncomfortable giggle escaped my mouth. I quieted it quickly. "Sorry." Edward let out a huge laugh.

"Bella, it's fine." He said still chuckling as he stood. My eyes took on a life of their own as they roamed down his body. He let out another laugh, this time his head fell back, as my eyes landed on an inappropriate spot. Obviously there was no more problem. My cheeks burned and I turned quickly so I didn't have to make eye contact with him. "Where is the duffel bag?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Th…the closet." I said stuttering at first. "Top shelf." A few seconds later I heard it thud on the bed. I turned, keeping my eyes fixed on the ground, and I made my way over towards the bed. I placed the different things in piles next to the bag trying to busy myself so I wouldn't have to turn and make eye contact when I felt two arms snake around my waist.

"Bella, are you ok?" He asked, right next to my ear. He sounded very amused. I shook my head.

"I am afraid my face is never going to return to its natural color." I explained resting a hand on my heated cheek. "I have never been so embarrassed in all my life." He let out a low chuckle and hugged me tighter to him.

"How are you more embarrassed than me right now?" He asked into the crook of my neck. He gave my neck a quick kiss before continuing. "How about we just forget about the last twenty minutes and pretend it never happened?" I nodded and turned around and wrapped my arms around him. He tightened his arms around me as I buried my head into his chest.

"I'm sorry for making you…uncomfortable." I said quietly.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said. I looked up at him to see him smiling down at me. He winked at me once and then motioned his head towards the bed. "Shall we get you packed."

The rest of the packing went by without anymore incidents. My cheeks finally returned back to their normal shade though I was still slightly embarrassed. Edward pretended as though nothing happened and I was eternally thankful for that. We decided to stay at Edward's for the night so he could finish packing and so we could leave first thing in the morning.

The next morning came much to quickly and even though we went to bed early I still was finding waking up before eight slightly offensive. Edward let me sleep in as he took a shower but not a minute longer, not that I could have. I opened my eyes as Edward came out of the bathroom from taking his shower in just a towel. There was no closing them after that. Edward was officially perfect and his body was, well, incredible. The way his towel hung loosely from his hips, and the way his hair hung down loosely when it was damp was almost more than I could bear to look at. Key word, almost. I stared shamelessly, not even caring when I caught him chuckling at my blatant gawking. After he went back into the bathroom to change, my eyes became tired again. But trying to sneak in even a few more minutes of sleep was futile. Edward is merciless when waking me up. Damn morning people. When I finally complied it was eight thirty, making it more than an hour that Edward had been up, and about forty minutes of Edward trying to wake me. The floor and I almost went at it again but Edward intervened before it got physical and then, after a quick shower and some breakfast, we were heading out the door.

"Did we get any snacks for this trip?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. Edward reached behind my seat and set a bag on my lap. I sat up straighter in my seat and smiled widely. I opened the bag to find an eclectic mix of sweet and savory treats and two giant sodas. I looked over to Edward, who was smirking proudly as he watched the road, and smiled sweetly at him. "You're my hero. You should walk around in a leotard with a giant E on it so everyone knows."

"I don't ever see that happening." He said seriously. "Never."

"Fine, than I will have to come up with something else to call you. How about savior." He grunted his distaste for them name. "Your right. That sounds too formal."

"How about Edward or your Edward if you want to make it more of a title than a name." He said looking over at me hopefully.

"That's not very original at all, but I suppose it will do." I sighed. "You wouldn't have to buy a new wardrobe that way either." I was still digging through the bag of goodies looking at all the different things Edward bought. "You are a master snack picker." I said as I took a bite of my candy bar. "You even got us each an enormous Mountain Dew. I could kiss you."

"If you must." He said, acting very put out by the thought, then puckered out his lips dramatically.

"Nope. I don't want to distract the driver." I said.

"You wont be distracting me." He said than thought better of it. "Fine. But whenever we stop, you owe me a kiss."

"Edward the candy picker." Edward frowned as I went back to my nickname game and shook his head. "Yeah your right. Sounds kind of…well it sounds like you _want_ to wear a leotard. I suppose that won't due either."

"Why don't we just stick to Edward." He grunted.

"We could, but it's so unoriginal." I complained. Then I threw my finger in the air. "EUREKA! I've got one!" I exclaimed making Edward jump slightly. "Edward the non leotard wearing Cullen."

"That wont work." He said matter of factly.

"And why is that?" I asked defiantly.

"Well, first of all, it makes it sound like the rest of my family prances around in leotards all day long. Could you imagine Emmett in a leotard. Not a pretty picture. Not really something I want to think about every time you address me formally. And second, I just don't like it. It's way to long and…just no."

"Ok. Fine." I sighed. "We can stick with plain old Edward."

"I like it." He said happily. "It sounds very sophisticated." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, _Edward_." I sighed in defeat.

"Do you want to listen to music?" He asked, trying to quickly change the subject.

"I don't know. Do you have anything good?"

"Well, no boy bands or anything but I have a selection at least." I let out a sarcastic laugh while he handed me a giant CD holder.

We switched between who got to pick the music as the trip wore on. We were making excellent time due to Edward's insane driving, but I felt pretty relaxed the whole way. I always felt safe when I was with Edward.

We made it to Forks in two and a half hours. It should have taken three and a half. I didn't mention that fact to Edward. No need to boost his speed demon ego any more than necessary. As soon as we hit the Forks City Limit I started getting nervous. Our first stop was going to be Edward's parents house, and though they knew he was bringing his new girlfriend, they didn't know his new girlfriend was someone they already knew. My palms were sweaty and I was getting restless. Edward noticed and placed a reassuring hand on my leg.

"It will be fine Bella." He said as he turned down the long drive toward his house. "Are you going to be ok. You look like your going to be sick."

"I do not!" I exclaimed. "I am just nervous. Keep driving."

When we pulled up to the house it was just as huge as I remembered it. I had only been there a few times in the past when Charlie and I would attend the Cullen BBQ's or when Carlisle wanted me to come by and visit when I hadn't had any injuries in awhile. I sat there staring up at the huge white house as Edward ran around and opened my door for me. When I didn't respond to the open door he put his hand out. Edward blocked my view from the front door, so when I heard that familiar sweet voice I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Edward! You're early." Esme said excitedly from the door way. "Did you bring your new girlfriend with you?"

Edward gave me a reassuring smile as he answered, still not turned. "Yeah, Mom, I did."

"Well then get up here and give me a hug. I don't have shoes on otherwise I would come to you." She said getting impatient. "I want to meet this girl you have been talking about so much."

Edward turned and pulled me up the steps behind him, just so Esme and I couldn't quite see each other. I stepped out from behind him to stand next to him. "I believe you have already met her."


	22. Classy Embarrassments

**(A.N. I know everyone is going to be off reading their copy of Breaking Dawn, but don't forget about my story. I haven't received my Breaking Dawn in the mail yet so please don't give anything away in reviews but if you have read it, tell me if you liked it. Just no details, please. No spoilers. Other than that enjoy. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

* * *

I stood next to Edward as Esme's eyes grew huge at the sight of me. "Hey Esme." I said timidly, while giving her a short wave, then I spread my arms as though I was presenting myself, "Surprise…" Still nothing.

"Mom? You ok?" Edward asked grabbing hold of her by her shoulders and shaking her gently.

"Oh my!" Esme finally said, never once taking her eyes off of me, mouth still hanging open, in what I hoped was mere surprise and not disapproval. Then a smile spread across her face, "BELLA!" She ran at me, swatting Edward out of the way, and grabbed me in a hug. She leaned down and whispered in my ear. "So the infamous Bella has stolen my son's heart. This is _fantastic_."

"Well, stolen is a harsh word." I contested while I hugged her back. She held me at arms length then, so she could get a better look at me. "I would say I took his heart aggressively without permission. But in my own defense, if I hadn't taken it from him of my own free will, he would have eventually tried chucking it at me."

Esme's laugh was like wind chimes, soft and melodic, and her smile could brighten any room. She was beautiful, not looking at all like she could be the mother of two sons in their late twenties. It seems that everyone in this family was inexplicably gorgeous. And the amount of money they must have was just adding insult to injury. If they weren't such kind hearted, amazing, sweet people, I would probably hate them. Just looking at them made me green with envy.

"Edward, are you sure you can keep up with her? I know from experience you need to have a special kind of wit to even follow half the things she says."

"He's working out ok." I said with a wave of a hand. "Except he has this thing for waking me up _way_ before I need to get up, for absolutely no good reason."

"Seeing me should be good enough reason." Edward scoffed, leaning against the hand rail on the side of the steps. "Besides you're really funny in the morning. All bright eyed and bushy tailed."

"Bright eyed? Bushy tailed?" I asked incredulously. "I think not. Do you know how many fights I have had with his floor because he wakes me up before I can function properly." Edward smiled at me while I did my best to glare back, but the smile threatening to cross my face was already making an appearance. Even my own facial expressions were traitors. "That floor already has it out for me. You are pretty much handing me to it on a platter. I have sworn eternal vengeance, and you make me look silly."

"Well, lets go inside and see if my floor is a little more pleasant." Esme finally said waving us inside. "Leave your bags in the car for now. We have catching up to do."

"Yes, we do. I can give you the dirt on all the happenings of Edward and you can tell me everything I need to know as the new girlfriend." I walked into the house next to Esme as I spoke to her. "Whip out the naked baby photos, Esme, it's time to get this boy to blush."

"Watching you guys together is turning out to be better than a sitcom." She giggled.

"I'm glad we entertain you so." Edward mumbled with a smile. "Now, are you going to give your son a hug, since you're done greeting my girlfriend?" She walked over to him slowly and wrapped her arms around him softly.

"Here you go." She said while patting him on the back for good measure. "Now shall we go inside, the rest of the way?" We had only made it into the entryway before Edward chimed in needing a hug. Mommas boy. I giggled at the thought of all the new nicknames I was coming up with. That boy had no idea what he was in for.

I followed right behind Esme into the giant house. It was just as I remembered. Open, bright, immaculate, and perfect. She led us into the kitchen and had us sit on the bar stools at the island in the center of the room.

"Alright, Bella. How did you get that bump on your head?" She asked in a stern motherly voice. "If it wasn't you I was talking to, it would cause me more worry, but since I know you're used to this kind of thing I am just going to ask for the story and not make you put a cold compress on it."

"Oh, it's past the point of needing an ice pack." She stared at me expectantly. I sighed and looked over at Edward as I started the story. "Well, see, I worked at this sports bar." I started, "and when I went in the other night I had to wait a table of college frat boys. They were crude, disgusting, jerks. They were hitting on me all night, but I couldn't really do much about it because my boss said they were regulars. He told me I just had to put up with it."

"Your boss sounds like a daft fool." She commented.

I smiled, not disagreeing, while I saw Edward nod his head in agreement. "So they called me over to their table and were saying things about me hanging out with them and commenting on my appearance. You know how it goes. Well, Emmett walked up then to say hey to me and let me know he was there."

"Oh, I'm so glad you have met Emmett." She stated happily as a side note.

"Yeah, I actually met him before Edward but that's a different story. Funny though." I smiled at her. "So these guys said something to Emmett about how they already claimed me…"

"Stupid boys. Did they not see Emmett?" She asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "They must have been out of their mind to provoke someone his size."

"Yeah, he wasn't happy. Emmett told them that his brother had already staked claim, in his most threatening voice, and I told him to leave it alone so there wouldn't be any trouble, and then a guy behind me slapped my butt." Esme gasped and looked over at Edward. Edward sat there looking grim, staring at the counter as he pulled a scrap of paper into shreds. "Don't worry. Emmett took care of it. He grabbed the guy and threw him on the floor and well, beat the crap out of him. Excuse my language. When Rose and I finally got Emmett off of him, I bent down to help the guy up and he didn't realize it was me, so he pushed me, hard. I fell back against a table and bonked my head."

"Go Emmett." She exclaimed while balling her hand in a fist and giving Emmett's scrap an appreciative air punch. That seemed to cheer Edward up. A small appreciative smile brushed across his face, then disappeared just as quickly. "I hope he did a real number on him."

"He did." I reassured. "He even went back for seconds after the guy pushed me and then when my manager came out and tried blaming me for everything, I quit. Rose helped me out to the car and Emmett stayed inside to yell at both the manager and the guy." Edward's face was grim again, and his jaw was rigid with tension. "So they took me back to Edward's and he made me go to the emergency room, where I had to swat the nurses away like flies from Edward. Anyway they said I had a grade two concussion and the whole spiel. Edward had me stay at his place so he could wake me up every couple of hours, and let me tell you, that is no easy task. I freaked him out a couple times that night."

Esme walked over behind Edward and put her arm around him. "I'm so proud of you and your brother. Such gentlemen." She said squeezing him to her.

"It was nothing." He said downplaying his actions. "I didn't even get a chance at those pricks. Emmett helped my girlfriend more than I did."

"Nothing my butt! You helped me in a way no one else could have." I exclaimed, slightly offended by his comment. "I wouldn't have even gone to the emergency room if it wasn't for you." I turned back to Esme. "He even carried me down to the car from his apartment because I was too dizzy to walk straight and he helped me fill out my paperwork when I was too shaky to hold the pen still enough to write. He let me lay my head on his lap while we sat in the emergency room for hours, always making sure I didn't need anything and that I was ok. He stayed at home with me and watched movies all day and he cooked me breakfast the next morning and drove me around wherever I wanted to go. He played the piano for me whenever I wanted. I woke up every morning with an Advil and water waiting for me on the bedside table. He picked me up from the coffee shop because he didn't want me to drive or walk home by myself. He took complete and total care of me. Barely let me feed myself and didn't complain once." I turned my gaze back to Edward who was looking at me with a strange look. Something between passion and, dare I say, love? No, not love. Not yet, but there was something in his eyes that I couldn't explain. Something that made my breathing slightly more labored. I stared right back into his deep gaze making sure to convey the sincerity of my message. "He was _amazing_."

"That's my boy." Esme said proudly smiling as she looked between the two of us. "Carlisle is going to be absolutely thrilled when he sees this. He always said that he wished our sons would go for someone like you, Bella."

"He did not!" I exclaimed, surprised, tearing my gaze away from Edward.

"He did." She said as she busied herself with wiping down the already clean counter. "He has always liked you Bella."

"Well, of course. Who wouldn't?" I said jokingly. "I just wasn't expecting him to think one of his amazing looking sons should date plain ole me. I can't believe you guys actually even think to talk about me when I am not around shoving injuries at you to fix, let alone think I am good enough to date your son. My ego is giant right now."

"My god you are dramatic." Edward laughed. "You are the strangest person I know. Thank god I have laid claim to you."

"How very He-Man of you Edward." I grumbled, then directed my attention back to Esme. "I was so afraid you and Carlisle wouldn't want me dating Edward. It's just nice to know that you are happy with it."

"Why in the world would you think that, sweetheart?" Esme asked, looking a little offended. "We already loved you long before Edward brought you around. You dating Edward is just icing on the cake. It means we will get to see you more."

"Told you." Edward teased.

"You know you can't cook me breakfast while we are here. There will be no way to get you out of trouble." I threatened. He smirked at me. "Keep that in mind."

"Carlisle taught him that trick." Esme admitted, knowing exactly what we were talking about. "Edward, I don't think you want to get in her bad graces. If you screw it up with this girl I will be very upset with you."

"My God mother. Who's side are you on." He scoffed. "Show some loyalty, would you?"

"Bella came around long before you brought her here today. I decided to keep her long ago. So if you frighten her away from this family I won't be happy." She defended. "Now, be a good boy, and take your bags up to your room while I dig out some of those embarrassing baby photos."

"You turned my family against me." Edward told me, sounding amused. "Incredible." He stood from his seat and gave me a kiss on the forehead before he left to get the bags. He stopped before he left the kitchen and turned towards his mother. "Mom, please don't bring out _the_ photo."

"I don't know what your talking about." She said looking away and pretending to be distracted.

"I know you do. You show everyone that stupid picture, and it embarrasses me every time." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Mom, for your favorite son, please, for the love of all things holy, don't show that picture to Bella."

"Edward, are you going to stand in here all day and be cryptic about some picture you don't want your girlfriend to see or are you going to take your bags upstairs." He looked at her defiantly and crossed his arms. Esme slumped her shoulders in exasperation. "Edward if you just tell me what particular picture you don't want her to see, I can make sure she doesn't see it, other wise I can't be of much help." Edward sighed in defeat and sulked out to the car. Esme giggled when we heard the front door shut. "You want to see the picture he is talking about?"

"You knew what one he was talking about?" I asked amused.

"Of course, but if I get him to say what picture it is than really it doesn't matter if I do show you, since he already described it. But I must admit, seeing it is a much more enjoyable experience, especially if you have no idea what to expect." She smiled brightly at me. "Come on. I know exactly where it is."

I followed Esme out into the giant living room and sat on one of the couches while she went to retrieve the photo albums. Edward came walking in with our bags right as she came back holding them. Edward stared pointedly at them then up at Esme, then finally down to me. His glare softened with every new person, or thing, he looked at. Starting with the photo albums, glaring, then softening his features to pleasant when he stared at his mother, and by the time his eyes met mine he had a small smile on his face. He let out a heavy sigh before he started off up the stairs. Esme sat down next to me then, even more excited than when she left to retrieve the pictures.

"Alright. The infamous photo is only a page away." She said giddily. "Are you ready?" I nodded and she slowly opened the cover of the photo album. "Edward is three in this photo." She turned the page open so I could see it. I couldn't help but giggle. There in the photo, stood a very cute, very nude, Edward, mid air, with a small toy guitar flung up like a rock star. His face was contorted into an angry scowl, with one fist pumped in the air. But that wasn't the embarrassing part. Oh, no. The embarrassing part was the dirty diaper that laid open on the floor right behind him. "Edward was quite the little exhibitionist up until he was around five. Always jumping off of things, hurting himself, starting fights with Emmett. He also liked to run around naked. Carlisle and I thought our youngest son would end up joining a nudist colony, up until he turned five when he calmed down and decided to put some clothes on. In this picture he took matters into his own hands by taking off the dirty diaper before we could get to him, then jumped at us while executing his signature rock star pose. Carlisle already had the camera in his hand other wise we wouldn't have this gem. It was a lucky shot."

I was laughing. That was all I could do. The picture was too much for me to handle and the description of a very different Edward than the one I knew, as a baby just made me laugh harder. My eyes watered and my stomach hurt, and when Edward walked into the room, his eyes told me he knew what I had witnessed. He groaned loudly and sunk into the nearest chair.

"Edward you were the cutest baby I have ever seen." I said as my laughter died down. He stared at me trying his hardest to not look amused. "I know you want to smile, so why don't you quit fighting it?" His lips twitched slightly as he struggled to not let me see his amusement. "Edward, if you don't show me that amazing smile of yours I will be stuck with that mental picture of you as a naked rock star." A smile broke across his face and he even let out a chuckle.

"Wow." Esme whispered into my ear. "He usually sulks around for at least an hour when I show someone this picture. You broke him in less then five minutes."

"What can I say?" I shrugged.

Edward made his way over to the couch where Esme and I were sitting and sat next to me. After giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, he grabbed the photo album and started flipping through it. He actually got into the spirit of it, telling me the stories that went along with the pictures. He seemed completely unfazed by the fact that more than half of the pictures of him were nudes. His eyes were shining brightly every time he would tell stories about his childhood, different things he did with his parents, and Emmett when he was growing up.

It was nearly five by the time we were through the photo albums and Esme was rushing into the kitchen to make dinner. Edward and I followed behind less frantically, laughing at her rush. Carlisle was due home anytime now, and I was growing a little anxious to see him. I love Esme, but Carlisle was the one who I always saw. He was the first person I met in this particular family and his benevolent personality was hard to not like.

"How can I help?" I asked walking up behind Esme, resting my hand on her shoulder, so I wouldn't startle her.

"Oh, you don't have to help." She said sweetly.

"I want to." I reassured her. "I like to cook."

"Alright, well you could set the table, and then make the salad. I know that isn't really cooking but there isn't much else to do." She smiled sheepishly at me, "Sorry."

I was already making my way to the dining room with plates and utensils in hand by the time she started saying thank you. "Esme, it's fine. Really."

As I set the plates on the table two strong arms snaked around my waist. "I told you she would love that we were together." Edward whispered into my ear then slowly trailed three soft kisses down my neck. I turned in his arms so I was facing him and looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I was being silly." I conceded, as I stood up on my tippy toes and placed a kiss on his lips. "She likes me better than you."

He chuckled as he placed his forehead against mine, "I can't blame her for that. You are the most extraordinary person I have ever met."

"You must not get out much?" I teased weakly as I lost myself in his green eyes. My heart was pounding, and my stomach was in a knot. I wasn't nervous, but there was something happening between us that I couldn't quite explain. I had to swallow as my throat tightened, so I could breath.

"I get out enough to know how amazing you are." He said seriously bringing his lips as close to mine as he could without them touching. His breath fanned out across my face. "Bella, I…"

"Something smells delicious, I sure hope my hooligan son is helping his mother out with dinner…oh, sorry." Carlisle walked in, then stopped abruptly, making me jump nearly out of my skin. I felt my cheeks flush and I buried my head in Edwards chest. "I'll go say hello to my wife. Please continue."

Edward chuckled, and gave me another kiss on the top of my head. "I don't think he realized I was kissing the infamous Bella Swan." He pointed out and backed away from me. "I'll go say hi, and then come back out and help you set the table." He gave me another quick kiss then walked into the kitchen.

I started setting the table with my face still red. That was definitely not how I imagined seeing Carlisle again. _'Real classy Bella.' _As I started setting the silverware next to the plates I heard two sets of feet descending upon me from behind. I stayed facing the table, knowing exactly who was standing behind me.

"Dad was adamant about meeting my new girlfriend." Edward said as he walked up and stood beside me. I let out a sigh and looked up toward Edward who smiled reassuringly at me. I took a deep breath then turned and faced Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle." I said looking at him guiltily. His jaw dropped at first, but he recovered quickly.

"Bella?" He asked astonished. I nodded.

"Sorry you caught me making out with your son." I mumbled.

He let out a loud laugh, while he walked over and wrapped me in a hug. "How is my favorite patient doing?" He stared pointedly at the lump on my head. "Still finding it difficult to stand without toppling over, I see."

"That was not my fault." I defended, pointing up toward the bump on my head, as he backed away to look at Edward and me.

"Well, you can tell me that story later." He said when he noticed Edward's apprehensive expression at the mention of the topic. "So how did my son end up hooking you? No easy feat, I would imagine."

"He came to the bar I worked at, got my name from Emmett, got my phone number from Alice, and called me really early in the morning to pester me until I agreed to have lunch with him." I answered honestly. Carlisle looked a little surprised.

"Whatever works, huh, son?" Carlisle chuckled.

"My thoughts exactly." Edward boasted. "She gave in and now she can't get enough of me."

"He has even cooked me breakfast because he heard from _someone _that, that is the best way to get a woman to not be angry with him." I said staring straight at Carlisle. "Have anything to say for yourself, Dr. Cullen?"

"I can't believe you told on me." He grunted at Edward then straightened his back, and squared his shoulders. He turned back towards me, "Did it work?"

"Well, I suppose. It was hard to stay mad with waffles that delicious." I answered. "Sneaky boogers." I mumbled as Edward and Carlisle smiled triumphantly at each other.

"Works every time." Carlisle gloated patting Edward on the back. "Well Bella, I can't tell you how happy I am that my son has the pleasure of dating you."

"Stop. Your gonna make me blush." I said hiding my cheeks in my hands. Both of them smiled at me.

"Alright, lets go help mom with dinner, then." Edward said with a sweet smile pointed in my direction.

"I get to make the salad." I bragged as the three of us made our way back into the kitchen. Edward laughed and looked down at me.

"Well, isn't that exciting." He mocked and put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Hey you two, lets not have a repeat of what happened in the dining room." Carlisle said and he made his way over to Esme. "I can't believe you didn't tell me our son was dating Bella."

"I thought you deserved to be surprised too." She said nudging his side with her elbow.

"It definitely was a surprise." Carlisle admitted. "Our boys sure know how to pick 'em, don't they?" He chuckled turning to wink at us. "Smart and Beautiful. Just like their mother."

"Alright, sweet talker, that's enough." Esme giggled. "Help me finish dinner."

Dinner didn't take much longer and by the time we were all sitting down to eat we had gone through a number of random conversations. When we sat down for dinner, I sat across from Edward on the sides of the table while Esme and Carlisle sat across from each other at each end of the table.

"So you have met Emmett already?" Carlisle asked out of the blue as we starting digging into out dinners.

"Yup. I actually met him before I met Edward." I said taking another bite of my food. "Emmett came into the coffee shop I work at and I made him a special drink. Then I saw him again at the sports bar I worked at and he had Edward and Rose with him."

"Met at a bar." Carlisle said slowly, then turned towards Edward, raising his eyebrows. "Classy son."

"It doesn't matter where we met." Edward defended, "What matters is that we _did_."

"Alice has already met everyone too." I explained.

"Wait." Edward said holding up his hands. "You guys know Alice too."

"Of course!" Carlisle said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Who do you think came to the emergency room with Bella most of the time, other than that boy from La Push. We already know Charlie and Renee too. Admittedly we know Charlie better than Renee but we still know most of Bella's family and friends here in Forks. You have a lot of catching up to do."

"What boy from La push?" Edward asked. I glared at him. How had he not figured that out. I wish I had a dunce cap at that moment.

"Jacob." I mumbled. Edward's face registered understanding, then he started poking his food around his plate with his fork.

"Anyway," Carlisle said quickly trying to change the subject, "How is Alice?"

"She's Alice. Everything is great. She has a boyfriend she has been with for more then a year, which is impressive for her. She's happy."

"Oh, to be Alice." Esme giggled. "What do you think of her boyfriend?"

"I love him. He is like an older brother to me." I said automatically. "He already told Edward if he hurt me he would hurt him."

"He's a keeper." Esme said approvingly. I nodded in agreement.

"I really like him, and I think Edward and Emmett get along with him pretty well too." I said with a smile. Edward nodded. "He's kind of shy, but he balances Alice's hyper out. They are really good together. I'm sure wedding bells are in the future for them."

"They're that serious?" Esme asked surprised.

"Oh yeah. They live together and the way they look at each other it's like they are the only two people in the world." I said, smiling fondly at Alice's good fortune. "I am really happy Alice found someone like him."

"Those two are some of the most entertaining people I have ever been around." Edward added. "You can tell Jasper would do anything for Alice. He's a good guy. And I like that he is protective of Bella too. That makes me like him even more."

"So you get along with Bella's friends?" Edward's parents smiled at Edward and me. "That's really good."

"Alice is the one who gave me Bella's number. If it wasn't for her I doubt that Bella would have given me a chance." Esme and Carlisle laughed at that. They didn't seemed surprised at all.

"That sounds like Alice." Carlisle chuckled.

"So when are you guys going to go see Charlie?" Esme asked.

"Tomorrow." I smiled. I was really excited about seeing him. "I was going to cook him dinner for old times sakes. I'm sure he has been living off of take out and pizza since I left."

"I know he misses you." Esme explained. "Every time I see him around town he always sings your praises. He is very proud of you, Bella."

I knew I missed Charlie, but talking about him made me realize just how much I missed him. Hearing that he talks about me, brags about me, to people made me get a little choked up. He sounded really happy when I told him that I was coming into town to see him this weekend. I just wonder how he will react to me bringing a boyfriend along and not just any boyfriend, but one of Dr. Cullen's sons.

Dinner went by quickly, randomly switching conversation topics throughout the whole dinner. It was nice to see how Edward reacted with his family. He seemed happy, truly happy, and he never once went more than a couple of minutes without looking at me. Everyone made sure to include everyone else in conversations, not that it was hard to do with all of us throwing in our own opinions and comments about any and all topics that came along. We continued our discussions in the living room until late into the night. By the time Edward and I headed up to bed we were exhausted.

"I just realized I haven't seen your room yet." I said as I made my way up the stairs.

"I never actually lived here, since my parents moved to Forks after I had already moved out, but mom made sure to make this room as similar to my old room as possible." He smiled fondly at the memory. "Mom said she wanted to make sure us boys always felt comfortable here. That it always felt like home when we came to visit, even though we never actually lived here."

"That's sweet of her." I said wrapping my arm around Edward as we made our way down a hallway. Then he started up a second set of stairs. "Dear lord, no wonder you have such a good body."

"I have a good body, huh?" he smiled a cocky smile at me. Him and his selective hearing. I rolled my eyes. "When did you see my body, Bella? Have you been spying on me?"

"You walked out in just a towel this morning." I admitted. He looked at me surprised. "What?"

"I thought you were sleeping." He said with a single laugh.

"I was, kind of." I said. He looked at me expectantly. "I opened my eyes and you were there in a towel. It was a nice thing to wake up to."

He smiled without another word and opened the only door down the hall. He motioned for me to go in and I complied. His room was huge. There was a king sized bed front and center with a giant window taking up almost the entire wall behind his bed. A leather couch sat off to one side, and off to the other side, a giant CD collection displayed around an amazing, and expensive looking, stereo system.

"Wowza." I said as I headed straight for the CDs. I ran my fingertips along a row of Cds as I surveyed some of the titles.

"You like it?" He asked from behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I shrugged. "I guess. If you are into silly things like infinite amounts of music selection."

I smiled and turned around in his arms so I was facing him. I decided, right then, that having his arms around me and the close proximity, was probably one of my favorite places in the world to be. I stared up into his eyes as he unwrapped one of his arms from around me and brushed a wisp of hair away from my face, then rested his hand gently on my cheek. His eyes never left mine. His gaze was intense, making it hard to not loose myself in them. He had a small content smile playing across his lips, but his eyes were severely sincere. He leaned down slowly and placed a soft kiss on my forehead, then each cheek, the tip of my nose, and then, finally, my lips.

The kiss started sweet and tender, but it was very sensual. It grew more passionate as our need grew. His hand, still on the lower back, snaked under my shirt so it was touching bare skin. His other hand stayed holding my cheek as though letting go would cause me to disappear. When I broke the kiss to catch my breath he whispered my name as he started trailing kisses down my neck. I leaned my head back and bit my lip, only to be pulled back into a kiss a few seconds later.

I knew that this kind of behavior could lead to things that shouldn't be happening yet. Things I promised myself I wouldn't let happen until I could honestly tell Edward I loved him, but I couldn't find my resolve to stop. I was up against the wall of Cds now, Edward's body crushing against mine, but he still seemed to be holding himself away enough so as not to crush me completely or painfully.

"Edward." I tried to sound stern, serious, but instead his name just came out breathy, almost as a moan. If that didn't send him the wrong message I don't know what would. He gasped at the sound and kissed me with more vigor. I was getting close to the point of no return. If I let this go on much longer, we might not stop. No matter how amazing that sounded, I couldn't let that happen just yet, especially not in his parents house. "Edward." I finally got out more strongly, as I pushed lightly against his chest. "We have to stop."

He pulled away abruptly but had his hands on either side of my head with his palms flat against the wall. His eyes were closed and his head was bowed downward. His breathing was labored, coming out in deep, drawn out breaths, like he just got done running a mile. His lips were red and swollen from kissing me so vigorously, and I could feel that mine were in the same state, if not worse. Slowly, he lifted his head and opened his eyes. He stared straight into my mine. His breathing had slowed down, but was still heavy. I planted myself firmly against the wall, trying to prevent myself from starting everything all over again.

"I'm sorry." He said finally. I pulled my gaze back up to meet his and looked at him in question.

"Why?" I asked confused. "I mean, you are?"

"You said you wanted to wait and now you probably think I'm pushing you into something you aren't ready for." He sighed looking guilty. "I didn't mean to let it go that far. It's just that kissing you, it's just…I get…I don't know. I'm sorry." He closed his eyes again, so he wouldn't have to look at me.

I stretched up on the tips of my toes and gave him a sweet, yet passionate kiss. His eyes shot open at first, then fell closed again as I wound my hand around the back of his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, silently asking him to deepen the kiss. I didn't have to ask twice. When I pulled away I was panting, and my eyes were heavy.

"Don't ever be sorry for kissing me like that." I finally said when he looked at me. His eyes were a dark green by now, and heavy as he stared into mine.

"You're going to be the death of me." He said huskily. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on your cheek.

"Oh, what a way to die." I sighed.

He nodded and sighed. "Bed time?"

"I think that would be a smart idea." I admitted.

He put both hands on my waist, grabbing firmly, then hoisted me up. I wrapped my legs around him, still hugging myself tightly to his neck. He walked us over to the giant bed where I reluctantly let go and slid down, away from him. I sighed as he walked over to our bags, and flopped back across the bed. This bed was just as comfortable as the one at his apartment, and though there weren't as many pillows, there were still a lot. I turned my head to the side staring out the giant window that took up most of the wall behind his bed and stared at the stars. They were out in full force tonight, not a cloud in sight. That was a reason to celebrate in Forks.

I looked up when the bed weighed down next to me. Edward was sitting next to me at the edged of the bed, turned, watching me. He gave me a sweet smile when I looked up at him, and then he held up his hand. He held a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He leaned down, laying next to me, propped up on his arm so he could face me. He handed me my clothes and pulled the bedspread back. I hopped in still dressed, and began changing, covering myself with covers.

"Bella." Edward warned as I threw my shirt to the floor.

"What? I'm changing." I said innocently. He sighed and shook his head. He grabbed his night clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

Sleep came slowly that night and the thoughts flying around in my head didn't help. Edward kept me wrapped in his arms, tight against him, the whole night. He had no problem falling asleep. I watched him sleep soundly next to me, the rise and fall of his chest, the way his eyes moved behind his eyelids as he dreamed.

My mind wandered to earlier, pressed up against his wall of Cds, but not just about the physical aspect, though that wasn't forgotten. It wasn't just raw lust that passed through me when he kissed me. There was need, and real emotion. Waiting to be with Edward in that way would be no easy task, but I knew I could trust that he wouldn't let anything happen until he knew I was ready. I, on the other hand, had a feeling my own resolve was wearing thin. Sure, we have only been official for a week or two, but we had been seeing each other for a couple of months now, and to be honest, it felt like much longer. Even so, my feelings for him were growing fast, and, as of late, they were moving so fast that they were surprising even me.

Part of me ached to tell him words I have been terrified to tell anyone I haven't known and trusted all my life, while the other part of me was terrified of what his reaction would be to hearing those words. I certainly had no desire to rush things, in case doing so might ruin things with him. I really didn't want to ruin things with him, but the thought of loosing him made my need to say those words to him that much more unbearable.

Edward started to mumble softly in his sleep. I couldn't understand most of what he said, but I did hear my name. I smiled as the word passed his lips. "I'm right here." I said softly as I kissed his neck and cuddled closer to him. He squeezed me tighter and sighed happily. Sleep finally claimed me then as I laid content, in his arms.


	23. Swan, Chief Swan

**(A.N. So I finished Breaking Dawn. It was good. Now, I am back to reading non Stephanie Meyer books. Oh well. You know the drill. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

* * *

The sun woke me up. I don't understand what's with this family and not covering their windows before they go to bed. Damn early risers. I looked over, groggily, to find myself alone. I didn't dare look at the clock, afraid of what numbers would be displayed, knowing full well that they wouldn't display large numbers and anything lower than ten was just too offensive to pay attention to.

Waking up in a new place is weird, especially when it is a place you have been so many times before. Sure, I had never actually been in Edward's room all those times I came over here when I lived in Forks, but it was easy to tell it was the Cullen's house, no matter what room you were in. Esme's decorating shined in every part of this house, at least every part I've seen.

I rose from the bed when I felt awake enough to not wobble. My head hurt a little, though it was doing infinitely better than a week ago and of course, there next to the bed sat a glass of water with some Advil placed neatly next to it. That man is so dreamy.

After popping my pills and taking a quick trip to use the facilities, I headed out the door, down the massive sets of stairs. I was definitely glad I waited until I was awake enough to take the journey. I didn't bother to change out of my sweats and tank top, knowing it was much too early to be awake, let alone dressed. No one should expect such things of me.

When I finally reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard a quiet mumble coming form the direction of the kitchen. I slowly and quietly walked down the hall, making sure I wasn't intruding on family time.

"Have you told her yet?" Esme asked excitedly, leaning across the counter towards Edward. Edward was shaking his head as I walked into the room. Edward and her both stared up at me, bringing their conversation to an abrupt halt.

"I'm sorry." I said, stopping dead in my tracks, holding my hands out in front of me. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh, no dear." Esme said quickly. "We are just surprised to see you up so early. Come in, come in." She said waving her hands. I looked at Edward to make sure I really wasn't intruding. He was just smiling at me, seemingly amused by something. I went and took a seat next to him at the breakfast bar.

"What's so funny?" I asked a little worried.

"You just look cute when you first wake up." He said still smiling. I cocked my head and stared at him incredulously. He chuckled. "Your hair, your pj's, the way your cheeks are just slightly flushed. Adorable."

My eyes grew wide as I ran my fingers through my hair. I looked around and noticed that both of them were dressed and ready for the day, while I was sitting there in my sweats and t-shirt. "I'm sorry! I'm going to go get changed." I said as I started to get up. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist when I tried to walk and pulled me into his lap.

"You aren't going anywhere." He laughed.

"Really Bella, it is no big deal." Esme giggled. "Quit worrying so much."

"But you guys are completely dressed." I whined. "I must look like a complete slob in comparison."

"You don't look like a slob." Edward sighed. "You look like you just woke up. The fact that you are already awake is rather amazing really. I didn't even have to threaten you with a bucket of cold water."

"EDWARD!" Esme scolded. "Please tell me you don't normally wake her up like that. No wonder the poor girl hates when you wake her."

"HA!" I teased. "I knew she liked me better." Edward rolled his eyes and squeezed his arms around me tighter, poking me in the rib once, making me giggle suddenly. "Jerk." Edward's smile was breathtaking.

"How did you sleep, dear?" Esme asked, changing the subject, as she set a glass of orange juice in front of me.

"Thanks" I said taking a quick drink. "I slept really well."

"What made you wake up so early?" Edward asked stealing my orange juice and taking a quick drink. I poked him in the ribs, just as he did to me, making him purse his lips tightly shut so he wouldn't launch the orange juice in his mouth across the room. I smiled jubilantly at him. He swallowed finally, and gave me the most pathetic excuse of a stern look I have ever seen. "That wasn't nice."

I shrugged. "It was funny though. Anyway, the light woke me up." I said. "That giant window is great at night. It gives that whole sleeping under the stars feel without the grief that comes with actually doing so, but it lets a lot of light in."

"I'm sorry." Edward said leaning his chin on my shoulder. "I should have shut the blinds for you."

"It's ok." I assured him. "It gives us more time to visit with Charlie."

"Right." Edward said with a smile. "I get to meet the chief of police today."

"Yup." I said excitedly. "And he will like me better too."

"That does seem to be the trend." He sighed, teasingly. "How soon would you like to leave?"

"Well, he took the whole day off so I could see him and his face would be priceless if I showed up before ten."

Edward and Esme both chuckled, causing a slight blush to rise into my cheeks. Edward brought a hand up and ran the back of his fingers gently across my cheeks, still warm from my blushing. "Shall we go get ready for the day then?"

I nodded excitedly, and started to stand. I looked up and noticed Esme standing up straight, and smoothing her clothes out. "Oh! Are you going to be all alone today? You could come see Charlie with us if you want. I don't want to steal your son when you barely got to see him."

Esme looked up smiling sweetly. "I have a lot of errands to run actually and a few things to do around the house. Thank you though Bella. It is sweet of you to worry about such things."

"We could leave later." I said turning towards Edward, then back to Esme. They both seemed amused. As though they were holding back their laughter. "Really."

"Bella." Edward sighed shaking his head. "We are going to see my family all day tomorrow, and we got to see them yesterday. I know you want to see your father, so stop." He kissed the back of my head before he continued. "They are coming to see everyone in Seattle later this month anyways. We will get to spend even more time with them then."

"Bella, please don't worry about me." Esme said, smiling sweetly at me. "I would be horrible company today, anyway."

I nodded and gave in, but I still felt kind of bad. Edward ushered me up to the room, urging me to get ready, so we could get to Charlie's before ten. I dressed in a rush, not worrying to much about my appearance. It was only Charlie. There was no real need to dress up to see my father. Edward was already ready, a fact he illustrated as he lounged on the bed, waiting for me. He laughed as I hurried into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I stuck my tongue out at him as I shut the door, which only made him laugh harder. Twenty minutes later, we were heading out the door.

"It feels like you're driving slow." I commented, getting anxious.

"Compared to usual I am, but I am only really willing to go so far over the speed limit, which in Forks means slow." He said slightly annoyed by the pace. "Really, though, if your dad found out I was driving this fast he would probably kill me."

"He might anyways." I teased, trying to sound serious.

"What!?" Edward asked looking a little worried. "Why?"

"Cause you are dating his only daughter." I said with a shrug. "I am both his oldest and youngest. I'm his little girl. Dads don't take kindly to boyfriends. This is common knowledge. How do you not know this?"

"Well I haven't met a huge amount of my girlfriend's dads." He defended.

"Well this girlfriend's dad carries a gun for a living." I teased. He was getting flustered, and I was thoroughly entertained. He ran his hand over his face, and back through his hair, letting out a sigh.

"Now I'm nervous." He complained. "Thanks." I smiled at his sarcasm.

"It's the next street." I said pointing ahead. "Third house on the left."

"You couldn't just let me meet him blissfully unaware." Edward mumbled as he parked. "Now I'm probably going to sound like a babbling idiot because I will be afraid I'll say the wrong thing."

I patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure he will love you." He stared at me incredulously. "Being Carlisle's son will help a lot."

"Well I guess there's that." He said before he let out another long breath, and hopped out of the car, and over to my side, opening the door for me.

As soon as he opened my door, I jumped out quickly and started jogging towards the door. Edward walked behind me. The front door swung open before I made it up the stairs, revealing a surprised, but smiling Charlie.

"Hey Dad!" I said as I made it up the stairs.

"Bells!" He exclaimed. "What in the world are you doing up this early?" He asked wrapping me in a hug.

"Stupid sun." I said leaning away from him. "Of course the one day of the year the sun decides to make an appearance in Forks is when I am coming to visit. Woke me up before eight."

"Wow." He said as Edward finally made it up the stairs. Charlie obviously hadn't noticed him before because his mouth fell open slightly and his eyes tightened when he looked at him.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward this is my dad, Charlie." I said waving between the two.

Edward stuck his hand out and gave him a polite smile. Charlie shook his hand, but didn't return the smile. "Chief Swan." Charlie corrected. Edward didn't miss a beat.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Chief Swan." Edward said politely, still smiling, acting oblivious to my dad's sour attitude. "Both Bella, and my parents speak very highly of you."

"Your parents?" Charlie asked, confused, but using his cop voice. "Who are you parents, son."

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen." Edward said proudly. Charlie's eyes widened

"You're Dr. Cullen's boy?" He asked surprised, while softening his posture, and making his tone a little more pleasant.

"One of them." Edward replied, still smiling. "I'm the younger one." He clarified.

"Huh." Was all Charlie said before turning back to me, and returning the smile to his face. "Well come on in." He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder, and dragging me in. He paid no mind to Edward.

"Dad." I hissed, as we made our way into the kitchen. "Be nice."

"What?" He asked innocently. I rolled my eyes and jabbed him with my elbow. He heaved a sigh, and turned when we got to the kitchen. "So Edward, how did you meet Bella?"

"I met her at her work." He said vaguely, obviously aware that saying he met me in a bar was not the way to earn approval. Charlie nodded and sat down at the table, waving his hand at us, gesturing for us to sit too.

"And what do you do for a living?" Charlie asked once we were all sitting.

"I compose music on my piano for T.V. and films." He smiled fondly, as did I. Listening to Edward play the piano was, now, one of my favorite things to do.

"Wow." Charlie said, taken aback. "Does that pay well."

"DAD!" I exclaimed.

"What!?" He asked leaning away from me. "It was just a question."

Edward chuckled. "It's fine." He assured me. "It pays enough to keep me a float. I don't have any finances I cant handle." He said vaguely while still getting the point across.

"That's all I wanted to know." Charlie defended, cowering away from my glare.

Charlie warmed up to Edward gradually as the day wore on, but Edward never once acted anything but polite and comfortable. After Edward sat down to watch a baseball game with Charlie, Charlie became as soft as a marshmallow, patting Edward on the back, laughing loudly, letting him call him Charlie, instead of Chief Swan. I was thoroughly entertained by the way the two of them interacted, the way Edward seemed to get along with pretty much everyone, if given the chance.

"Alright." I finally said quieting the boys, who were shouting at the T.V. about some apparent injustice one team did to the other. "What am I cooking for dinner tonight, Dad?"

"Really?" He asked, his eyes lighting up. "You're going to cook?"

I smiled brightly at his reaction, so did Edward. "Of course. Now what am I making." I asked sternly. "I know that whatever it is will require a trip to the super market. You poor cupboards probably haven't seen any food since the last time I visited."

He smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Well, anything you want to cook would be great." He said. "I am just happy I don't have to drive all the way to Billy's for a home cooked meal."

"Alright, I'll think of something." I said getting up. "C'mon Edward, lets go to the store."

The trip to the store didn't take long, but inside took awhile. We wandered around, while I tried to figure out what to cook.

"I can't believe how quickly my dad warmed up to you." I said as we walked through the frozen food section for the third time.

Edward smiled. "What can I say." He said shrugging. "I am very likable."

"Oh! I know what I'm making." I said excitedly. "Can you go get me a carton of ice cream, your choice, and meet me over at the veggies?" He nodded and headed off. As I bagged some vegetables, a shrill, unpleasant voice sounded behind me.

"Bella Swan?" I turned to see a very excited Jessica Stanley and a very annoyed looking Lauren Mallory coming towards me. _Damn it._

"Hey Jessica. Lauren." I said with as much fake enthusiasm as I could muster. Jessica was the first person I met when I first moved to forks, the first friend I made, but she would switch from being nice to me, to completely hating me with each new day and Lauren Mallory was her ring leader. These two girls made my two short years at Forks high miserable. Constantly belittling me behind my back, more literally than not. They would talk about me while I was behind them, acting like I wouldn't be able to hear them, then they would turn around just as quickly and try to be all buddy, buddy. Well Jessica would, Lauren never pretended to like me. In a way I appreciated her honesty in the matter, as apposed to Jessica's fake friendship.

"What brings you back to little old Forks." Jessica asked.

"I came to see my dad." I said quietly, still trying to get some form of excitement in my tone. Jessica nodded, then kept talking.

"How's life? Did you finish college yet? Do you still hang out with Alice? Do you have a boyfriend?" She went on and on, not even taking a breath, while Lauren just glared, fidgeting while looking around her to let everyone know how bored she was. I wasn't paying much attention to either of them. "Bella?"

"Oh sorry." I recovered. "Um, well, life's good I suppose. I just finished my last semester of college, and I see Alice all the time." I was cut off by Lauren this time.

"Who is _that_?" She whispered to no one in particular.

"Wow." Jessica answered. For some reason I didn't have to turn to know exactly who they were looking at. "He's alone."

"I'm going to go talk to him." Lauren finally said.

"Wait, it looks like he's coming over here anyways." Jessica said excitedly smoothing her hair. I continued to bag up the different veggies I would need to make dinner, never once turning to look at their object of desire.

"Don't worry, he doesn't stand a chance." Lauren said knocking Jessica's hands away from her quick primping. "Once he talks to _me_ he will forget what he came here for." I couldn't help the single laugh that came out of me. It was completely involuntary, but still earned me a death glare from both of them. I pressed my lips together in a tight line trying to keep from laughing more. "She's only laughing because she knows she doesn't stand a chance with him." Lauren mocked.

"You're probably right." I said with a shrug while I turned back to my original task.

"Hey there." Lauren purred in what I think was an attempt to sound sexy. "I'm Lauren."

"Um, hi." Edward voice sounded a little confused. I withheld the laugh, but the smile couldn't be held back.

"Are you new to town." Jessica quickly picked up the conversation when Lauren was left stunned when Edward didn't automatically fall to her feet begging for a date.

"No, not really. My parents live here." He said cautiously. "I'm just visiting." I could see him out of the corner of my eye, looking completely lost. I shook my head as discreetly as possible, not that the girls were looking at me, when I saw him look over at me, and comprehension flashed into his eyes.

"Who are your parents?" Both the girls asked at the same time.

"Esme and Carlisle Cullen." He said with a forced smile. He looked between the two awkwardly as he leaned his forearms against the handle of the cart he was pushing.

"Your Dr. Cullen's son." Lauren stated, dropping her tone an octave, again trying to sound sexy. He was her perfect catch. Gorgeous, with loads of money. Edward was screwed.

"Yeah." Edward said. "My names Edward." Lauren scooted closer then and reached a hand out and placed it on his arm.

"Nice to meet you Edward." She purred quietly. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I turned my head and looked at the exchange, giggling when I noticed Edward's wide, scared eyes. I looked away quickly trying to act like I didn't just laugh at Lauren's poor attempts at flirting. "Bella, why don't you just leave. You are bugging me." Abruptly Edward eyes went from scared to angry.

"If you want." I said with a shrug. I turned with a few bags of assorted veggies and placed them in Edward's cart. Lauren's eyes grew murderous. Apparently she thought I was trying to steal her new man. My god, that girl is slow. "You ready?" I asked Edward.

"Yup." He said with a smile. Comprehension dawned on both of the girls' faces. "Do we need to grab anything else?"

"Wait," Lauren said, Holding her hand out in front of her. "You are _friends_ with Bella." She made a point to say friend. What I wasn't sure about was if she did it out of wishful thinking or because she was dense. I shrugged and looked at Edward. He smiled at me, seeming to understand my game.

"Yeah I guess…" Lauren cut me off.

"I asked _him_." She hissed glaring at me, then turned a sickenly sweet smile on Edward. He cringed back.

"No." Edward said smiling back without an ounce of sincerity. Lauren smiled brightly. "Friends isn't the right word." Her smile faltered but still held. He turned back towards me with a genuine smile. "What would be a fitting term for our relationship, love?" Their jaws dropped, all traces of smiles gone.

"I suppose the technical term would be boyfriend and girlfriend." I said acting as though I was barely paying attention.

"Yes, but that isn't quite enough what we have. What we share." He pressed. "We need a stronger word to describe our relationship. Something that shows how much we care for one another. How much _I_ care for _you_."

"I don't know that there is such a word." I said dismissively. "But we should probably get going. We just need to get the _whipped cream_, then we can go." That made all of their eyes bulge, including Edward's. I pretended not to notice, and walked around the cart to stand next to him. The smile forming on my lips was getting harder and harder to contain.

"Sounds fantastic." He said huskily. "It was nice to meet you Lacy and you too Janice." He said politely, obvious to me that he was bombing the names on purpose, but the girls didn't seem to catch that. They corrected him quietly but he paid them no attention.

"It was nice seeing you girls." I said over my shoulder as Edward and I turned to walk away. Edward's hand reached around my waist, pulling me closer so he could kiss me on the forehead.

"Don't punch me." He whispered as he pulled away from the kiss. I stared at him confused until I felt his hand drift down my back and gently rest at the top of my butt.

"Oh." I jumped as blush rushed to my cheeks. "I am going to kill you later." I said, my tone defying my words in the nice way the came out.

"Well, then I better make the best of it." He said giving my butt a light tap. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Edward chuckled still not taking his hand away, even after we were out of sight. "Do we actually need whip cream, or were you just trying to give me a heart attack?" He asked, in an attempt to defend himself.

"Yes on both accounts." I admitted. "Their faces were priceless. Yours too."

Jessica and Lauren where behind us at the checkout line, whispering to each other about Edward and me. They still were up to their old tricks, no variation from high school. I sighed and leaned against Edward, annoyed by the journey back to my days in high school. Edward squeezed me to him, comforting me.

"He is just with her because she's easy." Lauren spat, looking straight at me. My eyes got huge, as I stared at her in wonder. How in the world could someone be so cruel. "Why else would someone go for _her_."

"Because she is the most beautiful, amazing woman I have ever met in my life." Edward answered sweetly, holding me closer to him, looking straight into my eyes. "She has intelligence, and depth, too. She is the full package. _I_ am the lucky one to have _her_. I'm just glad she finally gave me a chance after all the begging I had to do to get her to go on a date with me."

"I wouldn't make you beg." Lauren said batting her eyelashes.

Edward finally looked up at her, his sweet expression changing to one of confusion, his tone turning darker, yet still casual. He spoke as though he was simply stating a fact, not being rude. "I wouldn't go to such extremes for you." He smiled a quick, fake smile at her before turning back to me and giving me my favorite crooked smile. "Belle is actually _worth it_."

They stayed quiet the rest of the time. I giggled nervously as Edward kissed the back of my neck, and pressed me closer to him. Once we got into the parking lot, walking to the car, we both burst into laughter. We loaded our groceries into the trunk, noticing the stares Lauren and Jessica gave us as they came out into the parking lot and got into the car parked right next to us. They stared longingly at the car, and then at Edward. They sat and watched as Edward opened my door for me, and gave me a kiss before shutting it and going to his side. They watched as Edward got into the car and started the ignition. They watched as Edward sped out of the parking lot.

"I think you hurt her feelings." I said accusingly, still smiling.

"Good." He said with no remorse. "That girl needs to be taught a lesson. She was absolutely the most impudent person I have ever met."

"Thank you." I said shyly. He looked at me confused. "Those two made high school a pain. Always finding something rude to say about me. They had their own little 'I hate Bella Swan' club. I have never actually had the courage to tell them to butt out, and leave me alone. Thanks."

He put his hand on my knee with a smile. "It was my pleasure."

When we got back, Charlie was sitting on the couch watching a new game, smiling excitedly at the arm full of groceries that were soon to be his dinner. I headed straight into the kitchen and started cooking. I had to shoo Edward away, after he kept insisting on helping. Finally he went out and watched the game with Charlie, and soon after he left I heard both of them yelling and talking at the T.V. _Men have the strangest ways of bonding. _By the time the table was set, Charlie had already been in and out of the kitchen seeing how long until dinner was done.

"I missed you, Bella." Charlie said as he sat down, a big smile spread across his face, as he stared at the loaded plate in front of him. I rolled my eyes, with a smile. Charlie dug in immediately.

After dinner, and dessert, Edward and I stayed to talk for a little while. Charlie seemed to have completely warmed up to Edward, laughing and joking with him most of the night. Edward seemed cocky about the triumph. I was still the favorite though.

As the night wound down, and Charlie started yawning Edward and I reluctantly took our leave. Charlie had been stifling his yawns for at least an hour before the one slipped by, making it even harder to leave.

"Don't worry dad." I comforted as he gave me a hug goodbye. "Edward's car gets great gas mileage, so we can come visit more." Edward beamed at my implication of the future and us.

Charlie laughed and put his hand out to Edward to shake. Edward had definitely made huge progress tonight. "It was nice to meet you." Charlie said with a smile, "Take care of my little girl for me."

"I'll do my best." Edward said fondly.

The drive home was quiet, but our hands stayed locked, fingers intertwined. I felt closer to Edward after today. The speech he gave Jessica and Lauren at the supermarket kept running through my head. He sounded so sincere when he said all those amazing things, but for all I knew he was just playing up the part for Jessica and Lauren's benefit. All day today he constantly impressed me. Surprised me. My father loved him, purely due to Edward's shining personality and the way he defended me. I was rendered speechless. Not even Jacob stood up to Lauren and Jessica for me, and he had been with me considerably longer than Edward has. I felt completely safe around Edward. Completely taken care of. Spoiled seemed to describe me pretty well at the moment.

"You want to go anywhere else, before we head back to my parents?" Edward asked half way through the drive. It really wasn't that late yet, barely nine. Charlie went to bed disgustingly early so he could wake up disgustingly early. Blah.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, Emmet and I usually go to this sports bar, well, the one sports bar in town, whenever we come to visit. It's kind of tradition." He smiled over at me. "We don't have to if your tired, but I will leave it to you to exlplain that to Emmett when we get back."

"You sound like you're afraid of Emmett." I teased. "Alright. Lets go. Just make sure to call Esme and tell her we will be late."

"Such a goody-goody." Edward joked and he pulled out his phone. He called and told her what we were doing, pulling an illegal U-turn in the middle of their conversation. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the seat tightly. Edward let out a chuckle when he saw my white knuckles from gripping the seat. It didn't take long to get to the small bar. It was much smaller than Big Ty's but seemed busy. "Ready?" He smiled at me as he got out of the car and came around to my side.

"Lets do this." I said trying to sound macho. He stared at me incredulously, smirking. "Alright, alright. Lets go. I won't pretend to be Emmett anymore."

"That was your impersonation of Emmett?" Edward laughed. "I wont tell him that you did that."

"How kind of you." I grumbled as we walked into the bar. I seemed to be one of the few females in the place, earning stares. I laughed when I saw some of the kids I knew from high school staring openly at me, and felt Edward's arm tighten around me just as soon as he noticed. I knew that women in sports bars were somewhat of a novelty. Men came to drink, but loved to flirt. I saw an open booth and unlached Edward's arm from around my waist so I could pull him with me. He didn't seem to like the attention I seemed to be drawing. I slid inside the booth, and Edward did the same. His face wasn't as happy as it had been when we first got here. "What's the issue?" I asked.

"You know." He said with a grunt. "I suppose I should have expected you getting checked out by every guy in the place, but it doesn't mean I like it. That's one of the hardships of having a beautiful girlfriend, I suppose."

"They just like that I'm a girl in a sports bar." I said with the wave of a hand, dismissing his comment. "This is a guy hangout. Sports, booze, and pool. Usually the only women in these places are bitchy wives that get dragged along when their husbands offer them a date night, and, of course, waitresses." I motioned towards the tall, dark haired woman smiling at my analysis.

"That about sums it up." She said with a smile. "Don't worry, buddy, no one will get near her." She said to Edward, patting him on the shoulder. "Would you guys like a beer?"

Edward looked at me as if asking permission. I stared at him for a moment and then back up at the waitress who seemed utterly entertained by the way he looked too. "I'll have a coke." I laughed.

"Whatever's on tap." He said with a smile. "Thanks."

"You know, just because I don't like to drink, doesn't mean you don't get to." I laughed after the waitress was out of earshot.

"I was just making sure." He defended, embarrassed. "I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Here you go." The waitress set down our drinks, plus one. "The third is from that big guy over there. It's a Shirley Temple." Edward didn't say anything but I could tell he wasn't happy.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, but could you take it back to them?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"He said you might say that." She said. I was confused. "He told me to tell you to 'just take the damn drink, Bells.' " My heart stopped. That line sounded familiar. Edward stiffened, getting visibly pissed.

"Point him out." I said. Sure enough she pointed across the room to a group of tall, dark boys with long dark hair. I sighed. "Would it be possible for you to punch him in the arm for me?" I asked looking back at her. Edward looked at me confused. His jaw was tight, and his eyes were dark.

"Of course." The waitress beamed. "Any excuse to beat up that pack of dogs is good enough for me." She walked away with an evil smirk, heading straight for the group.

"What the hell was that about?" Edward asked through his teeth. I took a sip of my Shirley Temple and smiled at him.

"Just some old friends being jerks." I bit the cherry from my drink off the stem then offered him the second one. "Would you like to have my cherry." I giggled.

"Cute." He said sarcastically, eating the cherry while I held the stem. "Mind telling me the whole story instead of just the cliff notes."

"Not if I can help it." I answered honestly while still trying to pull it off as a joke. He didn't buy it, but didn't push any further. I heard a burst of husky deep laughter coming from a group of guys over where the drink was sent from, and smirked evilly. I hope she hit him hard. I smiled back up at Edward who didn't seem to be enjoying himself quite as much. "You want to play pool, maybe darts?" I asked. He just shook his head. "I think you'll have fun. I suck at both so you would definitely win." He let a smile slip. I smiled back triumphantly.

"It's better if we don't. You would have to do a lot of bending over to play pool, and I don't want to give any of the guys in this bar any more of an excuse to check out my girlfriend than they already have."

I cocked my eyebrow at him. "I'll let you teach me how to play." His smile turned into more of a smirk, letting out a single laugh. I smirked right back. "You could do the whole thing. Stand behind me, showing me how to hold the pool stick right, and I could feign complete ignorance to how the game is played, as you whisper the rules into my ear while you lean over me to show me how to position the pool stick just right to hit the ball into the pocket. I would be completely covered by your body." I winked at him as he smiled while thinking about it.

"Let play some pool." He said eagerly. I laughed as he pulled me along by my hand.

The pool game went exactly as I described. Edward took full advantage of getting the opportunity to be so close to me, while still playing it off as if he were teaching me something. I giggled as I played my ditsy airhead role. We didn't really play against each other but in the end I declared Edward the winner, trying to stay in my role. He laughed and excepted his win, saying his prize was a kiss. As I was wrapped in his arms, after giving him his prize, a familiar, husky voice sounded behind us.

"How about some friendly competition?"


	24. Beautiful Heart Break

**(A.N. Alright my friends. I am in the process of going over all of my chapters and checking for errors, so chapters might not come out as quickly as usual. So, that's it. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

* * *

I turned quickly, feeling Edward's arms stiffen around me. There, standing directly behind me were three giant, familiar, russet skinned men.

"She isn't that good yet." Edward said at the same time I said, "You're on." The three laughed while I looked back at Edward.

"Bella?" Edward asked confused.

"Please." I begged. He huffed out a sigh and nodded. "We're in." I said back to them. "How about introductions first." Edward looked even more confused.

"Guys, this is Edward, my boyfriend." I said motioning towards Edward. They all gave a wave while Edward nodded back towards them. "Edward, this is Embry, Quil, and Jacob." His eyes filled with understanding and his arm, again, tightened around me. He reached out his free hand and shook all three of the others' hands. The handshake with Jacob seemed to last longer, and if I'm not mistaken, seemed to be a little more sturdy. Both of their knuckles were strained white, making it noticeable that they were having an 'I'm stronger than you' fight. I shook my head and tugged on Edward's arm. He reluctantly pulled away, not taking his eyes off of Jacob. "Now, who is sitting out?"

"I will." Quil said eying a waitress. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the other two while he walked off towards the girl.

"Who wants to break?" I asked as I set up.

"You can." Jacob said with a smirk. "It's only fair."

"Hardy, har, har." I mocked sarcastically. "C-mon Edward. Lets kick some Quileute butt."

Edward stood directly behind me for a second. "Are you sure you want to break?" I smirked and pushed him back with a wink. I set myself, aimed, and hit the cue ball. With a loud crack the triangle of balls separated, rolling throughout the table. Two solids and a stripe went in three of the pockets.

"We're solids." I said to everyone, as I crouched for another turn. I got two more solids in before it was Jacob's turn.

"I feel like a schmuck." Edward said from behind me, leaning on his cue stick. I looked at him confused. "You knew how to play all along."

"Oh, yeah." I said with a shrug. "I rather enjoyed the learning experience though. I will pretend I don't know how to play any day if you want to teach me." I said leaning against him and puckering my lips at him. He smiled at me and leaned down for the kiss. We broke away from each other at the sound of someone very loudly, and very pointedly clearing their throat. "I think your up."

Edward did pretty well, but so did Jake and Embry. Edward didn't really talk much to the others, and Jake completely avoided Edward. Embry tried to involve him in conversation, but Edward only obliged to an extent. Answering, but never going into any amount of detail.

"So, how's little Bella been lately." Jacob asked as he strolled up and stood next to me. I looked up at him. I had forgotten how tall he was, and I am pretty sure he has grown since I last saw him.

"Can't complain." I said with a smile as I looked back over at Edward. "Edward met Jess and Lauren today."

"Oh, lucky guy." He said sarcastically. "How did that go."

"They tried hitting on him, before they knew we were dating." I shrugged. "When they found out they tried again, and got turned down, again. They pulled their old games, and Edward quieted them. It was priceless." I chuckled at the memory.

"They don't seem to mature with age, do they?" He laughed scooting closer. "How long have you been with this guy?"

I looked up at him tersely. "A couple of weeks, officially, but we have been dating a while." I finally answered, confused at why he would care.

"So he's a nice guy?" Was he really trying to play the protective brother role now?

"Yeah. Nicest guy I have ever dated." I said curtly.

"Calm down, Bells." He said defensively. Edward was staring at us from a stool across the pool table, ready to pounce at any moment. I smiled at him in an attempt to reassure him that it was fine. He forced a smile back. "I'm allowed to worry, aren't I?"

"No, I don't think you are." I countered. "I think you gave up that right, actually."

"C'mon, Bells. Don't be like that." He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. Edward went rigid, but stayed in place. "I'm still the same old Jake. That has to hold some clout."

I tried pushing his arm away but he held it firmly in place. "That actually gives you less clout." I said trying again to get his arm off, while not struggling to much. No need to get Edward pissed. That would just start trouble, and as strong as Edward is, Jacob is ten times his size. "Please get your arm off me. Edward is going to get mad, or is that the whole point?"

"A little jealous is he?" He asked mockingly while he took his arm away.

"No." I hissed. "Protective."

"Of me!?" He asked confused pointing to his chest. "What would I do to you that would possibly need protection."

"Just stop Jake." I said pleadingly. "Leave it be."

"I haven't seen you in years, and this is the welcome I get." He asked, sounding hurt. "I already apologized for hurting you Bells. What more can I do?"

"Nothing, and that's not what's pissing me off." I hissed. "You could at least attempt to talk to him, be nice. This is already an awkward situation for him and you aren't making it easier."

"I don't want to get to know him." He said looking me into the eyes. "Hopefully you two won't last long enough for anyone to get to know him."

"What's your problem?" I asked with a rush of air. I was staring straight at him now.

"Call me up when he leaves, or when you leave. I'll be waiting." He said. He looked me straight in the eyes. "I know I made a mistake, Bella, but I was in high school. I didn't realize what I had."

"_You had your chance and now it's gone." I said throwing my cue stick on the pool table. "I am beyond happy now, and __was_ having a great day, until this moment, with _you. _Edward is amazing to me, sweet, kind. He is protective and loving. Being with him is turning out to be one of the best choices I have made. Since he came around I haven't thought of you once, so just back off. Don't pull this crap now! Not when I am finally happy!"

"Would you like to leave?" Edward asked me quietly, turning me around to face him. I nodded, and he glared up at Jacob. "Alright lets get your coat and we can get out of here." Jacob mumbled something but I didn't bother to listen. When we got out into the car, I was still fuming. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." I growled angrily. "I just can't believe him! How dare he!" Angry tears started falling down my cheeks.

"Bella, if that's what you want, if he's what you want, please don't hurt yourself because of me." My shoulders slumped as a rush of air flew from my lungs and I stared up at him in shock.

"You have better be kidding." I growled. "If I wanted that I would take it. I want _you_, so don't give me options. Act like you want to be with me too! Don't be all _noble_!"

"Are you sure." I started crying harder. Was this his way of getting out of the relationship? Was this his way of breaking up with me? No! Not when I was starting to feel this way! Not when I just started being really, truly happy again.

"What happened to all those things you said to Jessica and Lauren about me?" I whimpered, as my breathing became jagged. I didn't look up at him, instead I just stared at my hands placed firmly in my lap. "Was that all a show? Have you just been trying to find a way to break up with me? What was the point of bringing me to Forks with you if you were just going to get rid of me?"

"Bella, no! Stop!" He exclaimed painfully. "I brought you here so my parents could meet you. So they could meet the girl I care so much about. Don't say that! Please."

"Are you mad that I didn't sleep with you last night. That I lead you on. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lead you on. I told you I wouldn't be ready for that for awhile." I was barely able to speak with the sobs wracking at my chest. The combination of Jake and now this, I just couldn't handle it. I could barely see through my tear-filled eyes, so I jumped when Edward grabbed my face in his hands and began wiping tears away.

"Don't ever say that Bella." He said sternly. "Don't ever say that. I would wait for you forever. I _will_ wait for you forever. I am in no rush for anything physical. As far as I am concerned I _have_ forever for that. I intend on having you forever, unless _you_ choose otherwise. I meant every word in the store today and so many of the words I didn't say. If you only knew how I really felt about you."

"Don't lie to me." I said weakly, tears flowing freely.

"Bella. Don't ever tell me I don't care about you." He said firmly, making me look him in the eyes. "I have never felt what I feel for you with anyone in my life, especially not this quickly. I have been in love with you since our first movie night." I gasped at his words and my eyes got big. I stared at him waiting for the punch line. "I love you." He confirmed.

I huffed in three jagged breaths. "Really?" I asked not being able to find anything else to say. He let out a small laugh and nodded. "Oh." I looked away from him.

What was I supposed to say. Usually you were supposed to tell someone I love you back, but I couldn't do that. Not yet. It doesn't matter if I was pretty sure I did, I couldn't do it. The words stuck painfully in my throat, wanting so badly to come out, but they stuck there, just out of reach. We had only been dating a few weeks, barely that. How could I say those words so quickly? How could he? He looked so sincere when he said it, there was no way I could talk myself into thinking he was lying. But if I thought he was telling the truth, I was just setting myself up to be hurt. I couldn't help but believe him though, even though my brain was trying to be smart about this. Not with the way his eyes bore into mine when he said those words.

"I don't expect you to say it back, Bella." He said calmly, comfortingly. His eyes were a little sad, but he didn't seem surprised at my reaction.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be." He said hugging me to him. "I didn't say it to make you feel bad or to get you to say it back. I was actually going to wait, so I could tell you the right way. Make it more romantic. A way you would deserve. Not when you are angry and crying because you had to deal with your stupid ex boyfriend."

"It got me to stop crying." I stuttered out as I took a jagged breath. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm glad for that." He said. "I am not trying to rush anything Bella. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I didn't want you to think I didn't care for you. This changes nothing, except that _now_ you know. I don't expect anything more from you." I nodded and leaned further into him.

"I really blew a gasket, didn't I?" I muttered, embarrassed. "Sorry I freaked on you."

"It's fine." He chuckled. "Shall we head home and go to bed?" I nodded again and leaned back into my own seat.

He pulled out of the parking lot and drove to his house quickly, abiding by his own speed limit. "I wish I could say it back to you." I sighed, after I tried numerous times to get the words out. He looked over at me abruptly.

"Bella, I don't want you to say it until you mean it." He said seriously. "If it doesn't feel right, I would rather you didn't."

"It's like the words are lodged in my throat." I continued, not reacting to what he said. "It's almost painfull."

"Please don't worry about it." He begged, grabbing my hand. "I didn't tell you so you could make yourself say it."

"I know." I whispered looking at our hands squeezed tightly together. "I will say it to you, though, Edward. I don't know when, but I will."

He smiled brightly. "That's all I can hope for." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. "Now please quit worrying about it."

"Yeah, yeah." I said, working up a smile.

When we got back to his parents', they were already asleep. I was thankful for that. I am sure I looked like hell. I didn't want them to worry, or ask unnecessary questions. Edward stopped by the kitchen to grab a glass of water, then we headed straight up to bed. I took a quick shower, before cuddling up next to Edward in the big comfy bed.

He nuzzled his face into the top of my head, "I love you." He whispered before he started to hum the composition he had written about me on his piano. He seemed so much more relaxed since he said those words to me, like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. That weight seemed to simply transfer over to my shoulders. Though hearing him say the words made my heart sore, they also made it ache. I longed to say those words to him, yearned to tell him how I truly felt, but I knew I couldn't yet. I wouldn't let myself. Sleep took me soon after he started humming the song to me, lolling me easily into a dream filled sleep.

When I woke up the next morning Edward was still in bed with me, though he was already awake. "Goodmorning." I said groggily as I stretched out next to him. He passed his hand across my face and swiped a rouge wisp of hair behind my ear.

"Morning." He said simply.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked after he just looked at me, smiling.

"About an hour." He shrugged. I eyed him suspiciously. He smiled back at me. "Did you have pleasant dreams, Bella?" He asked gently brushing his fingertips across my cheeks and down my neck leaving a fiery trail that almost distracted me from what he said. Almost.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "What did I say?"

"Nothing really." He said, smiling about something he obviously wasn't sharing. I stared at him exasperated. He smiled his crooked smile at me. "You didn't _say_ anything." He said again, "I would say it was more of a moan." With a quick flash, my dreams came flooding back into my memory.

"Oh dear god!" I yelled as I flung myself under the covers, hiding my face. He chuckled as he tried to uncover me. "NO! Leave me alone. I don't want to come out yet…ever, I don't want to come out ever! Go away!"

"Bella." Edward scolded. "I didn't even tell you this best part yet." Oh, he was having way too much fun with this. What in the world did I say. This wasn't going to be fun.

I peeked my eyes out from under the covers, keeping the rest of me covered. He smiled cockily at me. "What?" I grumbled.

"I'm flattered Bella." He said with a giant smile. I looked at him confused for approximately two seconds before I realized what he was saying.

"Oh, god." I moaned as I flung myself under the covers again.

"You said that too." He laughed.

"EDWARD!" I yelled.

"Now, that, you said _a lot_." I could feel his laughter shaking the bed, as he rolled from side to side clutching his stomach.

"Stop…Please." I whimpered. I was pretty sure I was going to die from embarrassment.

"Nope, didn't say that. In fact you said the exact opposite of that." He pulled the covers down revealing my bright red face. His eyes were shining, as he leaned down and started kissing from my jaw, down to the hollow of my neck, and back up to my ear where he whispered. "It sounded like I have a lot to live up too."

"Well you just guaranteed that you won't get a chance at that for a long time." I said grumpily.

"I can wait." He said as he kissed back down the side of my neck, sucking the skin occasionally as he went. I let out an involuntary moan. "Sounds like I'm off to a good start." He whispered huskily into the crook of my neck.

"Your enjoying this entirely too much." I scolded weakly.

"You aren't?" He asked huskily as he brought his lips up to meet mine. I kissed him back at first then pushed him away as I tried to gather my thoughts.

"Alright stud." I said as I pushed him further away. The close proximity was doing nothing for my resolve. "Lets not get hasty. You have a lot of sucking up to do after that little stunt. I am guessing I look like a tomatoe right now, and that is all because of you."

"You're a very cute tomato." He said with a smile. I laid flat on my back, as he laid next to me on his side, propped up on his arm. "You go ahead and get dressed. I need to take a shower. A very cold shower. Then I will meet you downstairs."

I could feel my face heat up again, "Sorry."

"Don't be." He said giving me a quick kiss and jumping up and walking towards the bathroom. "I will be down stairs in about twenty minutes."

I got dressed quickly, sneaking into the bathroom before Edward could get in the shower so I could brush my teeth and hair, then headed down stairs. Both Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen. Esme sat at the breakfast bar reading the paper and drinking coffee, while Carlisle was manning the stove.

"Good morning." I said happily. Carlisle turned with a smile wishing me a good morning but all I saw was his 'Don't mess with the Chef' apron. "Nice." Carlisle looked down at his attire, then back up at me with a big smile.

"The boys got it for me for fathers day a few years back." He said proudly.

"He wears that silly thing when he uses the microwave. It's gotten rather out of hand really." Esme sighed from her spot on the counter.

"Well, I think it's rather dashing." I said as I took my seat next to Esme. Carlise chuckled as he turned back to his cooking.

"Did you guys get in late last night?" Esme asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, pretty late." I confirmed. "Edward took me to a little pub between Forks and La Push. He said it was tradition."

"The boys insist on going there whenever they come to visit." Esme said, nodding. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." I said. Apparently I wasn't too convincing because Esme's eyebrows pulled together in question and her face showed a twinge of worry. "I did. I let him teach me to play pool, and then some of my old friends challenged us. Then we left."

"Uh huh." She said with a smile, not buying that that was the whole story.

"One of those friends happened to be my ex, Jacob." I admitted. She nodded. "We left after the game though."

"Well that's good." She said turning back to her paper. "I imagine that must have been awkward for both you and Edward."

I nodded and turned towards Carlisle opting for a subject change. "So, what's on the menu this morning?"

"Bacon, eggs, sausage, hash browns, and French toast." He answered.

"Like a grand slam from Denny's." I said with a smile.

"But so much better." He bragged with a quick wink.

"I don't doubt it. If you can cook half as good as Edward, then I will be a happy woman." I added.

"I taught that boy everything he knows." He said in a huff. "Edward is an amateur compared to me."

"All talk." Edward said as he walked in. I couldn't help the smile that came across my face when I saw him. Esme smirked knowingly at me when she saw it.

"Well nice of you to finally join us." Carlisle teased. "I didn't know you slept in so late nowadays."

"We didn't get to bed till late last night." Edward shrugged as he poured a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee.

"Son." Carlisle warned. "I understand you are an adult, but I don't need to know what you do in your personal time." My hand shot to my face, covering it in embarrassment, while Esme giggled next to me.

"Carlisle!" Esme reprimanded. I stifled a giggle. "Behave."

"Not because of that." Edward scolded with a chuckle. "Get your head out of the gutter and cook us some breakfast."

Breakfast was finished soon after Edward came down, and as Carlisle promised, was way better than Denny's, although I think him and Edward were neck to neck when it came to abilities. I ate happily, not mentioning a word of his own son's abilities to Carlisle, and making a point to praise his cooking skills.

Edward and I were leaving later that day to head home to Seatle, and back to life, which at the moment was one big stress after another. As soon as I got back I would have to start a job hunt, something that is among my top five least favorite things to do, as well as find a way to get my bills paid on time without over drafting in the bank. Not to mention the new development that, though I tried to not think about, was annoyingly apparent in my thoughts. I couldn't help but feel that it was completely unfair that Edward said those words to me and I couldn't even begin to return the gesture. Saying the words to him now wouldn't be a lie, yet I still couldn't say them, and him understanding that made me feel all the worse. He was too good to me. And what did I have to repay him for his kindness? Absolutely nothing.

The day went by too quickly. Saying goodbye to Esme and Carlisle was no fun, but we couldn't wait any longer to leave. The whole day was spent with his parents, talking and catching up. It flew by much too quickly. Edward even took me by Charlie's before we headed out of town so I could say bye before leaving. I had no idea how much longer it would be before I could make it back up to Forks again to see him so I made sure to stock his cupboards and fridge full of easily prepared foods.

I fell asleep on the ride home, which seemed the best way to not pay attention to the speed we were going. When I woke up I was laying comfortably in Edward's bed surrounded completely by all those comfy pillows. I reached around blindly in the dark trying to find Edward but he wasn't there. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I was changed into my pjs already, something I would have to talk to Edward about later, but first I would have to find him. I wrapped myself in a blanket and made my way to the door. As I made my way into the hall soft music reached my ears, coming from behind a door just down the hall.

I stood outside the door for a second, taking in the music. The door was open a crack, just enough that I could get a glimpse of Edward playing. The way his body moved as he played, how swiftly his fingers glided across the keys, and the passionate look on his face as he played made me think about turning around and going back to bed so I wouldn't disturb him, but I couldn't tear myself away. I had never heard this particular song before, but it sounded strangely familiar. Soft, and sweet.

I nudged the door open softly and walked slowly towards Edward, who seemed so engrossed in his playing that he had yet to notice me. I dropped the blanket from around my shoulders in the middle of the room and walked up to him, placing my hands on his shoulders. He didn't stop his playing, nor did he look up to me, he merely leaned his head back slightly and smiled. I started running my hand down his chest as I leaned into his back, resting my chin gently on his shoulder and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He turned his head so his lips met mine, and softly kissed me on the lips never once missing a note.

"This song is lovely." I whispered as he turned back to his playing.

"I just finished it." He said still smiling. "It's your lullaby. The one I played for you the first time you came over."

My breath caught, as I listened to the music flowing through the room. "You finished it." I whispered as I sat down next to him.

Before, when he first played it for me, he said he hadn't finished it yet, because he didn't know what was going to happen in the song. He based it off of his real life experiences. This song was based from us, our relationship and what it meant to him. This was the song he wrote for me. Finishing it meant he knew where he wants us to be heading, where he wants this relationship to go. The soft melodies and enchanting notes made it impossible to not understand it's meaning. Made it impossible to not grasp what the song meant. It rang out with such clarity that it took my breath away.

"It's beautiful." I whispered to him as I leaned against him, while still trying not to disturb his playing. The song wound down gently, softening into a sweet, flawless ending. As the last note rang throught he room, he put his arm around me, and with his other hand lifted my chin up to meet his kiss. Soft and tender, just like the song. This kiss wasn't our usually passion filled kiss. This kiss was soft, and sweet, as though he was conveying his feelings through it, as if the song wasn't enough. The love that the kiss radiated took my breath away. It wasn't long, but I felt lost in it, as though that kiss lasted forever.

"Lets get you back to bed." He said softly against my lips. I nodded and stood with him. He grabbed the blanket from the middle of the floor and wrapped it back around me, before turning the light off and leading me back to bed. He laid there with me, though I could tell he wasn't tired, and kept me tightly wrapped in his arms, rubbing small circles on my back while humming my finished lullaby. "Goodnight, my sweet Bella." He whispered as I began to drift back into sleep. "I love you. Now and forever."


	25. Distracting Distractions

**(A.N. Sorry this chapter took so long. It was a pain to write but I wrote and rewrote and revised and all kinds of things. So i hope it comes out ok. Classes start tomorrow for me, so hopefully i will do my schoolwork enough that chapters will take longer to come out. I will try to get them out in a timely manner though! Promise! I am also trying to write everyone who reviews back, but it takes awhile. Patience please. Ok, thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who reviews! Of course you know the next part...REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!"**

* * *

Edward ended up driving me to work in the morning, when we realized that my truck was still at my place. Sleeping over at his place had been well worth it though. The song Edward composed for me was beautiful. I couldn't quite get my head around the fact that he wrote something like that for me, about me. The fact that I could inspire something like that from anybody was strange to me, but the fact that it was Edward who I inspired made it a million times better.

Since he first told me he loved me, he has made sure to say it at least a few times a day. His eyes light up whenever he utters the words, and his voice is so filled with love and passion that my knees get wobbly. It breaks my heart that I can't find the strength to say it back. The guilt is killing me, but I don't mention that to Edward. He has been so happy since he told me. Not that he was particularly unhappy before, but now his whole person radiates joy. His smile is more exuberant, his eyes are more alive and I'm happy, proud even, that it's due to him telling me how much he cares. That he loves me. How I managed that I will never be sure, but I am beyond thankful.

Edward spilled his heart to me, confessed that he loved me and all I could say back was 'really.' It wasn't fair to him. He deserves someone who can say those words back, not make him wait around until she works up enough courage to utter three little words. I will say those words to him, though.

Edward was stuck at home for awhile catching up on some work so I was left walking home alone. Not that that is a big deal. I have been doing this since I started working at the coffee shop, but I seem to be getting used to Edward being around. It wasn't even close to getting dark by the time I got back to my place, otherwise I know there would be no way Edward would have let me walk home alone.

Alice, my loyal yet slightly deranged best friend, was in charge of getting my mail and paper while I was away. I tried explaining to her how silly it was to come over just to put my mail on my table when I was only going to be gone for about three days, but she insisted. _'That would be like asking the burglars around here to just come on in and take whatever they want.' _she had said. You don't argue with Alice when she insists upon things, plus she already has a key so there was really no stopping her anyway. Apparently Alice also took it upon herself to clean my entire apartment in that time too. Not that my place was particularly messy when I left. A coffee cup here, some mail there, maybe some magazines on the coffee table, but to Alice all of that equaled an absolute pigsty. I had to admit, though, it looked nice.

As I set my purse on the table I moved onto sorting through my neatly stacked mail, which only aided in adding mounds of stress to my shoulders. Every single piece of mail on that table was a bill. It brought me back into reality pretty quickly.

I sat down heavily in the nearest seat as I sorted through the bills, doing the math in my head as I went. Electricity, rent, water, garbage, cell phone, and oh joy, blockbuster charged me for a rented movie that never got turned back in. So now I was officially screwed. I sunk my face into my hands when I couldn't stand looking at the mounds of bills mocking me.

Even if I took more hours at the coffee shop, that check wasn't coming for another two weeks and my final check from the bar wasn't enough to cover all of this. I could get an advance on my check, but I couldn't afford the interest. Borrowing money was out of the question. Apparently there was no solution to my problem, at least not one I was willing to accept. Just as I accepted defeat I heard the door click shut and a familiar velvety voice ring through the apartment.

"Bella, you really need to start locking your door. You never know what kind of people might just walk in." Usually I would have made a crack about that, but my current mood left me in a rather unfunny mood.

Edward walked up to the table holding a bag of food, then stopped as he looked at me. I hadn't moved from my place, and barely looked up at him. I hadn't said a word yet. The stress was getting to me, and my throat was closed off, as a giant lump rose up into it as I thought of all the odds against me. He sat down next to me and started going through all of my bills as I sat back in my chair cupping my cheek in my hand as I leaned on the arm rest and gazed at the new weight that was now placed upon my shoulders.

"Can you afford all of this?" Edward finally asked once he finished rifling through my mail.

I swallowed the lump in my throat back, but didn't chance looking up at him. "I will have negative twenty-five dollars in my bank by the time I pay my bills, which will turn into about negative fifty-five after the charge for over drafting, and that's not factoring in food, gas, or any other form of everyday needs."

"I can help you out with that stuff Bella." Edward said kindly. I looked at him like he was insane.

"I am not borrowing money from you." I said sternly.

"You wouldn't be borrowing it." He said looking back down at the bills.

"I am not taking your money either." I stated, making sure my tone left no room for argument as I stood up to get a glass of water.

"If you can't afford your bills, than I think you need to borrow some money. It isn't a big deal. I can more than afford to help you out." I set my jaw as he tried convincing me. He sighed in my general direction looking slightly annoyed. "Now is not the time to be stubborn."

"Now is as good of a time as any." I said coolly. "I will figure something out. I was thinking about finding a new place anyway."

"Bella, don't let your credit score go down the drain just because you don't like borrowing money."

"Edward, I am an independent person. I earn my money, I work for my money. I don't mooch off of my poor unsuspecting friends and family. I can figure this out on my own, so just drop it." Now it was my turn to get annoyed.

"Have you found a new job yet?" He asked cockily, knowing the answer already.

"You know I haven't. When would I have had time to look?" I hissed. "Edward, I know normally people give into your sweet charm and puppy dog eyes, and usually I have a difficult time with it, but this isn't one of those times. Right now, that look, and the pestering are just getting on my already worn nerves. I appreciate the thought but it isn't going to happen, so again, just drop it before it causes you and I to get into our first official fight."

"Than just move in with me until you are on your feet again. Until you get a new job and can afford to live on your own." My jaw dropped as I stared at him in disbelief. He wasn't looking at me. "You can get rid of this place and then once you have enough money you can find a new place to spend all your hard earned money on."

"You have got to be kidding me." There was nothing really to say. He was joking. He had to be joking.

"Far from it, actually." He said seriously. "You have been staying over at my place anyway, so why not just live there. I certainly wouldn't mind."

"Edward, I have no delusions on what your rent must be. My rent now is probably less than half of it. How in the world would I be able to afford that if I cant afford my own?"

"I wasn't going to make you pay for rent, silly Bella." He said with a small smile.

I was not amused. "So I am to go live at your place, _for free_, while I look for another job so I can move into a new place as soon as I am back to my regular income?"

"You wouldn't have to move out ever, if you didn't want to." He said smugly, but behind the cocky exterior his eyes were pleading with me to agree.

"No." I said bluntly. His smile faltered as he started to complain. I held my hand up to silence him. "We have been dating, exclusively, for what, a week, maybe two and you want me to move in with you? You just told me that you…" I paused as my words got stuck in my throat, and took a deep breath as I reworded my statement. "how much you care for me, and I can't even get the words out." He grimaced at my words, or rather my lack thereof. "I don't know what is going through your head right now, Edward, but I am not ok with just mooching off of you and your hospitality just because, right now, you think it would be fun to play house."

His hand swept through his hair and down over his face as he let out a sigh. His mouth was pulled down into a frown and he wouldn't look me straight in the eyes. "You wouldn't be mooching off of me Bella, and it isn't just me wanting to play house. It's about trying to help you in a very positive way, not to mention that I would love to have you living with me. God, you make it sound like I am just saying this on a whim." He looked me straight in the eyes finally. He looked like a weird combination of hurt, mad, and loving. "Please don't downplay my feelings for you."

"I'm not trying to downplay anything, and what exactly would you call staying with you for free, Edward, if not mooching?" I asked trying to sound less angry than I was, but my words came out harsh.

"I would call it you being smart and taking advantage of an opportunity to get yourself and your bank account back on track." He wasn't being sweet, helpful Edward anymore. He was being just as harsh as I was, leaving me speechless. Although his harshness was out of care for me, out of him trying to protect me from getting myself in debt, it still stung. "Just because you are afraid of commitment, just because you are afraid of getting too close to me, doesn't mean you need to get yourself in debt just so your pride can stay intact."

"OK. Say I said yes to this, _hypothetically_. I would have to give thirty days notice for this place anyway, so I would still have to pay rent for this month, and electricity. How would that help me right now?"

"Moving in was more intended to help you in the long run, so something like this won't happen again. Right now you need to borrow money from someone, or let me give you some money to help your out, but you don't seem very open to that idea."

"No." I finally whispered, after what felt like hours of silence. My voice almost made it sound as though I was pleading. Begging for him to drop the subject. The stress of everything already wore my nerves and emotions so raw it was hard to not break down at any moment, but fighting with Edward hurt worse than all of that.

I was loosing my grip on my emotions quickly, and knew that it was only a matter of seconds before they all came flooding out at once. Edward didn't need to see that. He didn't need to feel bad about me crying when he is just trying to help, no matter how much I disliked his form of help. My crying wouldn't be caused by him necessarily, but by the stress of everything surrounding our argument. I can handle physical pain, but stress and emotions are a whole different story.

I walked past him, straight into my room without another word, and shut the door softly behind me. I held myself together until I made it to the edge of my bed, where I curled my legs up into my chest and let the flood gates open. The stress was a lot to take in at that moment, and fighting with Edward certainly made my stress escalate. I knew he was just trying to be nice, be helpful, but there was no way I could just take his money, or worse, take advantage of his hospitality like that. Of course I would love to live with him. I would love to spend every waking moment with him, but I had to be smart about this. I couldn't rush into something like that when I wanted so badly for everything to work out and I didn't see how jumping into such a huge commitment, like moving in together, would help.

I heard two knocks on my door before it opened revealing a distraught looking Edward. When he saw my face his eyes turned pained. He made his way over to me, sitting next to me quietly. The lack of contact between us wasn't helping me. A small, pathetic sounding sob escaped my lips before I could catch it.

Edward grabbed me into a hug, pulling me tightly into him. "I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear with so much emotion behind his words it made me cry a little harder. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, or pressure you into anything, I just worry about you." I couldn't say anything yet, so all I did was sniffle once. "We will figure something out without you having to move in with me." His last words came out painfully. He sounded so hurt by my refusal.

"Edward, it's not that." I said quickly. "I would love to live with you, but it's to soon. Please don't look too far into this."

"I understand…"

"BELLA!" Alice's voice rang through my apartment followed by the sound of my door slamming, cutting off Edward mid sentence. "Yummy! Take out!"

"Crap!" I whispered as I tried wiping away all traces of tears. "I forgot she was coming over. If she sees me like this she will flip. I do not want to explain this to her."

"Don't worry." Edward said giving me a kiss on the forehead and brushing away a stray tear before he stood up. "I will go talk to her so you can go wash your face or maybe take a shower if you want. You did just get home from work didn't you?" He looked at me sweetly while I just nodded at him. "Then take a shower. It will probably make you feel better. Take your time, love."

"Thanks." I whispered. He bent to me and gave me one sweet kiss whispering a quick 'I love you' against my lips before making his way towards the door. I could hear him and Alice as I made my way to the bathroom.

"Alice?" Edward asked sounding flawlessly normal. "How are you?"

"Edward!" Alice squealed. "Where's my Bella, and why were you coming out of her bedroom? You aren't trying to steal her virtue are you?"

I couldn't help but giggle and roll my eyes at her. "She is about to take a shower, actually, I was just asking her what movie she wanted to watch when she got out. No virtue stealing. I promise."

Oh, he's good. I grabbed a towel and snuck into the bathroom across the hall from my room when their voices grew weaker. When I looked into the mirror the girl looking back at me looked absolutely pathetic. My eyes were rimmed with red and bloodshot, and my cheeks were streaked from the tears. My hair was messy and wind blown from my walk home and my face was tinted pink from rubbing my face so quickly when I heard Alice. I sighed and started the shower, then splashed my face with water from the sink. There had to be another solution to my problem other than borrowing money from someone. I certainly wasn't going to be moving in with Edward anytime soon just because I was currently broke. It wasn't exactly the right reason to move in with him. Not only was it too soon to jump into something like that, but I also wasn't going to move in with my boyfriend because it was the only way to get out of my money problems.

I stayed in the shower longer than I needed to. I realized I was stalling by the time I just sat down and let the water rain down on me, but stayed in place for another ten minutes before I turned the water off and actually got out. I dried off and wrapped the towel around me before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

"Ooh, LA, LA!" Alice yelled at me as soon as I walked out of the bathroom. "Shake it baby!" I felt like I was walking by a construction site. "Does she always come out of the shower like this?" Alice asked Edward who was standing next to her by the stereo.

He nodded with a smile. "Why do you think I suggested she take a shower?"

Alice hit his arm, smiling the whole time. "You dirty little perv. Though I suppose I understand." She said looking me up and down. "Bella, you look hot. Maybe you should always walk around in a towel."

"I would prefer it if she didn't" Edward said trying to hide his amusement.

I rolled my eyes and walked into my room to get dressed. Alice certainly had a way of cheering me up when I was down. But I suppose the fact that I haven't seen her for a few days, while I took a stroll down memory lane might have made me miss her. Usually Alice and I went to visit Forks together. Going without her certainly made me think about her. Next time she would definitely have to come along.

When I walked back into the living room Alice and Edward were sitting on the couch talking. I paused a second and appreciated the fact that they got along. If Edward and Alice weren't able to coexist I suppose there probably wouldn't be an Edward in my life, a fact he noticed on his own from the beginning. I knew how I felt about Edward, even if I couldn't voice it yet, but Alice was my best friend, my sister. No one, ever, especially not a boy would ever come before her.

"Hey Alice." I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. "You wouldn't believe how much I missed you."

"Oh, Bella. You're such a softy." She giggled hugging me fully instead of the little half hug I was trying to get away with. I didn't try and fight it though. I really did miss her pestering, while I was away, and the hug helped calm me down a little more.

"You would have had so much fun!" I started smiling at Edward. "Carlisle and Esme said they missed you and I told them all about Jasper. Esme said he sounds like a keeper." She giggled looking very pleased that she and Jasper were talked about.

"He is a keeper." She agreed. "How is Charlie? I bet he was quite distraught when I wasn't there with you."

"Devastated." I laughed.

"I figured as much, so I called him Sunday to make sure he was ok after seeing you without me." Edward laughed at that. Alice just smiled proudly. "Tell me all about your trip. I miss Forks, so now I must live vicariously through you."

"The sun was shining" I said with a smile.

"No way!" She said looking completely surprised. "Of course the stupid sun comes out when I'm not there to enjoy it."

"Edward got hit on by Jessica and Lauren."

"WHAT!" She turned back towards Edward who was looking less than amused by the current topic. "Did you shower?" She asked him seriously.

Edward paused a second looking at her, slightly confused, then laughed loudly when he figured out what she was saying. "Yes, I have showered since three days ago."

"Thank goodness. You never know what you might catch from those two. Better safe than sorry." She said. "Didn't they see you there with him?"

I explained the whole super market fiasco to her and she was very entertained by the whole thing, giving out high fives to both Edward and I with every Lauren or Jessica bash I told her about. Edward seemed completely amused by how excited she got over the whole thing and even got into telling the story, explaining proudly to her about my _'whipped cream' _comment. She seemed proud too. We then went on to explain the rest of our trip, leaving out the Jacob encounter and what Edward had told me soon after. Those two topics would have to be brought up without Edward around. There was no reason to subject him to the screeching that was likely to occur.

"Alright, Bella, what's for dinner?" Alice asked, after a laughing fit her and Edward got into.

"Um, well, I guess I don't know." I answered honestly. "What do you want?"

"Nope. I got take out." Edward said hopping up from the couch. "It's cold by now, but we can pop it in the oven if you want."

We all made our way over to the table to dig through the bags of food. When I got to it I noticed the bills I was getting so stressed over, that were strewn across the table, were now piled neatly, with a check for Isabella Swan for two hundred dollars on top.

"Alice! What the hell is this!?" I asked waving the check in her face.

"Shut up Bella. I don't want to hear it." She said knocking my hand away. "While you and Edward were in the room 'talking' when I first got here I took the liberty of looking through the mail that was cluttering the table, that was spotless last time I was here. Thank you very much! I know you don't have money for all that stuff after what happened at the bar, and I know you won't ask so I am giving it to you."

"No. I am not taking your money."

"It's not mine anymore." She said stealing a piece of chicken out of an open box Edward was holding. "See it says, Isabella Swan right there. That's your name, not mine. I'm Alice Brandon, not Bella Swan. Quit trying to pawn your things off on me."

"Alice, seriously take it back." I whined.

"I can just as easily steal your bank card and go make the deposit myself, or you can." She said casually while Edward unloaded the food with a proud smirk on his face. "Now, would you like to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"The hard wa…"

"Rhetorical question. You're doing it the easy way." Alice said picking at something else Edward was pulling out of the bag of food. He swatted her hand away and glared up at her.

"You're as bad as Emmett." He muttered as he walked into the kitchen. Alice smiled proudly at what he said, taking it as a compliment instead of the intended insult.

She walked in after him when I tried handing her the check again. I huffed in defeat, knowing she really would steal my bank card if I didn't deposit the stupid check within the next twenty four hours. When I heard a loud bang of a pan hitting the floor and an Alice squeal, I slowly made my way into the kitchen. When I got in there Alice was standing with a cookie sheet at her feet smiling widely at Edward. He was smiling at her.

"What happened?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice squealed when she finally looked over at me, then she ran over and wrapped me in a hug.

"Did you drug her?" I asked Edward accusingly.

He scoffed at me as he let out a single chuckle and picked up the pan Alice had dropped. "Like she needs to be drugged."

"Bella, I'm so happy for you." Alice said, still hugging me. I pushed her away and looked at her.

"Thank you Alice." I said trying to pin her arms at her side. "What is it you are so happy for me about."

"Because," She dragged the word out giving it the same feel as if she were to say the word 'duh' instead. "HE LOVES YOU!"

I groaned. "Edward, what have you done." I sighed leaning back against the counter.

"She asked." He defended, wide eyed but amused. "How was I supposed to know she would act this way?" I stared at him incredulously. Anyone who has met Alice knows how she reacts to these kinds of things. Edward's face fell as he realized what he just said. "Point taken. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Alice complained while hitting me in the arm. "I'm your best friend. You're supposed to sneak into the bathroom and call me when these kind of things happen."

"Sorry, I didn't get that memo." I said sarcastically shooting daggers at Edward with my eyes as he sat there chuckling at Alice.

"There is no memo! As a woman you are supposed to know these things!" Alice griped, as she put her hands on her hips. She didn't seem to have much patience for me at the moment.

"I must be defective or something then, because I don't think I would do that, ever." I told her honestly as I walked over and helped Edward load the food on the tray.

He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, still chuckling. "I don't think you're defective." I rolled my eyes and lightly hit him in the stomach with the back of my hand. He grabbed me and tickled me.

"What is going on!?" Alice squealed. "Since when does she let you act like a boyfriend!? WHY AM I SO OUT OF THE LOOP WITH EVERYTHING!?"

Edward and I stopped and stared at her. She had the strangest combination of a glare and a pout going, that I didn't know whether to laugh or cower. Edward was doing a combination of the two as he hid behind me stifling a laugh.

"Are you seriously hiding behind me right now?" I asked incredulously. He nodded, unashamed. "You are hiding behind your _girl_friend from her best friend, who also happens to be a _girl_." He shrugged and nodded again. "Big man."

"WHAT!?" Alice yelled making me jump. "Big man? How would you know that? What else aren't you telling me? You two slept together didn't you? Bella! You are definitely supposed to call me and tell me that!"

Edward couldn't hold his laughter back anymore or hold himself up, apparently. He fell back against the counter laughing loudly with his eyes squeezed shut. He looked like he was on the verge of tears, he was laughing so hard. Neither Alice or I found humor in the situation. We both just stared at him amazed at his reaction to what she said. He barely noticed us.

"Does he do this a lot?" Alice asked seriously, looking a little frightened.

I shrugged. "Sometimes. Not usually this extreme though."

"It's kind of weird." She said finally. Edward was still laughing.

"Yeah, but he's cute so I deal with it." I said turning towards her. "I was going to tell you all about that love thing later when you could really talk to me about it. I was going to wait till giggles over here," I jabbed my thumb toward Edward as I said it, "left, but then he had to go and open his big mouth."

"What do you mean the love thing. This is a big deal Bella." She said completely ignoring Edward now. I shrugged and looked away. Her eyes got wide. "You didn't say it back, did you?"

"No." I said looking away from her. "I couldn't. It wouldn't come out. I tried, really hard. Honest, but nothing. It sucked. I felt horrible, and after the whole Jacob thing…"

"WAIT! The Jacob thing? What else haven't you told me?" She asked grabbing my shoulders.

"Well, Edward told me that, outside of this bar him and Emmett go to every time they are in town. Well before, in the bar, Jacob was there and sent me a drink and then we played pool against him and Embry and then Jacob said something about hoping Edward and I don't last long enough for anyone to get to know him. He said something along the lines of '_call me when he leaves_.' "

"HE SAID WHAT!?" Both Edward and Alice yelled at the same time. I looked between both their very serious faces now. I had almost forgotten Edward was there.

"That he wanted me to call him when Edward left me?" I asked cautiously. "It was no big deal and I yelled at him right afterwards." I smiled proudly. "You would have been so proud of me Alice. I told him to just leave me alone, and how amazing Edward was. I told him that Edward was the nicest boyfriend I ever had. It was great! I really knocked him down a peg."

Alice sighed while Edward fumed quietly. "I am proud of you Bella." Alice finally said, after patting Edward on the back. His fists were balled up, and his knuckles were turning white. "I take it he wasn't there for that part."

"No I guess he wasn't." I said studying Edward's posture. "Edward? Are you ok. You were giggling like a little school girl less than ten minutes ago, and now your going all he-man on us. Are you bi-polar?" Alice let out a giggle and Edward just stared at me strangely.

"You are so strange." Edward said, still looking a little unhappy.

"Yeah." I scoffed. "Says Mr. Mood Swings over here."

"Really Edward, it looked like you were going to break a blood vessel in your eye. I mean you're a good looking guy and all, but a bright red eyeball isn't flattering on anyone." Alice said with a serious look. Of course she was always serious when it came to looking good.

Edward looked between us with a smile playing at his lips. "I'm sorry I was freaking you ladies out so much." He said with a single chuckle. "And no, Bella, I am not bi-polar. You just caught me off guard. I didn't realize Jacob was so rude to you. If I had known I would have handled things a little differently at the time."

"Well than I'm glad I didn't tell you. I wouldn't have liked it if you got beat up." I said honestly. He looked offended by my apparent doubt of his fighting abilities. "Edward. Jacob is gigantic. I'm sure you can hold your own in a fight, and I can only imagine how strong you are," I stared longingly at his arm muscles for a second before I continued, "but Jacob is like ten times your size. You would have to jump to punch him in his face, not to mention his two giant friends who were standing with him. That wouldn't have been a fair fight at all."

"I'm hurt Bella." Edward said as he put his hand over his heart dramatically. "Besides, if I wanted to punch the ogre in the face I would have just grabbed a stool and stood on it."

"Oh, very manly." Alice mumbled with a giggle. Edward just smiled and patted her on the head.

"Thank you Alice. I am going to choose to look past the sarcasm in your statement and take it as a compliment."

"What ever makes you feel better, Edward." She giggled outright.

"Alright, well lets get dinner in the oven." I said changing the subject. "Alice, where in the hell is Jasper? I forgot how hard it is to keep you in line without him around."

"He will be here soon. He was talking to somebody about business stuff when I left. Very important phone call apparently. Wouldn't even let me _'distract'_ him while he was talking." Edward and I looked at her wide eyed. Edward had his lips pursed with what she was implying by distracting, and I was just completely shocked by her confession. She finally looked up at us. She had to look up at both of us, and her head moved back and forth like she was watching a tennis match as she shifted her gaze from one to the other. "What?"

"Too much information, Alice." I said with a disturbed look and a fake shudder.

"Oh, give me a break." Alice huffed, still moving her head back and forth as she looked at us. "I know that at least one of you have either done that before, or had it done to you." I shook my head and stared at her. She looked from me to Edward and smiled triumphantly when her gaze landed on him. I looked up to see a guilty looking Edward averting his gaze from both Alice and I. "I knew it." She said happily.

"Really?" I asked crossing my arms towards him. "Have you now?"

"Now were you giving or receiving?" Alice asked with a giggle. Edward blushed.

"Why are we discussing these kind of things? Is this really what girls talk about when men aren't around. I am never ever going to participate in girl talk again." He was rambling now trying to distract us.

"Well, out with it." I said waving my hand at him impatiently.

He stared at me wide eyed like a deer caught in headlights. "Bella." He almost pleaded. He thought I would get him off the hook with this one. I shook my head and motioned for him to continue. He sighed and looked at the ground. "Receiving." He mumbled just barely loud enough to hear. "But how in the world do you tell someone to stop when you are talking to someone else on the phone. I was stuck. I couldn't do anything about it."

Alice and I burst out laughing. We leaned against each other for support as the tears started streaming down our faces. Slowly we slid down to the floor where we continued our giggles. Edward only fed our laughter as he huffed, annoyed, while he put the food in the oven and walked out of the kitchen. He was mumbling something about, _'silly perverted girls and their silly perverted girl talk' _as he walked out. It made us laugh harder. The night was turning out to be very informative.

Alice and I stayed in the kitchen a while after the food cooked and discussed everything that was mentioned briefly just moments before, from Jacob to the love thing. We whispered everything to each other as we sat cross legged across from each other, our knees touching. I told her more about the Jessica/Lauren incident, like all the things I couldn't tell her around Edward. About how sexy it was when he kissed me while we stood in line, or the cute look on his face when I mentioned whipped cream. I even told her about the first night when we had the really heated kiss. By the end of the conversation Alice had a whole new appreciation for Edward. We were pulled out of our ramblings when Edward walked in followed by a very amused looking Jasper.

"When did you get here?" Alice asked offended as she jumped up and ran over to hug him.

"Awhile ago." He said with a smile, giving her a quick kiss. "Edward warned me about the girl talk, so I snuck in and watched the game with him for awhile."

Edward offered his hand to me and pulled me to my feet. I smiled warmly at him as a thanks and then looked at Jasper. "So how was your business call?"

"Fine." He said cautiously staring down at Alice confused. Alice smiled sheepishly at him and his shoulders slumped as the light bulb went on. "Alice Brandon, what did you tell them." She started to talk, but he cut her off. "You know what, I don't even want to know." He looked up at Edward and I apologetically. "I'm sorry about whatever you had to hear."

"Don't worry about it Jasper." I said with a smile. "We found out very interesting information about Edward afterwards. It was well worth it."

Jasper and Edward exchanged knowing looks to one another before Edward turned and grabbed the food out of the oven. The rest of the night would consist of movies, semi-left-over take out, and three of my favorite people. We might even be able to fit in some more embarrassing moments.


	26. What Do I Have to Do!

**(A.N. Hello! So, thanks for all the reviews. I just wanted to throw this out there for everyone to know...the guy that plays Jasper in the Twilight movie, Jackson Rathbone, well, he's pretty attractive. I just noticed, and I just thought everyone should be aware. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. So ENJOY! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

* * *

The night with Jasper and Alice was fun. More than fun. I really missed them while we were away, even if it was only for a few days. Edward stayed at my house that night, which was a little different. He seemed comfortable enough in my apartment though.

The past few weeks have gone by quickly. I took as many hours as possible at the coffee shop, leaving me a lot of time spent with Mike. He seemed to be getting over my rejection and decided that me having a boyfriend was merely a speed bump in landing me. He really was delusional sometimes. At least now I always have a solid reason for saying no.

I have only stayed at Edward's three times since Edward and I had our talk, well, our argument, about me moving in with him, over two weeks ago. It was strange not having Edward sleeping next to me every night and waking up to him every morning, but I decided it was something I had to get used to. I couldn't become dependent on him. I simply wouldn't allow it.

The money Alice gave me really helped. It pained me to deposit it into my bank account but I was thankful none the less. I had enough money to get by until my next paycheck. I wasn't rich by any means, but at least now I wasn't in the red. One less stress to worry about.

Though Edward and I spent most nights alone now, he still came over to hang out almost every night. He would always come over with some form of food and drinks and we would either watch a movie or, lately, we would play scrabble. After the first night we played Edward came over with a freshly purchased dictionary when he had lost the night before, accusing me of making up words. Was I? I would rather not discuss such things, but Edward insisted upon having a dictionary present at all times when we played now. He calls it playing fair, I call it unnecessary precautions.

Tonight though I would be alone. Edward was hanging out with 'the guys,' while Alice was helping Rosalie with the wedding along with a group of other women involved in the wedding party. I felt no need to subject myself to such things. Color schemes, floral designs, and figuring out the different shade of white linen to use wasn't something I considered a good time. Tonight I opted for doing laundry while hanging out with my good friends Ben and Jerry. They never made me dress up or talk about the most perfect wedding invitations they have ever seen.

"Please come hang out with all us." Alice pleaded over the racket caused by giggling girls in the background. "It will be fun. We will be finishing up the flower arrangements for Rose's wedding."

"Oh well, _now _I want to come over." I said sarcastically. "Sorry Alice, but I already have made plans."

"What could you possibly be doing that doesn't involve Edward or me? You don't have any other friends." Well that is true enough.

"Well, I was going to do laundry, accompanied by my good friends, Ben and Jerry." I said as I picked up some dirty clothes and put them into a hamper. "It's going to be a real party."

"That is truly pathetic, Bella." Alice said annoyed.

"It would only be pathetic if I owned a lot of cats." I argued. She didn't talk too much after that, and even ended the conversation prematurely. Alice really wasn't too fond of not getting her way, especially when it involved me being antisocial.

As I raced around my room, gathering dirty clothes after getting off the phone with Alice, I noticed I was missing a good handful of clothes. Not to say that my clothing selection was huge before, but definitely more well rounded than this skimpy half a hamper full. I banged the palm of my hand against my forehead when I realized that I left my bag from the trip to Forks, that contained a pretty big portion of my clothing, over at Edwards, not to mention the numerous outfits left there from when I stayed over.

Edward had given me a key as soon as we came back from our trip, insisting that it was necessary. I wasn't exactly excited about making a trip all the way across town to get a bunch of dirty clothes, especially when I didn't even get to see Edward when I got to my destination. His place would be empty, and I don't see me enjoying it quite so much without Edward there to fill the space. His place was definitely not as appealing without Edward there to keep me company, and of course he added a nice view. I rolled my eyes at how pathetic I was as I hopped into my truck and drove towards Edward's apartment.

As I walked up to his door, I held the key he gave me firmly in my grip. It was weird coming here when I hadn't given prior notification that I was coming over, even if he wasn't going to be here. I hadn't had to use this key before. It felt weird just walking into his place when he had no idea it was happening. Like an invasion of privacy. Edward told me I was always welcome here and that if I ever needed to get in when he wasn't around to just come over, thus the reason for the key. Mi casa, su casa or in my case, su casa, mi casa. I put the key in the lock and slowly turned it until I heard the click and then slowly turned the door knob.

When I finally got the door fully opened I was surprised to see lights blazing and the sound of the TV flowing through the apartment. I could hear cheering coming form the living room as I walked through the entryway and closer to the noise. When I reached the entrance to the kitchen I nearly jumped out of my skin when a man I didn't know smiled at me and yelled to someone behind me.

"Hey! Who invited the chick?" He winked at me while he waited for the answer.

"Um, hi." I said looking confused. "Who are you?"

"Weird that you asked that first." The man laughed while taking a quick drink of his beer. "I'm James, and you are?"

"BELLA!" I heard a familiar voice boom behind me. I turned to see a very happy Emmett who was also very clearly working his way towards intoxication. "What's going on little sis."

"Little sis?" I asked looking up at Emmett. I was still completely confused. Apparently my mind wasn't in the mood to process the obvious.

"Well, yeah. Eventually you will be, right?" I looked at him trying to figure out what he was saying. "Eventually you and Eddie will tie the knot and then I can call you my little sis for real." My eyes widened at what he was saying, but I was taken away from my thoughts as another voice chimed in behind me.

"So you're the infamous Bella?" The guy, James, asked with a knowing smile. "I have heard a lot about you."

"Dude, you make it sound like Edward is sitting around blabbing about their personal life. You are going to get him in trouble." Emmett said as he punched James in the arm and then turned his attention back towards me. "So Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Um, well, I thought you guys were having a guy night, or something." I said nervously. "I had left some clothes here from the trip to Forks and I was doing laundry tonight so I thought I would come get them. Edward gave me a key."

"EDWARD!" Emmett called with a smile still plastered on his face. "You have a visitor."

"What!?" I heard a familiar velvety voice call back. I looked around inspecting my surroundings trying to figure out what was going on when the velvety soft voice startled me back into reality. "Bella? What are you doing here?" He was smiling his crooked smile in my direction as he made his way over to me, giving me a kiss as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I thought you were going to go hang out with the guys, and I needed to get my clothes, and you gave me the key, and I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Edward asked clearly confused. "All the guys decided to hang out here tonight so we could watch the game. I have the biggest TV."

"I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't know you were having a guys night _here_. I thought you were all going out somewhere or I wouldn't have come over. I am really not trying to intrude on guys night…" Edward put his hand over my mouth while smiling at me.

"Bella, calm down." He eyed me until he was satisfied that I wouldn't talk anymore as he slowly took his hand away from my mouth. "It's fine. Why are you apologizing? Come on and meet some of the guys. Jasper is here too."

"Jasper?" I asked comforted slightly by the familiar name, as he pulled me into the living room by my hand.

"Hey everyone! I want you to meet Bella." Edward called over the TV. Everyone turned and stared towards me, making me self-conscious. I waved a little and swallowed.

"Hey Bella." Jasper called from his place on the couch. I smiled at the familiar face. He was sitting in the middle of two other guys on the larger couch, leaning over towards the TV while resting his forearms on his knees with a beer firmly in hand. There was one other guy perched on the arm rest of the same couch. On the smaller couch a man was sprawled out while another stood behind it, and on the floor another guy lounged against it. Not a single one of them _didn't_ have a beer. I rolled my eyes at the observation.

"Ok, everyone this is Bella. Bella, this is everyone." Edward waved his beer in front of me in his introduction and I stood there like a deer caught in headlights. Everyone started talking at once.

"Nice Edward! She's hot!" One shouted earning a punch in the arm from Emmett.

"I can't believe we finally get to meet Bella." Another said.

"Hey, Bella, you should come sit over here with me. You won't think about Edward ever again. I promise."

"Alright, come on Bella." Edward sighed as he pulled me away. There was an array of complaints as we made our way back towards his room, and one cat call.

We walked into his bedroom and he closed the door. "I really didn't mean to bug you when you were having a boys…" I was cut off when Edward turned me to face him and pressed his lips firmly against mine. I could detect the slightest hint of beer on his lips, causing me to pull away before I would have normally. "Edward."

"Yes, my Bella." He said stepping towards me again.

"Are you kind of drunk?" I asked as I took in his eyes. They were still deep green but were slightly off. Not quite as alert as usual and slightly glazed over but only so much that you would have to be really paying attention to notice. I bit my lip trying to hold back my smile when his expression turned sheepish.

"Maybe." He admitted. "It's hard not to drink around this group. They kind of drive you to it. Sorry, I didn't know I was going to see you."

"I have already told you that I don't care if you drink." I said sternly. "Now where is my bag so I can get out of your hair. I don't want you to miss out on your guys night." I turned towards the rest of the room and started walking towards the closet, thinking that was probably were my bag was.

"You don't have to go." Edward said from behind me. When I turned to look at him he was sitting on his bed hunched over slightly. He seemed a little more than kind of tipsy now. He was working his way to completely inebriated.

"Edward, I doubt your buddies want your girlfriend hanging around when you are suppose to be having a guy night, thing."

"Who cares. It's my house." He took another drink of his beer. "Please stay. I missed you today."

"It's fine. I will just get my clothes and then be on my way." I said as I reached into the closet and grabbed my bag.

"Can I come over after the guys leave then?" He asked giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

"You are in no condition to be driving." I said firmly. "I will be truly pissed if you show up at my house later. You are not driving when you have been drinking this much."

"I suppose your right." He sighed, his words slurred in a few places but again, if your weren't paying attention, you wouldn't notice. "You want something to drink?"

"No." I said with a giggle. "How many beers have you had?"

"Enough." He said as he fell back onto his bed. I could see that I had definitely missed how intoxicated he was when I first got here. In my defense, he spoke clearly-_ish_. It was mostly in his posture and his eyes. He slouched, but only barely, and his eyes weren't as vibrant. "I don't like sleeping alone." He complained, pulling me away from my observations.

"I don't either, but it's just one night." I comforted, as I sat down next to him.

"Its not just one night. I have had to sleep alone a lot lately." He said, his brows furrowing. "Why won't you just move in with me?"

"Edward, please don't start this." I begged not wanting to get into an argument.

"Why not?" He asked bitterly. I looked at him, realizing the most incriminating evidence of his intoxication. He got too honest, and not in a pleasant way. At least this time it wasn't in a pleasant way. He seemed to be lacking his word filter. I gritted my teeth as I gave him a warning glance. He didn't seem to understand the meaning of my glare. "You won't move in with me, you won't tell me you love me. What do I have to do, Bella? What's it going to take? Tell me."

"I'm going to go." I said slowly. I was trying really hard to not get angry. He was drunk, he didn't mean to say these things, to push me, but it was getting harder and harder to control my feelings. His voice rang with serious resentment, and his tone was almost accusing.

"Always running away." He muttered. "Cant' you just face these problems. I think it would be best if we got on with our lives. These issues are only holding us back."

I grabbed my duffel bag of clothes at my feet and yanked it up. "Goodbye Edward." I said angrily.

His eyes got big and he jumped up. "Bella, are you mad?" I rolled my eyes as I walked past him. "Bella, wait. I didn't mean to make you mad. Please don't go." I walked out of the door and stomped my way back through the house.

Emmett and Jasper were standing talking near the kitchen and noticed as I stomped by. Jasper looked from me, then back to Edward, who was right behind me, with a scowl. They followed us out into the hall.

"Bella, are you ok?" Jasper asked catching my arm. "Hey. What happened?"

"I just got a first hand look at why I never drink." I said harshly motioning towards Edward who was now standing with Emmett. Emmett was holding onto his shoulder trying to talk to him, probably to let Jasper talk to me without disturbance.

"What did he do?" Jasper asked hotly. "Did he try something Bella?"

"No." I sighed. "He just said some things. Some not very nice things." I patted Jasper on the shoulder and looked up at him. "Don't worry about it, I'm just going to head home. It's really no big deal."

"Ok, do you mind if I tag along? I didn't bring my car and I don't really want to stay much longer." I could tell he just didn't want to send me off alone.

"Jasper, I know you want to stay. Please don't worry about me."

"No, I don't." He stared back at Edward then looked back to me. "I would really rather just get out of here."

"Fine, lets go." I said turning and walking down the hall.

"Bella? Wait!" Edward yelled after me. He grabbed my arm when he caught up to me. "Bella please don't go. I'm sorry."

I smiled tightly at him. "I'll call you in the morning." I said as I pulled his face down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He nodded solemnly and looked away from me. "Edward, go have fun with your friends. I will call you first thing tomorrow. I promise." He looked up, looking a little happier and nodded. I smiled reassuringly at him and gave him another kiss on the cheek before turning and catching up to Jasper, who was now waiting for me by the elevator, glaring openly at Edward.

Jasper insisted that he should go back to my place with me, assuring me that Alice would be more than happy to come and get him from there. Other than that, the ride home was silent except for when Jasper would occasionally sing to parts of songs he knew. When we got back to my place Jasper jumped out of the truck, seemingly in good spirits and sprinted up ahead of me and got the door for me.

"You really don't have to hang out with me." I hinted as he opened the fifth door of the night for me. "I can handle being alone."

"I know." He said with a smile. "I just wanted to hangout with you for awhile."

"You looked like you were having fun at the 'boys night.' " I challenged as we walked into my apartment.

"I was. But I told Edward if he ever hurt you I would hurt him, and well, I know that this time shouldn't apply but I'm pretty sure I would have ended up hurting him by the end of the night. It's better that I got out of there when I did."

"He really didn't do anything that bad." I defended Edward weakly but I winced slightly when his words rang through my head.

"Yeah, I can tell." Jasper said sarcastically as he rummaged through my kitchen. "Are you going to tell me what he said or am I going to have to hear about it from Alice later?"

I sighed and sat down heavily in a seat by the table. "He just brought up some stuff that was hard to hear." He sat down across from me with some leftover Chinese food from the other night and motioned for me to elaborate as he took a bite. "Well, you know, like not being able to say the 'L' word and not moving in with him."

"He mentioned it?" Jasper asked between bites, obviously aware that I was leaving out little bits of information.

"Well, he just sounded so resentful when he said it, like he was throwing it in my face. I guess it bugs him more than I thought." I sighed and leaned back in my chair. Jasper was listening closely without saying much while he ate. "I mean, I know that not hearing those words back is hard but I really can't say them. I've tried. When he said those things tonight he was so bitter. I think that he kind of resents me for not saying it back, and for not moving in with him."

"He was drunk, Bella." Jasper said trying to make me feel better. "He probably didn't even know what he was saying, let alone how he was saying it."

"Or maybe that is how he really feels, and the only time he can let it out is when he is too far gone to have boundaries. Maybe he has been feeling this way for awhile and keeps it all inside just so my feelings won't be hurt while he secretly sits there hurting. It's not fair to him."

Jasper didn't say much after that. There was nothing to argue with. It was true. Edward had every right in the world to feel the way he did, and me not realizing sooner that he might be hurting was absolutely selfish of me. His words still stung when I thought of them, but my new clarity on the matter made them easier to sort through.

Alice came and got Jasper about an hour later, and didn't even ask any questions. She just gave me a hug and told me to call her _sometime_ tomorrow. That's right. Alice didn't even give me a particular time to call her or anything. Jasper must have filled her in on the gist of the situation.

Sleep came excruciatingly slow. My thoughts kept replaying what Edward said, or more, how he said it. I felt even worse than I had already. I knew I was being unreasonable asking for him to wait for me to be able to say something that I should be able to say. I felt it, but I couldn't say it. It wasn't fair and he has been amazing about the whole thing. How could I be angry about him showing me that hurt, when I knew that there was no way I would be as nice about the situation if the tables were turned. I made my decision that night.

The next morning I woke up bright and early, without the help of an alarm clock and got ready quickly. It was my one day off this week and I had a full morning of plans. When I finished getting ready I grabbed my keys and headed to the supermarket.

After the supermarket I headed straight to Edward's. I knew he would probably have a killer headache and most likely wouldn't be waking up for another couple of hours, so when I reached his door I took my key out and let myself in, this time without hesitation.

It was a mess. Apparently men didn't think to pick up after themselves during guy nights. I rolled my eyes and dropped the groceries off in the kitchen and started cleaning. Emmett was sprawled out on the couch completely past out. I probably could have jumped on him while playing the trombone and wouldn't have woken him.

Cleaning only took about an hour, and about two trips to the dumpster. I started cooking breakfast soon after I finished, only taking time to wash up before hand. About halfway through my culinary adventure Emmett dragged himself into the kitchen, grabbing his head and squinting his eyes.

"Good morning." I said happily as I handed him a cup of coffee and two Advil.

He sat down on the counter and stared at me confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Making breakfast." I said, still smiling. "Headache?" I asked with a smirk.

He nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "So, do you always cook for Edward when he's a jackass, or is this a special occasion?"

"Today is my day off." I said with a shrug. "Besides he was a little bit drunk last night. He didn't mean to say anything mean."

"He was still an ass. He told me what he said. I wanted to punch him." He took another sip of coffee, then continued when I didn't say anything. "I would have punched him but he was beating himself up enough already. He was pouting the rest of the night."

I let out a sigh and looked at Emmett apologetically. "I didn't mean to ruin guy night."

"You didn't" Emmett assured me with a pat on the back. "Edward didn't either. We just ignored him the rest of the night. He never really was the life of the party, so he wasn't really missed. We kind of use him for the giant TV."

"Well, I'm still sorry." I said as I diced some fruit. "So, you hungry."

"That is a stupid question." He said with a smile. "I'm always hungry. What are you making exactly?" Before I could answer a deep groan and the sound of feet dragging down the hallway distracted me.

"Emmett, what are you cooking?" Edward asked from the hall. "Please don't burn my house down. That would suck." His voice was strained. I could practically feel his headache as I listened to him. He sounded pathetic.

"I'm not cooking Eddie boy." Emmett said with a smile when Edward walked in with his eyes squeezed shut and his hand on his forehead.

"Don't call me that." He mumbled back as he opened his eyes to a squint. They turned into saucers once he saw me smiling at him. "Bella? I'm so happy you're here." He started making his way over to me, but stopped abruptly and grabbed his head with a groan.

"Oh, wait." I ran over to the coffee pot and poured Edward a cup, then grabbed him two pain pills. I walked over to him and handed them over. He looked at me with a thankful, yet slightly confused smile before taking a sip of coffee and downing the pills. I smiled at him brightly. "Better?"

"Confused. What are you doing here?" He asked, then caught himself. "I mean, I'm glad you're here but I thought, well, I thought you were pissed at me."

"I figured you would need someone to wake you up with Advil, and I figured I owed you." He smiled warmly at my explanation and grabbed me into a hug.

"Let her go." Emmett grumbled and he pulled my arm trying to yank me from Edward's grasp. "She is cooking us breakfast. Let the woman work. I'm starving."

I giggled and walked over to the stove while Edward leaned back against the counter. "So what is it you are cooking for us?" Edward asked.

"Crepes with strawberries, honey, and whipped cream." I turned and winked at him when I mentioned whipped cream, making him chuckle. His smile was bright today and his eyes were sparkling, but still held something not quite happy. It looked like guilt, something I recognized from a mile away.

Conversation flowed lightly between us while I finished cooking, and Edward kept asking if he could help with anything. Emmett talked about the previous night in great detail explaining some of the stupid things some of their friends did. I tried not to listen too closely, but was pulled into some of the more ridiculous stories. By the time breakfast was finished Emmet had already been complaining for about ten minutes about the wait. I set up their plates and handed them over, and then took a seat between them.

"I knew I liked you." Emmet said as he took a bite. He didn't say anything else after that until asking if there were seconds, then went back to silence as he started eating again. He left shortly after breakfast when Rosalie called asking when he was coming home. "Thanks for breakfast Bella." He said as he hugged me goodbye. "If he starts acting up again just give me a call and I will come back over and take him out." I laughed and pushed him out the door. Edward smiled weakly at the joke but obviously didn't find it funny. He looked embarrassed really.

"So," Edward started as he pulled me into him with a hug. "are you going to tell me why you came over and cooked me breakfast after I was a such a huge jackass."

"You weren't that bad." I sighed as I melted into his chest.

"Yes, I was." He whispered against my hair before kissing my head. "I don't remember a great deal of what happened last night but I do remember what I said to you, and I remember the look on your face." He sighed and hugged me tighter. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Don't be." I said sternly. "You don't need to be. I should be the one apologizing anyways." I pulled away from him and walked out into the living room, sinking into the couch.

"You didn't do anything."

"Exactly." I cut him off. "I have been sitting around making you wait for me to work up the nerve to tell you something I should have told you awhile ago and you never once complained. I can't imagine how it must feel for you to constantly tell me that you love me and have me say nothing back. You never showed that hurt to me, until last night. I needed to see it. You deserved to voice it. I was being selfish by expecting you to just wait for me."

"Bella, really, I didn't mean that." He said sadly. "I hate that I hurt your feelings. I really didn't mean to bring that up. I know how hard it is for you to say that and I was being rude and selfish…"

"I love you, Edward." I said quickly, but firmly, cutting him off again as I stared straight into his eyes.

He drew in a breath and his eyes grew wide. He was completely silent and still, only moving when a smile slowly pulled his lips upward. His smile was radiant. His eyes were bright and happy and before I knew what was happening he engulfed me in a hug, knocking me back onto my back on the couch with him on top of me planting kisses all over every inch of my face. He whispered my name between kisses before planting his lips directly on mine in a passionate kiss. His lips worked fluidly with mine with a new feeling of love passing through us. The kiss was quick but not rushed. It was the best kiss I had ever shared with him. The best kiss I had ever shared with anyone.

"I love you so much Bella." Edward said as he pulled away from the kiss. His gaze was locked with mine and he still had a giant smile plastered across his face. "You have no idea how happy you just made me."

I smiled brightly at him. "Happy is good, right?" I teased. He rolled his eyes and kissed me again. This time I pulled away first. "I love you, Edward." I said again, slowly this time, making sure he heard every word along with the emotion behind each. The words came out easily now and they felt right. Looking into Edward's eyes while I said them only made me realize how true the words were. Somehow his smile got bigger. "I'm sorry it took me so long to say it."

"I am officially the luckiest, happiest man on earth."


	27. What can I say

**(A.N. I AM REALLY, REALLY SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG! I told most of you it would only be about a week, almost a week and a half ago. This chapter seemed to be harder for me to write. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this chapter, and repeatedly went over it, erasing and adding parts. For awhile I was feeling rather morbid and began writing one of my more depressing short stories that I have been known to write from time to time about psychopathic killers and such. I had to get it out of my system before I wrote this chapter. So again, I'm sorry. And now I have a rant. Has anyone else been anticipating the upcoming release, no matter how far in the future it was meant to actually be published, of Midnight Sun? (Midnight Sun is Edwards version of Twilight for those who don't know) I was looking forward to that book more than the release of Breaking Dawn. Well I don't know if any of you heard, but now this book that would have been amazing and given us a better glimpse into the mind of the sexiest vampire in existence is now on hold indefinitely. The 200 pages or so that S.M. had already written had somehow been leaked onto the web, which you can now read on her own page, because she has decided to not continue writing it. BUMMER RIGHT!? And the worst part is that when reading the story it stops right before you get to the meadow scene. Anyone else think that sucks. I certainly do. UGH! Alright I'm done, for now, ranting about this rather cruel injustice. Please, for my own sanity's sake, review this chapter for me. I am very happy with the response I normally get, please keep it up. At the risk of sounding redundant. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer-I am no Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

Edward and I had been lying around his house all day, barely saying anything besides an I love you here and there. He seemed to be trying to get me to say it as much as possible, making up for lost time, and every time I would he would start kissing me, not that I'm complaining. The words came out easily now. He hadn't stopped smiling since I first told him those three little words, which was making it extremely hard for me to keep my own goofy smile from my face.

"Crap." I exclaimed as I started to get up after looking at the clock. Edward stared at me in question while I dug through my purse.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Alice is going to be so pissed." I explained. "I was suppose to call her today anyway, but more than that she just gave me that speech about telling her when something like me telling you I love you happens." I held my phone up in victory when I finally found it. "Ah ha! Victory is mine!"

Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he started kissing down my neck. "Do you have to call her right now?"

"Oh, no you don't." I warned turning around and pushing him back slightly. "Wait! I'm supposed to run to the bathroom to call her, under the pretense that I am actually using the facilities, so I can tell her without you there disrupting the conversation." That's when another thought popped into my mind. I smirked at him. "Speaking of disruptions, don't even think about distracting me while I'm on the phone either." I smirked as I mocked him, then laughed outright as the shock of my statement flashed across his face.

"I'm never going to live that one down, am I?" He asked as he slumped back down into the couch. I shook my head with a laugh and put the phone to my ear deciding not to retreat to the porcelain confines as Alice had originally instructed. Either way, regardless of my location, Alice would love this.

The weeks past by in a blur. It was weeks ago that I told Edward I loved him and I was surprised how much weight saying those words took off my shoulders. Edward has been much happier lately too. It seems saying those words made things right.

"I don't know what to tell you." I sighed exasperated while I prepared an iced drink for a customer while mike leaned over the counter next to me. "I really can't go on a date with you."

"But you promised before." Mike whined making him even more unappealing. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't have a boyfriend then though, Mike." He sighed in frustrated and waved his hand through the air as thought me being unavailable was merely a fly waiting to be swatted.

I finished making the drink and handed it to the waiting customer before turning back towards the counter to clean up the newly made mess. Mike didn't give up. "He snuck in before you got a chance to give me a chance." He said again, causing an exasperated, and annoyed sigh to pass my lips. "I don't think Edward would mind."

"What wouldn't Edward mind?" A velvety voice sounded behind us. I spun around smiling widely as I my eyes fell upon my personal god of a man.

I ran over to the counter and leaned over it, giving Edward a quick kiss. "Don't worry about it." I sighed as I leaned back. I looked at the clock realizing I was suppose to be clocking out in the next couple of minutes. I heard Mike start to mumble angrily to himself and he pretended to be cleaning and straightening the station. Edward's brows lifted, then pulled together as he looked at me. I rolled my eyes and swatted the air dismissively. "It's nothing, really."

"Alright." He smiled at me. "How soon can you clock out."

"Now." I said, already untying my apron. "You can go sit and wait for me. Hey Mike, will you make two of my usual." Mike looked up and nodded with a defeated look. I smiled thankfully at him. "Thanks Mike."

Edward was waiting for me out at a table while I clocked out. I was getting more hours than I knew what to do with here at the coffee shop, which helped tremendously with bills, but took a lot of time away from seeing not only Edward but also Alice and Jasper. Alice was beyond excited when I told her about my use of the word love with Edward and has since taken to betting on when we will be married. I choose to look past that and pretend it isn't happening. I may be able to say I love you to Edward now, but that doesn't mean I am ready to marry him.

I walked out of the back room and grabbed the coffees I had Mike make for Edward and I, then headed toward the table I last saw Edward at. When I turned to walked towards it I noticed a strawberry blonde sitting with him, and he wore a fake enthusiastic look, with a hint of annoyance. Upon closer examination Edward's expression made more sense to me. I rolled my eyes and walked to Edward.

"Here you go Edward." I said pretending to not even notice the statuesque woman sitting across from him. He smiled up at me with a cautious look and I smiled brightly back.

"Thanks." Edward breathed. That word definitely held a double meaning. I winked at him, took my seat right next to him and turned towards the woman.

"It's nice to see you again. Tanya, was it?" I said politely.

Tanya looked at me with a glare that could melt the strongest of women, but it didn't faze me. I have dealt with her before, and I was feeling particularly feisty today, having already had to deal with Mike and the loads of mean customers that have past through the Grinding Pots doors. Tanya would be nothing compared to that. This time I held the prize. Edward was mine. He loved me and I him and he was sitting next to me as proof. She held nothing on me. "That's right." She said after a few seconds of glaring. "I wish I could remember your name, but it didn't seem to strike me as important at our last encounter." Edward started to say something but I rested my hand on his leg before he could.

"It's Bella." I said with a smile. "It seems I have caught you at the wrong time of the month again." I stated flatly and took a drink of my coffee. "Or do you PMS all month long?"

"Well, Edward, it seems you have found yourself a real keeper. Very polite. Quite the lady." She smeared the words in disapproval while batting her eyelashes at him. Edward cringed back.

"Do you have something in your eye Tanya?" I asked. She stared at me as though I was interrupting a very important conversation. "Oh, sorry. That was you trying to flirt with Edward wasn't it. I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wasn't sure if you had something in your eye or if you were having a stroke. Please continue."

"Why don't you sit quietly while I catch up with Edward, or you could just leave." She said bitterly.

"I would prefer she stays." Edward said with a smile at me and a kiss on the forehead. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"It seems your standards have lowered since we were together." Tanya said as she stared pointedly at his arm around me. "It's a shame."

"I think my tastes have only improved." Edward said, still smiling at me. "I believe Bella is far out of my league. I am just pleased she gave me a chance, and now loves me just as I love her."

"This is sickening." Tanya spat. "You know very well that none of that is true. Look at me, then look at her. There is no comparison. Ask any man in here."

"I don't care what anyone else says. I believe Bella is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on and well, you are just, you. Rather unimportant really." I couldn't hold back the giggle when he said that. "Shall we head home." Edward asked amused by my giggling. Tanya fumed, but neither of us paid any attention towards her. I nodded in response and he held his hand out to me to help me up. "I wish I could say it was a pleasure seeing you again, Tanya, but it truly wasn't. I hope you have a nice rest of the day."

We walked out of the coffee shop, hand in hand, laughing at the encounter. I found it very attractive when Edward sticks up for me by telling people how he feels. It's not only sweet but it also isn't overbearing. He doesn't go on a tirade yelling and screaming when someone does something insulting. No, instead he uses his intellect and feelings for me to get the job done and by the look on Tanya's face, the job was definitely done.

"So how was your day?" I asked as we walked our way to my place.

"Slow." He said looking straight at me. "Even slower when Tanya showed up at the coffee shop. It felt like you were never going to come out of the back and save me."

"I think she is rather fun." I said with a smirk. "She makes me feel smart."

"You're smart, though I understand what you mean." He said looking ahead, thinking. "How was work?"

"The usual." I grunted. "Mike was a pain in the ass, and way too hyped on coffee and bitchy customers coming out of the…well, there were a lot of not so nice people out today."

We didn't speak about the run in other than permitting ourselves a laugh about the incident and a quick complaint or two. There was no reason to discuss the delusional, unstable way Tanya presented herself today. She wasn't worth a second thought, so we didn't give her one. Instead we moved our conversations to a more casual front.

"Well, now you're off, and I promise I wont be bitchy." Edward saying bitchy just sounded weird. I stared at him curiously. "What?"

"You shouldn't cuss." I said still staring at him. "It sounds weird. You're too polite. Too proper. It sounds worse coming out of your mouth than when I say it. Like you are saying something way worse than you really are."

He stared at me amused and shocked by my opinion. "Ok." He said still looking at me like I was strange. "Though it does seem a little unfair that you're allowed to cuss but I'm not."

"Yeah, but it's for your own good, not to mention the good of those around you." I said opening the door to my building before he could. "Record yourself cussing sometime and you'll know what I'm talking about."

When we reached my door I ran in and jumped on the couch, kicking my shoes off on the way. Edward chuckled and made his way over slowly, and sat down next to me, more gently than my flying leap had allowed me.

"So," I said staring at him expectantly, "what's the plan?"

He cocked his head to the side and smiled at me. "I am not sure, to be honest." He finally said. "What would you like to do. I was figuring we would get some form of food and after that all I know is that I was spending time with you."

"Slacker." I scolded, "You're the guy in this relationship, aren't you suppose to provide the dates?"

"That is putting an awful lot of pressure on me." He said with a cocked eyebrow. "But if you really want me to choose I would like us to stay in all night. Just you and me. Alone. No one else."

"Well that will be different." I said thoughtfully and it really would be. Sure we see each other a lot but most of the time Alice and Jasper are over with us, or we are hanging out with Emmett and Rose, or sometimes all of the above. I love them all, and of course I love hanging out with them, but it still sounded nice to have a quiet night at home with just Edward. "Lets do it!"

"All right. Dinner will be our first priority and then we can lounge and watch movies all night. Would you like to stay here or go to my place?" Edward seemed to be just as excited as I was about the prospect of alone time. He looked determined. "And keep in mind that where ever we are going is where we are staying for the night. I refuse to sleep alone tonight."

"So bossy." I teased poking his side. "Lets go to your place. Your bed is way more cozy and your pillows probably miss me," He smiled widely when I conceded to staying at his place with him. It had been awhile since I stayed there for the whole night and he seemed a little more affected by it then I had originally imagined. "But you better protect me if your floor acts up."

"I promise to protect you." He said seriously before his face broke into a smile. "It will be very nice to have you in my arms tonight. It is incredibly hard to sleep without you."

"Yes, how did you ever manage?" I said sarcastically as I yanked my coat on. It sounded like a line to my ears, though I have been able to tell his lines from his honesty much easier as of late. He sounded honest just then, as corny as it was. It made me smile. "Lets go."

"You don't understand how much you have affected my sleeping patterns." He scolded as we made our way to his car.

He would never let me take my truck with me when I went over to his place, even if it was just to watch a movie. He insisted it was because the separation from leaving my place to arriving at his was too agonizing to be apart from me, but I knew he just didn't want me to waste gas. He has been abnormally, and obviously, worried about my money spending since our little spat a few weeks ago. He insisted on paying for everything, and preventing me from ever having to spend unnecessary money or necessary money for the matter. I hadn't driven my truck for weeks.

We grabbed a fast dinner, and made our way quickly to Edwards. He seemed anxious to get me alone. I was too. He speed walked to and from the car when we headed to his place though he held my hand and slowed down when he realized I had to take shorter strides with my short legs than he did with his longer ones. He smiled apologetically at me the first time, but the second time he was walking too quickly, practically pulling me along, as he made his way up to his place he didn't bother with being too polite. Instead he turned and faced me, lifting me by my hips and having me wrap my legs around his waist. I rolled my eyes, but complied. He chuckled at my exasperation.

"You're so impatient. We have all night, you know?" I said trying to sound stern while waggling an authoritarian finger at him. He just laughed again.

"It's never going to be enough time to spend with you." He said and he made his way to his door. He pulled his key out of his pocket, as I wrapped my legs a little tighter around him and wrapped my arms around his neck so he didn't have to hold up my weight. He opened the door quickly and then continued, still not putting me down when we were fully inside. "Time alone with you has become more of a rare occurrence as of late and I refuse to not take advantage of such a commodity." He was right, and it was already late. We didn't have a huge amount of time before sleep overtook us.

I put my hands on either side of his face, relaxing my hold on him as his arms rested under me, supporting my weight again. I looked him straight in the eyes and smiled warmly. "I love you, and I love that you think of my undivided attention as such a hot commodity, but you think much too highly of me. Besides if you ever really wanted some time alone with me, all you have to do is ask."

"I will remember that next time." He trailed off seriously, seeming unconcerned with what he was saying as he leaned in and kissed me passionately.

I smiled contently against his kiss, before kissing him back. His kisses made me melt. My bones felt liquid, my mind scattered with inappropriate thoughts. The way our lips shaped around each other's, the way his tongue danced nimbly with mine. The way his hands always found the perfect place to rest on my body, but never inappropriately straying no matter how intensely we kissed or how often I wished they would stray from their gentlemanly locations. He never pushed me further than he was sure I was comfortable with, always asking me silent questions, giving hints, as he made a move to try something further. He seemed almost shy about it, but completely confident at the same time. He knew where to kiss my neck to make me sigh his name, he knew that when he brushed his fingers high on my ribs how it would make my breath quicken. He was content with the slow pace, or so it seemed, where as I was very obviously getting antsy about it. Ironic that I was the one to set up such boundaries in the first place and now he was the one having to uphold them.

Apparently my thoughts distracted any coherent thought left when I kissed him because I startled slightly when I felt his bed beneath me. He laid me gently on my back, beginning to kiss his way down my neck. During the decent, I made no attempt to move, nor did I feel the need to. I felt safe and secure with Edward. I would willingly give myself to him whenever he decided it was right. He insisted on waiting until I was sure, saying he didn't want me to regret it. But how could I regret such an intimate thing if it was shared with Edward, the man I was completely in love with. How could I regret sharing with him, what I wouldn't think of sharing with anyone else. I knew he would handle the whole situation with care.

"Edward," I said breathlessly as his lips left mine again to explore my neck, then my stomach.

"Hmm?" He asked against the skin just bellow my bellybutton. He didn't stop his exploration, just paused it briefly to ask, if you could truly call it that, what I needed.

Instead of answering I pulled him up to me so his face was almost directly above mine. He looked down at me confused, and slightly worried, at the way I pulled him away from kissing me. That never happened. My eyes stayed locked with his as I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. He looked at me, silently asking if I was sure with his eyes. I smiled a small, reassuring smile at him and reached my lips up to meet his. He didn't deny my offering. He moaned against my mouth as I traced the muscles in his chest and stomach, as his hands moved lower down my body, grazing over my sides before sliding under my shirt and grabbing my hips gently.

I pushed him lightly against the chest and gestured for him to lay back. He did as he was told and I took a few seconds to admire the view before continuing where we left off. As soon as his hands reached the hem of my shirt again, and he slid his hand under it onto my lower back, I sat up straight and before my nerves could talk me out of it, I pulled my shirt over my head. Edwards eyes bulged slightly, and I noticed him swallow hard as he gazed briefly over the newly exposed flesh, then stared straight back into my eyes again making sure I was still comfortable.

I smiled wryly as I leaned back down to him and kissed him with more fervor. He reacted promisingly. His hands exploring the newly exposed skin while whispering my name between kisses. Still his hands never went to my unexposed skin, staying, still, in _appropriate_ areas. I nodded lightly to him when his hands stopped over the clasp of my bra. He paused a moment longer, giving me time to change my mind before he unclasped it. He gingerly pulled the straps down my shoulders and down my arms until the offending material was completely off. The process seemed painstakingly slow, but he never stopped kissing me, even after the task was finished. He didn't steal a glance, not even a peak but his hands did begin to slowly explore the uncharted territory that was now exposed to him.

The process slowly continued as the time passed, both of us shedding the rest of our clothing until he hovered over me, looking me square in the eyes as he spoke for the first time in what felt like hours. "Are you sure about this, Bella?" He asked with breathless intensity. I nodded and kissed him. He pulled away before continuing, looking me in the eyes again. "I love you."

"I love you so much more than you know." I said intensely. He gasped lightly at my words and kissed me again.

It was nothing like I remembered from past experiences. This wasn't an act of pure lust, though lust was omnipresent. The intensity we shared was more the need, and want. It wasn't just a carnal act but an act of love. We were connected both mentally and physically for that time, and I felt nothing but happiness. Not a single ounce of me regretted anything about what we did. He held me tightly to him after, whispering his love for me in my ear, then humming My Lullaby to me as I laid contently wrapped in his arms.

* * *

**(A.N. I know there is a GIANT author note up at the top but I need you to tell me if I went to far with their…exploration, in this chapter. I tried to do it tastefully, while still trying to show the passion that they have between them. I hope I didn't offend anyone with it. THANKS AND REVIEW!)**


	28. Heartache Tonight

**(A.N. So, I am going to start wrapping up this story with the next couple of chapters hopefully. I think i might do a sequel eventually. I will post a poll on my profile sometime to see who wants a sequel. I am in the process of writing a new story that my friend and I developed and really want to get things rolling on that, plus this other one i am just playing around with. So, enjoy these next couple chapters. They will be a few more chapters on this one though so no fear. I won't stop at a weird place or anything so again no worries. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**DISCLAIMER-I am not S.M. and I don't own the characters. If I did I would finish Midnight Sun. (yes i am still upset about that!)**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, well, after noon, to Edward trailing kisses down my neck and over my shoulder. It took me a moment to realize not only what happened last night, but also to realize that I was laying naked in bed with a very naked Edward. The thought made me blush brightly. I grasped the blanket firmly around myself, making sure nothing was trying to peak out, while Edward chuckled against my skin. I smiled down at him and he smiled up at me as he trailed his kisses up to my lips.

"You aren't as difficult when I wake you up like this." Edward observed kissing behind my ear. His lips had yet to leave my body and his breath fanned out against my skin as he spoke. I felt his lips move as he spoke, and then continued to trail kisses back down my neck when he got his words out.

"Well, I suppose I am just not used to it yet." I said, trying to hide both my lust for him, and my embarrassment of that lust for him that rang out so loudly through my breathing.

"I can get you used to it." He purred seductively in my ear. I gasped when he turned me so I was straddling him, completely exposing my bare chest. His gaze ran down the length of my torso with hungry eyes and I swiftly grabbed a blanket and covered myself. Edward stared up at me in confusion. "You do realize I saw a lot more of you than that last night, right?" I smiled timidly at him but kept the blanket firmly in place. He sighed and sat up so our faces were inches apart. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and place his other hand gently on my cheek. "Bella, you're beautiful. Every single inch of you. Please don't hide yourself from me."

I took a deep breath and let him pull the blanket away. This time he kept his eyes firmly locked with mine, though with the close proximity that our bodies were in it would have been hard to see any part of me below my neck line. He kissed me sweetly before I let my insecurities go and, for the second time, made love to Edward.

By the time we made our way out of bed it was early evening. Edward opted for a shower while I opted for the TV. I made my way out to the couch, wearing only a pair of panties and one of Edward's button up shirts. My choices of channels were wide, but most of the channels were sports. I rolled my eyes and wondered why anyone would need a hundred different sports channels. Really. How unnecessary is that? I picked up the controls and turned the TV on, then proceeded in flipping through the channels.

"Oh, look! Some guy throwing a ball down a field!" I said to myself with mock enthusiasm before changing the channel. "Well look at that, that guy is throwing a ball into a net." I changed the channel again. "And these guys really break the mold, kicking it around like that!"

Edward joined me ten minutes later, looking at me with a strange expression. He must have heard me mumbling to myself. Maybe he would get a better selection of channels that ventured away from the realm of people who play with some form of ball. I smiled up at him hoping he heard my rant. He just smile knowingly at me and nodded in defeat.

"What would you like to watch." I asked Edward who was pulling me closer to him and wrapping his arm around me. "You can choose between news, Seattle's tourist channel, or the ever popular Spanish station. You can not choose anything to do with sports."

"And I was so sure you were mumbling about how much you enjoyed watching people throwing, bouncing, and kicking balls around." Edward laughed loudly.

"Don't forget the really stupid ones who think it's fun to hit it into tiny holes from miles away. Who the hell comes up with that crap?" He smiled at me amused. "Well pick. What would you like to watch that doesn't involve people unnecessarily exerting themselves by playing with balls."

"Do you really have to ask?" He finally asked.

"Spanish channel it is." I said setting the controllers down. "Ooh, look! This should be way more entertaining than the soap opera I watched with Alice the other day."

Edward and I sat watching the Spanish channel making up our own dialogue to the day time talk show that was ironically broadcasting at night, while sharing a giant bowl of ice cream. I wasn't sure when, or how Edward got the ice cream without me noticing but I was grateful for it. To mix things up I played the male voices while Edward spoke for the women. The daytime talk show playing late at night was weird enough as it was, but making up our own dialogue made it all the more entertaining.

"Do you think someone would put us in straight jackets and lock us up in the loony bin if they knew what we were doing right now?" I asked when the show finally ended and our applause died down.

"I'm am positive of it." Edward chuckled, returning his voice back to his normal, deep, velvety soft tone. It was a nice sound compared to the high-pitched Spanish accented voice he used for the women's dialogue.

"Well, that's over." I said, switching the TV off. "Now, what would you like to do. It's still too early for dinner and the ice cream is kind of filling me up." I took another spoonful and shoved it into my mouth, causing Edward to roll his eyes.

"Anything would be nice." He said unhelpfully. Well, he was going to pay for that. I looked at him and decided it was time to ask some of the more uncomfortable questions that I, as his girlfriend, am allowed to ask.

"So, Edward…" I trailed off with a snicker. He answered with a short 'hmm' while taking another bite of ice cream, not even looking my way. "How many women have you been with?"

His head shot up with a shocked expression. "What?"

"How many women have you 'been' with?" I asked again, pulling my eyebrows together and enunciating the word 'been.' I watched as he swallowed hard and took a deep breath before answering.

"um, well…" He was at a loss for words. That wasn't a good sign, and yet I still found it hard not to laugh. Edward seldom was at a loss of words. Words usually flowed freely from his mouth. I cleared my throat. He nodded and continued. "I would say about five?" He said almost forming it as a question

"Are you asking me?" I asked, trying to hide my amusement.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "No, I'm not. Five. Only five."

"Only five." I reiterated. "Can you remember all their names?" I asked seeing if I could fluster him further, while trying to pull it off as just casual curiosity.

"Of course I can!" Edward exclaimed sounding offended by my statement. "What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Name them then." I challenged.

Edward rolled his eyes and sat back against the couch with a huff. "Well, there was Cindy Demarko who was my high school sweetheart. There was Victoria who I dated right after high school. There was Tanya, and then there is you. My favorite."

"That's only four." I stated, taking another bite of ice cream and ignoring his attempt at buttering me up.

"Well, the other one, was kind of, well…" Edward trailed off. I motioned for him to continue. "I never really learned her name."

My mouth dropped open as I stared at Edward in shock. "How did you not learn her name, yet you could probably tell me if she waxes?"

"Well, Emmett made me go to this club with him right after my twenty first birthday and I had way too much to drink. I really don't remember much of that night, but I do remember the next morning."

"So you had a one night stand?"

"Well yes. But I felt horrible and dirty afterward. I went and got tested for everything quickly after and never did that again." He looked a little scared as he remembered. I laughed. He looked at me confused. "I wasn't expecting laughter."

"I know." I said, as I got up to put the now empty bowl of ice cream in the sink. "You're so lucky your girlfriend is so understanding. I think she's a keeper."

He smiled at me amused. "Well, I can't argue with that."

Edward was lying in bed reading when I came out of the shower. He smiled up at me as I walked over to the bed drying my hair, and pulled the covers back for me and patted the spot. I rolled my eyes and sat down where I was directed to.

"Whatcha readin?" I asked with a goofy voice. He smiled warmly at me and held the book up so I could see the cover. The cover depicted this incredibly violent war scene so I didn't bother reading the title. "Wow, manly."

"I have to keep up appearances." He said looking back down to his book.

"While your reading in bed?" I asked a little confused. "Your keeping up your manly appearance for me? You mean you aren't really manly? Well, I'm glad I found that out now." He looked up at me with a chastising look. "Well you aren't exactly denying it."

"Have I told you that I love you today?" He said, changing the subject while pulling me up against his side.

"I love you too. Even if being manly is just an act for you." He breathed out heavily and dropped his head so his chin rested on his chest while a small smile played at his lips. I giggled. He let a laugh slip before tackling me back onto the bed and tickling me. "Oh…Tickling…very…man…ly!" I teased between giggles, but it only made him tickle me more. I squirmed trying to get out of his death hold but it was useless. Edward was way stronger than I was and I guarantee he wasn't even using his full strength. "Fine! You are…super…manly! The…manliest man…ever! You are…like the…hulk! Superman…AHHH!"

He quit tickling me but still held on to me and kissed the tip of my nose. "That's what I thought." He said proudly. I stuck my tongue out at him. I didn't point out the fact that he quit tickling me when I told him he was as manly as a hero who wore the stupidest looking spandex getup known to man kind, or where ever the hell superman was from. I did a little jig in my head at my victory, even if Edward had no idea I had won. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Kind of." I said, wiggling out of his hold and standing beside the bed. "I keep forgetting to buy a hairbrush for when I stay here, and I always forget a change of clothes. Apparently coming over here entails that I look like a hobo when I leave."

"You wouldn't have this problem if you would just move in with me, you know?" He said casually as he picked his book up. I sighed, exasperated.

"Don't start with that right now." I said warningly.

"I'm just saying, logically it would be smarter for you to stay here with me." He said it calmly.

"Well, isn't that romantic." I said sarcastically. "Yes, I always imagined moving in with a guy for the first time because 'it was the logical thing to do.' " I rolled my eyes and turned and walked towards the hamper on the other side of the room, and threw my towel in it forcefully. "Why in the world would you bring that up right now? You know it only brings on an argument. You know it upsets me."

"We are going to have to talk about it eventually, and quite frankly I am rather anxious to have you in my arms every night as apposed to a few nights out of the week. And you know just as well as I do that my wanting you to move in, though it is logical, is based purely on how much I care for you and love being around you." Edward said putting his book down, but not moving from his spot. I shook my head in incomprehension.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as the hurt rang through in my voice. "And what's worse is that not only do you frustrate me, but you make me feel bad. You know I'm not ready for that step yet, for whatever reason, and you are pressuring me. It isn't fair, Edward."

"I'm not trying to frustrate you." He countered. "And I am certainly not trying to make you feel badly. You have nothing to feel bad about. But I want this, and I will keep asking until you are ready. What if you change your mind suddenly and I miss my chance because I didn't ask."

I glared at Edward from across the room. My arms were crossed tightly, my hands balled into tight fists, and my head tilted to the side. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Calm, collected. Don't give into fighting over such a silly thing. But it wasn't silly! Not to me. My heart was pounding in my ears as the anger in me grew more pronounced. These calming breaths were accomplishing nothing other than festering an already infected sore. I gritted my teeth and opened my eyes. Edward was still sitting in the bed, perched in his original spot against the headboard, book in lap, staring at me. The look on his face only held stubborn need. No remorse, no apology. I wasn't going to apologize, that was for sure. I walked towards the bed and grabbed a pillow, and a small blanket that I had used earlier that day to get across the room to get clothing without advertising my goods.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked frustrated.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." I said flatly as I walked towards the door. I heard the covers on the bed ruffle as Edward's body shifted as he stood.

"Bella, please don't be like that. It completely negates my argument." He only sounded like he was trying to get out of hot water with me, not apologizing.

I held a finger out, pointing at him, giving him a warning glance. He froze in place and gave me a pathetic look. "Here's the thing Edward. I'm not trying to validate your argument, because quite frankly, I don't agree with it. You brought the topic up unnecessarily, when you knew very well what my thoughts on the matter were. You knew it would start a fight, which hurts me more than anything else." I paused to take a deep breath before continuing. Finally Edward's eyes flashed with true regret, but still lacked in remorse. "You stay in here and sleep. I am sleeping on the couch, unless you want to drive me home so I can sleep in my own bed. Being around you right now won't help anything for me. I need time to think without you sitting there monitoring my every move. Please let me be."

"Then you take the bed, and I will sleep on the couch." Edward said sadly, shifting his eyes to the floor. He seemed embarrassed.

"No. I don't want to sleep in your giant bed all by myself. I want the cramped confines of the couch. It will be hard to sleep with all that space around me, knowing you are in the other room sleeping uncomfortably on the couch in your own house." He started to protest again but I gave him a look that made him stay quiet. I saw him swallow hard and sigh as he ran his hand through his messed hair. "Don't dig yourself deeper by being a gentleman. I don't need you being all polite right now, before I get a chance to deal with my anger towards you. I want to get these thoughts out now so I, hopefully, won't have to think about it again." I turned on my heal and headed towards the door for the second time.

"Goodnight Bella." Edward said quietly, with a painful voice. "I love you. Please don't forget that."

"I love you too." I said quietly right before I closed the door and made my way to the couch.

The couch was plenty big enough for me. I spread out comfortably, exhausted from the argument with Edward. Even though I was exhausted, I knew sleep would be a challenge tonight. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt a single tear run down my cheek. I gritted my teeth and blinked back any other tears that thought they were welcome to make an appearance. None came. I took deep breaths and thought about the situation at hand. Moving in wouldn't be so bad, in fact I would probably enjoy living with Edward. My problem with it is that I am not that ready to give up such a huge part of my independence. I knew I loved Edward, but I wasn't ready to be dependent on him. Living alone, paying for my own things, working for what I have, that was all a big part of who I am, who I have been since I was able to make my own money. I knew very well that Edward would never let me pay for any of the rent or utilities, not that I would be able to afford it here anyways. Edward had money to spend. Loads and loads of money to spend. I knew he worked hard for most of it. He was extremely talented at composing and he deserved to reap the rewards, but I didn't deserve to. He worked for that money, and already spent entirely to much on me as it is. If I moved in with him he would be spending three times more than that on me alone. I couldn't allow that to happen. Not yet. I don't know when I would ever be able to accept something like that.

My thoughts trailed off, becoming more incoherent as sleep began invading my logic. I closed my eyes, after fighting to keep them open. Sleep followed swiftly after.

I had strange, unsettling, scrambled dreams throughout the night. The only thing in my dreams that rang out clearly was when I got a glimpse of Edward's face. It held the remorse I so wanted him to feel before as he whispered his apology to me. I could feel his breath fan out over my face as I stared up into his eyes, while he whispered his apologies. It felt like I was floating. After that I slept much more soundly.

I sighed heavily when I felt the warmth of the sun on my face waking me from one of the most restless sleeps I have had in years. I rolled over onto my back, a move that should have knocked me onto the floor, but all I felt was soft, plush warmth. I sighed again and opened my eyes.

"Damn him." I muttered as I stared at my surroundings.

I was laying in Edward's giant bed, alone. It was early yet, the clock only read eight. I hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to return to dreamland. I ran my hands over my face, pushing the rat nest of hair back and sat up. I got up slowly, making sure to not anger the floor enough to get taken out. There was no way Edward could take me seriously if I was already injured by his spiteful floor before I made it to him. I stepped carefully, and made my way out into the living room without incident.

Sure enough, when I reached the end of the hall, I saw two feet hanging off the end of the couch. I tiptoed closer to see Edward sleeping, his body contorted into a weird shape as he tried to fit his body fully on the couch that housed my smaller frame with room to spare. I smiled involuntarily at the site. His mouth hung slightly open with one arm stretched above his head the other hidden behind the tiny blanket that only covered the top half of his body. His torso and legs stretched out over the whole couch, causing his feet to hang off the edge of the couch up to about his mid calf. He would be sore when he woke up.

A rogue giggle escaped my lips, which I tried to stifle as I quickly slammed my hand against my mouth. Alas, it was all in vain. Edward began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. He took in his surroundings, seeming slightly confused at why he wasn't warm and cozy in his bed, before his eyes took on the look of comprehension. With a groan he stretched, wincing at what I would assume were very sore muscles and joints from laying in the form of a pretzel for a good portion of the night. His eyes searched the room, landing finally on me.

Edward sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes. He looked at me when he finished and gave me an apologetic smile. The same smile from my dream. I remembered vaguely the floating sensation I felt in my dream, which now felt an awful lot like being carried, and looking up into his eyes but of course it was all more of a dream than real to me at the time. Now the reality of it set in. The sneaky bugger.

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head. "You cheated."


	29. She's a Lady!

**(A.N. Alright everyone. I put the poll up to see who wants a sequel sometime in the future to this story. Keep in mind it won't be posted until I finish my other story. Anyways, we still have a few more chapters for this story so don't give up on me yet. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what! These are not my characters!**

* * *

_'I rolled my eyes, and shook my head. "You cheated." _'

"I couldn't let you sleep out here." Edward said seriously. "It was my fault we got into an argument, not yours. You shouldn't be punished because I was being pigheaded."

"Had some time to think, did you?" I smiled at him and sat at the end of the couch by his feet. He nodded and grimaced as he tried moving closer. "You should have stayed in the bed with me after you snuck me back in there. You are going to be sore all day now."

"Karma sucks." He said as he rolled his head in a circle and winced at the kinks. "I got what I had coming. Don't worry about me."

"You didn't deserve this. Something else maybe, but not this." I smirked at him as he looked at me confused. "I realized I can just withhold sex now. It's quite a powerful tool. Next time we argue the first thing I will do is ban sex for a month and see if you bug me anymore."

"A MONTH! I'm never going to even come close to winning an argument again." He said, shaking his head in horror. "I suppose compared to that, a few sore joints and a couple kinks are nothing."

I laughed at him and snuggled into his chest. "I'm still a little mad at you though, so if you want to suck up, now would be a good time."

I felt his body stiffen and his arms wrap around me quickly pulling me up higher so I was face to face with him. "How would you like me to make up my behavior." He asked with a hopeful smile. I laughed at the eagerness in his face and bit my lip.

"I'll let you decide, but know that creativity will get you bonus points."

Edward smirked up at me and my remark, a little taken back by my insinuation. It didn't slow him down though. He quickly grabbed me and pulled me on the couch, kissing down my neck. He whispered apologies, asking forgiveness against my skin as he worked his way down my neck. I leaned my head back and took in the feeling of it, and then my phone rang.

"Leave it." Edward whispered huskily as I tried reaching for it.

"I can't." I sighed as I reached for the phone again. Pulling away from Edward like that was one of the hardest things I have had to do. "It's Alice."

"Go figure." He sighed and backed away from me. "Tell her I said thanks." He said sarcastically as he ran his hands through his hair. It stuck up in every different direction except for one side that was flattened slightly from sleeping on it. He looked very cute.

"Well hello Alice." I said cheerfully into the phone.

"You are awfully cheerful for being up this early." She said almost as an accusation. "What's different? You sound happier, less stressed, like you…HOLY CRAP! YOU HAD SEX DIDN'T YOU!?" Alice squealed into the phone loud enough for Edward to hear. His head shot up and stared at the phone in wonder, then his eyes looked at me in shock.

"Wh..What?" I stuttered out pathetically. 'Yes, good cover Bella.'

"Don't you dare lie to me young lady." Alice scolded.

"Young lady?" I scoffed. "Alice I'm older than you."

"That makes no difference to me." Alice said, refusing to be distracted. "You and I will talk about this later. I am choosing to assume that you were planning on telling me in person which is the reason you didn't bother to call me. Now on to other matters."

"Thank god." I sighed and leaned back against the couch. "What's up?"

"Apparently Edward's phone is off because Rose called and asked me to call you two to make sure you knew they were having everyone over for dinner tonight, attendance mandatory."

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Affirmative." She said in her best military voice. "Dress nice, but not super dressy. Call if you need help."

"I think I will be able to manage." I said as I got a beep saying I was getting another call. I looked at the screen and smiled brightly. "Alice, Renee is on the other line. I'll call you later."

"Alright, tell mom I said hi." She said hanging up. I switched the phone over and looked up at Edward. He was staring at me with a questioning look. It occurred to me that I called my mom by name, which apparently confused him.

'_Renee?' _He mouthed towards me. I smiled even brighter at him.

"Hey mom!" I said happily into the phone, and watched as Edward's face smiled up at me in understanding. I had never spoken to my mother around him.

"Honey!" Renee replied excited. "How's my favorite daughter?"

"Couldn't be better. I just got off the phone with Alice. She says hi." I said truthfully. Edward smiled at me and sat back. He seemed to be taking in my sudden change in demeanor. "Edward and I are just sitting around at the moment."

"Edward is there with you?" She asked, apparently as surprised by the occurrence as Edward.

"Yes, he is right here actually." I said as a tint of blush rose into my cheeks. "What is it I can do for you mom?"

"Right! Well I was calling to ask if you were coming here for Christmas next month." She said sounding hopeful. "And also, I was going to suggest that, if you do come and visit your poor mother for the holidays, you should bring your boyfriend." I drew back surprised and looked up to Edward who was staring at me questioning what caused such a reaction.

"Um, mom. Edward has to spend Christmas with his parents, but I will definitely be there." Edward's eyes grew wide and his mouth pulled into that sexy crooked grin. He reached his hand out motioning for me to hand him the phone. I looked at his hand then back to his face. "Apparently Edward would like to speak with you mom."

"Really?!" She asked surprised. "Brave boy. Well put him on. If I don't get to meet him anytime soon I suppose this will have to do."

I handed the phone timidly to Edward who took it with a wink and a smile.

"Hello Renee." Edward said smoothly into the phone. I could hear the buzz of my moms voice ringing through the receiver but couldn't make out the words. "I have actually been hoping I would get to meet you sometime too." He paused again, chuckling as he listened to my mother prattle on about whatever she was prattling on about. "She is a handful." I glared at him, not surprised at my mother's warning. Edward smiled warmly back at me. "Now, what was this about Christmas?" My eyes grew wide as he stared directly at me. "I would love to join Bella on that visit. Are you sure you wouldn't mind my intrusion?" I let out my breath as I stared at Edward with new eyes. He was serious. He had mentioned wanting to meet Renee but I thought he was just saying it in passing. "My parents will completely understand. We live much closer to them, so we can visit them anytime of the year." He smiled again. "It was nice speaking with you also, Renee. I will let you speak with your daughter again. I will see you for Christmas."

He handed the phone back which I took dumbly. I stared straight at Edward as I put the phone my ear. "Mom?"

"He even sounds cute Bella." My mom said excitedly. "And so polite. He said he is coming with you for Christmas!"

"I heard." I said quietly.

"Well, my dear, it sounds as though you are distracted. I completely understand. If he is as attractive as he sounds then I can't blame you." She waited for a response and just continued with a laugh when I didn't give her one. "Ok, Bella, I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too." I said weakly before hanging up the phone. Edward was staring right back at me with confusion.

"Did you not want me to go?" He asked concerned. "I didn't mean to invite myself. I wont go if you don't want me too."

I didn't say anything to him, I just lunged across the couch knocking him over as I hugged him and kissed every inch of his face. "You…are…the…most…perfect…boyfriend…EVER!" I said between kisses. He chuckled as he pushed me back.

"Really!?" He asked surprised. "Because I spoke with your mother?" I nodded happily. "Maybe I should call her regularly."

"You didn't just talk to her. You are willing to spend time away from your amazing family and what would probably be a perfect Christmas, to spend time with me and my family which is sure to have chewy ham, burnt stuffing and mashed potatoes that have the same consistency as glue." I smiled brightly at him and he stared back in surprise.

"I take it Renee isn't much of a cook."

"She insists upon cooking for the holidays like a mom should, but it seldom works out. One year she botched dinner so bad that we had to get take n' bake and when she tried cooking the pizza she lit it on fire. IN THE OVEN! We ended up having boxed noodles and frozen dinners that year." He laughed wholeheartedly at my description. "She tries though. The fact that you are willing to subject yourself to such a thing just to meet my mother speaks loads. Thank you."

"Even if I had known all of that before I agreed I would still attend. Spending so much time away from you, especially on the holidays would be pure torture. Plus I have really wanted to meet your mother. The way you speak of her, she sounds incredible and I am completely interested in meeting the person who raised you. The person who helped shape who you are. Charlie was a small glimpse but I have a feeling Renee will be a full enlightenment."

After showering we headed straight to my place. Edward, wisely, didn't bring up the matter of moving in together, though I could tell he was thinking about it. Every time he stepped foot into my house, or had to take me home to get a change of clothes. Every time he saw the stack of bills on my table or had to leave to go sleep at his own place, in his own bed, alone, he would make this face. I don't think he realized he did it, in fact I doubt many people would really notice the way his nose only slightly wrinkled, or the way his eyebrows only kind of drew together in what could only be described as a mixture of frustration, annoyance, and determination. It was all in love, the way he acted, but it still got to me. I understood his point of view, but moving in together seemed like a huge step. A step that, no matter how much he tried to convince me I still couldn't do. It was so early in our relationship. I didn't want to move in with him only to have him realize how annoying and silly I truly was.

Today was no different. He came in, made his little face but straightened it out quickly, and acted as though nothing was bothering him. I didn't know if I should bring up the topic later so I could explain my side in further detail or if I should just leave it be. It was hard when I tried to breach that conversation. It always started an argument, it was the only thing we really argued about.

Alice called a few more times that night to make sure we were on schedule, making sure we wouldn't be late. I was actually excited about tonight. I thoroughly enjoyed spending time with everyone, especially everyone together and I had never been to Emmett and Rosalie's before. Seeing the place Emmett called home, which was also the place Rosalie did and had to keep tidy while battling against the hurricane that is Emmett must be a sight. I was bouncing in my seat as we sped off towards our destination.

"Are you truly that excited?" Edward asked with a smile. I nodded in response flashing him a big smile back. "Well I hope you aren't terribly disappointed by what you find."

"It should at least be enlightening if nothing else." I said as I stared out the window as we made our way into the residential district.

Somehow I didn't picture them living in a actual house so the scenery was absolutely riveting. House after house flew by growing farther apart as we went. The drive was already at the fifteen minute mark and Edward had yet to so much as slow down. The houses went from cookie cutter similar to a wide range of shapes and sizes. When Edward finally slowed down he pulled into a driveway of probably the most perfect house in the neighborhood.

The ranch style home that laid in front of me was big, but not overdone. It was the perfect size family home with a little extra room with a big yard that wrapped around it. It had a front deck that extended almost the full length of the house with a white bench perched to one side. Edward opened my door for me and took my hand as he lead me towards the front door.

"Yo, little bro!" Emmett boomed from the doorway, beer in hand, before we made it up the steps. "Right on time. Good thing too, I would hate for that little pixie inside to get put away for manslaughter because of you and your tardiness."

"I believe you are confusing me with you." Edward said with a smile. Emmett cocked an eyebrow at him, right as a giant golden colored dog ran past his legs and straight for Edward. "Hey girl!" Edward said happily kneeling down to pet the animal. I smiled warmly at the exchange before being pummeled myself by the friendly beast. "Wow, hey Roxy! Down girl. She has enough balance problems without you pushing her around."

"Hi there sweetie!" I said kneeling next to Edward and scratching the dog on the neck. "Aren't you pretty. Yes you are." I heard Edward chuckle beside me as I used my baby voice on the dog. I shot him a warning look, which had absolutely no affect as Roxy gave me a big wet kiss up along the side of my face at the same time.

"C'mon inside you two." Emmett said with a wave of a hand as he turned and whistled. "C'mon Rox."

"I didn't know they had a dog." I whispered to Edward as we made our way inside. Edward nodded and smiled while closing the door behind him. "She's cute. I always wanted a dog but I never trusted myself to keep them alive. My track record isn't very good, even if they were just fish."

"I think you could handle an animal just fine." He said putting his arm around my waist and squeezing me to him.

"Yeah, well tell that to all those fish." I mumbled next to him. He continued with a smile.

"Roxy was a gift to Emmett from Rose. She thought he needed a play buddy and she figured a girl would keep him in line better."

I laughed lightly at his story, "Well whatever keeps him out of her hair."

"Actually the two of them feed off each other." Edward said amused. "Rose has even more of a handful then before."

"BELLA!" Alice screeched from a couch. "Your on time. I'm so proud!"

"You taught me everything I know." I said with a smile, and made my way over to sit next to her.

Jasper was sitting right next to her but was preoccupied with a game him and Emmett were playing on the x-box. Rose was sitting on the arm of the couch on Alice's side coaching Emmett and badmouthing Jasper simultaneously. Edward went over and grabbed another controller and joined in on the game, sitting on the floor between the other two. The three began bad mouthing each other, while pushing and distracting at the same time. Rose hopped up and started heading out of the room. Alice yanked me up with her and pulled me in the same direction Rose went in.

"So…" Alice prodded as she sat at the bar stool set in side the kitchen. "How was your night."

"Fine." I said flippantly. "Rose your home is lovely."

"Thank you Bella." Rose said back nicely. "We have worked really hard on it."

"Bella and Edward had sex!" Alice blurted out to Rose. Rose's mouth fell open as she slapped her hand up to cover it before a giggle escaped.

"Thank you Alice." I said burying my head in my hands. I could feel my cheeks flaming into a bright red, and the warmth of it on my hands.

"You brought it on yourself." She waggled her finger at me as though she was scolding a child. "Now give me details!"

"No!" I hissed at Alice, as Rose stood there dumbstruck. "Oh close your mouth Rose. It isn't that surprising is it? I'm not that much of a prude."

"Oh no, not that." She said closing her mouth and taking on a less surprised look. "You guys really hadn't done it till just recently? I mean you guys have been dating exclusively for what, half a year, or more and before that you two were seeing each other for a few months."

"Yeah, so?" I said defensively.

"No, that's good. You did good holding out like that. It's just, well, _wow_." She looked away a little dumbstruck while Alice and I watched her. Alice seemed amused, I wasn't. "I wouldn't, and didn't hold out that long at all. Making a Cullen wait like that is pure talent. Truly I applaud you. Again, wow!"

"He was very respectful of the whole thing, so it wasn't _that_ difficult." I said, now feeling a little smug.

"So it was a little difficult?" Alice chimed in excited that I let the little piece of information slip. "How was he."

I looked up instantly, shocked, and turning bright red. "ALICE!" I whisper yelled. I felt no need to alert the men about what we were discussing.

"Oh stop Bella." Alice said with a wave of a hand. "Jasper already knows. I'm sure the boys are bugging Edward about it right now."

"YOU WHAT!?" I screeched. "Alice, that was not your business to tell. Why would you do that."

"Well, I tell Jasper everything." She said a little guilty. "Olive juice."

"Don't you olive juice me young lady. You are in deep trouble!" I said taking the roll of scolding parent.

"I'm sorry." She said pathetically. "I just can't help it. You love him, and trust him enough to do that and well that means that you two are working out and well I would really prefer if Jasper didn't win the bet."

"What bet?!" Rose and I asked in unison.

"How long it will take for Edward to propose." She said sheepishly. I let out a sigh of relief while Rosalie spit out her drink in shock.

"Shit!" Rose exclaimed as she searched around for something to wipe up the spit out wine with. "But wait, before you start yelling at her more, can we catch me up real quick? I don't understand some things." Alice and I both nodded and looked at her expectantly. "Ok, well, you went from getting scolded to talking about olives to talking about bets. So, explain the olives, and how in the world they are relevant, and why you" She jabbed a finger in my direction. "are not surprised that she took bets on when you will be wedded to a man you just slept with."

"We weren't talking about olives." I said with a sigh as I found a seat. "Olive juice means I love you." She just stared at me more confused. "If you mouth the words olive juice to someone it looks like you are saying I love you to them. It's just something we picked up. And well Jasper already told me about this particular bet right before Edward and my first date." They both looked at me in surprise. "You remember. With the bitchy waitress." They nodded as they remembered while Rose shot Alice a shocked look.

"Wow." Rose finally said. "You guys are weird."

"And oh, so fantastic." Alice chirped happily. I rolled my eyes but nodded my head in agreement.

"So, wait, does that olive juice thing really work?" Rose asked looking up at us expectantly. We both nodded confidently.

"Yeah, works like a charm. Try it on Emmett sometime tonight." Alice said as she picked at the bowl of chips on the counter.

I kept Alice away from what I deemed the forbidden conversation while we helped Rosalie finish dinner. We could hear the boys yell and curse at each other with the occasional gloat mixed in. They finally quieted down right before they came strolling in wondering when dinner was going to be ready. Roxy sat at Emmett's feet giving Rosalie the same pleading look as Emmett. I giggled slightly at the sight.

"What's funny?" Emmett asked seriously, looking at me confused. "There is nothing funny about going hungry, Bella. This isn't something you should joke about."

"Oh, no." I said, trying to hold back another giggle. "I wasn't laughing at your lack of …eating?" I looked at the girls not quite sure what to say to Emmett. "I just thought Roxy looked cute sitting next to you like that."

"What, hey!" Rose said looking at the dog then back up at Emmett. "You know she isn't allowed in the kitchen."

"Well, then tell her. I refuse to play the bad guy." Edward coughed a laugh and leaned back against the counter while the rest of us watched Rose and Emmett's exchange.

"Why do you always make me look like the bad guy?" Rose pouted and crossed her arms. "She already likes you better. Throw me a freakin bone here Emmett!"

At the sound of the word bone Roxy's ears perked up as she stared expectantly at Emmett. "Now look what you did. Teasing her like that." He kneeled down next to the dog and patted her head. "No wonder she likes me better when you pull stunts like that."

Alice and I stared at each other completely floored by what we were seeing. Rose actually looked hurt by the comment. Hell she even looked like she felt bad about 'teasing' the dog.

"Do you think they are going to act like this when they have kids." Alice whispered to me with her eyebrows knitted together. I shrugged, not once looking away from the specticale.

"Alright, well." Jasper finally said clapping his hands together uncomfortably. "As much as I enjoy watching you guys do…whatever the hell it is your doing, I really am hungry. Lets focus on the main goal here shall we."

"Right, I'm starving!" Edward added with a nod.

Rose and Emmett nodded and pulled their attention away from the animal, while Alice and I stood, still taking in the scene in front of us. There was no way I expected this kind of thing to happen. Alice and I stood, arms crossed, right next to each other and watched as Emmett ushered the dog out of the room until we were broken out of our staring by Edward standing in front of us with a knowing smile.

"It takes some getting used to." He said with a smirk. I smiled broadly at him while Alice patted him on the shoulder.

"You are related to him, you know?" Alice said with an apollogetic smile. Edward looked at her amused, and a little taken aback. "By blood. He couldn't be the only one who caught the crazy." She looked back at me then and gave me a hug. "Good luck with that, Bella." And then she walked to the table and took a seat next to Jasper while Edward and I stared at each other in wonder.

"What did we do?" I asked him after a few seconds of silence. He shrugged and lead me to the table.

Emmett was back from feeding Roxy, sitting at the head of the table with Rose next to him. Alice and Jasper sat on Emmett's other side, which left me sitting next to Rose, and Edward at the other end of the table, across from Emmett. I looked around at all of my friends, speaking happily with each other, and smiled. It felt like a big family, and what's more than that it felt right. We all fit there. Not only did I meet a man who was amazing and gorgeous, but he also got along with the most important people in my life, and I loved the most important people in his life. I loved him and he loved me. Life was looking pretty good at the moment. I smiled happily and leaned back in my seat, content. At that moment, my mind cleared and all doubt disappeared. I had some thinking to do.


	30. Kiss my Sass

**(A.N. I know, this one took forever. It is completely my fault. I have gotten lost in a few books lately. I am not sure if anyone else has read the House of Night Series but the new book came out so of course I read that, along with finishing the fifth and sixth books to the Sword of Truth series by Terry Goodkind. Oh and The third book from the Succubus Blues series came out today, so now I am going to be reading that, while I read the seventh book to the Sword of Truth series and some silly book so I can help my friend with her book report. Oh and my big books of Hans Christian Anderson and Grim fairy tells not to mention the numerous Fanfiction and Twilighted stories I have been reading. I have also been trying to get my schoolwork done, and trying to get my newest story up and running. So with my excessive amount of reading, my schoolwork, writing my new story, and my troubles with this chapter it took a little longer then usual to get posted. So again, my fault that I haven't gotten this one out to you sooner and I'm sorry. The next chapter ****should**** be out sooner. Oh and if you haven't read the stories I mentioned above, you should. So, I hope everyone forgives me, and please continue to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

* * *

We were leaving to Renee's in a matter of minutes. Edward had his clothes packed and ready a day before he had too, though he kept his overall demeanor smooth. I had been planning to drive there, but Edward insisted that we fly. He said we shouldn't waste a day driving when we could be spending it with my family that I never get to see. As much as I hated letting him pay for plane tickets for both of us, to go visit _my_ family, I couldn't argue with his logic. I really did miss my mom, and was excited about her meeting Edward, if not a little nervous.

"You ready!?" Edward asked as he made his way back into the living room while rubbing his hands together anxiously.

"I suppose I am." I said with a smile. He was more excited than I was about going to my mom's for Thanksgiving. I smiled brightly at him as he put one arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He placed a kiss on my head then led me out the door. Phoenix here we come.

The flight didn't take long, especially with Edward sitting next to me, keeping me company. The stewardess showed a definite liking towards him but I couldn't be bothered by it. This was _my_ boyfriend, _my_ Edward, and we were going to _my_ mother's for the holiday. You couldn't bring me down if you tried.

As the plane made its decent back down to solid ground, I started getting anxious. My leg moved up and down, my body seeming to move along with it as I bounced excitedly in my seat. I was bouncing around so much I could rival Alice on a good day. Edward put his hand on my knee and shot me his crooked grin.

"We are almost there, Bella." He said quietly in my ear. "Calm down."

"I haven't seen Renee in so long." I said, smiling widely. "I mean it has been less than a year, but it feels like ages. And you are going to be meeting her for the first time, and, and…ahggg."

He chuckled against my skin as he placed a lingering kiss on my cheek. "It will be fine."

"I'm not worried about that." I reassured him, or was I reassuring myself? "Ok, maybe a little, but mostly I am just excited. Aren't you excited? I'm so excited."

"How many sodas have you had?"

"I can't remember." I said with a smile. "I lost count, but in my own defense I was just trying to keep myself busy so I wouldn't be bouncing around the whole flight."

"That plan seems to have backfired." He mumbled under his breath seeming highly amused by my frayed nerves. "I love you." Edward sighed with a chuckle. He ran his thumb over my cheek and gave me a soft kiss before leaning back in his seat.

It felt like forever before we finally landed, and I was up and out of my seat as soon as I was able. Edward stayed behind to get the bags, telling me to go on ahead. I squeezed through the crowds with Edward trailing behind me. He caught up with me quickly as my clumsiness got the better of me a few times. He grabbed my hand giving it a gentle squeeze in an attempt to slow me down. I smiled up at him then began the search.

"I don't see her." I said frantically, after scanning over the clutter of the crowds.

"I believe I do." I looked up to Edward quickly to see a knowing smirk pulled across his face. He pointed directly ahead of us to my mother standing there with a hand on her hip, looking at me expectantly. A smile stretched across my face as I broke into a run. I could see Renee smile and her shoulders shake with laughter as I tumbled, rather ungracefully, towards her.

"MOM!" I yelled when I finally reached her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella girl." She said in her best doting mother tone. "I have missed you so much." I pulled back to get a better look at her. "Sweetie as much as I missed you, I think it was rather rude of you to leave your poor boyfriend over there like that."

I looked back in the direction I came to see an amused looking Edward making his way towards us. I smiled brightly at him as he reached us.

"Mom. This is Edward." I said giddily.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Renee." Edward said smoothly.

Renee smiled at him and gave him a hug, then turned her head toward me, and very obviously gave me her approval. "I'm so glad you could make it." She said looking back at him. She kept her hand on his arms and moved back to better inspect him. "Nicely done Bella." She said approvingly. Edward chuckled, and was that blush I saw in his cheeks?

Edward looked at me with his eyes shining. "You completely ditched me back there."

My mouth fell open in disbelief. "It's not my fault you cant keep up with me."

"Yes, well, it is rather difficult to run when watching you almost trip numerous times while trying to make it over a short distance. My sides hurt from laughing."

"Key word being almost." I said excitedly. "I didn't fall once. I thought I was there for a second, but I recovered rather nicely."

He winked at me and walked up closer to me. I looked back at my mom as Edward put his arms around my waist and gave me a quick kiss on the head. She was watching us, while trying to hold back her laughter. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You really are completely ungraceful sweetheart." She said with a smile.

"I learned it from the best." I said, sending her an accusing glance. "It isn't my fault that my genes are tainted with a complete lack of grace and serious balancing issues. It is mostly your fault that I am completely unable to walk over a flat surface without tripping."

"You're right. I will take full blame, but me taking full blame also grants me rights to laugh whenever your ungraceful tendencies make an appearance." I smiled at my mom and nodded agreement to her terms.

"As though you wouldn't anyways." I mumbled, amused, under my breath. "Where's Phil?"

"He had work, but he should be home by the time we get back to the house." She smiled up at Edward and if I wasn't mistaken I thought I glimpsed a bit of mischief in her eyes. "So Edward, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Wow, straight to the point." Edward said amused.

"You don't have to answer that Edward." I said, giving my mom's shoulder a push as I turned the conversation back to her. "You do realize that it is the dad's job to the intentions lecture, right?"

"Well, I just thought maybe I could fluster the infamous Edward." She shrugged her shoulders and looked back at me. "You always tell me how cool calm and collected he is and how he constantly makes you look like a babbling idiot. I was seeing if I could protect my daughter's honor and dignity."

Edward laughed loudly beside us. "You told her what?" He asked cockily. "My god Bella, you have such a warped opinion of yourself. No one ever could, in any way, call _you_ an idiot. When you babble I tend to find it rather endearing, but never have I found you less intelligent."

"Oh, he's a keeper." My mom said as she stared at Edward in aw. Edward was looking straight at me with a smirk on his face, but his eyes bore into mine as if he was willing me to believe him. "No wonder you get flustered. Does he say those kind of things a lot? And while doing that smoldering look? No wonder you babble."

"All the time. He has deluded his mind to think I am near perfect." I smiled back towards my mom after Edward released me from his intense gaze. "I just know that when he finally realizes what a pain I am he will run for the hills."

My mom started to say something, but Edward cut her off giving her an apologetic smile. "How many times must I tell you that I don't think you're perfect?" He asked, frustrated yet still amused. His tone let me know he was completely serious but not in a negative way. "I don't think you are a perfect human being, I know very well you have flaws. But I think that your flaws only add to how amazing you are. You would be so extraordinarily boring without your quirks. I love everything about you, flaws included. You may not be perfect in the broad sense, but you are perfect for me."

"Edward Cullen, what are you trying to do to me?" I asked, staring at him pointedly. He was amazing, of course. That speech always held the same heart clenching potency with me, but after the many times it has been delivered I have learned to control my reaction to it. Edward quirked an eyebrow at me in question. "Do you realize that you are giving my mom rounds and rounds of ammunition for when she gets me alone." My mom straightened her shoulders defiantly but her smile told me I was right. "She is going to talk my poor little ear right off when she gets me away from you about how perfect you are. Just because your parents like me the best doesn't mean you should try to capture my parents' affections by being sweet."

"Bella, love." Edward said with a smile. "I highly doubt I could fully steal anyone's affections away from you. My parents like you the best for good reason. How could I compare to such, dare I say, perfection."

"Wow you two." My mom said, tearing us away from our bantering. "No wonder you ended up together. I don't see how anyone else would be able to keep up with you. I surely can't."

"It's a talent really." I said unashamed. "I am fluent in Edward, and he is fluent in Bella. We have conversation no one else can understand."

"It truly is a gift how we do that." Edward chuckled as he pulled me closer to him and gave me a quick kiss on the head. "We will try to tone it down for you while we're here Renee."

"Would you please." Renee asked pleadingly. "I would really like to be able to understand what's happening."

When we finally reached the car. I sat in back, as per Renee's request, while Edward sat in front. Perfect hearing distance from Renee, and the interrogation that was about to start. I wasn't worried about it. My mom was doing it for fun, playing the role of responsible parent, which amused her to no end. Unlike Charlie, Renee's questions stemmed more from curiosity and amusement rather than trying to feel out if Edward was really good enough for me.

My mom never doubted my taste in men. She didn't like some of the guys I dated but her distaste for them always sprouted after things ended. She trusted my judgment fully. With the way I have talked up Edward when I spoke to Renee on the phone, she probably was already in love with him long before we made it here and they actually met.

I smiled contently in the back seat as mom spouted out both valid and extremely random questions to Edward. He handled every question with a certain amount of amusement, and answered every single question. I let the two interact without interference the whole ride, only putting in input when I was directly spoken to, and laughing at their different choices of topics.

Seeing Edward and my mother interact so flawlessly really sealed the deal for me. Edward was going to have one hell of a time getting rid of me if he ever came to his senses. I wouldn't give him up without a fight.

When we finally reached the house Phil's car was parked in front. I smiled and jumped out of the car as soon as it came to a stop and ran to the front door which was in the process of being opened. Phil walked out, right as I made my way up the steps, only getting a few seconds to prepare before I crashed into him, nearly toppling both of us over. He chuckled good naturedly, while hugging me back.

"Well, hello Bella." He said. "You miss me?"

"Yes." I said unashamed. I pulled away from the embrace and looked up at him with a big smile. "I see you have kept my mother in line. No easy task. Bravo."

"She is quite the handful at times." He said amused.

"Look Phil!" My mom shouted as she unlocked her trunk for Edward. "She brought a boy!" She pointed wildly toward Edward, who at the moment was shaking his head laughing.

"Poor guy." Phil mumbled as he looked towards Edward and Renee with a smile. "She been doing this the whole time?"

"Sure thing." I confirmed. "He has been laughing and egging her on though. I am not sure if they are a great influence on each other."

"Well then your visit should be entertaining." Phil said, giving me a pat on the back before walking down the steps and helping Edward with the bags.

They shook hands while my mother stared on with a wide smile pulled across her face. She looked back towards me and got that look in her eyes that meant I was in for quite the talk as she jogged her way up to me. I sighed loudly, feeling completely unprepared for the conversation my mother was about to force upon me.

"C'mon. Lets get you inside so I can have that talk with you that I know you are dreading."


	31. Oh! Darling

**(A.N. So I just wanted to remind everyone that there is a poll on my profile for anyone who wants a sequel to this story, or those of you who don't want a sequel. So go do that. Also, I just read the third book to this series I'm reading called Succubus Blues and I LOVED IT! Now, this is an adult book, as in it does have some heavy scenes in it (And no that isn't why I like it so much) so if you are under a certain age then maybe you shouldn't read it. But anyone who is interested should check it out. The first book is Succubus Blues and the Author is Richelle Mead. She also writes the teen series, Vampire Academy which is also amazing. So yeah, check it out! Ok, I hope I got this chapter out to you guys fast enough. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

* * *

Thankfully before my mom had the chance to pull me into the house alone to have a talk with me about my love life, Edward had made his way up beside me. I smiled up at him, thankful for his impeccable timing, and then gave my mom a shrug.

"Later then Bella." She said with a wink, trying to be cryptic about what she wanted but we all knew she just wanted to have a long detailed conversation about everything Edward. "Lets get you two situated and then I will let you cook us dinner."

"Oh, goody." I said rubbing my hands together. "Did you go to the store already, because like I said last time, I can't make a whole lot out of microwave dinners and cereal."

My mom gave me a playful shove as we all made our way through the house. "My gosh you're a smart ass."

"Watch the language." I warned. "I am a young impressionable mind. You don't want me running around cussing all the time do you?"

Edward and Phil followed close behind us carrying all the bags as we led them to my room. I could hear them chatting about something sports related, though I couldn't tell you what kind of sports they were talking about. I smiled as I half listened to my mom's random ramblings while I opened the door to my room and ushered in the men. Edward set the bag down then stood up straight and took everything in. A smile came to his lips finally after his eyes made it over everything.

"Alright, what am I making?" I asked, pulling Phil and Renee out of whatever they were talking about. Edward smiled at me while Renee and Phil looked at me with grateful eyes. From the looks of it they haven't had a good home cooked meal for awhile.

"I don't know sweetie." Renee finally said. "I bought a bunch of stuff so you can browse and make whatever you would like."

"It will be nice to have a home cooked meal." Phil added as my mom lightly slapped his arm with a very unconvincing look of hurt. Phil just smiled widely at her and pulled her into his side. "Don't worry honey, I think it's rather cute that you are completely incapable of preparing anything edible."

Edward snorted out a short laugh, trying to play it off as a cough while I just smiled at the two. I liked seeing my mom so happy, especially with someone like Phil. Even if he was a little young for her physically, mentally they matched up almost perfectly. He helped keep her from doing the more outrageous things she gets herself into and she helps bring a little more fun and excitement into his life. She couldn't have found a better match for herself.

I made my way into the kitchen, marching straight past both Phil and Renee while Edward stayed close behind me. I made a B-line for the fridge and began to take stock. She really did do some grocery shopping. I don't remember the last time I saw the fridge this full of things that didn't have an easy 1 to 3 step process for preparation.

"How did she do?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and peered into the fridge to get a look for himself.

I leaned my head back against him and smiled at the feel of him. "Incredibly well." I smiled up at him then turned back to the fridge and pointed at the different items filling its usually barren shelves. "You see all of that milk and eggs and stuff. That is pretty new, and if you look in here." I knelt down and opened the produce drawer. "Fresh veggies! Can you believe it. She is more of a frozen veggie kind of gal, and even more of a take out kind of gal."

"She is very impressive then." He smiled at me and shut the door to the fridge while I made my way over to the cupboards.

"You have no idea how true that statement is." I said happily as I opened the spice cupboard and gazed upon the fully stocked herbs. "Look at this. She must have spent a fortune on all this stuff. They must have really wanted a home cooked meal."

"Well, you are one hell of a cook." Edward said as he lifted himself up to sit on the counter. "I like your mom, and Phil. I see a lot of you in her, or would it be her in you. Either way, it is nice seeing you smile so much."

"Do I really smile that much more?" I asked as I walked over to him, still sitting on the counter, stood between his legs and wrapped my arms around his waist. He returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around my shoulder and pulling me close, kissing me on the top of my head. "I like to think I smile just as much when I'm with you. You make me just as happy."

"It's a different kind of smile, that's all." He said, hips lips brushing against my hair. "You and Renee have a very unique kind of relationship. You can tell that you are best friends."

"She is." I said simply, smiling at his observations. I looked up at him so I could look into his eyes. "So you like her then?"

"I love her. She is like you, but more out there." He smiled down at me. "She is definitely entertaining."

"Yeah, that is one way to describe her." I sighed. "Alright quit distracting me and let me cook some dinner."

"You came over here to me." Edward reminded me with a smile. "You are distracting yourself."

"I would never be able to distract myself this much." I countered. He laughed lightly and began gently shoving me away from him. I gripped onto him tighter and whimpered. "Don't push me away. Jerk."

"Well, love, I would hate to be the reason you are so distracted that you can't prepare a home cooked meal for your mother and step father. They seemed very excited about it."

"Yeah, yeah. Excuses, excuses." I mumbled as I pushed myself away from him. "Always trying to get rid of me." Edward grabbed my wrist and spun me back towards him and planted his lips firmly against mine. He pulled away slightly, but was still close enough to where I could feel his breath fan out against my lips.

"When have I ever tried to get rid of you?"

"I don't know, but remind me to accuse you of it more often." I said breathily, before kissing him one more time and actually pushing myself away and starting dinner. He laughed lightly at me as I made my way over to the fridge.

"What are you making for dinner?" He asked as I began pulling things out.

"Um, well…" I said as I dug my hand deeper into the fridge. "I think I will just make some chicken with asparagus. Can you believe that is actually an option without having to make a trip to the store?"

"I heard that." My mom said as she walked into the kitchen. "Sounds yummy though, so I will let that slide. I did a good job shopping though, didn't I?"

"Very. It's almost like I am in someone else's house." I said with a smirk. "So chicken sounds okay?"

"Of course." She said, then turned her gaze back to Edward. "Phil is watching the game right now. You are more than welcome to go join him. He never actually has another guy to watch sports with him."

"Yeah, that actually sounds good." Edward said with a knowing smirk. He caught my pleading look and let out a sigh. "Are you sure you don't need any help with dinner?"

I was about to beg him for help so my mom wouldn't have me alone to commence the torture I knew she was looking forward to, but before I could get a word out my mom was waving him out, "She should be fine, I will help her."

"I figured." Edward chuckled. "Alright ladies, enjoy your talk."

"How did he know we were going to talk?" my mom asked after Edward was completely out of hearing range.

"Well, mostly because…DUH!" She stuck her tongue out at me. "You aren't as discrete as you think."

"Well either way." She took up the seat Edward had just recently vacated on the counter. "Alright, lets hear it."

"Hear what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Everything. Is he really always that smooth?" She asked shaking her head in disbelief. "He seems like a real stud. Is this going somewhere? You guys are obviously head over heals for each other."

"Yeah, I think we are pretty serious. All that love and junk." I tried to play it off like I wasn't an excited little school girl jumping around excitedly, but really, it took everything in me not to act just like that. "We have been dating exclusively for awhile, almost a year. Plus we were dating for a few months before that."

"So it's pretty serious?" I nodded and turned the oven to preheat and plopped some butter and olive oil in a frying pan on the top of the stove. My mom watched on in wonder as though what I was doing was some lost art. "He's really cute."

"I know." I confirmed. "It was kind of hard to believe at first that he was that attractive, a really nice guy, and attracted to me."

"Well, I agree that the first two are a rare combo but the third part isn't that shocking." Always the doting mom. I rolled my eyes. "He's right you know. You don't give yourself enough credit."

"Blah." I rolled my eyes at her and then turned to put the chicken in the frying pan. "He gives me that lecture all the time so don't start."

"Fine." She sighed, defeated. "So, how serious is this exactly? Should I look forward to wedding bells?"

I stumbled slightly when I heard what she said. "What?! No!? Are you crazy?! Not yet! Geeze woman, slow down. Lets pump the breaks shall we."

"Well, I don't know." She looked at me sheepishly. "I wouldn't mind having him for a son in law and you guys would make such pretty little babies."

"Wow." I stopped in my tracks and just stared at her. "You're serious aren't you?" She just nodded sheepishly. "Mom, that won't happen for awhile."

"I don't really want to be a super old grandma." She said finally. "I want to be a cool, fun grandma that doesn't have to take it easy for fear of breaking a hip."

I laughed loudly at that. "Well, sorry. I don't plan on having children anytime soon, especially since I am not even married." I sighed and shook my head. "I don't even live with the guy and you are pestering me about kids."

"Why don't you live with him?"

"Well, because." I said lamely.

"Because…"

"He won't let me pay for anything if I move in with him, and he will probably get tired of me after about a week or two."

"He's asked you to move in with him, hasn't he?" I nodded and looked away. "And you are letting a silly thing like him not letting you pay for things stop you?"

"Of course!" I said, a little more loudly than I originally intended. "I am not a mooch."

"That doesn't make you a mooch." She explained gently. "You work. You can pay for your own things. If you're really worried about him paying for your housing, do little things for him. Cook him dinner, you can even buy all the things for it, and clean up the house every now and then. Buy something for you to wear that is actually for him…" She waggled her eyebrows at me suggestively.

My mouth fell open and I threw a dish rag at her. "I am not getting into that conversation with you, you dirty woman."

"I won't push that one. I'm a cool mom but I don't think I could handle hearing about my daughter's sex life." I felt my face heat up and new my face was probably close to looking like a tomato. My mom laughed at me. "I can't believe it embarrasses you so much to have your sex life mentioned."

"Just stop!" I said, putting my hands over my ears. "I am not going to have this conversation with you."

"Fine, fine." She conceded. "I still think you should move in with him."

"The two of you should form a club or something." I grumbled. "The 'Lets pester Bella until she just give in' club"

"You really don't want to move in with him?"

"Yeah I do, but I am not ready to give up my independence that much." I sighed and leaned back against the counter. "I have been thinking about it lately though."

"He might get tired of you continuously saying no. It is the next logical step, especially with how serious you guys seem to be. He might take the constant wave of no's as you not wanting to be with him, or not wanting to move forward with him. He might see the relationship as a dead end."

"I haven't thought about that." I whispered. "That's not what I'm trying to do. This is silly. He wouldn't think that."

"You know him better than I do." She said finally with a kind, reassuring smile. "Just don't be so afraid of commitment. He isn't Jake. He won't do that to you."

My head jerked up in shock as I stared at her wide eyed. "What? How in the world…"

"Honey, I'm your mother." She said as she jumped down from the counter and walked over to me. She put her arm around my shoulder and squeezed me to her. "I'm suppose to know these things."

We didn't talk much after that except about dinner and lighter subjects. By the time we called the boys in to eat they both had a beer in their hands and were wearing big grins and grumbling bellies. Phil rubbed his hands together and breathed in heavily. Edward just smiled at my mom and Phil as they took in the spread and sat down ready and eager to start eating the first home cooked meal they have had for months. He smiled up at me then and I returned a smile to the best of my abilities. He noticed something was up.

He sat down next to me and leaned in close, giving me a kiss on the side of my head before leaning in closer to my ear. "Are you ok, love?"

I nodded and smiled at him, this time more convincingly, but still not enough to fool him. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Later then?" I nodded and let my smile falter. He turned back to the table. "It looks and smells delicious, Bella."

Dinner went by quickly with light, barely there, conversation. Phil and Renee were so excited about the meal that they barely took their attention away from it other than to compliment and thank me. Edward didn't say much, other than an I love you here and there and a few compliments to the chef. He kept his hand rested on my thigh and would give it a reassuring squeeze every now and then.

I couldn't quite get my mind around what exactly got me so down. It's not like my mom told me anything I didn't already know. I suppose just the thought of Edward thinking I didn't want the relationship to go anywhere kind of bummed me out and to have it be because of my own actions…it sucked. I was over reacting, really. It's not like anything actually happened, plus I was here with my mom who I never see and Edward and her got along better than I could have ever imagined. Maybe how well they hit it off made the thought of loosing him all the more painful. I couldn't quite put my finger on the one thing that had me so down.

By the time we finished dinner and got everything picked up it was already late so everyone went straight to bed. When Edward and I made it up to my old room, I sighed and leaned back on the bed. Well if nothing else, us being cramped on my tiny bed would be entertaining. I wondered if his feet would hang off the end of the bed. I wouldn't doubt it really. I smiled at the mental image.

"There's a real smile." Edward said from beside the bed. "I was beginning to think you had lost the ability."

"Sorry about that." I sat up and looked up into his eyes. "Did I ruin dinner for you?"

"No." He said reassuringly and sat next to me. "I was worried though. You really are horrible at acting. Those were some of the worse fake smiles I have ever seen."

I grimaced and felt my cheeks heat with blush. "They were that bad, Huh?"

"Horrible." He said simply while smiling at me. "Are you going to tell me what's up or am I going to have to tickle it out of you?"

"You wouldn't!"

"You say that every time and I always do. When will you learn that I am a man of my word." He thrust his hand towards me and wiggled his fingers in a tickling motion as a threat.

I pressed my lips together and looked at him defiantly. He just smirked and shrugged, then tackled me to the bed and began the tickling. I tried my hardest not to laugh as I wiggled my arms free, trying to get positioned to where I could tickle him back. He knew what I was trying to do though and pinned my arms above my head by my wrists with one hand while straddling me and tickling me with the other hand. I wiggled around pathetically holding my lips tightly together trying to withhold any and all laughs that tried to escape until he reached my ribs.

"Alright, alright." I squeaked and Edward kept hold of me while chuckling. "I'll talk! Just quit with the torture!"

Edward kissed my forehead, the tip of my nose, then my lips before rolling off of me onto his back and pulling me with him so I was laying across him. He held his arms tightly around me, preventing me from moving further away from him, and he looked straight at me, his eyes so filled with love it almost took my breath away.

"What do you want to know exactly?" I asked in a sad attempt to prolong the conversation.

"What had you so upset?" He asked sweetly. "Was it something you and your mom talked about." I nodded and smiled weakly at him again.

"She was being weird." I said hoping he wouldn't push it any further.

"I can't imagine you getting upset about your mom being weird. It seems like a pretty common occurrence."

"Not like that." I huffed and buried my head in his chest. "She was talking to me about us."

"Ah." He said knowingly. I looked up at him with my eyebrows knitted together. "She asked you about moving in with me, didn't she?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, you tend to react the same way every time that topic is brought up, and she asked me about it while you were greeting Phil when we first got here."

"Sneaky little bugger." I mumbled. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I asked you to move in with me, but that you weren't quite ready to take that step yet." He said stoically. "What I don't understand is why you seemed so sad. Usually you're just frustrated, maybe just the tiniest bit sad, but never like you were at dinner."

"She just mentioned some stuff." He looked at me exasperated. The look was enough to tell me that he wasn't going to let that little cryptic answer fly. I sighed and rested my cheek back against him. "She told me you weren't Jake, and that she doesn't think you would ever do that to me." So I withheld some information. I wasn't about to give him any ideas about leaving me because he doesn't think I'm ready for our relationship to progress. I don't want to fill his head with ridiculous thoughts.

"I'm not, and I wouldn't." He whispered into my hair. "I hope you knew that before she told you."

"I did." I whispered. "I trust you completely, Edward. I have never thought you were like Jake. I know you would never hurt me like that."

"But…"

"I can't help being a little scared. What if I move in with you and you end up not liking me." He started to protest but I covered his mouth with my hand and kept speaking. "You can say you won't as much as you want, but how do you know. The longest you have stayed around me was what, a week or so, when I hurt my head. A few months, or years is different. I even irritate myself sometimes. I don't expect you to be able to tolerate me."

Edward cocked an eyebrow at me and tapped the hand I still had over his mouth with one of his fingers. I let go reluctantly and waited for the lecture. It didn't come. He just pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead again. "I worry about you feeling that way about me actually." He whispered. "I worry you will get so fed up with that you will eventually realize that you are way too good for me. Of course all I will ever want is for you to be happy, with or without me, but the thought of it being without me scares me senseless."

I stared up at him, mouth agape, eyes wide, in utter shock. "No way." I said disbelievingly. He nodded seriously. "How could you ever think that. I could spend every day with you and never get tired of you. I miss you as soon as you leave a room. Are you nuts! Whoever could get tired of you!?"

"My thoughts exactly." He said with a smirk. "I think that same thing about you. How could anyone ever get tired of the beautiful, smart, funny, amazing Bella Swan?" I stared at him ready to protest but he stopped me. "Why do you think you are the only one capable of those feelings. You think I am this perfect person, Bella. Sometimes I'm afraid I will disappoint you when you realize I won't ever be able to live up to this pedestal you have me up on. I can't imagine how someone as amazing as you could love me, and the fact that you don't think you are good enough for me absolutely dumbfounds me."

"But you are pretty much perfect." I whispered half heartedly. "You are like a crazy human version of Adonis. You are _so_ handsome. Gorgeous! Every single woman you come in contact with notices. Plus you're smart, and sweet, and kind. You have a good job, an amazing family. You play the piano better than anyone I have ever heard, and that body. My god, that body. You are about as perfect as they come."

"I think so many of those things about you." He said with a smile. "You are truly and honestly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You're smart, and you care so much about your friends and family. You have goals in life, and a job that you work your ass off at just to pay bills without anyone's help. You have this independence that is so sexy, and a sense of humor that I never get tired of. And your body. Bella, there are no words for how attracted I am to your body." I felt my cheeks heat up again as I buried my face into Edward's shirt. "So, apparently," Edward continued as he rubbed small circles into my back, "we both think the other is perfect, or as near perfect as they come. We both think the other will get tired of us, and that we aren't good enough for the other."

"We are warped aren't we?" I giggled.

"Slightly." He chuckled. "I love you Bella Swan. I always will."

I looked back up into his eyes, so full of intensity that it was almost hard to stare directly into them. "Well than I don't seem to have anything to worry about."


	32. Sad Status

**(A.N. Again I will remind you about the poll. If you want to see a sequel go vote. Also, I will inform you now that the next chapter will be the last chapter. So chapter 33 is the last chapter. I will be posting my first chapter of my other story "New American Classic" when I post the last chapter to this story. EXCITING RIGHT!? Anyways, vote on the poll, enjoy this and the next chapter and thanks for the reviews. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

* * *

For the rest of our stay Edward and I didn't speak about the heavy topics like moving in together or how in love we were. I wasn't sure where we stood with the moving in with each other thing though. Looking back on our conversation, I made it seem like I was ready to move in, and I think I am, but I don't know if that's how Edward took it. I don't know if that's how I want Edward to take it. Though moving in with him sounds amazing, I wanted to give myself a little more time to think about it. But instead of worrying about details of our relationship, we just enjoyed our time with Renee and Phil.

Thanksgiving came and went, but turned out pretty well, by most standards. We actually had a real Thanksgiving dinner with turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, and everything. Renee was even the person who cooked everything. Granted, I stayed in the kitchen all day supervising and keeping her on task. The only think I really had to save from total disaster was the stuffing, so all in all, Renee did very well. Everyone even gave her a standing ovation at the dinner table, while she beamed with pride.

Leaving is always hard. I never see Renee or Phil, and when leaving I never know how long it will be until I see them again. I didn't cry too much though.

"Sweetheart, quit crying." My mom said as she hugged me tightly to her. I heard her sniffle and knew that she was crying too, the hypocrite.

"Hey lady, if you get to cry, I get to." I said, sounding pathetic.

Finally Edward came over along with Phil and they proceeded in prying us apart. Edward gave Renee a quick hug goodbye and then we were off. I controlled my tears by the time we got on the plane, but by then my eyes wear puffy and heavy and I was tired. I nestled against Edward after takeoff. The next thing I remember was Edward waking me up for the landing.

"I slept the whole way?" I asked as I stretched. He nodded with a smile. "I'm sorry. Did the flight attendants try molesting you?"

He laughed good-naturedly and shook his head. "Not hardly. Apparently you sleeping cuddled up against me like you were is more effective than you kissing me in front of them."

"Well, you are also a little oblivious to your stud status." I said as I buckled myself and sat back. Edward chuckled and lifted an eyebrow at me. "You never seem to notice when a woman is hitting on you unless I bring out the claws."

We went straight to my house and I decided to stay there for the night. Edward headed home early because I was about to fall asleep, but about ten minutes after Edward left Alice walked in my apartment.

"How was your Turkey Day?" She asked happily jumping down onto the couch beside me. I just stared at her confused. "What?"

"Alice, when did you get here?" I asked completely flabbergasted. I didn't hear her knock.

"Maybe five minutes ago. Have you checked your messages? I called you quite a few times telling you to call me when you got back." I shook my head and leaned back against the couch. "I figured. Good thing I knew when your flight got back."

"Where's Jasper?" I asked groggily.

"He stayed at his parents' a few extra days, but I had to fly back early because I had work." She shrugged and waggled her eyebrows at me. "So we have like three days that we can have just plain girl time. Isn't that neat!?"

"I'm not shopping." I said calmly.

"That's ok." She said as she hopped up and bounded towards the message machine. I stood up and followed her over when I heard her chipper voice not only speaking directly to me, but also coming from a message playing.

"Renee cooked and served dinner this year." I said out of the blue. Alice looked up at me skeptically.

"Frozen pizza?"

"Nope." I said proudly. "A real Thanksgiving dinner. Turkey and all. I just had to supervise."

"Was it edible!? Did she light anything on fire, set off the smoke alarm?"

"It was actually really good. Nothing got burnt and the smoke alarm has fully charged batteries still." I smiled at her. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. Alice has tagged along on enough holidays at Renee's to know the chances of getting a traditional dinner were almost impossible. It was one of the best parts about those trips. The inevitability of getting a completely unorthodox Thanksgiving meal as well as some sort of mishap.

"I need to call her and congratulate her." She said in astonishment.

The messages were still clicking through mostly from Alice, but a few more from my dad and Carlisle and Esme. I smiled as the fifth message from Alice played while Alice stood in front of me telling me about her and Jasper's Thanksgiving. She cut herself off abruptly and glared at the message machine, as my eyes grew wide, when a familiar voice rang out through the speakers.

'Hey. It's Jake. Umm, I guess you probably went to your mom's for the holiday but I was just thinking about you. Charlie came over here for dinner so I talked your number out of him. Listen, I'm sorry about how I acted last time I saw you. I miss you, Bells. Call me. Please.'

My mouth hung open while I stared at the answering machine willing it to disappear as Jake rambled out the digits to his phone number.

"That son of a bi…" Alice started off into a rant. I had never heard her vocabulary so colorful before. "I will go down to Forks right now and kick his ass."

I stared at her in shock, but she was to busy fiddling with something in her pocket to notice. Her quiet curses had me almost completely distracted from the real problem at hand. Who knew she was so creative with her cursing. The word combinations she was coming up with were insane.

I broke out my thoughts when I realized what she was doing. She had her phone in her hand dialing what I could only imagine was Jake's number. I sprang up quickly, but Alice was already a step ahead of me as she side stepped out of the way.

"Hello, I am looking for Jake." She said sweetly into the phone but her face showed the rage she really felt. "Oh, this is him?" She was quiet for a minute so I took the time to lunge at her again but again she dodged my attack. "Well, Jacob Black, this is Alice Brandon! REMEMBER ME!" She yelled the last part.

"Oh shit." I mumbled as I ran towards her again. Her dodging abilities were almost as impressive as her colorful vocabulary.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CALLING HER!? YOU WANT TO BREAK HER HEART AGAIN!? TOO BAD, YOU ARROGANT LITTLE ASS!!" I stared at her in shock but finally got my arms around her as I tried to get the phone away from her ear. "SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND! YOU KNOW THAT!"

"Alice please give me the phone." She paid no attention to me. Instead she lowered her voice to a viscous evil low octave that made my skin crawl.

"If you so much as think about her again I will personally come down there and rip your bal…"

I grabbed the phone from her before she could finish her sentence. "Jesus Alice!" I half yelled, while still panting for air. I held the phone out of her reach. "Don't go all psycho crazy like that ever again! You scared the daylights out of me!" I sighed as she crossed her arms and backed away from me letting out a small humph. Then I heard him screaming out my name through the receiver. Damn it. I forgot to hang up the stupid phone. I put it to my ear slowly, wincing at the volume of his voice. "Jake quit screaming. For god sakes what the hell has gotten into you two!?"

"Bella! I'm so glad to hear from you." He said happily, sounding relieved. Granted he did just get put through the ringer with Alice. She may not have been face to face with him but she certainly didn't need to be.

"Well, you technically aren't hearing from me." I said with a sigh. "Alice called you, against my protests."

"Oh, well, I'm still glad to hear from you." He said again. "I have been thinking about you a lot lately. Seeing you at the bar that night got me thinking. You looked so beautiful. I hadn't realized how much I missed you. And seeing you with that guy, well, it killed me." I didn't say anything as I sat at the kitchen table. "Please tell me you dumped that looser."

"I have to go Jake." I sighed, not in the mood to argue with him. Really though I wanted to scream at him, tell him to never call again. I wanted to explain to him how wrong he was about Edward. How amazing Edward was but it wasn't worth it. As he started to protest I hung up the phone and placed it roughly on the table. It started ringing almost instantly. I stood up then and grabbed my coat. "C'mon Alice. Lets go to Edward's."

The drive was silent other than Alice's initial attempts at apologizing. Really I wasn't mad at her. I knew I should be, and god knows I'm absolutely fuming right now, stressed out might also explain my current feelings but not in any way are those feeling directed towards her. She did something without thinking, purely off instinct. Instinct to defend me. Regardless of how misplaced it was, it was nice that she cared so much about me. By the time we reached Edward's place the silence was eating us alive. She thought I was mad at her still. She looked so upset by it.

As we walked up to his door I walked up close beside her and put my arm around her shoulder. "Thanks for defending me." I said as I leaned my head against hers. "Your crazy woman impersonation is dead on."

She looked up at me with the saddest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen. She looked so innocent and pure. If I hadn't just heard her using language that would make a sailor blush I might actually think she was. "So you aren't mad?"

"Definitely not." I said with a tight smile. "At least not at you. Jake on the other hand…" She nodded and knocked on the door to Edward's place.

We didn't have to wait long for him to answer. He stared at us confused but we just walked by him, straight into his kitchen. Alice searched the cabinets while I got glasses out. Edward walked in, looking even more confused as he watched tiny little Alice trying to jump up to reach his collection of hard liquor.

"Anyone mind tell me what is going on?" Edward asked us, raising his eyebrows and spreading his hands in exasperation.

"Oh, well Alice came over right after you left." I said dumbly with a wink in her direction. She giggled and continued her hopping. Edward made his way over to her and pulled down one of the bottles. "Jasper is out of town for a few nights more so we get to have girl nights. I figured since we had so much fun last time you wouldn't want to be left out."

"Uh huh." Edward said looking at me skeptically. "And is that why my girlfriend who I have never seen drink is having her friend raid my liquor cabinet while she grabs the shot glasses?"

"She drinks Edward." Alice said as she walked over to me. "Just not often. But when she does she prefers to do it properly. No beer for us. We is real men." Alice bent over as she said the last part of her statement and flexed her arms in her best bodybuilder pose. She even scrunched her face up.

"Don't mess with Alice, Edward." I warned cryptically. "She will verbally slaughter you. You should hear the mouth on this one when she gets going."

"Ok, seriously ladies." Edward said with a sigh. I laid out three shot glasses and Alice started pouring. "Why are you here? Really?"

"I didn't have any alcohol at my house," Alice said as she screwed the cap back onto the bottle. "And of course Bella never has any, so here we are gracing you with our presence. You would think you wouldn't be complaining so much about two beautiful women coming over to your house to have a drink. You are living many men's fantasies. Why are you fighting it?"

"Bella, what the hell is going on?" Edward asked, sounding like he was about fed up with our cryptic answers. Alice handed him a full shot glass.

"Nothing. I missed you." I said as I threw back the glass, wincing at the burning feeling sliding down my throat. Edward stared at me with wide eyes. I motioned to Alice for a refill. It wouldn't take much. I had no delusions about my capabilities of holding liquor. I was a complete lightweight. Edward set his full shot glass down on the counter and walked over to me. He grabbed my full shot glass from Alice as she tried handing it back to me and slammed it roughly on the counter.

"Damn it Bella!" I winced away from the volume of his voice. "You can't show up here and start throwing shots back without telling me what's going on!"

He had his hand on either side of me resting on the counter directly behind me. I was trapped. His face was bent down close to mine but not in the sweet or sexy way I was used to. He was mad. Really mad. His nostrils flared slightly as he looked into my eyes searching for answers I was stubbornly not giving him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "Maybe we should go." I motioned with my hand to Alice and she nodded her agreement. "We really didn't mean to bug you Edward."

I slipped under his arm and started walking towards the door. Alice was already around the corner to the front door when I felt Edward grab my arm and pull me back roughly. Not violently, but enough to get his point across. He looked at me with his jaw clenched.

He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Neither of you are going anywhere. I saw Alice throw back four shots and I have no idea what your tolerance is but I'm assuming you are feeling that one shot."

"We can call a cab." I said quietly trying to avert my eyes from his gaze.

"Bella, you're staying here." His voice rang with finality.

He let go of me and walked to the door, coming back carrying a pouting Alice. He had her around the waist, her arms flat at her sides as she straightened her body out stiffly. She had an angry glower planted across her face. He set her down next to me and then went around us and dumped the shot glasses out and put the liquor away.

"I don't scare him like I scare Jake." She said folding her arms in front of her.

"What?" Edward asked behind us. "Jake? Is that what all this is about?"

I squeezed my lips together tightly while Alice made an 'Uh oh' face and covered her mouth shaking her head. He sighed and leaned back against the counter, staring at us with a look that shouted his disappointment louder than his words ever could. Alice and I stared at our feet after a few more seconds of having a stare down with Edward. I felt like a child being scolded by a parent. Like when your mom says 'I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed.' With that look Edward would never have to scold his children.

"Alright, then." He said pushing himself off the counter towards us. "You two can take the bed."

"Where will you sleep?" Alice asked, looking up at him and cocking her head to the side. Her eyes were all doe eyed as she looked at him like a curious puppy. He stared at her as his eyebrows drew together and his eyes squinted at her. He shook his head and let out a sigh.

"I will take the couch. You two need to sleep."

He turned us around and ushered us to his bedroom where Alice instantly jumped on the bed excitedly. She crammed her small frame under the pillows and began yelling for us to try and find her. I stood stiffly in place watching as Edward dug through his drawers and pulled out two t shirts and two pairs of his sweatpants. He threw one set to Alice on the bed, then walked over to me and handed them to me, before giving me a quick kiss on the forehead and left the room.

Alice was already changing before Edward was fully out of the room but she didn't seem to notice and he didn't say anything. I sighed and started changing. I felt the shot still, but not enough to numb me from the overwhelming guilt I felt for disrupting and ruining Edward's night. And to top it off, we are stealing his bed.

I walked over towards the bed and crawled under the covers. Alice had dug herself back in under all the pillows, but I barely noticed as I laid back against them. They were only a little higher than usual. I saw her head poking out of the pillows on the opposite side of the bed while she yawned and closed her eyes. She was asleep within minutes. I turned out the lights and attempted to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I was exhausted earlier, hell I still was, but I felt horrible.

After an hour of fruitless attempts at sleeping I stepped out of the bed and quietly went out to the living room. Edward was laid out, asleep across the couch with the same small blanket as last time stretched across his long frame. I went and sat next to him in the middle of the couch, finding only a little room to squeeze my butt onto. He woke up with a start and looked up at me confused.

"Why aren't you in bed?" He asked groggily. I shrugged and felt a tear roll down my cheek. He sat up quickly and stared at me. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't mean to ruin your night like that." I finally said after swallowing back what felt like a hundred different lumps forming in my throat.

"Bella, just go to bed." He said as he laid back down.

"Edward…"

"I really just want to sleep right now." He said cutting off my apology. His abruptness hurt. He sounded so harsh compared to how he usually spoke to me. I bit my bottom lip a nodded.

"I love you Edward." I whispered over him. "Goodnight."

"I love you too." He said looking me straight in the eyes. "I just need time alone right now. I will talk to you in the morning."

I nodded again and went back into the bedroom where I silently cried until I passed out from exhaustion.

When I woke up I was laying in bed alone. I searched the pillows looking for the tiny pixie I remembered buried there, but didn't find her. I saw an empty glass on the opposite side of the bed and found a full glass of water on my side with two Advil next to it. Even when he's pissed at me he takes care of me. I sighed and took the pills.

When I finally talked myself into actually getting out of bed I went straight out to the living room looking for Edward. I found him in the kitchen reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee. I looked at the clock. It was ten. Edward looked like he had just gotten up still. His hair was sticking up everywhere and he still was wearing his night clothes. He looked up at me from his seat with a blank expression. I smiled meekly at him.

"Hi." I said softly. He cocked an eyebrow at me and motioned for me to come sit with him. I walked over quickly and took the seat closest to him scooting It even closer to him. I sat and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. "I'm sorry."

His body turned towards me as he wrapped his arms around me. "It's alright love." He said softly kissing me on the top of the head. "Alice told me what happened."

"She did?" I asked surprised.

"Yup. She got up early so she could head to work. She apologized too and thanked me for giving up the bed, then told me about Jake calling, and her calling him back," He paused and drew in a deep breath. "And about you talking to him."

"Edward, I didn't though. Not really." His voice made me think I had to explain things to him. "When I finally got the phone away from Alice I was so busy trying to keep her away from it that I forgot to hang it up and then he started yelling my name so I said hi, kind of, and then he started saying all this stuff and I told him I didn't want to talk about it and he kept going so I just hung up on him…"

Edward put his finger over my mouth. "Shh." He said and waited to make sure I would comply. "She told me. What I want to know from you is why it upset you so much that you came over to drink."

"I don't know." I mumbled. "It was stupid. He didn't say that much really. I was just surprised to hear from him. Then he started talking about us getting back together and he called you a looser and I got mad and hung up on him. I overreacted. I'm so sorry Edward."

"Bella, will you be completely honest with me, please." I nodded and looked up into his eyes. "Do you want to get back with him?"

"What?" My voice came out in barely a whisper.

"I know before you said you didn't, but with how upset you got over him just talking to you about getting back together to the point where you drank." He paused and drew in a deep breath. "Do you regret that you can't be with him because of me?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still not comprehending what he was saying to me. "Why would you think that. Don't you remember what we talked about at my mom's?" He nodded, but still looked at me like he didn't quite believe me.

"It's just that, I was thinking." My heart almost stopped beating. I drew in a deep breath and backed away from him. I felt my eyes widen as I shook my head back and forth while tears fell and rolled down my cheeks. He looked at me sadly and put his hand on my cheek swiping a few tears away with his thumb. "Is the reason you don't want to move in with me because you didn't want to be so tied down when Jake finally decided he wanted you back?"

My mouth hung open in horror. How could he think that? "Are you kidding me?" I asked. My voice was raspy and deep from crying. "No! Edward, NO!" I lunged towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "Please don't ever think that! NEVER! Why does Jake have to ruin everything?"

"He didn't ruin anything, Bella." Edward sighed into the nape of my neck, breathing a heavy sigh of what sounded like relief.

I nodded, "He did though." I whimpered pathetically. "Now you're going to think I am just doing it because of this stupid argument."

"Doing what?" Edward asked pulling away from me. His face pulled together in confusion as he swiped a few more tears away with his thumb. "What are you talking about love?" He asked softly, sweetly.

"Well now I don't even know if you will want me to anymore," I said breathing in a jagged breath. "I wanted to tell you in a better way than this."

"Bella." Edward sighed.

"He has to ruin everything doesn't he? The jerk!" I mumbled almost to myself.

"Bella, what?" Edward asked trying to keep his voice calm. I looked up at him with pleading eyes. I hope he didn't change his mind.

"Can I still move in with you?"


	33. A Day to Remember

**(A.N. Well everyone, this is officially the last chapter for this part of 'Coffee Makes the Heart Grow Fonder.' I will be doing a sequel to this, but not immediately. I have another story that I have officially posted the first chapter of called 'New American Classic.' I am really excited about it and hope everyone goes and reads it. I want to thank a particular reviewer I have had throughout this story who wrote me countless messages of encouragement, and always was one of the first to review. Mdots you are awesome. Awe inspiring even. Everyone who reviewed thanks so much. This was my first fanfic and it went much better than I could have ever hoped for. Everyone reviewing made writing this story so much more fun. Now, onto cooler stuff. I made a play list for this story and tried posting it on here so you could rock out while you read, but it turned out I can't. I will leave a link on my profile so you can go listen to it if you would like. It is in the same order as the chapters and there is a song for each chapter that I thought, in some way or another, went with each chapter. This chapter( chap. 33) has two songs. I think you can post comments and tell me what you think of the play list. So I hope you enjoy that. Now lets see how many reviews I can get for my LAST chapter for this story. THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!)**

**Disclaimer-Still don't own anything!**

* * *

I wiped the sweat I imagined soaking my forehead off with the back of my hand, but it came back dry. Well, it seemed like I was working hard enough to work up a sweat. Maybe I'm just a whiner.

I sighed and looked around. It was almost a strange view, if not for the reasoning behind such drastic actions I might even be sad, but seeing as how everything was indeed changing for the better I couldn't find it in me to be unhappy.

After the fiasco with Jacob's phone call and Edward's ridiculous idea of me wanting to get back with him, I had almost lost hope in this happening. I thought for sure that I finally screwed up enough for Edward to leave me and with him talking about me going back with Jake, I was sure he lost his trust in me. Instead, when I asked Edward if I could still live with him, he did the exact opposite. He grabbed me up and took me to his bedroom.

The intensity of it was overwhelming. He was so happy, and that alone made me forget all my worries about us living together. The way he stared into my eyes and told me he loved me, made any form of doubt disappear, and replaced it with the overwhelming need to move in with him as soon as possible so I could be with him everyday and every night. The thought of having to wait thirty days before I could officially move out seemed like an eternity. But Edward fixed that too. He worked the landlord down to fifteen days and went and got most of my clothes and everyday essentials that night so I could start staying immediately.

I sat on the floor at my apartment waiting for him. My whole place looked bare, except for the clutter of boxes lining the walls. It had taken me a whole week to get 3 years worth of crap packed into boxes, and I still wasn't quite finished. Edward and Alice have helped me the whole time, but with Alice constantly trying to throw away outdated pieces of my wardrobe and Edward constantly telling me how happy he was about the move we didn't get a huge amount done.

Edward and Emmett were bringing over a truck and those big muscles of theirs to lug and haul all of these boxes from my house to Edward's so that I could officially say that we live together. The smile breaking across my face seemed so contradictory to the thoughts and feelings I've had over moving in with him these last few months. If I would have known then that I would be in a state of constant euphoria I would have made the decision months ago instead of fighting and worrying over it for so long.

"Honey, we're home!" Emmett bellowed as he came in the door followed by a happy looking Edward. "We come bearing food."

I jumped up from my spot in the middle of the living room floor and ran over to see what they brought. With the kitchen cleaned out and all food packed and sealed tightly away in boxes, food was a hot commodity in this house. Emmett hovered over two pizza boxes on the counter, apparently making sure to get the perfect piece, or pieces. Emmett seldom did anything food related without the use of plurals.

"How's the packing coming along?" Edward asked me as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I snuggled further into the embrace an sighed contently. "Done."

Edward turned me around to face him and stared at me skeptically. "Done?" He asked. "As in you have nothing left to pack, and we can officially move everything to _our home_." The way he emphasized the last two words made my heart flutter.

I nodded and smiled brightly up at him. "When I don't have you and Alice here distracting me I get a lot done." I said with a wink. He squinched his nose at me and gave my sides a quick squeeze/tickle. I wiggled out of his grasp and made my way over to the pizza, which was still being stared at by Emmett. I pushed him out of the way while he grabbed wildly for another piece of pizza.

"Quit hoggin the food!" I said as I planted my feet and pressed all my weight into the push. He just stood there and took a bite of the piece of pizza in his hands. He didn't move an inch. When I finally gave up he was finished with his slice of pizza. I stood up straight and glared at him. He just smiled at me, took another piece of pizza and went to sit on the floor where the table used to be. I finished eating first, due to the fact that both men had considerably more slices of pizza than I did.

"I'm going to start taking the smaller boxes down." I said as I walked across the room. Both boys just nodded and smiled up at me while I rolled my eyes at them. "I'll be back soon."

I grabbed a few smaller boxes and stacked them on top of each other, then started down the stairs. I could barely see where I was going, which seriously hindered my already flawed balance, so when I accidentally ran into someone I almost toppled over, but miraculously kept a hold of the boxes.

"Oh, jeeze. I'm sorry." I said trying to look over the boxes at my latest casualty to make sure I didn't cause any real damage.

"Hey Bells." I recognized that voice. I didn't want to recognize that voice, but I did. Maybe I was wrong. I stayed hidden behind the mound of boxes hoping that the fact that I couldn't see him meant he couldn't see me. As if he knew my plan he lifted the two top boxes up and away from me giving me a full view of what I was hoping I wouldn't see.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I stuttered out. I didn't know what I was more of; Pissed, or surprised. I suppose it was a pretty even combination of the two.

"You sounded unhappy when I talked to you on the phone the other night, so I thought maybe you broke up with your boyfriend or something. I wanted to make sure you were ok." I stared at Jake blankly, my eyes still wide, saying nothing. "So are you okay?"

I nodded. "Perfect." I said flatly. I walked around him and made my way down the stairs not bothering to grab the boxes that he had taken off the top of my load. I figured it would be worth loosing whatever was in those boxes if I could just get away from him. He followed closely behind.

"See, you sound upset, even now!" He said sounding almost hopeful. "Did that jackass dump you or something? I told you it wouldn't work out Bells. How could it when we are so obviously meant to be together?"

I stopped abruptly at the bottom of the stairs and turned around. "Why are you here Jake?" I yelled loudly. My voice echoed through the halls. His eyes got slightly bigger and swallowed hard.

"I missed you." He said sheepishly while looking confused. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. Bella, if you two broke up then that means we can be together."

I cocked my head to one side and stared at him completely dumbfounded. Here I was holding boxes, hell he was holding some of the boxes and yet he seemed to completely overlook it. What did he think I was just moving boxes up and down the stairs for fun? He saw me staring at the boxes and his face showed the slightest bit of comprehension.

"Why are you carrying boxes down the stairs?" He asked sadly.

"Bella, did you yell for me…" Edward's voice cut off abruptly. He was standing at the top of the flight of stairs, Jacob and I were at the bottom of, staring at the scene in front of him. His eyebrows were drawn together in confusion.

"No, I was just yelling." I said angrily as I turned on my heal and stomped out onto the sidewalk.

"Bella, wait." Jake called following closely behind me. "Can't we just talk?" I set the box I was carrying down next to the truck right in front of the building and turned to face him. I grabbed the boxes out of his hands and put them down too. Again I turned and glared at Jake.

"Obviously, Jake, I don't want to talk." I said angrily. "When I hung up on you the other night, I thought I got that point across but apparently I didn't make it clear enough."

"Love." Edward said sweetly. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some more of your stuff." He made it known that he felt he needed to speak with Jacob alone.

I kept glaring at Jacob as I agreed. "Good idea." I huffed and walked around him.

"So what, Bella, you're moving in with this guy?" Jacob asked as I stomped away. "You barely know him. What about me? What about us?"

I had almost reached Edward by that point, and was close enough to hear him stifle a chuckle when he heard Jake's words. I didn't find them funny. I turned, seeing red and glared at Jake with my fists clenched at my sides.

"US!?" I yelled. "THERE IS NO US! THERE HASN'T BEEN AN US FOR ALMOST 5 YEARS NOW!" I took a deep breath and lowered my voice. "There is me and Edward. I am moving in with him, I am in love with him, and I don't want to hear from you again. Do you understand?"

Jake stared at me with a pained expression. "I won't stop trying." He said confidently, squaring his shoulders. "I won't give up on us Bella."

"As long as you leave me alone I don't care what you do." I said, as I turned and pulled Edward up the stairs with me. Jake didn't follow.

I felt my eyes fill with liquid but I refused to shed a tear for that stupid oaf, at least not in front of people. I stomped into the house, straight past Emmet, and into the bathroom where the tears overflowed.

"What the hell did you do, Edward?" I heard Emmett ask before I heard a knock on the door. "Bella, what did my brother do? Do you want me to hurt him? I can hurt him. I am way bigger than he is." I let out a soft laugh and opened the door and hugged Emmett's waist. "Bella what's wrong?" He whispered gently. I shook my head against him before I felt two hands rest on my shoulder and begin pulling me away from Emmett. Emmett resisted the pull and hugged me tighter to him. "What did you do to make her cry, Edward?"

"Oh, shut up Emmett. I didn't do anything." Edward said. Though his voice mostly sounded offended by the accusation, I could still hear the undertone of amusement at Emmett's reaction. "She had a run in with Jake downstairs."

"Jake? As in her ex-boyfriend? As in the guy that was a jerk when you guys went to visit mom and dad? As in the guy who called her the other night trying to get back with her?" He pulled me away from him, keeping a hold of my shoulders, and stared at me for confirmation. I nodded and sniffled once, not bothering to care about Emmett knowing about all the incidents involving Jacob. "What the hell did he want?"

I didn't answer but Edward did. "He was professing his love for her and downplaying mine." Edward said in an annoyed tone. "She handled it nicely."

"You mean you didn't kick his ass?" Emmett asked incredulously. Edward took the opportunity to pull me over to him and hug me tightly.

"Are you alright love?" He whispered to me as he bent down to look me in the eyes. I nodded once and tried to smile. He wiped away some of the tears and gently kissed me on the lips.

"Edward I promise I had no idea he was coming over!" I started defending myself. Of course Jake had to show up now. Just days after Edward freaked and thought I wanted to leave him for Jake. "I swear if I would have known I wouldn't have let him. I haven't talked to him since that night…"

"I love you." Edward said, cutting me off. "I know you had nothing to do with him being here. Really."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I don't mean to cry. I just was so surprised and he made me so angry. I mean really, who shows up at someone's house AFTER getting hung up on and then he downplayed us. Like we have just some plain run of the mill thing going. Asshole. He has no idea what he's talking about! Why would I want to be with him when I have you!? You are so much better than him!"

Edward smiled his crooked grin at me and let out a single laugh. "Well, I think you got the point across this time."

"I wish you would have beat him up." I said angrily. "I know it's better that you didn't, but I really just wish I could have seen you slug him." I punched one of my clenched fists into Edward's arm as an example. "Pow, right in the kisser" Edward let out a loud laugh while grabbing my wrist and kissing my still clenched fist.

"See Edward!" Emmett bellowed from behind us. "I can take care of it. Where is the jackass?"

I turned around to see Emmett rolling up his sleeves and walking towards the door. "Emmett, I didn't mean it!" I yelled as I raced after him. I grabbed his arm, but couldn't get the best grip since I couldn't get my hands around his biceps. I started pulling anyway, but all that was happening was me getting dragged. "Emmett. Emmett. Emmett. Emmett. Emmett." I repeated his name over and over trying to antagonize him so I could distract him away from pummeling Jake.

"Bella." He whined, scrunching his face into a pout. "Stop being so damn annoying and let go."

"No way!" I said shaking my head. "We have to get me moved into my new place so I can start living with my boyfriend. I need your muscles." He smirked at the mention of his muscle and flexed his arm muscle under my hand, giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes and started pulling him back into the apartment. If there was one way to put Emmett in a better mood it was to mention his giant muscles.

After I got Emmett back into the apartment, the day went by without any more incidents. Jake was long gone by the time we started hauling boxes down again and I couldn't have been more thankful. I wasn't sure that I could distract Emmett from killing him, no matter how much I talked about his muscles. After that, any and all thoughts of Jake completely left my mind. I refused to let him ruin my big day of moving in with the most amazing man in the world.

I couldn't help the smile that planted itself on my face as I started unpacking boxes at Edward's while the boys made trips back and forth getting the rest of my stuff. Edward and I were making a home together, and though I didn't know for sure that this would work out, my gut told me I had nothing to worry about. I was never going to get tired of Edward, and if what he told me while we were at Renee's was true, then he wouldn't get tired of me either.

A lot of my stuff was heading for storage. Edward already had a storage unit rented out that was mostly empty, so I just shoved all my extra stuff in there. I insisted on paying for it all by myself. Edward protested, but I wouldn't hear it. He already made it clear that I was not going to be able to see the bills let alone pay for my half so I figured that paying for the storage of my stuff was only fair. He didn't like it but he accepted it.

By the end of the day, the boys had successfully transported everything from one place to the other, leaving my apartment bare and Edward's place, no, _our place_, cluttered with boxes. I officially lived with Edward. I would get to fall asleep next to him every night, and wake up to him every morning.

"How's it feel to have me as a permanent fixture?" I asked Edward as he walked out of the bathroom in just a towel. The thought of seeing him like this every night only sweetened the deal for me. I drank in the view openly and completely unashamed.

Edward smiled widely at me as he pulled the covers back and crawled into bed with me. He pulled me over to him and grazed his nose along my jaw, stopping when he reached my ear. "There are no words to describe how happy I am to be starting our life together."

I smiled and tossed my head back as he started trailing kisses down my neck. "You say that now…"

"I will say that _forever_."

* * *

**(A.N. I thought I would remind you to REVIEW the FINAL chapter. Lets see how many we can get for the last chapter. Thanks again EVERYONE who read this. Now go have a look at my other story 'New American Classic') **


	34. SEQUEL UP!

**The sequel is up my pretties! It's called 'Hard to Concentrate' and it should be entertaining. Go read and review, and oh yeah, ENJOY! I hope it's up to par! Thanks Everyone! **


End file.
